Las Vueltas De Mi Vida
by Bella-Ragaza
Summary: Bella y Emmet son hermanos ¿Qué pasara cuando se muden a Forks y conozcan a los Cullen y los Hale? ¿Se crearan rivalidades entre ellos o surgirá el amor? E&B E&R J&A ¡Todos Humanos!
1. Primer dia de clases

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Forks, mi infierno personal. Un pequeño pueblito de Washington, en donde llueven prácticamente todos los días; El lugar en donde Renee y Charlie, nos había o mejor dicho, me habían obligado a mudarme, pues Emmet no puso mucha resistencia. Era sorprendente que un lugar pudiera ser tan…verde, no me sorprendía si los marcianos vivían escondidos en el extenso y verde bosque, incluso el aire parecía ser verde

— ¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¡Bella! — el sonido de aquella voz, ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarme. Gruñí a modo de respuesta, tal vez así desaparecería del todo y listo, problema resuelto — ¡Despiértate, enana! — salte exaltada de la cama, al escuchar a "La voz" gritarme al oído, con un volumen que hasta podría asegurar, me dejo sorda por unos momentos. Chille indignada, al observar a Emmet sonriendo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro

— Emmet, consigue una vida y déjame dormir ¿Quieres? — le grite, a mi torpe hermano mayor, mientras me enredaba entre las sabanas, comenzando a cerrar nuevamente los ojos en un vano intento de volver a dormir

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! — Rió falsamente, con ironía — Por eso te quiero tanto, eres tan adorable

— Idiota — replique lo suficientemente bajo como para que no me escuchara. Aun no podía entender su buen humor ante cualquier tipo de circunstancia, cosa que empeoraba aun más mi mal humor.

— ¡Vamos, Bells! ¡Hoy es el primer día en nuestro nuevo instituto! ¡Levántate!

— ¡Wuaw! — Fingí entusiasmo, sin un ápice de emoción en mi voz — No espero la hora, de ir al instituto — dicho esto, cubrí mi cabeza con la almohada, intentando nuevamente dormir. Esto era un asco

— Vamos. Sera divertido — aseguro arrebatándome la almohada. Gruñí, al observar su expresión de cachorro a medio morir. Fruncí mi ceño, enojada

— No, no lo será Emmet. Tu solo quieres ir por tus futuras conquistas — No lo culpaba, tal vez para él, quien a sus cortos dieciocho años era considerado un guapo, inteligente y gracioso Casanova, si seria "divertido"; Pero para mí, una chica común y corriente, no lo era en lo absoluto. Suspire, recordando aquellos, momentos en los que pensé que no éramos hermanos. Ambos éramos completamente diferentes, ya sea tanto en la personalidad como en lo físico

Emmet, es el alegre y protector de la familia, él siempre ve un rayo de luz, en una habitación en penumbras. ¡Dios, incluso ricitos de oro, no se comparaba con él! En cuanto a su complexión física; Es extremadamente musculoso, al igual que un levantador de pesas profesional, sus ojos eran azules al igual que los de mi madre, su cabello negro, contrasta perfectamente con su piel pálida, cortesía para ambos de Renee y su sangre albina, al igual que aquellos dos hoyuelos que posee cada vez que sonríe, haciéndolo parecer un niño travieso, el cual quieres proteger de todo y de todos

A decir verdad, ambos éramos como el agua y el aceite. Yo por mi parte era normal…Una típica y aburrida chica normal de diecisiete años de edad, con tan solo 1.70 metros de altura, nada comparado al 1.86 de Emmet; Mi cabellos eran de un profundo color caoba, en tono con el chocolate de mis ojos, aunque según dice mi familia, muy expresivos ¡Como si quisiera tener ojos expresivos, eso no servia a la hora de mentir!

— ¡Bella! ¡Bellita! ¡Bells! ¡Belli-Bu! ¡Bu-Bu-Belli! ¡Isabella!

— ¿Qué quieres? — conteste de mala manera, lanzándole lo primero que encontré: Un zapato, el cual evito perfectamente para luego reirse entre dientes, ante mi fallido intento de golpearlo

— Pues, que humor tan adorable que posees por las mañanas ¿No te lo han dicho?

— Perdona, pero me despertaría con mejor ánimo, si cierto troglodita no me despertara gritándome — le espete, girando sobre mi propio cuerpo para taparme con las frazadas hasta la cabeza y volver a acostarme. Cerré los ojos, comenzando a sentir como el sueño volvía a inundarme. Agradecí mentalmente que Emmet se hubiera ido sin rechistar, cosa rara pero… ¡Tal vez este en presencia de un milagro!

"_Quien dice, tal vez se han escuchado mis diecisiete años implementados en plegarias y, Emmet maduro"_ — pensé con una sonrisa, para segundos después sentir como me eran arrebatadas las sabanas, y lanzado algo frio al rostro. Agua helada

— ¡EMMET! — grite con más fuerza de la necesaria, no me importo en lo absoluto. Es decir, ¿A quién le gusta que lo despierten con un vaso de agua helada? ¡Pues a mí no! — ¡Te matare! — le dije antes de intentar lanzarme sobre él para golpearlo, pero he aquí hace acto de presencia mi pastosidad ocasionando que me enredara con las sabanas y cayera de seco al suelo

"_Sip, solo puede sucederme a mi"_ — pense con amargura, mutilando con la mirada a Emmet, quien no hizo otra cosa que reír a mandíbula batiente, comenzando a correr fuera de mi habitación. Lo mataría, de verdad lo haria

— ¡Mamá! — Grite furiosa — ¡Controla a tu hijo! — maldije por lo bajo, comenzando a encaminarme hacia la cocina donde sabia que se encontraría toda mi familia

— Emmet ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana?— lo "regaño" Renee, aunque no ayudaba el hecho que intentara contener sus risas

— No hice nada mami. Solo la vi deshidratada y la moje…con agua helada — mascullo lo último, sonriéndome con maldad. Idiota — No me pueden culpar por preocuparme por mi hermana ¿O sí?

— ¡Tu…Idiot…! — Mi insulto fue interrumpido, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Charlie y Renee — ¡Eres el peor hermano que pueda existir! — escupí con rabia, él solo me observo pensativo

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey, eso no es justo! ¿Y qué hay de Jack el destripador o Hitler? Creo que ambos tenían una hermana, al menos no soy tan malo — murmuró consternado, puse los ojos en blanco observando cómo los traidores de mi padre reían

— ¡Mira…!

— Niños, dejen de pelear y preparasen para ir al instituto — Renee interrumpió hábilmente mi amenaza de muerte hacia Emmet. Resople enojada

— Si mama — dijimos ambos al unisonó, comenzando a correr escales arriba o mejor dicho, competir por quien llegaba antes a su habitación. El muy bruto, gano. Luego de estar esperando prácticamente veinte minutos de espera, para que Emmet terminara de arreglarse, partimos hacia el instituto

— Y luego los hombres se quejan que nosotras somos las que tardamos

— ¡Oye! — Exclamó — Debo cuidar mi rostro, si deseo ser igual de bello

— Solo pon en marcha el Jeep y vámonos

— Claro — dicho esto, puso el auto en marcha, acelerando notablemente la velocidad de camino hacia el instituto de Forks, como dije antes, mí infierno personal. Estaba tan encimada en mis pensamientos que no me percate que habíamos aparcado en el instituto, hasta que escuche a mi hermano exclamar un _"Woaw"_

— Mira que autos Bells — exclamó mirando hacia el extremo contrario en el aparcamiento. Lo observe extrañada, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia donde el observaba, aumentando mi curiosidad a cada segundo. Allí fue donde los vi por primea vez


	2. Primer dia de clases II

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Emmett Pov**

Luego de hacer el cometido de mi vida, o como mucho otros lo conocían: Molestar a Bella o despertarla al "estilo Emmet". Nos dirigimos hacia el instituto; No me preocupe en entablar conversación, ya que Bella se veía demasiado distraída ¿Y quién no lo estaría? No todos los días dos alumnos, ingresan al instituto aproximadamente dos meses luego de que este comenzó a dictar clases. De igual manera, no podíamos hacer nada, si fuera por Bella y por mí, nos abríamos quedado en Phoenix, nuestro hogar, pero al parecer Charlie tenía otros planes

**Flash Back**

Era un perfecto y soleado día en Phoenix, el cielo se encontraba azul, sin ninguna nube que lo cubriera, con una temperatura de 24°. Me encontraba en el entrenamiento de fútbol americano, del cual era orgullosamente el capitán del equipo

Bella se encontraba en su clase de acrobacias, aunque aun no entiendo cómo es que la dejan entrar allí a una persona tan torpe como ella. No me malentiendan, adoro a mi hermana, pero es un peligro andante hasta para ella misma y todo aquello que se le cruce en su camino; Hasta se ha tropezado con sus propios pies, pero al parecer en todo que tenga que ver con acrobacias, es una experta según dicen sus entrenadores; Jamás lo sabré, ya que jamás tuve la oportunidad de observarla.

Aun recuerdo aquella vez de que le habían propuesto participar del equipo de animadoras a lo que Bella se negó rotundamente; Por supuesto que cuando Renee se entero casi la mata, pero Bells la convenció que podría matar a alguien al ser tan patosa, aunque yo sabía la verdad, ella no quería era pertenecer a un grupo de engreídas las cuales se creen superiores a todos. ¡Y vaya que lo agradecía! No quería que mi hermana paseara por el instituto con una pequeña falda

— ¡Muchachos vengan aquí! — el grito del entrenador, logro sacarme de mis cavilaciones, aun así, nadie, incluyéndome, le hizo caso — ¡El que no se encuentra aquí, en menos de dos minutos deberá hacer doscientas lagartijas! — a sabiendas que sus amenazas eran ciertas, todo el equipo, nuevamente incluyéndome, corrió como si el alma se la llevara el diablo

— Nunca falla — murmuró, riéndose a mandíbula batiente, frente a nosotros

— ¡Vamos hombre! Diga cual es la gran noticia — pregunto John, uno de mis mejores amigos, con impaciencia

— Lo iba a decir antes de que me interrumpiera señor Muisca, pero dado a su nivel de impaciencia, creo que los hare esperar otra semana más antes de decirles la gran noticia — respondió el entrenador; Varios de los chicos comenzaron a lanzarles sus cascos a John por haber hablado

— ¡Muchachos! ¡Deténganse! — El que nuestra curiosidad aumentara, resultaba parecerle realmente gracioso al entrenador — Les quería informar que nuestra próxima competencia será con… — guardo silencio por unos minutos para agregarle "suspenso" a la situación — ¡El instituto Pacific del Sur! — Todos nos sumimos en un largo e incomodo silencio — Bueno, Pues ya que nadie dice nada, les diré al otro entrenador que cancele el enfrentamiento

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! — Grito Benjamín —¡Woaw, esto es genial! — por sobre los gritos de todos los demas

— Entrenador

— ¿Sí, Swan?

— ¿Como hizo para que se atrevieran a enfrentarnos? — Era realmente extraño, El equipo del Pacific Sur era bueno, pero debían admitirlo, nosotros eramos mejor y aunque ellos decían que nos derrotarían con los ojos vendados, cada vez que queríamos enfrentarlos nunca aceptaban

— Buena pregunta, Swan. Y la respuesta es simple, todo es cosa de contactos — dijo mientras, tocaba su sien con uno de sus dedos, ocasionando que todos rompiéramos a reír

— Entrenador ¿Cuándo será el partido? — le preguntaron

— El próximo sábado, así que espero que entrenen muy duro ¿Entendido?

— Como si lo necesitáramos — reclamo Collin

— No, pero igual entrenaran

— Bien, entones hasta el sábado— agregue feliz, palmeando fuertemente de hombro de Johan, quien solo respondió con un gruñido adolorido

— ¡Hasta el sábado! — coreamos todos al unisonó. Al salir del entrenamiento, fui en busca de Bells a su clase, en el transcurso del camino, le informe el partido contra Pacific Sur, recibiendo una felicitación de su parte, pues ella sabia anhelaba ese partido hasta en mis sueño ¡Les patearía el trasero!

Una vez en casa, nos encontramos con un Charlie y Renee sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Los observe curioso, esto era raro. Charlie nunca sonreía, bueno, si lo hacía, pero no muy a menudo

— ¿Por qué tan contentos? ¿Acaso saben algo que nosotros no? — los acuse, posando todo mi peso en el hombro derecho de ella, ganándome un codazo de la misma

— De eso queremos hablarles hijos, siéntense por favor — dijo Renee indicándonos el sillón, para que tomáramos asiento

— Creo que ya se volvieron locos — susurro Bella a mi lado

— ¿Tú crees?, yo ya lo sé — conteste siguiendo el juego. Ella sonrió de manera cómplice

— ¿Que tanto hablan? Siéntense de una vez – nos urgió Charlie, sin duda ese hombre no conocía la palabra "paciencia". Instantáneamente Bella y yo, prácticamente nos lanzamos sobre el sofá para no hacer esperar a Charlie, esperábamos impacientemente en silencio

— Bueno… Hijos, como ustedes saben — empezó explicando Renee — A su padre le han estado ofreciendo trabajos — al terminar de decir eso, pude sentir como Bella se tensaba a mi lado. Si, ambos sabíamos lo que seguía y no queríamos escucharlo. Nosotros ya sabíamos que a Charlie le han estado ofreciendo cantidades de trabajos, claro no es que lo necesite ya que trabajaba en una importante firma de abogados aquí en Phoenix, y era considerado uno de los mejores y pocos abogado de la región y los alrededores

— Si mamá, lo sabemos — le dije a Renee, al darme cuenta de que Bella se negaba a hablar eh incluso a respirar

— Hijos me han ofrecido un puesto en Forks — la tranquilidad de Charlie al comunicaros la noticia fue molesta, incluso para mí que siempre los apoyaba — Y he aceptado, ya que a su madre también la han contratado en una importante, pero pequeña, empresa de diseño de interiores

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Debemos hacer una fiesta!— exclamo de manera sarcástica, Bella — Entonces, por lo visto, no nos estas pidiendo nuestra opinión para ir al condenado Forks; Nos estas informando que vamos a Forks ¿Es así o me equivoco?

— Tienes razón, se lo estoy informando — Charlie respondió de la misma manera enojada que Bella. Ellos sí que tenían carácter

— ¡Pues yo no voy, y no pueden obligarme! — exclamo, para luego dirigirse escaleras arriba. El fuerte portazo que le propino a su habitación se dejo escuchar por toda la casa

— Bueno, lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba — comento mi madre como quien no quiere la cosa — Emmet — me llamo. No le conteste, me encontraba perdido, en un intenso y molesto estado de Shock — Hijo, convénsela por favor, estos trabajos nos servirán de mucho; A tu padre le pagaran el doble de su sueldo y por menos horas de trabajo, y yo podré trabajar en lo que realmente me gusta y cuidarlos al mismo tiempo — Era buena. Renee sabía como usar sus tácticas para convencerme, ¡Demonios! Como odio esas tácticas, siempre terminaba perdiendo

— Esta bien Renee, pero no prometo nada — me largue a mi habitación. Tarde prácticamente una semana en convencer a Bella, pero claro en esa semana, tuve que implementar al menos cinco horas al día para terminar de convencerla, es más, hasta amenace con matarme, por lo cual ni se inmuto; Tal vez porque sabía que no lo decía de verdad o al menos eso esperaba

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Y henos aquí, ahora dirigiéndonos hacia el nuevo instituto en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, un lagar donde el sol **nunca** sale. No tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar al instituto, se podría decir que era común y corriente para un pueblo en donde mi "pequeño Jeep" destacaba más que los demás autos, a comparación de unos que estaban estacionados al otro lado del aparcamiento, fue tanta mi sorpresa que exclame un "Woaw"

— Mira que autos, Bells —Era impresionante. Allí, al otro extremo del aparcamiento se encontraban: un _**BMW rojo**_, **AUDI azul** y un _**VOLVO plateado**_, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus dueños o mejor dicho, su dueña _(por que supongo que era su auto, ya que ella era la que lo conducía)_ Era una rubia de infarto con un cuerpo escultural, tan hermosa al igual que una diosa, con su cabellera caía en cascadas hasta por debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos tan azules como el océano que incluso se podrían ver a distancia, y por ultimo su andar de bailarina. Si, si sin duda, esa muchacha será una de mis conquistas

— ¡HEY! — Grito Bella a mi lado sacudiendo sus manos frente a mi rostro — Despierta Emmet, despierta torpe

— Mmm… Si son muy lindos autos, me gustan — mentí, aunque no del todo, los autos me gustaban y la dueña del BMW, me gustaba aun más

— Sí, claro ¿Y la expresión de pervertido, se debe a los autos? — pregunto de manera burlona

— ¡Mas respeto! — Reclame — Ya esta bien, vamos a la oficina principal a recoger nuestros horarios

— Vamos — contesto no muy segura, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño, mientras abría ella misma la puerta para bajarse de un salto del Jeep

Al bajar del auto, note como todos nos miraban. No me molesto que las chicas me miraran con deseo, pues estaba acostumbrado a ello, sin embargo pero algunas sabandijas miraran a Bella como si fuera un nuevo juguete, logrando que mi lado sobreprotector saliera a flote. Rodee uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros

— Sonríe, Bells — susurre cerca de su oído, ganándome una sonrisa nerviosa de su parte. ¡Ja! Eso bastaría para que más de uno pensara que le rompería los dientes si se acercaban a ella, y vaya que lo haría. Rápidamente, nos dirigimos hacia la oficina principal; Era pequeña, un armario por así decirse, detrás del mostrador se encontraba una pelirroja regordeta con gafas, quien que nos observaba con... ¿curiosidad? Bueno no sé pero tenía una mirada muy rara, me encogí de hombros, deslizando mis brazo de alrededor de los hombros de Bella

— ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?

— Si. Somos Isabella y Emmet Swan — me apoye a un lado del mostrador, dejando hablar a Bella. La mujer sonrió abiertamente, me removí incomodo ante su mirada

— ¡Por supuesto! — Rebusco entre los documentos apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba — Precisamente aquí tengo los horarios de sus clases, y el plano de la escuela —bostece, comenzando a observar premios ganados de Fútbol Americano ¡Y vaya que eran muchos! Sonreí al ver allí una foto de ella, la diosa que vi en el aparcamiento, por lo que parecía que era una porrista. Esto iba a ser interesante

— ¡Auch! — exclame adolorido, luego de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por cortesía de mi hermanita, aun así, no me arrepiento de haberle enseñado a golpear de esa manera. Sin duda, esas clases de defensa personal le han servido le han para ahuyentar a admiradores no deseado, bueno eso, y un hermano muy temido en el instituto

— ¡Ya! Al fin que despiertas ¿no? —Exclamo, logrando que la secretaria soltara una risita tonta — Ya vámonos — prácticamente me ordeno

— ¡Si capitán! — le dije con un saludo militar

— Cállate payaso — exclamo tomándome del brazo para que la siguiera

— Espero que les guste Forks — escuchamos decir a la secretaria antes de que nos marcháramos — ¡Hasta luego!

— Huy, sí. Me encanta vivir en un lugar donde nadie sabe que es el sol — susurro solo para que yo la escuchara, una vez fuera del Armario/Oficina, Bella me entrego mis horarios, un plano del instituto y un comprobante para que lo firmara cada profesor

— ¿Entiendes Emmet? — me pregunto como por quinta vez. Rodé los ojos ¿Por qué nunca podía relajarse? — Debes entregar el comprobante a finalizar las clases

— Si mamá. Al final de clases, debo traer el comprobante firmado por todos mis profesores. ¿Está bien capitana?

— Perfecto. No olvides que nos encontraremos en tu Jeep para venir a entregar los comprobantes juntos ¿Entendido?

— No te preocupes, no te olvidare

— Pues no sé, ya lo hiciste una vez ¿Por qué debería creerte ahora? —muy bien, ese fue un golpe bajo, y… ¡Paso hace más de un año! Me disculpe con más de un millón de maneras diferentes, y claro hasta me castigaron por haberla olvidado

— Es injusto — me queje — Ya pedí perdón — dije, mientras la abrazaba

— E-e-Emmet a-i-re — la escuche susurrar, inmediatamente la solté, depositándola en el suelo. Con una sonrisa de disculpas dibujada en mi rostro, sabía que no se podría resistir a ella. Nadie lo hacia

— Lo siento — reí entre dientes, observándola sonrojarse

— ¡Ya vete! — Exclamo enojada — Llegaras tarde a tu clase

— Okey; No me extrañes demasiado — comente medio en broma, medio verdad

— Huy, si. No, podré vivir sin ti — aseguro de manera melodramática. Comencé a reír histérico ante su tonta actuación. Tal vez debería pagarle clases de actuación, ¿Y quién dice? Algún día podía legar a agradecérmelo, o a retribuirme el dinero

— Te quiero hermosa — bese rápidamente su mejilla, alejándome hacia según y como decía el plano, mi próxima clase —¡Adiós, Bella! — grite a una distancia prudente de ella como para que no pudiera matarme, lo cual ocasionó que varios alumnos voltearan a verla, logrando que se sonrojara de una manera que hasta los tomates la envidiaban

Negué divertido, retomando nuevamente mi camino, hacia mi primer clase: _Literatura_, lo cual era igual a un horrible y aburrido periodo... Ya sabía los temas, eran fáciles, no por algo era uno de los mejores de la clase, allá en Phoenix

Me dirigí hacia el salón 612, en donde se dictaría la clase de _Historia_. Suspire, esta clase no parecía ser muy prometedora, tal vez debería… ¡Si, lo iba a hacer!

— ¡Jóvenes! — Exclamo el profesor pidiendo silencio, una vez que me asigno un lugar — Les presento a su nuevo compañero. Por favor alumno, preséntese a la clase — sonreí ante su orden

— Bien. ¡Hola a todos! — salude, sonriendo de par en par — Me presento, soy Emmet, mejor conocido como bonito por las chicas, campeón por los chicos y mocoso por mis padres y maestros —el haber dicho eso, causo que todos rompieran a reír, incluso el profesor aunque trato de disimularlo con una "tos"

— Joven. Siéntese y deje de hacer el ridículo

— Bien. Pero no se enoje que se arruga — bromee

— Siéntese —advirtió

— Como guste — dije sentándome

— Señorita Mirelt ¿Que desea?

— Profesor ¿No dejara que le hagamos preguntas al nuevo?— parpadeé un par de veces ¿Esa voz era sexy? Nha

— ¿Para qué quiere hacerles preguntas a su compañero? — Pregunto el profesor inquisitivamente a la muchacha

— Pues, para conocerlo mejor — le contesto ella ocasionando que el profesor se carcajeara

— Lamento desilusionarla señorita, pero esta es la clase de historia no de _"solos y solas"_ — mascullo divertido — Entonces, hoy veremos un vídeo

— Hey, que presentación — exclamo, el rubiecito, el cual era mi compañero de banco. Sonreí — Te aseguro que hoy has hecho reír al profesor, más de lo que río en todo el año o peor, en toda su vida — me dijo. Era un chico alto, un poco musculoso, pero aun así delgado, ojos azules, y cabello era de un perfecto rubio como los rayos del sol, el cual caía hasta su nuca. Fruncí el ceño ¿Lo conocía? Sí, pero ¿De dónde?

— Me alegro ese es el cometido de mi vida, alegrar a los amargados — comente con una sonrisa, la cual me respondió con otra igual

— Jasper Hale un gusto — dijo estrechándome la mano

— Emmet, solo Emmet

— Creía que te llamaban mocoso

— Si, pero también las chicas me llaman bonito y no por eso me dirás así ¿no? Sonaría muy raro viniendo de ti —conteste con una mirada burlona, la cual él respondió con una carcajada ahogada ya que el profesor nos vigilaba, y así transcurrió hasta él termino de la clase, entre bromas, bromas y bromas

— Bueno, Emmet te veré en la cafetería, ya que esta es la única clase que compartimos

— Adiós te veo luego. Cuídate rubiecito — me despedí dirigiéndome a mi próxima clase. Fruncí otra vez el ceño. Estaba segura que conocía al rubiecito de otra parte, pero ¿De dónde? Chasquee la lengua, no importaba, ya lo averigueria


	3. ¡Alice Cullen!

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Luego de estar demasiado tiempo observando aquellos autos, los cuales no resta decir que eran hermosos cosa que me asombro demasiado; Eran autos magníficos y se encontraban en Forks… ¡En Forks!

Bien, Tal vez estaba juzgando demasiado al pequeño, pequeñísimo, pueblo verde, pero aun así nadie podía culparme. Me encontraba allí en contra de mi voluntad, y por "tácticas persuasivas" utilizadas por Emmet…

**Flash Black**

— ¡Bella! — rodé los ojos, dejando de observar mi libro para dirigirle una rápida mirada a Emmet. Estaba realmente cansada de él, esta era la doceava vez que me molestaba en menos de…media hora. ¿Acaso no entendía que no me interesaba lo que dijera? ¡No quería ir a ese maldito pueblo, y no iría!

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Lo pensaste? Sería bueno…Forks es…

— No, no lo pensé y tampoco lo pensare. Olvídalo, no iré — asegure interrumpiendo su aburrido y ya conocido monologo. No me interesaba

— ¡Isabella! — me sobresalte al escucharlo gritar enojado, el nunca se enojaba conmigo — Estas siendo egoísta — me encogí de hombros, fingiendo que su enojo no me afectaba en lo absoluto — Esto se termino, me has obligado a tomar medidas desesperadas; Si tu no aceptas yo…

— ¿Tu qué? — pregunte desafiante, dudaba mucho que fuera a decir algo que me hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero aun así sabia que me divertiría con lo que fuera a hacer

— Me matare — dijo tomando un utensilio te cocina y colocándolo en su muñeca izquierda ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea? Rodé los ojos, claro que sabía que solo estaba mintiendo, Emmet no era ese tipo de idiota, el solo era…un idiota bromeador

— Haz lo que te plazca — levantándome del cómodo sofá en el cual segundos antes me encontraba recostada, y dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras. Voltee antes de siquiera subir el primer escalón — Déjate de estupideces y deja esa cuchara en su lugar — me observo confundido, sonreí solo un poco — Emmet, aquello con lo que amenazas en matarte, es una cuchara — recalque lo obvio

— Lo sabia — mintió avergonzado, lanzando la cuchara hacia el otro lado de la sala — Solo lo hice para saber si estabas atenta… ¡Felicidades Bells, lo estabas!

— Por supuesto — comente con sarcasmo comenzando a subir, de manera floja, escalón por escalón

— ¡Hey! ¡Bells!

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? — pregunte entre dientes. De verdad, lo adoraba, pero estaba a solo minutos de matarlo

— Solo sopesa la posibilidad, ¿Lo harás?

— No prometo nada — masculle, desviando mi mirada de sus…malditos ojos persuasivos. Genial, ahora me sentía culpable

Esa noche no pude dormir, Emmet había plantado _el bichito de la culpa_, y aunque jamás pensé que lo diría o siquiera pensaría, él tenía razón, me estaba comportando como una niña caprichosa y malcriada. Fruncí el ceño, era raro verme a mí misma de esa manera, yo solía se la más madura además de Charlie, puesto a que Emmet pareció heredar aquella inmadurez de Renee.

También debía considerar que Emmet tenía muchas menos ganas de ir a Forks, en Phoenix era un chico popular con amigos,novias a monton, incluso había conseguido el partido tan deseado, pero aun así iría a Forks sin decir absolutamente nada

Al otro día les informaría a mis padres que aceptaría ir al pueblo de Forks…

**Fin del flash back**

Cuando al fin les dije a Charlie, Renee y Emmet lo que había decidido, los dos primeros me dedicaron una sonrisa y dijeron: _"Pequeña, sabíamos que harías lo correcto"_, Emmet solo me sonrió abrazándome hasta dejarme sin aire, y ganándose un noble insulto de mi parte por ser un estúpido persuasivo

Suspire observando extrañada como Emmet aun no reaccionaba, no se movía, solo se limitaba a sonreír como un estúpido. ¿Qué le sucedía?. Genial, era culpa de Forks…

— Emmet…Hermano… ¡Hey! — grite lo último, sacudiendo mis manos furiosamente frente a su rostro, incluso parecía que quería aterrizar un avión — Despierta Emmet, despierta torpe

— Mmm… Si son muy lindos autos, me gustan — dijo, note que me estaba ocultando algo, decidí no darle importancia tal vez solo estaba… ¿Nervioso?

— Sí, claro ¿Y la expresión de pervertido, se debe a los autos?

— ¡Mas respeto! Ya está bien, vamos a la oficina principal a recoger nuestros horarios — ordeno, trague en seco, no quería hacer eso, siquiera quería estar allí

— Vamos — fruncí mi ceño, procurando bajarme del Jeep con cuidado, no quería dar una estúpida primera impresión. Repito, esto era un asco

Cuando bajamos del auto pude notar como todas las miraban a Emmet no me molesto para nada ya que realmente estaba acostumbrada a que lo miraran así, pero lo que realmente no me gusto fue que la mayoría de los chicos que se encontraban allí me miraban…como pervertidos seriales. Observe con nerviosismo a Emmet, este solo me rodeo con uno de sus brazos intentando tranquilizarme

— Sonríe, Bells — susurro en mi oído, lo observe extrañada, pero aun así le sonreí. Nos dirigimos rápidamente a la oficina principal, debía hacer esto y rápido, detrás de un gran mostrador de roble se encontraba una mujer pelirroja y regordeta con gafas de no más de cuarenta años de edad; Nos observo a ambos con curiosidad, típico, para luego centrar toda su atención en **MI** hermano. Gruñí ¡Lo estaba desnudando con la mirada!

— ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?

— Si. Somos Isabella y Emmet Swan — respondí enojada, al ver cómo le sonreía a Emmet ¿Acaso no notaba que podría ser su hijo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Si fuera así, no lo observaría como siquisiera comerselo

— ¡Por supuesto! —asintió, ojeando una de las tantas hojas que se encontraban frente a ella — Precisamente aquí tengo los horarios de sus clases, y el plano de la escuela — me señalo dos carpetillas, comenzando a verificar que en cada una se encontraba lo que sea que debería estar allí, asintió para sí misma, remarcando en cada plano el camino mas idóneo para ir hacia cada edificio y clase, me entrego los comprobantes de asistencia indicándome que debíamos traerlos al finalizar el ciclo escolar

Me sorprendí al saber que conocía a Renee y Charlie de jóvenes. Esos dos me debían una gran explicación; La señora "Cope" me interrogo exhaustivamente, yo solo me limitaba a contestar con monosílabos sin querer alargar aquella no deseada conversación. Aun así creo que le di demasiada información

_Nota menta: Decirle a Emmet que se cuide de la secretaria; Ella sabe todos sus horarios… ¡Tal vez intente aprovecharse de él a la salida del instituto!_

— Bien, creo que es todo, hasta luego — le salude, tratando con todas mis fuerzas en sonar amable. Voltee esperando encontrarme a Emmet a mi lado, sin embargo el se encontraba observando con fascinación los trofeos del instituto

— Emmet — llame para que nos fuéramos, la verdad era que aquella mujer estaba poniéndome nerviosa — ¡Emmet! — grite…nada, ni caso. Resople, dándole un ligero y preciso golpe en la cabeza

— ¡Auch!— exclamo con dolor, tal vez no fue un golpe tan ligero. Me encogí de hombros con aire inocente, no me podía regañar dado a que él fue el que me enseño a golpear… Eso me sirvió demasiado, en aquello casos en la que los chicos intentaban sobrepasarse conmigo, luego de que unos idiotas repartieran por todo el instituto la lista de "Las chicas más deseadas", esto no me causo gracia alguna... ni a Emmet quien insistió en que retomáramos nuestras clases de defensa personal… Si, fue un muy gran maestro

— ¡Ya! Al fin que despiertas ¿no? — reproche, escuchando como la señora Cope soltaba una risita tonta. Pervertida roba cunas — Ya vámonos

— ¡Si capitán! — exclamo saludando al igual que un militar. Intente no reírme, comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia a fuera, debía proteger a mi hermano de esa mujer…no era broma

— Cállate payaso

— Espero que les guste Forks — escuchamos decir a la secretaria antes de que nos marcháramos — ¡Hasta luego!

— Huy, sí. Me encanta vivir en un lugar donde nadie sabe que es el sol — susurre sarcástica, Emmet me observaba divertido. Le entregue sus horarios, un plano del instituto y un comprobante de asistencia

— ¿Entiendes Emmet? Debes entregar el comprobante a finalizar las clases

— Si mamá. Al final de clases, debo traer el comprobante firmado por todos mis profesores. ¿Está bien capitana? — se burlo, ganándose una perfecta mirada fulminante de mi parte

— Perfecto. No olvides que nos encontraremos en tu Jeep para venir a entregar los comprobantes juntos ¿Entendido?

— No te preocupes, no te olvidare

— Pues no sé, ya lo hiciste una vez ¿Por qué debería creerte ahora? — tenía razón, él me había dejado frente al cine prometiéndome que me iría a recoger a tiempo… Jamás llego, debí irme en un taxi pasada las doce de la noche, luego de una hora y media de haberlo esperado bajo una horrible tormenta de verano

— Es injusto. Ya pedí perdón — asentí, lo había pedido, pero eso no me devolvía mis dos semanas de refrió

— E-e-Emmet a-i-re —susurre, rápidamente dejo que mis tocaran el suelo, él solo sonrió al igual que siempre lo hacía cuando quería que lo perdonara, una sonrisa torpe pero aun así… Graciosa, al menos para mí.

— Lo siento — el muy tonto se rió de mí

— ¡Ya vete! Llegaras tarde a tu clase

— Okey; No me extrañes demasiado

— Huy, si. No podré vivir sin ti — fingí terror ante aquella idea, mientras el solo se reía de mi penoso intento de actuación ¿Lindo hermano, no?

— Te quiero hermosa ¡Adiós, Bella! — beso mi mejilla, para luego alejarse y gritar, lo que ocasionó que varios alumnos voltearan a verme. Me sonroje, Emmet al notar esto se alejo sonriendo con maldad. Me las pagaría

Aun sonrojada, me dirigí hacia el edificio con el gran numero Cinco dibujado por sobre los ladrillos; Vaguee por los pasillos en busca del aula en donde debía ser mi primera clase ¿Esos planos estaban bien? Sin duda los habían hecho con el propósito de perderte, los observe atentamente volteándolos repetidamente en busca de "algo" que me indicara hacia dónde dirigirme

Gemí de dolor, al sentir mi frente chocar con algo, una pared tal vez. Tambaleé hacia atrás tropezándome con mis pies, como auto reflejo, cerré los ojos esperando golpearme con el frio suelo. Abrí los ojos, extrañada de que tan esperado golpe no hubiera llegado por el contrario una especie de…corriente eléctrica invadía todo mi cuerpo ¿Acaso había quedado inconsciente?, cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme al mismísimo dios griego sonriéndome con diversión…Si, había quedado inconsciente

Era simplemente un ser insoportablemente hermoso: pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados. Su piel blanca como el mármol, su cabello despeinado y de un raro color cobrizo, sus ojos esmeradas hipnóticos e irresistibles; Cuerpo esbelto, alto de aproximadamente un 1'85 m, fuerte y musculoso, pero no tanto. Era perfecto

Me sonroje la percatarme de que no…No había quedado inconsciente, y de que aquel muchacho a pesar de parecerse a un perfecto dios griego, solo era un guapo chico que me sostenía en una posición un poco…comprometedora

— Eh, podrías… — susurre, enarcando una de mis cejas para que me soltara. El asintió, deshaciendo su agarre rápidamente

— Claro, disculpa — contesto con una voz aun más suave que el terciopelo, hipnótica, dulce y… Ta vez después de todo si había quedado inconsciente

— Gracias

— ¡Hola! — Saludo, una chica bajita que con aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas de cabello, negro al igual que la tinta, rebeldes con cada punta señalando a cada dirección — Me Alice Cullen, y este… — señalo al hermoso chico/Dios griego — Es mi hermano Edward

— Mucho gusto, me llamo Bella Swan

— ¿Eres la nueva verdad?

— Hoy es mi primer día — asegure de manera tímida

— ¿Sabes? — Voltee hacia el muchacho, esperando a que continuara con su comentario — Si tanto querías conocerme, solo te hubieras acercado y presentado, no era necesario que chocaras conmigo a propósito – muy bien, ahora no me parecía en lo absoluto hermoso. Si, lo era, pero cuando se encontraba callado. Idiota arrogante

— ¿Sabes? — Conteste de manera inocente — Tengo el mismo interés en conocerte a ti, que a la tortuga Fedrín —admití, haciendo referencia aquella fea y vieja tortuga de Phoenix ¿El motivo de su fama? No lo sé… ¡Tan solo era una tortuga!

— Woaw, si que debes estar loca por conocer esa tortuga

— En realidad, por mí la tortuga puede morir. No me interesaría en lo más mínimo — explique, logrando que aquella molesta sonrisa burlona desapareciera de su rostro

— Como sea — sin decir nada mas, se lago de allí dejándome junto a la chica…Alice

— Bien — replique lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara ¡Ja! Nadie me gana

— ¡Eso fue sorprendente! – Exclamo "Alice" — Eres la primer persona que le contesta así, aparte de mí y Rosalie. Sin duda seremos grandes amigas — aseguro; asentí no muy segura, no solía confiar en aquellas personas que se te acercaban y de una forma completamente extraña sin siquiera conocerte aseguraba que sería tu amiga…A decir verdad, a exención de ahora, nadie jamás me lo había dicho

— Si tú lo dices

— Si, yo nunca fallo… Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase? — pregunto rápidamente, sin siquiera darme tiempo a responder de arrebato los horarios de mi clases y comenzó a ojearlos. Esta chica comenzaba a darme miedo —¡Sí! Estamos en la misma clase, vamos yo te guío — la seguí sin objeción, cualquier persona que me levara a mi clase inmediatamente se ganaba mi respeto. Al entrar al salón me sentí realmente incomoda, ya que todos lo que estaban hablando se callaron y voltearon al verme entrar

— Buenas tarde señorita — saludo el profesor una vez que le entregue el comprobante — Siéntese al lado de la señorita Cullen — Bien alumnos, hoy tenemos el placer de tener una compañera nueva. Por favor alumna preséntese

"_Mi gozo en un pozo"_ — pensé con sarcasmo, levantándome lentamente del asiento preparándome para mi humillación pública…otra vez

— Me llamo Isabella…Swan, pero me dicen Bella— informe, sintiendo mi rostro arder. Di por terminada mi presentación, pero sin embargo aun me seguían esperando — ¿Un gusto en conocerlos?

— Siéntese, señorita Swan — agradecí internamente al profesor, sentándome nuevamente al lado de Alice quien solo reía entre sientes. El transcurso de la clase fue realmente… Normal, solo trataba de los mismos temas aburridos de siempre, y de mi platicando animadamente con Alice, quien resulto no ser una psicópata por el contrario, era una chica estupenda y graciosa


	4. Conociendonos

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Alice Pov**

Estaba junto a él, sin ningún tercero que nos molestara, solo él y yo juntos mirándonos con un cariño que se reconocería a kilómetros de distancia…

— Alice, discúlpame — susurro a mi oído, causándome cosquillas. Sonreí abrazándolo

— No te preocupes, la espera valió la pena

— Si, pero aun así, debí haber declarado antes mis sentimientos hacia ti. Te amo

— Yo también te amo, Jasper —él tomo con delicadeza mi barbilla entre sus manos, para que lo mirara a los ojos, sonrió comenzando a acercarse lentamente hacia mí. Su olor nublaba mis sentidos, deseaba que me besara como si no hubiera un mañana. El se acercaba cada vez más…más…más…

**¡PIP! ¡PIP! ¡PIP!**

— ¡Tu despertador del demonio! — me desperté enojada, profiriendo un insulto a un objeto inerte e inmóvil. Con este ya eran tres días en los cuales mi sueño, más precisamente el beso, se veía interrumpido ya sea por el despertados, una mosca, un simple sonido… ¡Por todo!

— Ya te has despertado hija — aseguro mi madre, Esme, entrando por el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa cariñosa para luego besar mi frente. Asentí dejando escapar un largo suspiro, sentándome sobre la cama al igual que un indio

— Mami, ¿Edward ya ha despertado? — pregunte con la esperanza de aun se encontrara dormido, al menos si yo me despertaba enojada no sería la única, el también se despertaría así. La observe sonreír de lado al igual que lo hacía Edward, era una sonrisa extraña si otra persona la intentaba imitar, pero por alguna razón la sonrisa en los labios de mamá o Edward se veía… Perfecta

— No mi amor, está durmiendo, a veces llego a pensar que tu hermano es como un oso en internación — rió ante su propio chiste, aunque según yo, solo constataba un hecho

— Ya me lo imagino es tan… Edward — explique como si fuera lo más normal del mundo — Mami ¿Me dejas ir a despertar a Eddie? — roge, con mirada de niña buena, ladeando mi cabeza y enarcando mis dos cejas. Perfecto, esto no podía fallar

— Supongo que está bien — dijo — Pero nada de peleas ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí! — Chille con alegría saltando de la cama para dirigirme hacia el cuarto de Edward. Volví mis pasos hacia atrás, regresando hacia el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación — Gracias mami — le lance un beso comenzando a correr hacia la habitación de Edward — ¡Te toca despertar a Rosalie y Jasper! — canturree

No tarde mucho en llegar hacia la habitación de Edward, la cual aun permanecía en las penumbras. Cubrí mi boca, sofocando mi risa

— Edward — susurre lo suficientemente bajo para que no me escuchara —Despierta — insistí en el mismo tono de voz, tratando de no reírme por mi próxima maldad y como no se despertaba... bueno tendria que usar otros métodos y nadie me podría culpar

Luego de meditarlo un momento, decidí usar el método _"tradicional",_ me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi habitación y busque _**"el CD",**_ nuevamente en la habitación de Edward, coloque el CD en el equipo de música, se selecciona la canción, cubría mis oídos y… ¡Listo!

— ¡Haa! — El grito Edward, al escuchar metálica al máximo volumen, fue música para mis oídos — ¡ALICE!

_"oh oh, a correr. Si me atrapa me mata"_ — pensé haciéndole caso a mi astuto sentido de supervivencia al verlo, levantándose de la cama, listo para saltarme a la yugular. Comencé a correr hacia mi salvación... la cocina

— ¡Ayuda! — grite riendo, mientras bajaba las escalera de a dos escalones

"_Demonios, esta casa tiene tres pisos, tal vez muera en el intento de huir"_ — pensé esa ves realmente temerosa al escuchar los rápidos pasos de Edward cerca… muy cerca. Llegue a la cocina, en conde se encontraba mamá, Papá, Rosalie y mi Jazz

— ¡Si te atrapo mueres! — advirtió Edward cruzando el umbral de la cocina, observándome de manera fría, casi asesina. Sonreí, lanzándome al igual que una bala al regazo de papá quien solo nos observaba divertido con una sonrisa en su rostro

— ¡Uy! ¡Qué miedo!

— ¡Mamá, te quedaras sin un hijo menos! — advirtió, dejando que mamá rodeara su cuello con sus brazos

— Niños dejen de pelear

— Pero… si yo no hice nada papi — susurre con falsa inocencia, se dejo escuchar un gruñido de parte de Edward, voltee sacándole la lengua de manera burlona

— ¡Claro! — Comento con sorna — Entonces fui yo el que encendió el equipo al tope para despertarme y dejarme y de paso, sordo ¿no?

— Tal vez ¿Sabez? Puede que seas sonámbulo —dije con seriedad, lo cual causo que todos rompieran a reír, inclusive Edward

— Tienes suerte que te quiera — aseguro, aun riendo entre dientes, besando mi frente

— Lo sé

— Niños, desayunen o llegaran tarde al instituto — todos asentimos, mamá sabia como dar órdenes. Tardamos aproximadamente diez minutos en desayunar. Chille al observar la hora en mi reloj. ¡Llegábamos tarde! ¡Tarde!

— Rose… ¡Vamos! – le ordene. Ella y Jasper, su hermoso hermano gemelo y el amor de mi vida, se estaba quedando en mi casa en cuanto sus padres estaban de viaje. ¡Alabado sea el viaje!

— Debemos cambiarnos rápido, no podemos llegar tarde — asentí, tenía razón

— Nos vemos dentro de 15 minutos abajo

— Claro, pero hoy vendrás en mi coche — la escuche decir, mientras subía las escaleras

Luego de revisar mi armario como cinco veces, decidí que me pondría unos jeans entubados azules junto con una blusa rosa, un pulóver de cuello alto negro, y unas botas negras con plataforma baja; Me peine y cepille mi dientes rápidamente, para bajar corriendo hacia el primer piso en donde ya se encontraba Jasper, listo para ir al instituto, llevaba puesto unos jeans azul eléctrico que combinaban con sus ojos, una remera con corte en "U" negra y unas zapatillas Converse… Era simplemente perfecto

—Hola — me saludo con aun sonrisa al verme, allí al pie de las escaleras, observándolo

—Hola, Jazz — le respondí — ¿No llevaras suéter? Te enfermaras

— Claro que lo llevare, pero aquí hace calor — se excuso como un niño pequeño, haciendo una divertida mueca. Asentí, ya hasta había sonado como una loca enamorada obsesionada por su bienestar…Es decir, yo

— Si…Tienes razón

— ¡Oye tu! ¿Acaso ya no me quieres? — pregunto con un puchero, acercándose hacia mí. Comencé a hiperventilarme, dios ¿Acaso bromeaba?

— ¡Claro que te quiero! ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Pues porque prácticamente saludaste a todos y a mí no

— Eso se puede solucionar — conteste acercándome a él y dándole un beso un su mejilla, este simple acto hizo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en mi rostro. Me aleje rápidamente de él, observando como Rose bajaba tranquilamente por las escaleras no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de: _"Luego me cuantas todo"_

— Bien, vámonos. Jasper nos vemos en el instituto — le comunico/ordeno Rose — nosotras nos adelantémonos. Diviértanse — reí divertida, mientras Rosalie comenzaba a arrastrarme hacia su auto, una vez dentro…ataco

— Muy bien, habla

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué? — me hice la desentendía, solo quería hacerla sufrir…un poco

— Tu sabez de que — aseguro frunciendo su ceño, poniendo en marcha el auto — De Jasper, mi hermano ¿Lo conoces?

— Ha, eso… No necesitabas ser sarcástica ¿Lo sabías?

— Si, lo sé, pero me encanta serlo — sonrió abiertamente, me enfurruñe en mi asiento — Ya amiga, tu sabez que estás loca por él, y él siente exactamente lo mismo por ti

— La única oca eres tú. Si él sintiera lo mismo no saldría con la desalmada de María — me queje y era verdad hace aproximada mente tres meses que Jasper salía con es tipa, recuerdo que cuando me entere estuve llorando toda la noche. El amor no correspondido apestaba

— El no la ama

— Eso no me sirve de consuelo, y tu ni siquiera sabes si la ama o no

— Es que acaso tú no eres la vidente de la familia ¿He? — pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

— Sip. Pero no soy el Dr. Amor, esa no es mi área

— Está bien, no insistiré más, pero solo piénsalo… Conozco a mi hermano y sé que gusta de ti, solo que no se da cuenta ya que cree que lo que siente por ti es solo algo así como cariño de hermana a hermano

— ¿No pensaste en ser psicóloga? Eso fue muy profundo

— ¡Oye, no te burles! — me encogí de hombros a modo de disculpas

— Apúrate que los chicos nos ganaran y llegaran antes —Dicho esto Rose piso a fondo el acelerador a lo que llegamos en tan solo nueve minutos, al instituto

— ¡Bien! — Exclame — tiempo récord Rose – grite una vez fuera del _BMW M3_ de Rose

— ¿Cuánto? — pregunto curiosa

— Aproximadamente nueve minutos… y unos cantos segundo

— ¡Genial! Hicimos puré a los chicos — dijo riendo al bajarse del auto — Por cierto ¿Dónde están?

— No lo sé, pero lo que si se, es que no estarán nada felices

— Pues qué más da… ¡ganamos! – Grito tan alto que más de uno se dio vuelta para mirarnos — ¿Que miran bolas de chismosos? — replico aun riendo

**Edward Pov**

Luego de ser despertado de esa manera tan hermosa por mi gran y cariñosa hermana, nótese que estoy siendo 100% sarcástico ya que Alice solo es cariñosa ¡Cuando está DORMIDA!

A medida que me encontraba bajando escalón por escalón, profería una cantidad inimaginable de insultos hacia aquella cosa llamada Alice Cullen, la amaba, era mi hermana ¿Cómo no hacer? Pero había veces en las que…Agh

— Edward — me llamo Carlisle quien estaba a punto de entrar a su despacho. Asentí, haciéndole saber que tenía toda mi atención

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Me podrías decir que día es hoy? — pregunto con una ligera sonrisa, la cual me indicaba que me estaba ocultando algo

— Miércoles…creo — respondí aun confundido — ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Por nada. Puedes irte hijo, llegaras tarde a la escuela y no queremos eso ¿verdad?

— Supongo que no… ¿Nos vemos? — salude, dirigiéndome hacia el primer piso, en donde aun se encontraba Jasper — ¿Las chicas? — pregunte una vez la en el salón principal, donde Jasper se encontraba en...el planeta Marte — ¿Jasper?

— Se fueron al instituto — respondió sin realmente darme importancia.

— ¡Oh! Demonios Jasper, corre – grite como loco ¿Cómo lo pude olvidarme? ¡Hasta Carlisle me lo estaba insinuando!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Hoy es miércoles! — avise, comenzando a correr hacia mi Volvo, no podía dejar que aquella niñas me ganaran — ¿Cómo pudiste acordarte? Ahora nos harán ver una cursi película romántica

— Que me dices a mí, tu tampoco te acordaste — se defendió. Gruñí, este día estaba empeorando cada vez más— ¿Por qué no vamos en mi auto? — lo observe con obviedad, antes de responder

— Porque mi _Volvo_ es más rápido, señor seguridad — me burle subiéndome a mi auto, al igual que él; Lo escuche bufar

— La última vez que ellas eligieron una película romántica, tuve que estar prácticamente la mitad de la película escuchándolas decir lo bueno, compresivo y cariñoso que era el protagonista y lo malvado que éramos nosotros

— Si y eso sin contar cuando las dos lloran como Magdalena en nuestros hombros— agregue. Luego de ocho minutos y unos 160 Km por hora, al fin llegamos al instituto, en donde Rosalie y Alice se encontraban con unas molestas sonrisas en sus pequeños rostros

— ¡Hicieron trama! — las acuse, acercándome hacia ella

— Así no es justo, chicas

— Si, si lo es – dijo con suficiencia Rosalie

— Claro que no — asegure, apoyando a Jasper, todo sea por no ver esas aburridas películas

— Si lo es, y ustedes lo saben, nosotras no tenemos la culpa que tu… – dijo apuntando con su dedo hacia donde me encontraba — Te hallas tardado en arreglarte, así que chitón

Maldita sea, el día que decidimos que todos los miércoles jugaríamos carreras para el que sea el ganador pueda elegir la película, de "_nuestros viernes de sensacionales películas_" según le decía Alice aunque, claro que a veces ganábamos pero muchas otras perdíamos ya que Alice y Rosalie se las ingeniaban para hacer que desaparecieran las llaves de nuestros coches o que "accidentalmente" nos quedáramos encerrados en algún lugar tanto Jasper como yo, par de tramposas

— ¡Mi amor! — grito una voz muy chillona detrás de mí. María y Lauren

— Hola María — respondió Jasper con su voz tranquila. Idiota. María era la novia de Jasper desde hace mas de tres meses, aunque a decir verdad, nadie sabía como Jasper la soportaba, yo no lo hacía y, considerando el hecho que una nueva conquista era capaz de lanzarme por un acantilado… — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Hola Eddie — saludo Lauren acercándose hacia mí, sonriendo ante aquel estúpido apodo. Sonreí a modo de saludo— Entonces… ¿Cuándo me invitaras a salir? — pregunto intentando sonar sensual, lo logro, pero eso no cambaba nada. Era guapa, debía admitirlo, pero el simple hecho de que odiara a mi hermana y a Rosalie, ya lasa sacaba de mi lista de futuras conquistas

— Veras Lauren, yo creo que deberíamos darle tiempo al tiempo – le dije antes de encaminarme hacia Alice que observaba como el idiota de Jasper y María se besaran apasionadamente frente a ella. Debía hablar con Jasper, o en otro caso golpearlo por hacer sufrir a Alice —Muévete — masculle enojado, tomándola de la cintura para que me siguiera hacia los pasillos

— No te enojes, él no tiene la culpa y tú lo sabes al igual que yo — la observe incrédulo ¿Que no tenía la culpa? ¡Claro que la tenia, debía ser tonto si no sedaba cuenta que Alice estaba enamorada de él desde sus diez años! Hasta yo me di cuenta y eso que soy el hermano….se supone que debía ser el último en enterarme

— Alice ¿Por qué andas tras alguien que solo te considera su amiga?, tú eres una chica linda, alegre, tienes millones de chicos detrás de ti — sonreí al recordar como amenace a sus pretendientes con matarlos si se acercaban mi hermana, o la dañaban en algún tipo de sentido

— Porque Jazz, realmente me gusta Edward — respondió con la vos quebrada — Y sé que es tonto que aun lo quiera pero…

— ¡Hey, enana! Descuida, tu eres única, eso lo sé desde pequeño — susurre abrazándola — Y también se que eres realmente rara

— Claro que no dijo un poco más animada, golpeando mí estomago con un certero manotazo. Podía ser pequeña pero golpeaba fuerte — Tú eres el raro, jamás te gusto alguien

— No soy gay, he tenido novias — no estaba mintiendo, la mayoría de la población femenina de Forks había salido conmigo, y por ende la mayoría de los padre de Forks me odiaban por haberle roto el corazón a su hija, no podían culparme, ellas desde un comino sabían que solo era algo del momento, yo me encargaba de decírselos

— Ya lo sé idiota, solo te gusta salir con golfas teñidas, pero lo que yo quiero decir, _cerebro_, es que nunca te has enamorado ¿No crees que es raro?

— _Pincki_, no creo en el amor, al menos se que enamorarse no está en mi diccionario — comente con falso espanto, ella solo rió, sonreí, prefería que se estuviera riendo de a que llorando por Jasper — Eres hermosa cuando sonríe… — el aire que tenía en mis pulmones fue abruptamente expulsado luego de que un imbécil colisionara contra mi; Al observar como una menuda muchacha caería de bruces al suelo, sin siquiera pensarlo la sostuve rápidamente

Fruncí el ceño sorprendido, al sentir como _algo_ raro recorría mi cuerpo, apenas la sostuve entre mis brazos ¿Fricción tal vez? Observe como la castaña niña abría sus ojos achocolatados con extrañeza, sonreía divertido ante eso; Era hermosa, piel pálida y suave, ojos marrones, cabello color caoba, labios redondeados…Un perfecta, hermosa, conquista nueva

— Eh, podrías… — la escuche hablar con una suave y calma voz; Asentí con convicción, estaba decidido, ella sería mi nueva conquista.

— Claro, disculpa – le conteste como idiota, mientras a soltaba lentamente, sintiendo repentinamente…sin nada. Raro

— Gracias

— ¡Hola! Me Alice Cullen, y este… — Saludo Alice, al observar cómo me quedaba callado sin decir nada, a decir verdad, no se me ocurría nada ingenioso que decir. Me señalo con un movimiento de cabeza — Es mi hermano Edward

— Mucho gusto, me llamo Bella Swan — "hermosa", vaya que su nombre le hacía justicia… ¡¿Qué estupideces melosas estoy pensando?

— ¿Eres la nueva verdad?

— Hoy es mi primer día — sonrió, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sonreí a modo de respuesta

— ¿Sabes? Si tanto querías conocerme, solo te hubieras acercado y presentado, no era necesario que chocaras conmigo a propósito —me golpee mentalmente ¿Acaso podía parecer más presumido? Si, podía hacerlo, pero como un estúpido engreído solo dije la primera cosa que se me ocurrió. Perfecto, ella debe de pensar que soy un imbécil engreído

"_¿Qué demonios te importa lo que piense?"_ — se dejo escuchar aquella pequeña voz, a la cual nunca le hacía caso. Mi inconsciente — _"Nada, es solo un chica, otra del montón ¿Verdad?"_

— ¿Sabes? — Contesto curvando casi imperceptiblemente sus labios hacia arriba — Tengo el mismo interés en conocerte a ti, que a la tortuga Fedrín — ¿Quién diablos era la tortuga Fedrín?

— Woaw, sí que debes estar loca por conocer esa tortuga

— En realidad, por mí la tortuga puede morir. No me interesaría en lo más mínimo — explico al igual que lo haría con un niño de cinco año. Me retracto, jamás saldría con alguien tan gruñona

— Como sea — respondí enoja ¿Quién se creía, esa niñita tonta, para responderme así? Esto era raro, usualmente todas solían sonreírme y batir sus pestañas; Coqueteándome

— Bien — le escuche decir, de seguro esperando a que la escuchara. Niña estúpida

— Edward ¿Qué cuentas amigo? —Saludo Samanta, quien se encontraba al lado de Kevin — Que cari traes ¿Acaso murió alguien? — gruñí ante su burla, acercándome hacia Tanya, tomándola por la cintura, acercándola hacia mi cuerpo

— Algo así — masculle entre dientes

"_Solo tu ego, ha muerto"_ — Maldita voz inconsciente. De verdad necesitaba un psicólogo esto, no era normal, no era del todo normal

— Alégrate cariño, ahora estas con nosotros — susurro Tanya plantándome un beso un los labios. Sonreí, tomando su rostro con una de mis manos, acercando sus labios hacia los míos

— Tienes razón, ahora estoy contigo — concorde, comenzando a besarla con pasión

— _Woaw, consignasen una habitación _— escuche reclamar a algunos mientras otros reían por lo bajo. Me encogí de hombros, haciéndole una seña no muy educada, aun sin terminar el beso, para luego separarme de Tanya. Llegaba tarde a clases

— No vemos luego — asentí, mientras ella se despedía de manera sensual alejándose mientras contoneaba sus caderas. Tanya era una buena amiga, neutra "relación" solo se basaba en…atracción física, no compartíamos gusto, sueños, nada. Solo era eso…una conquista más del montón

Despedí a los demás, para luego dirigirme hacia mi primera clase. La imagen de aquella castaña parecía estar grabada a fuego en mis pupilas, no podía olvidarla ¿Quién era? ¿En qué clase se encontraba? ¿Acaso era mi compañera?

Al diablo. Debía olvidarla, tal y como dije antes, jamás conquistaría a una chica tan amargada, o tal vez si…


	5. Un Dia Interesante

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Si. Forks era un lugar pequeño, y sus adolescente hombre unos pervertidos, en el transcurso del día había recibido varias insinuaciones, propuestas indecorosas y citas… ¡Siquiera me conocían, podía ser una asesina serial! El de ser una asesina seria era algo que…aun… estaba sopesando, y dios sabe que si recibía otra de esas estúpidas y desagradables propuestas, mataría al idiota

Suspire aliviada al escuchar el sonido de la campana…El receso

Sin más observando el suelo, evitando prestar atención a aquellos que nombraban mi nombre, me dirigía hacia la cafetería en donde sabia que me estaría esperando un Emmett fascinado por la nueva, tal vez según él, mejorada atención de las chicas. Bufe al divisar el grandote cuerpo de mi querido hermano quien se encontraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Reí quedamente al verlo allí sentado solo, tal vez aun los alumnos se sentían intimidados por su intimidante figura. No los culpaba, de verdad se veía intimidante

— ¿Por qué esa sonrisa de tonto? — pregunte burlonamente sentándome cómodamente un una silla a su lado

— Hola tomate ¿Que cuentas? — me respondió el muy idiota. Ugh, le haría pagar por ese estúpido comentario

— Cállate mastodonte, y no creas que no se qué intentas evitar mi pegunta, respóndela — exigí

— ¿Qué? ¿Se supone que ahora no puedo sonreír? — se hizo el desentendido, algo común en él cuando intentaba ocultar algo

— Emmet — dije de manera amenazadora

— ¡Ya! Pero que humor ¿he? Bueno resulta pequeña _Bellita_ — fruncí e ceño ante ese tonto sobrenombre — Que las personas cuando están felices, sonríen, ¿Entiendes o lo dibujo? — pregunto el muy idiota, y luego se queja cuando dudo que somos hermanos, pero bueno, aun así lo…adoro, con inteligencia o sin ella

— Sabes Emmet ¿Alguna vez pensaste en, tal vez, ser comediante?

— Nunca, pero ahora que lo dices tal vez lo haga

— Ni lo intentes, eres pésimo para los chistes, y si te dedicaras a ser comediante, te morirías de hambre a la semana — respondí de manera mordaz, apoyando mi antebrazo sobre la mesa y dejando descansar mi cabeza entre la palma de mi mano

— Woaw, no es tu mejor día ¿Verdad? — rompió a reír — Estas echa una fiera, linda ¿Me pregunto qué te abra sucedido?

— Querrás decir que no me sucedió. Este lugar es de locos, créeme

— Cuéntame que paso para que mi tierna _Belli–Bu_, este tan enojada

— Hazme un favor y cállate — gruñí, cansada de que se burlara de mi — ¿Y tú? ¿Me dirás por qué tan contento, o te tendré que torturar para que lo hagas?

— Te contare todo, pero, con una condición…

—Gracias pero creo que viviré sin saber de tu día

— Soy tan afortunado de que mi pequeña, hermosa y dul… ¿Dije hermosa? Bien, solo quiero que me alimentes. Esa es la condición — entre cerré los ojos, sabia manipular, ahora sabia de donde había aprendido yo a hacerlo. Asentí, al fin y al cabo, no podía negarle nada y mucho menos cuando hacia ese tierno puchero

— A veces me cuestiono quien es el mayor de nosotros dos, tú o yo — comente antes de dirigirme hacia el mostrador lleno de comida, comenzando llenando una bandeja de comida, claro que, no pase desadvertida la mirada de la cajera cuando vio toda la comida que llevaba, que a decir verdad era mucha, ya que parecía que quería alimentar a la mitad de la cafetería

— ¿Llevara esto? — pregunto la cajera cuando me acerque a pagar, de seguro, esperando a que me arrepintiera y tomara conciencia de la cantidad de comida o que la cordura volviera a mí. Me encogí de hombros, si tan solo supiera que apenas alcanzaba para mantener el estomago de Emmett satisfecho y que yo comiera…solo un poco. Emmett era un barril sin fondo, al cual le encantaba comer

— Si

— Bueno... ¿Disfruta tu comida? — tal vez, solo tal vez, me hubiera reído de la cara llena de perplejidad de la pobre mujer, si al hacerlo no quedaría como un loca desquiciada frente a todo el instituto, me dirigí hacia la mesa en donde Emmett se encontraba mandándole miradas coquetas a una chica, muy atractiva por cierto, la cual se encontraba en el extremo contrario de nuestra mesa

— ¿Qué haces?— pregunte como si nada, sentándome, esta vez, frente a él

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?... Nada – respondió nerviosamente, removiéndose incomodo en su asiento

— Bueno yo que tu dejaría de lanzarle esas miradas a esa pobre chica, pensara que eres Gay — deposite la bandeja en la mesa, rompiendo a reír en sonoras carcajadas — Y le mandas esas miraditas a su

— ¿De que miradas hablas? — me preguntó, enarque una de mis cejas, frunciendo los labio y fingiendo tener un tic en el ojos, logrando perfectamente imitar sus miradas — Mis miradas no son gay, ya quisieras tu, además eras una pésima imitadora

— Entonces… estas admitiendo que le lanzabas miradas sugestivas a esa chica — Sip, Emmett era la única persona que negaba algo y luego lo confirmaba. Simplemente era Emmett, el tonto, inteligente, divertido, Emmett

— Ya bueno, tu ganas, acepto que estaba mandándole miradas muy sugestivas a Rose

— ¡Uy, si! Si no lo decías, no me daba cuenta — comente con sarcasmo — ¡Espera! — chile alarmada

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Habla!

— ¿"Rose"?

— ¡Dios, creí que te sucedía algo! — exclamo aliviado a modo de regaño — Y si, se llama Rosalie, de allí el "Rose" — contesto como si fuera lo más obvio de mundo, así como dos mas dos es cuatro

— ¿Te gusta, he? – afirme a modo de pregusta con un tono burlesco

— No es cierto

— Cariño, el hecho de que tú recuerdes su nombre es un indicio que te gusta y que los milagros existen

— Ni que fuera un idiota, recuerdo a la perfección los nombres de las chicas — bufe, para Emmett, todas aquellas chicas que le interesaban como Conquistas o Citas de una noche, el simplemente las llamaba, _"Bebe"_, _"Cariño"_,_ "Preciosura"_,o algún que otro apodo baboso

— Solo puedes recordar el nombre de aquellas chicas que no te interesan

— Mentirosa

— ¿Yo? ¿Mentirosa? — pregunte indignada — Si no supiera que es verdad me ofendería, pero ahorita no miento, y lo probare

— ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

— Dime como se llama tu ultima novia, si aciertas me retractare

— Sencillo, ella se llama… pues ella… Se llama preciosura — reí sin poder contenerme, atragantándome con aquel pedazo de manzana que estaba devorando. ¿Por que no me sorprende?... ¡Ya sé!, porque él es un idiota predecible

— No idiota, tu ex-novia, se llama Katherine — le recordé, observando como se devoraba prácticamente toda la bandeja llena de comida — Tu eres el idiota que le dice a todas sus novias, babosadas como "Bebe" o otros innumerables de tontos apodos, porque no recuerda sus nombres, es una cosa muy distinta a que ellas se llamen así

— Yo no…

— A mi no me puedes mentir, Emmett — le interrumpí

— Tienes razón, te concedo ese punto — levanto sus manos en señal de rendición — Y aunque me agrade hablar siempre de mi, mejor hablemos de tu día

— Muy bien. Todos aquí son únicos — mentí, queriendo u rogando que no preguntara mas. Era obvio que no me agradaba en lo absoluto el ser _la nueva_, lo cual, al parecer aquí significaba que todos se comportarían de forma extraña contigo, unos se comportaban amables, otros no tan amables, en resumen…La secundaria apestaba

— Claro, entonces infórmaselo a tu rosto, así se entera y puedes mentirme con facilidad —lo fulmine con la mirada, él solo sonreía con inocencia — Bien, basta de molestarte, ahora dime que te sucedió

— Nada

— Ese _nada_, parece haberte molestado — aseguro con seriedad — Dime que sucedió o imaginare que es algo grave y créeme que…

— ¡Ya! — me queje interrumpiéndolo — ¿Acaso quieres que te cuente cada una de las personas a las cuales conocí hoy? ¿Quién me agrado, quien no? ¿Qué profesor odio, a cual amo? — pregunte molesta, jamás en mis diecisiete amos de edad me gusto que me _"contralaran"_, por decirse de alguna manera, como lo hacía Emmett en ciertas ocasiones

— Si. No me molestaría que lo hicieras — aseguro, colocando ambas manotas entrelazándolas sobre la mesa, ese simple acto, lograba verse aun más amenazador y… serio

— Bien, si quieres que te cuente mi día, lo hare, pero no me preguntaras nada mas hasta el próximo año

— Hasta la próxima semana — negocio el muy sinvergüenza

— Hasta el próximo mes — rebatí

— Hasta la próxima semana — volvió a repetir — Y no me moveré ni un ápice de esa fecha, y lo sabes — contuve mis ganas de gruñir, ya incluso comenzaba a parecer un animal gruñendo a cada rato que algo me molestaba, un mal habito, el cual estaba dispuesta a dejar

— Acepto, pero nada de preguntas hasta la próxima semana ¿Entendido?

— Por mi si, por ti no se — sonrió con suficiencia al haber ganado nuestras pequeña disputa

— ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece a relatarte mi grandioso día? — Sip, sarcasmo 100% Swan, de la mano de Isabella Swan. Emmett rodo sus ojos, ignorando mis palabras impregnadas de sarcasmo hasta más no poder

— Por el principio de todo

— No es difícil. Primero me levante, después me cambie, luego…

— No juegues conmigo — se quejo asiendo un puchero

— ¿Quién juega contigo? — suspire observando su mirada amenazadora ¡Como si me diera miedo, prácticamente era inmune a sus miradas! — Está bien, hoy conocí a muchas personas: Angela, Alice, Ben, Mike, Tyler, María, Tanya y otros de los cuales no me acuerdo los nombres, todas se comportaron muy amable conmigo — omití adrede al idiota con el cual choque hoy, Edward creo que se llamaba

— ¿Y qué opinas de ellos? — pregunto muy interesado

— Oh, vamos Emmet, te comportas peor que las viejas chusmas — dije burlonamente a sabiendas que el comentario le molestaría

— ¡Oye; Solo me intereso por las personas que rodean a mi nada dulce y tierna hermana!

— Omitiré tu comentario insultante — asegure entre dientes — Y solo para que lo sepas, se defenderme sola

— Lo sé, pequeña, el rostro de Patrick lo demuestra — me sonroje por lo que comenzó a reír — Pero debes responderme ¿Quieres?

— ¿Por qué simplemente no lo olvidas y ya? Eres un idiota

— Se te está haciendo costumbre recordármelo, todos los días. Y solo para que lo sepas, soy un idiota guapo. Entonces, dime… ¿Qué opinas de ellos?

— Te odio — murmuré

— Aun no escucho respuesta — canturreo sin borrar aquella moleta sonrisa de su rostro

— Angela, Ben y Alice me cayeron genial. Mike, Tyler, María y Tanya, son como una patada al estomago, no me malentiendas, son agradables, pero son los típicos niñitos vanidosos

— Hoy es tu primer día de clases, y ya te caen mal las personas… ¡Un nuevo record! — se burlo — Y tú me dices vieja chismosa, tu eres peor que una vieja amargada

— Eres un tonto — replique levantándome del asiento, caminando hacia mi próxima clase. Para mi desgracia, solo le había podido dar tres míseras mordidas a la manzana, y dado a que mi salida había sido melodramática, tenía que aguatare el hambre y ya

— ¡Bella, Cariño! — escuche perfectamente el grito de Emmett, aun así, sin mirar atrás salí de la cafetería, comenzando a dirigirme hacia mi próxima clase, Música, Opte por esperar sentada en una de las mesas ya que prácticamente nadie se encontraba dentro del salón

— Hola, extraña — saludo una muchacha de tez morena, ojos grises, aun más alta que yo, sonrisa encantadora…Genial, otra niña vanidosa más

— Hola…chica — respondí sonrojándome. Bien, acepto que no soy muy social, ni me gusta estar entre grandes multitudes, ni en pequeñas multitudes…Bien, el punto es entendible ¿No?, pero aun así nadie puede culparme, el crecer y vivir diecisiete años junto a Emmett, tu hermano mayor, una persona completamente sociable, molesta y condenadamente metiche, y aprenderán a querer estar sola sin que nadie, absolutamente nadie, los moleste. Lo amo, es mi hermano, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pero en momentos quiero… no sé…matarlo

— Mi nombre es _Samanta_, pero dime _Sam_, ¿Tú te llamas…?

— Isabella pero me dicen Bella. Un gusto en concerté Sam

— El gusto es mío, Bella — sonrió sentándose a mi lado — Vaya, eres más hermosa de lo que todos dices, por un momento creí que estaban exagerando— y otra vez el vergonzoso sonrojo — ¿Dime te a gustado tu primer día en el instituto? — ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué todos debían hacer las mismas preguntas? ¿Es que a nadie se le ocurría algo levemente ingenioso o qué?

— Supongo que…bien, no me quejo — respondí de manera desinteresada, mintiendo solo un poco. ¡Claro que me quejaba, y mucho! ¿Por qué demonios me encontraba aquí en Forks y no en Phoenix con mis amigos?... Claro, ahora lo recuerdo, el idiota de Emmett me convenció de venir aquí, y claro que mis padres no son mis santos de devoción, ellos eran los que complicaron todo

— Si conociste a unas cuantas personas insoportables, mejor quéjate, hay algunos que son demasiado insoportables, incluyéndome ¿Ten cuidado de mi, soy peligrosa? — rió ante su broma, solo espero que haya sido una broma, porque lo era, ¿No?

— Gracias por la advertencia — me uní a sus risas, ¿Qué podía decir? La chica tenía una risa contagiosa

— No te preocupes, aun así, me debes un dólar por haberte advertido

— olvide todo mi dinero en el auto, lo siento, luego te pagare ¿Trato?

— Trato, pero… ¿Por qué no logro creerte?

— Tal vez porque eres lista y sabes que no es verdad

— Si, tal vez es por eso — respondió aun entre risas — Hey, Edward — ¡Oh Genial, mi gozo en un pozo! Otra maldita clase que compartía con el cretino. Sin duda la suerte me odiaba

— Sam, creí que harías novillos — su aterciopelaba voz se dejo escuchar a la perfección, mientras se acercaba hacia en donde nos encontrábamos, caminando con su típico andar felino. El chico era guapo, parecía inteligente, pero presumido hasta decir ¡Basta!

— Lo iba hacer, pero no, por cierto, te presento a Bella — me señalo con un leve movimiento de cabeza — Bella, él es Edward un gran amigo

— Ya nos conocemos

— Exacto — conteste al igual que él, con fastidio

— Okey, ¿Por qué me párese que no se llevan bien? Estas perdiendo tus encantos Ed´

— Tal vez porque no nos llevamos bien — afirmo él — Linda, me conoces, nunca perderé mi encanto — sonrió de manera ladeada, una rara pero aun así deslumbrante sonrisa

— Nunca pensé que él — dije señalando a Edward — dijera algo tan inteligente en su vida pero, si tiene razón, no nos llevamos bien

— ¿Siempre juzgas a las personas antes de conocerlas? — pregunto el idiota, digo… Edward

— No; A las personas no, a ti si

— Si tan solo, tendrías un poco de inteligencia no me juzgarías

— ¿Por qué?, tus grupos de admiradoras vendrán a defenderte — me burle, se veía bastante furioso y aun así no me afectaba en lo absoluto, ambos nos fulminábamos con las mirada. La vida es rara ¿Cómo pudo sentir…odio hacia ese chico sin siquiera conocerlo? Bueno, tampoco lo quera conocer

— ¡Te hizo papilla, Ed! – dijo Samanta riendo — Pero ya, de verdad, ustedes parecen una pareja de casados

— Ni loco me casaría con ella

— El cariño es mutuo, y la opinión también — dije con sorna — Preferiría comer lodo antes de casarme con_ eso _— no pudo replicar, la profesora ya se encontraba frente a la clase pidiendo que todos s sentaran en el sitio que más le agradases, pero que aun así se sentaran sin excepción alguna

— ¡Bien alumnos, cayesen! — el grito de la profesora McCain se dejó escuchar por todo el salón, logrando su cometido, que todos los que se encontraban hablando se callaran — Gracias. Muy bien, hoy, como todos sabrán, tenemos una compañera nueva ¿Quiere presentarse señorita? — pregunto amablemente. Sonreí negando con la cabeza… ¡Al fin Alguien me lo pregunta y no me lo ordena! — Bien, según la lista tú te llamas Isabella ¿no?

— Si, pero me dicen Bella

— Excelente, entonces te diré Bella — afirmo, esta maestra seria sin lugar a dudad mi preferida — Siguiendo con la clase hoy, veré a alguno de ustedes tocar sus instrumentos, así que empezare por usted señorita Stanley — señalo a una chica rubia de ojos azules, y aun mas bajita que yo, la cual estaba muy nerviosa, yo creo que si no nos encontraríamos en el segundo piso se hubiera lanzado y escapado por la ventana — ¿Qué instrumento tocara?

— El violín — respondió la pobre chica, colocándose frente a toda la clase

— Comience, entonces — le ordeno. La muchacha comenzó a mover el arco, logrando sobre las cuerdas del violín, logrando que unas notas endemoniadamente ensordecedoras inundara todo el salón, obligando, a los alumnos y la profesora incluida, cubrirse los oídos. Juro por el amor de todos los santos, que me comportaría si aseguraban que jamás tendría que escuchar a Jessica Stanley tocar el violín de nuevo

— ¡Oh por dios!, Párese como si estuviera matando a un gato —logre escuchar que decía Samanta mientras, que al igual que yo, intentaba contener sus risas

— ¡DETENGASE, SEÑORITA STANLEY! — tuvo que gritar la profesora ya que el ruido era tan ensordecedor que a duras penas podía escucharse algo, claro sin que antes te explotaran los tímpanos, la chica detuvo el horrible sonido observando a todos avergonzada — Párese que debe practicar mas y dejar de hacer cualquier otra estupidez en su tiempo libre — la regaño — Ahora, por favor vuelva a su asiento así el señor Busier, pasa al frente a tocar su instrumento — ordeno, señalando al pobre muchacho que se había burlado abiertamente de Jessica y su manera de tocar el violín. La clase, para mi suerte, termino luego de que prácticamente uno por uno, todos los alumnos pasaran al frente a tocar el instrumento que eligieran

— Bella — me llamo Samanta una vez que estuve fuera del salón

— ¿Si, Samanta?

— Dime Sam o Sami, cualquiera de los dos está bien — pidió — ¿Cuál es tu próxima clase?

— Educación física

— ¡Genial! Esa también es la mía, vamos — aseguro, comenzado a guiarme hacia el gimnasio

— Bella, ¿Qué onda entre tú y Edward? — pregunto realmente interesada, me encogí de hombros restándole importancia a su pregunta — ¡Hasta parecen perro y Gato, peleando!

— Nada, solo es un niñito estúpido ¿Qué más podría decir?

— Creo que eres la única chica aparte de mí, Rosalie y su hermana que lo trata así

— Tal vez lo trate así porque se lo mérese ¿No crees? — conteste a la defensiva, aunque aun no entendía si su comentario había sido ofensivo o por lo contrario… Uno asombrado

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Por qué crees que se lo merece? — pregunto sin inmutarse

— Pues, porque él es… egocéntrico, machista, idiota, estúpido, ignorante, la lista es larga y créeme que continua — bien, tal vez estaba sobre juzgando al chico, pero… ¡Hey! El se había comportado como un imbécil, y dicen que la primera impresión es la que cuenta, pues le tenía una información de último momento, su primera impresión fue absolutamente mala

— Tú sí que eres especial — me observó con asombro, me encogí de hombros, ni que fuera a decir que "Edward" era simpático, ¡Claro que no! —No lo digo en el mal sentido — se apresuro aclarar — Es solo que toda las demás chicas, prácticamente besan el suelo por donde él camina

— De seguro por eso es tan idiota — murmuré

—No todo es lo que párese — me dedico una sonrisa completamente malvada — Tal vez algún día te des cuenta — ¿Qué quería decir con eso? No le entendí ni medias

— Y supongo que no me dirás nada más ¿Cierto? — me atreví a decir

— Supones bien — y sin decir más, se adentro al gimnasio, comenzando a dirigirse a los cambiadores. Esa chica era rara

Educación Física, era una materia la cual aborrecía con todo mi ser, aun siendo buena en los deportes, aunque claro que no siempre lo fui. Los uniformes del instituto eran…Verdes ¡Que sorpresa! El feo y extremadamente revelador uniforme, consistía en un pequeño, y no brome con lo de pequeño, Short verde que en sus laterales poseía dos franjas blancas, mientras que la playera era blanca con el escudo del instituto plasmado allí en medio del pecho con un fuerte color verde militar…

Como decía, la clase la odiaba, pero el hecho de que no solo Sam compartiera la clase conmigo, sino que también Alice y Angela lo hicieran, lograba hacer la clase más llevadera, por no decir mucho más divertida, y lograba que olvidara que la maldita playera estaba prácticamente dejándome sin respiración

— Chicas — el canturreo de Alice, nos hizo volteas, y si, allí se encontraba ella danzando hacia nosotras, contenta por el termino de la clase que, según ella, arruinaba su peinado

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto Sam, cargando su bolso con pesadez, no quería ni imaginarme lo que esa pequeña _pixie_, llevaba en ese bolso que obligo a Sam a cargar ¿Cómo lo hizo? Con una carita terriblemente manipulativa…

— Es una lástima que no compartamos ninguna clase en la ultima hora ¿no creen?

— Lo dices por ti, porque yo comparto la última clase con Bella — aseguro Ángela sonriendo

— Suerte la tuya, yo comparto mi última clase con prácticamente todo el club de Fans de mi hermano

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Es decir… — no pude termina r de decir nada, púes Alice me había interrumpido horrorizada

— Es que acaso no conoces el Club de Fans. Son insoportables

— No tengo la desgracia, pero aun así no es obligatorio que hables con ella ¿O sí?

— No, no es obligatorio, pero las pesadas se la pasan todo el día, tratando de darme charla para que le hable bien a Edward sobre ellas

— Claro, entonces… ¿Alice? — le llame, para que me prestara atención la, ya que estaba más interesada en su cabello que en el mundo en sí — ¿Por qué tu hermano Edward… — dije su nombre como si fuera una blasfemia — y tu están en el mismo curso? — pregunté con curiosidad, ya que esa duda venia rondando mi cabeza desde que me entere que Alice iba al mismo curso que Edward — Es que acaso se ah atrasado un año — en realidad hubiera esperado cualquier tipo de reacción de Alice menos que se riera en mi rostro al igual que Sam y Angela

— Edward repetir un curso… ¡Por dios! — siguió riendo a más no poder

— ¡Hey!, digan cual es el chiste así nos reiremos todos — exclame molesta, al parecer, hoy todos se ríen en mi cara y de mi

— Lo siento, Bella, pero es gracioso imaginarse a un sabelotodo como Edward repetir un curso — dijo secándose las lagrimas de risa que se le escaparon — Pero no, Edward es mi mellizo — bien, ¿Dónde estaban las cámaras escondidas? ¿Mellizo? ¡Pero si eran como el agua y el aceite!

— La perdimos — susurro Sam, comenzando a sacudir desesperadamente una de sus manos frente a mí rostro. Fruncí el ceño alejándola de un manotazo, odiaba que hicieran eso, Emmett lo hacía todo el tiempo y se ganaba más de una golpiza por esa causa

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! — entre cerré mis ojos, riendo de manera lenta e irónica, enfatizando cada una de las letras — Muy graciosa

— No te preocupes, no eres la única en reaccionar así, ya muchos lo han hechos. No los cupo, Edward y yo somos tan distinto — aseguro, y vaya que lo eran. Alice era agradable, Edward era un cretino, ella era amble, él era un cretino, Ella sonreía, él era un cretino…En fin, el seguía siendo un cretino — ¿Qué piensas realmente de mi hermano? ¿Eh? — pregunto al parecer muy curiosa

— Pues… — dije tomando una, exagerada, bocanada de aire — Tu hermano, por así decirlo, es un egocéntrico, machista, tarado, estúpido, narcisista y como dije antes la lista es larga e interminable — termine diciendo a lo que todas rompieron a reír a carcajadas limpias, podría jurar que vi como Alice y Sam se mandaban miradas cómplices. Esto es raro, ambas eran raras. ¡Genial, estoy volviéndome paranoica! Todo es culpa de Forks

— ¿Tú tienes hermanas, Bella? — esta vez fue Angela la que pregunto. Negué soltando un triste suspiro, haciendo un puchero

— Por desgracia, solo tengo un hermano mayor

— ¿Por desgracia? — siguió preguntando Angela

— A veces, se comporta como un tonto — reí quedamente, recordando como el perro salchicha de la señora Ramírez había comenzado a correr a Emmett por todo el vecindario, mientras el por su celular llamaba desesperadamente a casa para que le abriera la puerta. Suspire con añoranza, recuerdos, dulces y lindos recuerdos

— Sip, así son los hermanos — dijo esta vez Alice — Adiós, chicas, debo ir a mi próxima clase. ¿Nos vemos a la salida del instituto?

— Intentare no escaparme

— ¡Ni se te ocurra Samanta Díaz!

— No lo hará, Alice, la vigilare — sonrió, para luego lanzar un gracioso _beso volador_ hacia nosotras. Angela y yo apuramos nuestros pasos hacia nuestra siguiente clase, al ser mi primer día de instituto no me convenía legar tarde…

.

.

Diez…Nueve…Ocho…Siete…Seis…Cinco…Cuatro…Tres…Dos…Uno… ¡Al fin!

Casi grito de la alegría, al escuchar la bendita campana sonar, las clases habías terminado…Al menos por hoy. Justo a Angela, nos dirigimos hacia el aparcamiento en donde Alice y Sam no esperaban. Ambas se encontraban platicando animadamente, al vernos acercarnos a ellas, sonrieron, mientras que la pequeña Alice nos "llamaba", por no decir que parecía intentar que un avión se detuviera en el aparcamiento

— Al fin, juntas

— Si, cuanto tiempo, hasta ya parece una eternidad — comente con sarcasmo

— Las extrañe horrores — contesto Alice en modo de broma

— Yo…algo así — dijo Ángela — Casi me muero en el salón, y ni les digo Bella que casi atropella al profesor cuando sonó el timbre — me sonroje, por el simpe hecho de que tenia razón

— En mi defensa, ese hombre es una tortuga para caminar, nadie me puede culpar — me defendí, sacándole la lengua a Angela, de una manera completamente infantil

— Bella — me llamo Sam

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Y ese quien es? — preguntó, señalando hacia en donde se encontraba… Emmett, quien me hacía señas, moviendo sus brazos de un lado hacia el otro, para que fuera hacia donde estaba él

— Ese es el bobo de mi hermano

— Woaw, está muy… podría comérmelo y no…

— ¡Wiw! ¡Sam, es mi hermano!

— ¿Qué? Solo decía la verdad, no me culpes por ser sincera y tener un excelente ojo crítico

— Será mejor que valla antes de que Emmet logre, accidentalmente, que un avión aterrice en medio del aparcamiento — comente con seriedad, no dudaba que lo llegara a lograr

— Claro, ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? — me pregunto Alice

— Si no tienen inconveniente, son invitadas a acompañarme — Alice, esa pequeña y inofensiva chica… Era pequeña, pero no inofensiva… ¡La niña prácticamente me arrastraba hacia Emmett, sin problema alguno!

— _Belli-Bu_, hermosa ¿De mejor humor? — saludo Emmet, una vez que estuve lo suficiente mente cerca como para escucharlo

— _Emmy_, aun sigues con vida. Lastima — comente secamente, utilizando aquel sobrenombre que él odiaba. Aun no se me había olvidado que estaba enojada con él

— Sigues enojada… — frunció su ceño, acercándose hacia mi — ¿Aun? ¡Solo fue una broma!

— Quien sabe, tal vez lo este, tal vez no… Tú nunca lo sabrás

— Ya, _Bellita_, no te enojes — me abrazo, evitando que escapara, apretujándome fuertemente entre sus brazos, comenzando a girarnos a ambos sobre su propio eje. Ay dios, el mundo daba vueltas

— ¡Me mareo, bájame! — grite, mientras, al menos mi mundo, comenzaba a dar vueltas y vueltas y muchas más vueltas. — ¡Detente!

— Di que me perdonas

— ¡Nunca!

— Bien — dijo empezando a girar sobre sí mismo con aún más fuerza — Dilo o te haré girar más fuerte — amenazo. ¡Se atrevió a amenazarme!

— No… ¡Esta bien, te perdono! ¿Contento?... ¡ahora bájame, idiota!

— Sabia que me perdonarías — aseguro de manera arrogante. Le hubiera dado un puñetazo, de no ser que estaba comenzando a ver triple, y de haberle dado u puñetazo, pues…No hubiera podido. Escuche unas leves risitas, voltee encontrándome con tres pared de ojos completamente divertidos — ¿Quién son ellas? ¡Qué tiernas, son de tamaño miniatura!

— A comparación de ti, todos son enanos Emmett, admite eres un semi-gigante — me cruce de brazos, ofendida por su comentario — Ellas son Samanta, Alice y Angela — señale a cada una con sus respectivos nombres

— Las amigas — aseguro Alice — Dime otra vez enana y…

— ¡HERMANITAS! — vocifero Emmett antes de dar su típico y ya bien conocido abrazo de oso estilo Emmett — Hasta la pequeña, ya comienza a amenazar como tu…Eres una mala influencia Bella — gruñí, eso no era cierto… ¿Qué? ¡No era cierto…! Bueno, tal vez un poco

— Emmett, suelta a Ang que, las estas asfixiando — le ordene al igual que lo hice con Sam y Alice

— Lo siento— se disculpó colocándola en el suelo con una hermosa y perfecta expresión de niño, que siquiera él se creía — es difícil controlar la fuerza de estos hermosos músculos — rodé los ojos. Emmett no hacía otra cosa que sentirse orgulloso por sus bien desarrollados músculos, y en cualquier oportunidad para hacer lucir sus músculos. En resumen, era un estúpido adolescente vanidoso, obsesionado con sus músculos, bueno, no es del todo verdad, pero en parte, si

— Deja de alardear ¿Quieres? Solo son músculos

— Mas respeto, preciosa. Soy mayor y bonito, merezco respeto — intente correr, demasiado tarde, nuevamente estaba atrapada entre los brazos de Emmett, mientras las chicas reían por payasadas, él besaba rápidamente mis cabellos como lo haría con un niña pequeña. Disimuladamente lo empuje lejos de mí

— No toques, necesito mi espacio — sonreí con diversión, observando su rostro indignado

— ¡CÓRRETE NIÑA! — e l oxigeno que se encontraba almacenado en mis pulmones…Se fue al diablo. Mientras aquella voz que destilaba puro veneno, me empujaba fuertemente hacia un costado. Mierda, me había dolido, esta me las pagaría


	6. Peleas y Venganzas

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Emmett Pov**

— Bells ¿Aun sigues enojada? — pregunta estúpida. La respuesta era obvia: Si, aun seguía enojada. No había persona, en el planeta, mas rencorosa que Bella, y si la hay, pues compadezco a la pobre persona que la tuviera que soportar. Odiaba esto, hacia ya más de cuatro casi cinco horas que habíamos vuelto del instituto, por no decir que me habían traído en un feo y pequeño _Volvo plateado — _Bells…Bella… ¡Maldición, Bella, háblame!

— ¿Qué quieres, idiota? — gruño amenazante, sonreí, al menos me había hablado. Era un pequeño, gran, avance

— ¿Sigues enojada?,

— ¿Y a ti que, si estoy o no enojada? — suspire frustrado, esta situación era realmente estúpida ¿Qué odia hacer? No creo que haya hecho nada de malo…bueno, si lo creo, pero ramos hermanos, no podía ignorarme, nadie me ignoraba

— Soy tu hermano, me importas y mucho

— No lo demuestras muy bien — ¡oh, genial! Ahora contestaba con ironía. ¿Acaso alguien puede tener una hermana más dulce? Y se malinterpreta mi pregunta, estoy siendo 100% sarcástico. La observe fastidiado por su actitud de niñita encaprichada

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía golpear…

— ¡Sabes que quería! — grito furiosa. Mierda, odiaba que me interrumpiera — Quería que al menos me defendieras y no te quedaras como bobo observando. Eres el peor hermano de la historia. Te odio — y sin decir más de un salto, se levanto del sofá comenzando a caminar escaleras arriba

Bufe, ella debía aprender que no siempre tenía la razón, y aunque a veces la tuviera, debía aprender de que… ¡Al diablo! Siquiera sabía lo que yo tenía que aprender, tal vez ella tenía razón, era e peor hermanos de todos… o tal vez no

— ¿Por qué se supone que han discutido ahora? — observe extrañado a Renee, frente a mí, quien recién había llegado de su trabajo, escuchando a manera de una cálida bienvenida los gritos de Bella. Si, eran música para sus oídos — No puedo creer que ambos, a pesar de ser mayores, continúen peleándose de esa forma

— No es nada — mentí — Ya conoces a Bella y su carácter

— Si. Es igualita a tu padre — sonrió, yo me estremecí no queriéndome imaginar en su venganza. Dios, aun no me recuperaba de su última venganza. Esa niña había comenzado a traumarme desde sus dos años de edad, incluso allí, cuando había aprendido a llamarme por mi nombre, para luego decirme _Princesa _frente a mi amigos

— ¿Cómo ha ido tu nuevo empleo?

— ¡Grandioso! — chillo, abrazándome, la rodee con mis brazos mientras ella sonreía como si su vida dependiera de hacerlo — Es maravilloso, hijo, mis colegas son profesionales, amables y muy buenas personas, ya he implementado una pocas ideas que tenía en mente dese hace mucho

— Esa es mi madre, siempre tan…grandiosamente única

— Me alegra que mi pequeño este orgulloso de mi — me brazo con aun más fuerza — ahora deja de intentar desviar el tema de tu pelea con tu hermana y dime que sucede

— Nada, de verdad, no sucede nada

— Eso espero Emmet Swan

— Bueno…yo… iré a mi habitación — informe nerviosamente. No tenia duda alguna de que si ella quería me haría cantar al igual que un loro, y ese…seria mi fin y el del apellido Swan

— Preparare la cena, si necesito ayuda los llamare

Corrí hacia mi habitación. Esto era malo ¿Bella se los contaría? No, ella no era ese tipo de hermanas. Mi habitación, en este momento, era el único lugar en el cual podía estar seguro de los instintos asesinos de Bella y las preguntas engañosas de Renee. ¿Qué podía decir? Esas mujeres me daban miedo

Si mi madre se enterara lo que sucedió en el aparcamiento del instituto… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude haber firmado mi sentencia de muerte en tan poco tiempo? En un determinado momento del día esta bromeando junto a Bella y sus amigas…y luego…

_**Comienzo del Flash Back**_

— ¡CÓRRETE NIÑA! — escuche que le gritaban, para luego observar como Bella era empujada hacia un costado grito antes de empujar a Bella, logrando que casi si callera. Digo "casi" hacia, debido a que un muñequito de plástico la sostuvo por la cintura, evitando de que mi pequeña hermana quedara pegada como estampita en el suelo

— ¿Pero qué…? — en un completo estado de shock, se libero del agarre del chico pelicobrizo, observando furiosa a aquella diosa que la había empujado, Rosalie — ¿Quién te crees? ¡Ten más cuidado, rubia estúpida!

— ¿Cómo me has dicho? — me encontraba allí, en medio de ambas, observando cómo se gritaban. Rosalie se veía perfecta, y Bella…aterrorizante, después de todo Rose había demostrado saber defenderse ante los comentarios insinuantes que le había dicho ¿Podría hacer lo mismo con los comentarios ofensivos e hirientes de Bella? Espero que sí — ¿Sabes acaso con quien hablas?

— Por supuesto — o no, esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa llena de maldad no presagiaba nada bueno — Hablo con… una estúpida rubia que no observa por dónde camina, creyendo que ella su gran y espaciosa vanidad podrían caber en todo el aparcamiento ¿Me equivoco acaso? — el muñequito lindo de cabellos cobrizos y un rubiecito… ¡Jasper! Soltaron pequeñas y casi inaudibles risitas divertidas. Rosalie por su parte parecía estar echando humo por sus orejas

— ¿Acaso me envidias? — sonrió con cinismo, colocando un rubio mecho de su cabello detrás de su oreja. ¡Dios que sexy era! — Eres guapa, pero no tanto, siquiera puedes compararte conmigo

— ¿Envidiarte a ti? Si, tienes razón, te envidio — ¡Que! ¿Esa era m hermana? ¿Qué demonios sucedía aquí y donde estaban las cámaras escondidas? — Lo admito, eres de envidiar, no cualquier persona se enorgullecería de poseer solo una pequeña y atrofiada neurona, sin embargo tú estás más que orgullosa de ello. Felicidades — olvídenlo, esa si era mi hermanita. La pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia se dejaba observar en el rostro de ella

— ¡¿Qué mierda has dicho, maldita perra?¡

— ¿Qué? — contesto con falsa inocencia — Solo estaba alagándote. Por cierto, tal vez tu vocabulario sea incluso y promedio, pero hasta un niño sabe que decirle perra a otro es una muy mala palabra — regaño de manera burlona a Rosalie, de seguro eufórica por su nuevo triunfo. Fruncí el ceño, estaba siendo demasiado cruel. Algo en mi interior se removió furioso al ver los ojos llorosos de Rosalie

— Pagaras por esto, créeme, no sabes con quien te has metido — dijo amenazadoramente Rosalie

— Lo sé, créeme — desafió Bella — ¿Acaso crees que repita todo mi monologo desde el principio? Creí que ya lo habías aprendido, pero… ¡Lástima! Olvide que solo poseías esa única y pequeñita…

— Bella, ya basta, suficiente — asegure, acercándola hacia mí. Una pequeña y casi invisible lagrima se había hecho ver en el rostro de Rose; Nunca me gusto ver a una chica llorar, y el verla a ella, era a un peor…Me sentía raro, como si me hubieran golpeado en el estomago. La furia me inundo, observe a Bella quien solo me había ignorado

— Cállate, no es tu asunto, solo mío y de esta… ¿Cosa? — me contesto sin siquiera observarme, de haberlo hecho se habría dado cuenta que no bromeaba. Tense mi mandíbula, controlándome, sujetándola de las muñecas, acercándola a mi — ¡Suéltame, Emmett! — ordeno con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, intentando zafarse de mi agarre, el cual había reforzado mas, impidiéndole que se escapara. No era tonto, sabía que si la soltaba, me golpearía

— Dije que te detuvieras, es suficiente, estas siendo demasiado hiriente

— Escúchame. Si no me sueltas juro que... —se calló abruptamente al escuchar a Rosalie reír sin vergüenza alguna. ¡Estaba loca, Bella la mataría!— ¿De qué ríes, fosforito?

— ¿Acaso dudas? Me rió de lo patética que te ves.

— Te daré algo por lo que reír — gruño pateando mi pierna… ¡Mierda, dolía! .Sin pensarlo mucho, la solté llevando mi manos hacia el lugar afectado por ella y su maldita zapatilla. Acto seguido se lanzo hacia Rosalie

— ¡Bella! — gruñí, aun con dolor, sosteniéndola nuevamente entre mis brazos. Debía admitirlo, para ser una año menor que yo, era demasiado fuerte

— suéltame, le desfigurare…el rostro

— Cálmate — susurre a su oído, ella solo intentaba zafarse de mi agarre sin siquiera quererme escuchar, apreté aun mas mi agarre, no dejaría que golpeara a Rosalie — ¡¿Es que acaso no puedes detenerte, maldita sea? — grite, ganándome un perfecta mirada fulminante de su parte

De soslayo pude observar la reacción de todos, asombro por parte de Rosalie, preocupación por parte de las amigas de Bella, incredulidad y confusión por parte de Jasper y el muñequito lindo. Internamente agradecí que el aparcamiento no sé encontrará repleto, las clases habían terminado hacia mucho y solo quedaban tres o cuatro chicos más, sin incluirnos a nosotros

— ¡Que me sueltes si sino…! — no fue necesario que terminara con su amenaza, aun sin haberlo hecho, un pequeño escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal. No la solté en lo absoluto, aun con, porque no admitirlo, miedo me mantuve firme

— Compórtate — le ordene, logrando que dejara de intentar escaparse, aun así su mirada demostraba que estaba furiosa

— ¡Vaya! ¿Te tienen controlada, no es así niña? — muy bien, esto no me causaba gracia alguna, Rosalie Hale intentaba ser asesinada y estaba a punto de conseguirlo si no se callaba. ¿Acaso no apreciaba que había conseguido calmar a la fiera que podía llegar a convertirse Bella? ¿Para qué? Para nada, ella solo la hacía enfurecer…otra vez

— ¡Cállate maldita arpía! — y otra vez intento lanzarse encima de aquella despampánate rubia

— ¡Deja de pelear a Rosalie, ahora! — grite aun mas furioso de lo que jamás pude haber estado con ella. Me observo atónita enojada, incrédula

— Rosalie — repitió en apenas un susurro, con asco — ¡Esta cosa es "Rosalie"!

— Si — respondí en apenas un susurro, tragando en seco, observando cómo cerraba sus puños aun atrapados entre mis manos. Sonrió con dulzura ¿Qué le sucedía?

— Entonces quiero decirte que, Rosalie… ¡Tendrá que operarse el rostro de lo deforme que se lo dejare! — mando al mismísimo diablo en aquel tono dulce, para suplantarlo por uno furioso, destilaba veneno en cada una de sus palabras – y se aventó nuevamente hacia Rosalie aprovechando que yo ya la había soltado

— Tú me obligaste — sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, comencé a arrastrarla hacia el _Jeep_, colocándole la alarma, impidiendo que escapara de allí

— ¡Idiota! — escuche que gritaba aun a través del cristal del auto. Negué fervientemente, acercándome hacia Rosalie y los demás

— Oiga… quiero pedirles disculpas. Bella es muy…

— Descuida, pero aun así tu noviecita debería pedir las disculpas, no tu — comencé a reír sin poder controlarme. El comentario de Rosalie me pareció realmente… ¿Estaba celosa? ¡Carajo, estaba celosa! Sonreí de manera estúpida, ella solo me observo con odio tal vez malinterpretando mi sonrisa…

— No, veras, ella y yo…

— ¡Oye, tú! — observe extrañado al niñito lindo pelicobrizo ¿Qué le sucedía? Este sonrió abiertamente

— ¿Qué?

— ¿El Jeep rojo es tuyo? —, pregunto con diversión, reposando el peso de su brazo en la cabeza de la pequeñita…Alice, esta solo golpeo las costillas del chico con su brazo logrando que este hiciera una mueca de dolor y se alejara rápidamente de ella, no sin antes despeinarle el cabello

— Por supuesto, es mi orgullo

— Entonces…Acaban de robarte tu orgullo — afirmo señalando detrás de mí en donde se encontraba… ¡¿Dónde estaba? Mi _Jeep_, quien fue el idiota que se atrevió a robar a mi pequeñi…¡Bella!

— Mierda, la odio— gruñí por lo bajo, sacando las llaves del Jeep de mi bolsillo izquierdo, comenzando a jugar con las llaves — Me las pagara, claro que lo hará

— Pero…Esas son las laves del auto — Jasper señalo lo obvio, asentí a regañadientes— ¿Cómo hizo para encenderlo sin las llaves?

— Resulta que mi hermanita es demasiado buena con los autos — respondí entre dientes, conteniéndola furia que amenazaba por matar al primero que se me cruzara en el camino

— ¿Acaso es una ladrona profesional? — pregunto Rose con diversión, sonreí relajándome solo un poco

— ¡Qué va! — solté unas cuantas risotadas al imaginarme a Bella, la pequeña de Charlie, robando autos y al ser descubierta, Charlie abogando por su inocencia, sacándola de prisión a ella, a su pequeña princesa — Los autos son una de sus pasiones, es la mecánica oficial de mi familia, mi padre está orgulloso de ser su tutor personal en lo que se respecta a los autos. Ella sabe ingeniárselas en este tipo de cosas, solo espero… Si daño a mi pequeño, lo pagara

— ¡Es una genio, magnifico! — exclamo Alice dando pequeños saltitos. La fulmine con la mirada, era de mi _Jeep_ del que estábamos hablando — Emm…No la parte del robo…eso es feo…muy feo…solo la parte de Bella robando…Olvida que hable — pidió avergonzada, encogiéndose de hombros. Suspire, ahora me encontraba varado y debía caminar… ¡Caminar!

— Muchacho, si que Bella es peligrosa, me agrada — acoto Sam

— ¿Cómo volverás a tu casa? — le sonreí a Rosalie, una diosa de cabellos dorados. Mi ángel. Quien pensaría que en este pequeño pueblito podría existir un ser tan perfecto como ella

— Caminando

— Nosotros te llevamos ¿Quieres?

— ¡Claro…!

— Me llamo Edward

— Bien, pues gracias, Edward

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

Edward y Jasper eran unos estúpidos excepcionales, pero estúpidos en el buen sentido de la palabra. Descubrí que Rosalie era la hermana menor de Jasper, mi ahora nueva camarada al igual que Edward, pero aun así la conquistaría, además solo era la hermana gemela ¿Menor o mayor? No importaba mucho, solo era pequeña por unos minutos… ¿Quien los contaba? ¡Nadie!

Edward por otra parte era el hermano mellizo de Alice, algo raro, esos dos no se parecían en absoluto. Eran como… no se me ocurre nada en lo absoluto, pero en definitiva no se parecían. En fin… ¿Acaso todo el mundo tenía mellizo o gemelo? Gracias a dios que ese no fue el caso de Bella, dos como ella… ¡No quería siquiera imaginármelo!

— ¡Emmett Swan! — me paralice allí mismo, sin siquiera poder mover un musculo, ella… ¡Se había enterado! ¡Estaba muerto, bien muerto! El que yo no haya protegido, del todo, a Bella…Renee jamás me lo perdonaría — ¡Ayúdame con algo, te necesito! — suspire aliviado, no, no se había enterado absolutamente de nada. Corrí escaleras abajo, saltando de a dos escalones, llegando hasta donde se encontraba

— Cariño, ayúdame, ¿Qué podríamos hacer de comer? — pregunto dulcemente, me encogí de hombros

— Mmm, ni idea, pregúntale a Bella, ella sabe aun mas de comida que yo — y era verdad, para mi comida era todo aquello que podía comer, sin embargo para Bella era una especie de habilidad culinaria para satisfacer unas de las necesidades básicas y bla, bla, bla . En fin, le encantaba cocina y lo hacía fantástico

— ¡Buena idea, pequeño! — sonrió de manera perversa — ¿Qué dices si implementamos el estilo… _**ReneEmmett**_? — ¡Porque a mí! El estilo _ReneEmmett_, era nada más y nada menos que una pequeña táctica que mamá y yo implementábamos cuando estábamos aburridos, esta implicaba en, poa si decirlo, molestar a Bella hasta que está realmente se enfurezca y comience a perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo en busca de terminar con tu vida

Pensándolo bien, yo soy siempre el encargado de molestarla, yo soy al que persigue hasta que utilizo a Mamá como escudo de protección _Anti-Bella_. ¡Genial! Ya era hombre muerto, sabía que si Bella me veía entrar a su habitación para luego molestarla, no dudaría en arrancarme la cabeza, pero…si me negaba a implementar a molestarla…mamá sospecharía. Entonces el dilema consistía en…morir asesinado por Bella o Renee cuando se enterara de lo sucedido

— ¿Iras, hijo? — pregunto a esperando ansiosa mi respuesta. Asentí lentamente. Mierda, odio mi vida. Con pasos pausados, comencé a dirigirme hacia la habitación del dolor…Es decir, la habitación de Bella

_¡¿Dónde diablos estaba Superman cuando se lo necesitaba?_

**Bella Pov**

_Lo odio…Lo aborrezco…Estúpido… ¿Se consideraba mi hermano?_

Gruñí al recordar como…Emmett había defendido fervientemente a esa estúpida bruja. Yo era la hermana pero, no, el la había defendido a ella, ¿Quién era? ¡Nadie, solo una tipeja que conoció ese mismo día! Lo lógico hubiera sido que me hubiera defendido a mi ¿No?

Rosalie, según recuerdo, era la chica que tanto observaba en la cafetería… ¡Nada más! ¿Cómo pudo siquiera defenderla? Ella fue laque empezó, ella fue la que me empujo casi logrando que me estampara contra el frio suelo. Suerte la mía que Edward me sostuvo, algo lindo si lo pensaba, fue raro ¿Cómo podría describirlo? Al estar entre sus brazos, fue…no lo sé, se sintió como si miles de descargas eléctricas atravesaran cada parte de mi cuerpo. No me gustaba, haba sido horrible sentir esas molestas y desconcertantes descargas eléctricas. El seguía siendo "Mi enemigo", y el sentirlo estando entre sus brazos…Me había hecho sentirme tan…protegida

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Eh?... ¡¿Por qué? Demonios, no era justo que me sintiera tan… segura cuando estaba junto a él, el chico molesto, presuntuoso, arrogante, guapo, lindo… ¡No! El no podía gustarme ¡Por dios! Hace solo un día que lo conozco ¿Cómo me pude pasar esto a mí?

_Me duele la mano. ¡Ya hasta tengo cardenales! Ugh, Emmett idiota_

Observe con lastima mi hermosa y frágil mano morada, el ser tan pálida como yo lo era, en ciertas ocasiones era una desgracia, un solo rasguño y ya aparecía un gran y feo cardenal. Maldita sangre alvina heredara por parte de mamá, bueno, por antiguas generaciones pero…Era casi lo mismo

— _Belli-Belli-Bu_ — exclamo El idiota alias Emmet adentrándose a mi habitación sin mi permiso. Entrecerré los ojos, algo planeaba

—Vete — dije mordaz, si creía que lo perdonaría…

— Yo solo — su rostro se crispo. Lo observe extrañada — ¿Qué esto? — señalo mis muñecas, las cuales ya estaban un poco moradas debido a que el me había tomado fuertemente de ellas para evitar que le rompiera la hermosa nariz a _"su_ _Rosalie"_

— ¿Que te importa? — de sopetón aleje sus manos de mi. No lo necesitaba

— Bella yo...

— Dime qué quieres y vete. No te soporto

— Lo siento, Bells, yo solo no pensé y...

— ¿Qué quieres? — repetí nuevamente, evitando observar su expresión arrepentida, culpable… No, no podía ceder no lo perdonaría

— Pues…yo… nada, solo te quería preguntar, ¿Cómo te fue el día? — ¡¿Qué demonios? Estaba buscándose una muerte segura ¿Verdad?

— Vete, ahora, Emmett

— No

— ¡Dije ahora!

— No lo haré

— Emmett — susurre su nombre amenazadoramente, con repugnancia, asegurándome que me escuchara cosa que hizo — Si tú — lo señale con mi dedo — No te lejas de mi habitación ahora…Te dejare sin descendencia — sonreí al verlo asustado. Tal vez suene tonto, pero ara mi, era realmente divertido el asustar a Emmett a través de amenazas. El sabía que no mentía, nuca mentía en mis amenazas, pero…Es decir; Emmett, un chico que me ganaba en peso, altura, Edad, fuerza...temblaba al igual que una hoja de papel en plena ventisca

— Huy, que miedo — fingió indiferencia utilizando un tono de voz completamente burlón, aun así pude distinguir el pánico en su voz

— Lárgate de mi habitación. Ahora

— Dije que no lo haré — gruñí, tomando una pequeña cajita de manera para luego arrojársela a la cabeza. Falle, él solo rió.

— Ugh, estás muerto — amenace antes de levantarme de mi cama e ir tras él, para asesinarlo, aunque si fuera por mí le hubiera seguido lanzarle cosas a la cabeza, pero eh aquí el problema, me había quedado sin nada para lanzarle o al menos sin nada para lanzarle y que esta le doliera al golpearlo

— ¡Corran por sus vidas! — grito burlándose de mi antes de salir de mi habitación para dirigirse hacia el piso de abajo. Aumente el ritmo de mis pasos, preocupándome y percatándome de prestar aun mayor atención para no caerme por las escaleras

— Idiota — grite apenas lo pude divisar y he aquí, "mi sorpresa", el muy cobarde estaba escondido atrás de Renee

— ¿Qué sucede, bebe? — me pregunto inocentemente Renee, aunque a mi parecer, demasiado inocentemente. Maldita sea, otra vez querían molestarme — ¡Por dios!— Exclamo horrorizada Renee. Ambos la observamos sin entender — Pequeña… ¿Qué te ha sucedido? — gruñí con dolor al ella tomar

— Emm...yo... — por una milésima de segundos había planeado en mentirle y dejar el tema por terminada, pero ¿No era esta la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme? Si. Lo era — nada — susurre fingiendo estar apenada

— ¿Cómo que nada? ¡Mira como tienes esos cardenales! — bien, había reaccionado tal y como lo esperaba — Dime quien te lo hizo, lo matare — exclamo furiosa, pude ver por detrás de su hombro a Emmett tragar en seco

— Nada mamá — sabia que con tan solo decirle "mamá" conseguiría lo que quería, y aun más. No era de aquellas personas que le decían mamá o papá a sus padres, y cuando lo hacía… bueno, se podría decir que conseguía todo lo que se me antojara al — Es solo que… que… — susurre con voz quebrada, fingiendo llorar. Sus brazos me rodearon inmediatamente de manera protectora, solo como ella sabía hacerlo, sin duda era la mejor

— ¿Dime qué ocurrió, mi niña? — pregunto cariñosamente, haciéndome sentir realmente culpable de estar a punto de mentirle, pero al ver la cara de miedo de Emmet logro que el poquito de culpabilidad que sentía, desapareciera

— Nada, de verdad, mamá — dije con lagrimas en los ojos, la verdad es que en momentos como estos, me alegro de ser tan buena actriz. Lo suficientemente buena como para poder engañar a mis padre, al menos — Es solo que... Todo sucedió sin querer

— Cuéntame

— No fue su culpa… — suspire, dándome el tiempo suficiente para crear una buena mentira. Maldición, era buena actriz, mas no buena mentirosa — Hoy al termino del instituto, en la salida, Emmett estaba platicando con unos amigos, y yo me quería ir, así que le pedí las llaves del auto… — dije llorando como Magdalena — No me las dio. Estaba aburrida y cansada, por lo que opte por abrir el auto… gracias a que se bastante de mecánica y lo arranque para venir hacia casa… luego, cuando Emmett, vino gracias a que una linda chica rubia lo trajo, se enojo mucho conmigo y me tomo fuertemente de los brazos y me grito — al terminar mi relato, sentí como Renee se tenso aun abrasándome, y yo articule un: _"VENGANZA" _dirigido hacia Emmett de manera inaudible, solo para que el me entendiera ¡Y vaya que lo entendió! — Solo quería venir a casa pero no lo culpo… él tiene razón

— ¡Emmett Swan! ¿Cómo pudiste? — grito de golpe, causando que ambos, Emmett y yo, nos sobresaltáramos — ¿Acaso yo no te enseñe a respetar a las mujeres? — siguió regañándolo, separándose rápidamente de mi, colocándose frente a él — Como pudiste siquiera gritarle a tu hermana, mira como tiene los brazos — me queje por el dolor, de verdad me dolía el que me tocara los cardenales, los cuales eran bastantes pronunciados

— Estar en mi habitación, mami — hipé falsamente, con voz de niña buena… ¡Gracias abuela Marie!

— Claro pequeña… ¿Dime, cenaras? — okey, otra vez ese sentimiento, molesto, de culpa estaba comenzando a embargarme. Negué, debía desaparecer de allí antes de que la culpa me hiciera decir la verdad

— No, gracias, iré a dormir

— Bella, hija, debes cenar — dijo mientras miraba feo a Emmet, no quisiera ocupar su lugar ni muerta

— Esta bien — ¿Qué? Tengo hambre, además, hasta las pequeñas mentes malvadas cenan, desde ayer que no comía, ya que hoy no desayune mucho, y tampoco pude comer nada en la cafetería gracias al el "idiota" alias Emmett me estuvo molestando…

— Ve a tu habitación, no te preocupes, yo te llamare cuando la cena este lista — dijo antes de darse vuelta para seguir gritándole a Emmett, quien prácticamente me estaba matando con la mirada, lo cual logro que le sacara la lengua como una niña pequeña y me fuera hacia mi habitación a recostarme en mi hermosa cama, para al transcurso de unos pocos minutos, quedarme dormida...

— Bells, cariño — refunfuñe entre sueño, no quería despertarme, tenia sueño. Au así Charlie volvió a sacudir levemente mi cuerpo, intentando al fin despertarme. Me encontraba media, por no decir muy, grogui. Los observe, había encendido la maldita luz, que había acabado con mis corneas… ¡Mis ojos!

— ¿Qué?

— Aquí tienes la cena, tu madre pensó que querías comer en tu habitación — asentí, sonriendo como agradecimiento. Él me entrego la gran charola con mi comida

— Gracias ¿Como fue tu día en el trabajo, papá? — le pregunte ya que me miraba raro

— Bien, Bells, el trabajo es estupendo — informo contento. Al menos alguien lo estaba — ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo fue tu primer día de clases?

— Normal...creo — susurre cabizbaja. Nunca debía salir de mi papel de niña buena, al menos no cuando puedo llegar a resultar castigada. Esa era la primera regla de toda hija con un zopenco como hermano mayor

— ¿Y? ¿Le has dicho? — exclamo _mi _Renee, realmente eufórica, entrando a mi habitación con una sonrisa de par en par

— Estaba esperándote, cariño, se que quieres estar presentes para ver su reacción — Muy bien ¿De qué me había perdido? ¿Acaso enviarían a Emmett a una escuela militar? ¡Eso sería genial!

— ¿Que deben decirme? — pregunte con curiosidad, su pequeña introducción llena de misterios y aquellas miraditas cómplices que ambos compartían, estaban volviéndome loca

— Bueno… Bella, tu sabez que nosotros, en especial yo… — dijo Charlie seriamente — No queremos que faltes al instituto, y mucho menos cuando ayer comenzaste las clases, lo único que te podría heredar en la vida será el saber y el instituto es fundamental, no por que tengan una herencia…favorable dejare que mis hijos no asistan al… — rodé los ojos, otra vez con eso, con mirada suplicante observé a Renee, ella era la única que podía detener su discurso una vez que comenzaba a relatarlo

— Cariño…Cariño…Charlie — pronuncio su nombre de manera brusca, dejando de lado ese tono de voz cariñoso y tierno al llamarlo "Cariño". Mi padre la observo contrariado, sonrojándose avergonzado… ¡De allí venia mi sonrojo! — Creo que Bella a entendido lo que has querido decir… ¿Verdad hija?

— Si. Claro y trasparente como el cristal

— Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces, quiero decirte que tu madre y yo hemos, recientemente, decidido…

— ¡TE COMPRAREMOS UN AUTO! — grito Renee, Charlie solo rodaba los ojos ya acostumbrado a la entusiasta Renee

— ¿De verdad? — pregunte aun sin creérmelo. Si este era un sueño, no quería despertar

— Si — dijeron al unísono. Sonreí antes de abrazarlos hasta casi dejarlos sin aire, incluso podría ponerme a llorar de alegría…

— ¡Genial! ¡Genial! ¡Genial!

— Mañana faltaras al instituto para ir a elegir tu primer auto — declaro Charlie — No esperes regalos en navidad — me susurro al oído. Sonreí asintiendo, al diablo _Santa Claus_, yo tendría un lindo y rápido auto, y o un feo y molesto suéter tejido por la abuela Marie

— Sip. El auto que tú quieras, no importa el precio — aseguro Renee, el rostro de Charlie se crispo con una mueca de terror mientras. No carecíamos de dinero, el éxito de Charlie en su trabajo se hacía notar, pero él es ahorrador o tal y como diría Renee, tacaño

— Gracias, Gracias, Gracias. Son lo máximo

— Te mereces ese auto

— Cierto — concordó Renee — Mañana yo misma te acompañare a elegir tu nuevo auto, debes descansar — tomo a Charlie de la mano a Charlie comenzando a guiarlo fuera de la habitación mientras este murmuraba algo así como: _"Dios, mi billetera sufrirá"_ — ¡Hasta mañana! — grito cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Sin lugar a dudas en este día, primero logre mi tan ansiada venganza contra Emmett y fue un éxito; Luego, me regalan un auto y me dejan faltar al instituto… ¡Genial!

_¿Quién dijo que los malos nunca ganas? Yo lo hice…Pero… ¿Sol mala? No, solo la peor pesadilla de todo hermano, su pequeña hermanita enojada_

* * *

**Como siempre mis amores, espero que les guste este Capitulo nuevo, díganme ¿Merezco un Revierws?**

**Vivan el hoy como si no hubiera mañana. Los quiero gente hermosa**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	7. Arrepentido y Perdón

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Rosalie Pov**

— ¡Bien! ¿Qué fue eso? — observe de soslayo a Alice, sentado en el asiento del copiloto de mi pequeño_ BMW_

— No sé a qué te refieres

— Oh, por favor, Rosalie Hale, vamos, estuviste a un minuto que Bella te asesinara, y tú dices que no sabes a que me refiero ¿Bromeas verdad?

— De verdad, no sucedió nada

— Rosalie Lillian Hale, tu nunca eres así con nadie — tenía razón, jamás me comporte de esa forma con nadie y el hacerlo me hacía sentir… mal — O tal vez te comportaste así porque… — ¡No! No, me descubrió ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

_Solo actúa normal Rosalie, solo hazlo_

— Estas dándole demasiada importancia al asunto, solo me pelee con la hermana de Emmett — "Hermana". Ella solo era su hermana, no su novia; Sonreí, él estaba soltero… aunque, no por mucho

— ¡Te gusta! — grito de manera acusatoria, observándome divertida — ¡No lo puedo creer, te gusta!

— Patrañas, ¿Cómo podría gustarme? — masculle enfurruñada al verme descubierta ¿Por qué debía conocerme tan bien?... ¡era incluso peor que Edward!. No, nadie era peor que Edward, el idiota era especial, una molestia muy especial

— Ahora entiendo — siguió hablando sola, sin prestarme atención a mí, ni a mi respuesta — Por eso empujaste a Bells, estabas celosa, la viste abrazándola y te pusiste celosa. ¡Soy genial, te he descubierto! — aseguró realzando un pequeño bailecito en su asiento. Hice una mueca apesumbrada, esto no podía ser posible

— ¿Se nota tanto?

— No mucho, pero teniendo en cuenta que te conozco desde que llevábamos pañales — sonrió de manera socarrona, observándome con ternura — Enamorada… ¡Por primera vez!

— Segunda — le recordé, y había jurado que también seria la ultima, mi primer "Amor" el cual no fue en absoluto bueno

— Royce era un cretino, nunca estuviste enamorada, solo era guapo…Pero Emmett… ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Quién hablo primero? ¿Él o tú…?

— ¡Alice! — me quejé, este asunto era de gravedad, yo no podía estar "enamorada" de Emmett, tal vez solo me gustaba y… me había enamorado. El amor a primera vista existe ¿Quién lo diría? — Él es mi compañero de pupitre, comenzó con un simple coqueteo, luego paso a una plática entre amigos…hablaba como si me conociera de toda la vida, bromeaba sin importarle los maestros, incluso hacia que se rieran. No me observaba los senos como todos los idiotas de Forks — recordé con repugnancia, claro que excluía a Jasper y Edward, ellos solo eran mis hermano, aunque Edward no lo fuera realmente

— Si, estas enamorada. ¡Es amor!

— Y tu loca. Alice, no puedo enamorarme en un día

— No te preocupes, ahora mismo estas en negación pero, pronto vendrá la aceptación — aseguro canturreando. Suspire, ella tenía razón tal vez estaba enamorada o tal vez me gustaba el cuerpo de Emmett… ¡Siquiera yo me entendía!

— Lo que digas — jamás podía discutir con Alice y ganarle — ¿Debería disculparme con la hermana de Emmett? Actué mal — al instante la gran sonrisa de Alice desapareció de su rostro, observándome con seriedad — Anda, dilo, me comporte como una tonta

— Lo hiciste, si — bufe, se supone que debía consolarme — Pero… Te aconsejaría que te mantuvieras alejada de Bella, si no quieres que termine con lo que empezó — afirmo — No te preocupes que yo intentare tranquilizarla, hablarle bien de ti y todo eso ¿Quieres?

— Te debería una de por vida Alice — dije antes de aparcar frente a su casa. Ella negó

— No, solo hasta que necesite que me devuelvas el favor. Debes aceptar ser mi dama de honor en mi boda con tu hermano — resople, otra vez con eso — ¿Qué? Lo serás, ya lo veras…

**Emmett Pov**

Dos semanas… Dos semanas…Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Bells se peleó con Rosalie, dos semanas desde que no me habla más, a mí… ¡A su hermano! Dos semanas desde que me ignora ¡¿Es que nunca dejaría de ser tan orgullosa?

La observe de lejos, ya hasta parecía un piche acosador, ella se encontraba sentada junto a Angela, Sam, Jessica, Lauren, Mike y otros a los cuales no conocía. Yo, o mi parte, me encontraba sentado, lejos de ella, junto a los Cullen y los Hale ¿Por qué? Fácil, me había prohibido acercarme a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario

— Emmett ¿Cómo están las cosas con Bella? — pregunto Jasper. Me encogí de hombros

— Lo resumiré: Me castigaron por un año; Bells tiene un auto nuevo, ya no me dirige la palabra porque me odia… ¡Oh si! Quiere que mi padre le haga una orden de restricción en mi contra

— Lo siento, es mi culpa — murmuro Rose sentada a mi lado, negué sonriéndole

— No te preocupes — dije antes de depositar un beso en sus labios, ¡Si, sorprendente!, hace pocos días habíamos comenzado a salir oficialmente como novios. Sabía que la conquistaría, aún así el tenerla como novia era magnifico, jamás creí que pudiera conocer a una chica como ella

— ¿Cómo es que estarás un año castigado? — pregunto un muy divertido Edward, el idiota se divertía demasiado al verme sufrir

— Que es lo que no entiendes por "un año", idiota — masculle enojado — En fin, me habían castigado, pero luego levantaron el castigo y…

— Empieza de nuevo que no entiendo nada — exclamo la enana... Alice

— Bien, no me interrumpan o verán — le amenace, observándolos fijamente a todos, excepto a Rosalie — Estaba castigado durante ocho meses en realidad, ¿Entienden? — todos asistieron, sin emitir sonido alguno — Como ya estaba castigado, me dispuse en tratar de conseguir el perdón de Bells… ¿Qué mas podría perder?

— El orgullo — aseguro Jasper. Gruñí

— ¿Acaso no conoces el concepto de "Pregunta retorica"?

— Lo conozco pero, continua, me encanta reírme de ti, el idiota que es el novio de mi hermana — ¡Muy buen punto! El chico sabía como evitar una buena golpiza

— Cállate — masculle — Como les decía; El castigo _removido_ con una condición: "No debo molestar a Bella, en otras palabras, no debo acercarme a un radio treinta pasos de ella".

— Woaw… ¿Seguro es tu hermana? — comento Sam divertida — Es muy orgullosa, la adoro

— No necesito escuchar más, prefiero tenerla como amiga que como enemiga, aunque ella es una chica grandiosa ¿Por qué serai mi enemiga?…

— Los compadezco a ambos — nos sonrió Edward a Rosalie y a mi — Debe ser duro ser enemigo de Bella…esperen, yo también lo soy. Aunque en realidad es divertido

— Gracias — le conteste sarcástico, él solo asintió sumiéndose en sus pensamientos — Juro que, como que me llamo Emmett Swan, lograre que Bella me perdone. Lo haré

— ¿Como planeas hacerlo, chico? — Pregunto Sam — Es mi amiga, y sé que quiere matarte

— Verán, tengo un plan y, necesito tu ayuda — asegure dirigiéndome solo a Rosalie — ¿Me ayudaras, linda?

— Sabes que lo haré

**Bella Pov**

_Otro día más en este instituto de este odioso pueblo… ¡Genial!_

Me sorprendí a mi misma ante aquellos pensamientos, últimamente el sarcasmo se me estaba dando demasiado bien. Tal vez estaba comportándome demasiado _Friki_, pero…hace dos semanas que no tenía un mínimo contacto con Emmett: No le hablaba, no le sonreía, no lo miraba…Siquiera lo aceptaba como hermano. Era difícil, después de todo él era mi hermano y… lo quería, aunque jamás se lo dijera, ni se lo diría a él ni a nadie

Renee y Charlie, habían castigado a Emmett durante, aproximadamente, ocho meses. Estaba contenta, ocho meses de castigo, pero al parecer el muy…muy había decidido que, aprovechando su castigo, podría lograr amigarse conmigo, consiguiendo como resultado que sopesara seriamente en cometer un asesinato, aun mas con lo último que se le ocurrió hacerme…

_**Comienzo Del Flash Back**_

Era domingo. Un lindo día, los pájaros cantaban, el viento soplaba suavemente meciéndolas como una madre lo haría con su pequeño hijo, y el sol, el sol brillaba con insistencia… ¡A la mierda! ¿Lindo día? ¡Ja! La maldita lluvia torrencial, ya acostumbrada en Forks, no dejaba de repiquetear sobre el techo, el viento golpeaba fuertemente con todo, incluyendo con las molestas ramas del árbol fuera de mi ventana, las cuales golpeaba fuertemente los cristales de la misma ¿Y el sol? ¡En Forks no existía el sol!

Habían pasado tres días desde que Emmett se encontraba castigado: No podía usar su consola de videos juegos; No podía salir de la casa a no ser que fuera requerido; Le quitaron su no celular, tenía prohibido hablarle por teléfono a cualquier persona que no fueran nuestros padres. La triste verdad era que en un principio me había parecido algo… duro el castigo que le habían impuesto, pero… ¿Qué más da? Se lo merecía.

Emmett era muy testarudo, aunque según toda nuestra familia yo era la más testaruda ¡Si cono no! Eso era porque nunca habían conocido a Emmett en esa molesta faceta. El muy…había comenzado a intentar _"buscar la paz entre nosotros"_, no resta decir que al escuchar como decía esas palabras, la única paz que encontró fue a mí lanzándole un zapato en medio de la cabeza

— Buen día, Renee — le salude besando su mejilla, mientras ella intentaba escuchar con atención la receta que un _Chef_ con falso acento italiano estaba cocinando en Tv, rodé los ojos sonriéndole a Charlie mientras besaba, al igual que con Renee, su mejilla — Buen día, Charlie

— Buen día, pequeña ¿Cómo fue tu noche? — gruñí, fulminándolo con la mirada. Él sabía que tan "esplendida" había sido mi noche, y aun así no dudaba en reírse de mí, aun en mi presencia

— Lo matare

— Vamos, hija, admite que fue muy divertido — continuo riendo — Bueno, para nosotros lo fue ¿Verdad amor? — le pregunto a Renee quien, aun concentrada en ese programa de cocina, solo atino a asentir — Lo grabamos con la video cámara, será un excelente video para mostéaselo a mis nietos. Los hijos de Emmett, tú tienes prohibido tener hijos hasta los cuarenta años

— Solo por ese comentario, no te daré nietos — afirme enojada — Y muchos menos Emmett, me asegurare de ello, por cierto, ¿Dónde está? Que se prepare para morir

— Bella, cariño, esa fue su manera de pedir perdón — ¿Perdón? Si tanto perdón quería, se hubiera lanzado por un acantilado…aun así, no lo perdonaría

— ¿Tu también? — le pregunte a mamá, ella solo sonrió de manera conciliadora — Se los diré por última vez, no fue en absoluto gracioso

— Observa esto — me ordeno Charlie teniéndome la pequeña video cámara negra — Entenderás por que nos resulta gracioso — fruncí los labios, apretando el pequeño botoncito de _Play_…

**Imágenes de video cámara**

— _¡Apúrate Charlie! — susurraba Renee agazapada entre la penumbras, observando hacia el exterior de su ventana solo con su camisón, muy sexy según Charlie, para dormir. Los pasos apresurados del hombre se dejaron escuchar perfectamente, dando a entender que se dirigía hacia su esposa, agazapándose junto a ella, comenzando a grabar el espectáculo que se daba fuera de su casa…_

_Emmett Swan, se encontraba vestido con su pijama, el cual consistía en un pantalón con dibujos de los Power Rangers, una blusa de mangas corta Blanca y un abrigo marrón de cuero que le llegaba hasta el fin de sus talones, ocultándolos a imple vista el gracioso pantalón aunque no del todo_

— _¡Bella! — Grito nuevamente hacia la ventana que se encontraba frente a él — ¡ESTO ES PARA TI! — grito a todo pulmón, apretando el Play del grabador de música que se encontraba sobre sus hombros, dejando así que la canción de Taylor Swift – Love Story comenzara a inundar el ambiente_

_**We were both young when I first saw you,**_

_**I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.**_

_**I' m standing there. On a balcony of summe**__**r air.**_

_**I see the lights,**_

_**See the party the ball gowns.**_

_**I see you make your way through the crowd,**_

_**You say hello**_

_**Little did I know...**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase**_

_**Begging you please don't go, and I said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,**_

_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It´s a love story baby, just say yes**_

_**We were both young when I first saw you,**_

_**I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.**_

_**I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air.**_

_**I see the lights,**_

_**See the party the ball gowns.**_

_**I see you make your way through the crowd,**_

_**You say hello**_

_**Little did I know...**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase**_

_**Begging you please don't go, and I said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,**_

_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It´s a love story baby, just say yes**_

_La melodiosa voz de la cantante no se podía distinguir del todo, pues el muchacho hacia capela unto a ella, una capela absolutamente horrorosa si se lo preguntaban a Charlie Swan y sus oídos extrasensoriales. En esos momentos su madre y padre agradecieron silenciosamente el no tener vecinos cercanos que pudieran escuchar las constantes peleas de sus adorados hijos o aun peor, la desentonada voz de su hijo mayor_

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

_**We keep quite because we're dead if they know**_

_**So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while**_

_**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**But you were everything to me**_

_**I was begging you please don't go, and I said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess**_

_**It´s a love story baby, just say yes**_

_**Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is**_

_**This love is difficult, but it's real,**_

_**Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess**_

_**It´s a love story baby, just say yes, oh**_

— ¡Al fin!... ¿Qué es…?... ¡No! ¡No!... ¡Ha! — la escena fue rápida pero no por eso menos graciosos, el muchacho en un principio había sonreído victorioso al ver como la ventana de su hermana se abría lentamente, el desconcierto se había echo presente en su rostro al ser como por el contrario de ser su hermana la que se presentara frente a esa ventana, era solo un gran balde plástico verde, el cual es reconoció como a un baldé repleto de agua… Intento huir, pero era tarde, demasiado tarde, la gravedad había actuado y el, ahora, se encontraba empampado de pies a cabeza — ¡Esta fría! — grito el muchacho, aun tiritando de frió

— ¡Y no molestes! — el grito de Bella se hizo presente, había sacado solo una pequeña parte de su cuerpo por la ventana para poder observar con orgullo a su hermano temblar, si decir más, cerro fuertemente su ventana, al parecer, sin remordimiento alguno

— Niña malcriada… — Emmett había comenzado a lazar maldiciones por lo bajo, caminando había la puerta trasera de su casa, adentrándose hacia el interior del hogar. Las risas incontenibles de Charlie y Renee se escucharon claramente, mientras la pequeña pantalla del video cámara se encontraba de un negro color negro

— Enviaré este video a mi madre

**Fin de imagen de cámara**

La filmación había llegado a su fin… ¡Dios! ¿La abuela Marie vería esto?... Mierda, había aprendido a usar _YouTobe_, debía impedir que este video o una copia del le perteneciera; Ya vería que haría. Observé a Charlie y Renee que esperaban mi reacción, expectantes, me encogí de hombros, está bien, el video había sido…divertido. Aun no entendía como Emmett había elegido una canción romántica en vez de una que pidiera perdón

— Fue divertido — admití a regañadientes, odiaba no tener razón. Ambos asintieron aminorando sus risas

— Mas que eso…Creo que podría ser muy divertido comenzar a gravar sus…

— Voy yo — le avise. El timbre había comenzado a sonar con real insistencia. Camine hacia la puerta encontrándome con… — ¿Qué demonios?... ¡EMMETT SWAN! — frente a mí, se encontraban unos coloridos payasos, comenzando a hacer malabares, dos de los payasos tenían entre sus manos una gran pancarta que decía: _**"Belli-Bellita, perdóname ¿Si?"**_, aun lado de los escritos, se encontraba mi rostro flotante sin cuerpo que lo sostuviera

Voltee en busca de Charlie, el sí podría castigar a sus hijo, no fue necesario que buscara demasiado, pues él y Renee se encontraban observando divertidos y ente risas la escena, filmándome con su estúpida video cámara. Chille con rabia, acercándome hacia ambos payasos y arrebatándoles la pancarta de las manos, entrando enfurruñada a la casa. Roja de la ira, comencé a planear el futuro asesinato a cometer. Charlie, Renee y esos malditos payasos habían comenzado a reírse a carcajada limpia de mi… ¡Ellos eran los payasos y se reían de mi! ¡De mi!

_**Final Del Flash Back **_

Nunca, jamás en toda mi vida quiero recordar lo sucedido con esos payasos. Estaba decidido, había comenzado a odiarlos…

Había logrado convencer a Renee y Charlie que terminaran con el castigo, de aquella cosa que ellos consideraban, su hijo, a cambio de que este prometiera y jurara no acercarse a mí…Jamás, si lo hacía, era bajo su propio riesgo…

Negué repetidas veces volviendo a la realidad, debía dirigirme hacia mi case de biología, la cual para mi desgracia compartía con Edward Cullen, mi segunda peor pesadilla. El chico era…el hermano de mí mejor y nueva amiga capitán del equipo de _Futbol Americano_, el _PlayBoy_ empedernido del instituto y un estúpido que no dejaba de molestarme…

Me senté en mi lugar habitual, junto a él… ¡Yo y mi maldita suerte!, el salón estaba aun desierto, el profesor aun no llegaba y los alumnos aprovechaban para estarse fuera por el tiempo que les restara de libertad, sin más que hacer comencé a garabatear en mi cuaderno

— Hola — escuche decir a aquella aterciopelada voz a mi lado. Rodé los ojos, ya era molesto el verlo coquetear con oras chicas y ver como esta caían rendidas a sus pies con solo una sonrisa de parte de él, pero sin duda era aun más molesto que coqueteara con otra chica frente a nuestro pupitre ¿Acaso el salón no era lo suficiente grande? — Esto… Isabella — ¡Oh, genial, ahora quería que le dejara "intimidad" con su nueva conquista! Lo ignore, si quería intimidad que la buscara lejos — Bella

— ¿Qué quieres, Cullen? — pregunte de mala gana, hoy no estaba de ánimos para pelear con él. Lo observe, él solo sonreía con esa sonrisa suya que, según muchas, derretiría un aisberg, tenían razón, sonriendo se veía realmente gua… ¡Dios! ¿Qué estupideces estaba a punto de penar?

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Debes estar de broma — me susurre a mí misma, lo suficientemente bajo como para que no pudiera siquiera escucharme. No iba a contestarle, pero él no despegaba su mirada de mí, me ponía nerviosa. Suspire rendida — Bien

— Eso es bueno — lo observe sin entender, ese chico tenía una especie de lapsus mental o acaso no recordaba que ambos éramos un especie de "Enemigo hasta que uno de los dos muera" — Entonces…esto me resulta difícil, pero…quiero disculparme — ¡Confirmado! Se había golpeado la cabeza jugando uno de sus tantos partidos y como consecuencia, la estupidez y pérdida de memoria — Me comportado realmente mal contigo y… ¿Qué dices si empezamos de nuevo, desde el principio?

Mi expresión no debe haber sido muy alentadora pues él me observaba preocupado. Tal vez debería sentirme alegre, contenta, eufórica…pero no. Tristeza, me sentía estúpidamente triste, era raro, pro me divertía pelear con él y en cierta parte me entretenía demasiado hacerlo. Entrecerré los ojos, desconfiada, esto no podía ser cierto, él no podía haberse levantado en la mañana y decirse a sí mismo: "¡Bien, mundo! Hoy dejare de ser un patán con Bella Swan"

Lo escuché carraspear, esperando con impaciencia mi respuesta; Lentamente asentí, aun sin dejarlo de observar con desconfianza, él lo noto

— Esta bien…

— Entonces… Un gusto chica nueva, soy Edward Cullen

— Isabella Swan — respondí mientras el estrechaba delicadamente mi manos con la suya, aleje mi mano rápidamente, a pesar de no quererlo aquellas…reconfortantes y a su vez desconcertantes corrientes eléctricas habían recorriendo mi cuerpo en tan solo esas milésimas de segundos que nuestras manos hicieron contacto. Era algo normal, a lo que aun no me acostumbraba, al ser compañero de pupitre era casi habitual que nuestros hombros, codos o incluso, en pocas ocasiones, piernas hicieran contacto… ¡Y allí las descargas eléctricas!

— Un muy bonito nombre, te diré Bella te queda mejor — evite sonreír ante su tan divertido halago — Entonces… ¿Amigos, Bella Swan?

— Amigos — acepte aun desconfiada por su actitud. Comencé a observarlo detenidamente, intentando averiguar que cruzaba por su pequeña mente malvada, pero nada…Era pésima como lectora de mentes. Sonrió abiertamente

— Alumnos, hoy el profesor no dictara las clases por problemas familiares — informo la secretaria del Director, para luego sin escuchar las preguntas de los alumnos hacia ella, volver a su puesto de trabajo o lo que sea

— Genial, ¿No? — cometo con entusiasmo. Me encogí de hombros, era normal que el señor Banner falta últimamente a clases ¿Qué lo entusiasmaba tanto?

— Eso creo — respondí recogiendo mi cuaderno del pupitre, junto con mis lápices…

— Nos vemos en la salida…Amiga — y se fue, tal vez con algunas de esas chicas que estaba sumamente dispuestas a hacer lo que quisiera por un momento con "El gran Edward Cullen". Bufé ¿A mí que me importaba lo que él hacia?... Como siempre dije, el clima había comenzado afectarme. Aun no lo había comprobado científicamente pero…si, debía ser el clima ¿Que mas, sino?

Con pasos rápidos, me dirigí hacia el amo de mi vida, mi orgullo… Mi hermoso **Peugeot 908 RC Concept** _(Buscar en mi perfil)_. Sonreí, me casaría con mi auto si pudiera, para mi desgracia…no podía. Coloque aquel Cd que Renee me había reglado hacia ya mucho tiempo, logrando despertar un cierto gusto hacia la música clásica. Comencé a tararear al ritmo de la melodía, esto era único…

— No quiero ir a clases —mascullé en apenas un quejido al reparar en la hora. Nunca había hecho novillos en a el instituto, según Emmett estos eran sanos para la salud, pero según yo, el era un idiota. Negué convenciéndome a mi misma de mover mi trasero hacia la siguiente clase. Esto era horrible

.

.

_¡Suerte quela clase había terminado! ¡Al fin el termino de todas las clases!_

Aritmética…una clase aburrida por naturaleza, pero insufrible gracias a Mike Newton. El chico el realmente latoso, a parecer no captaba ni entendía un "No" por respuesta, está bien, mis respuestas siempre eran de forma indirecta pero, el hecho de que sea la decimo novena vez o tal vez mas que me haya invitado a salir y yo me haya negado con estúpidas excusas como: " Lo siento, debo estudiar", "Mi madre está enferma" "No me dejan salir" "Mi mascota murió"… ¡Jamás tuve una mascota!

Divise a Sam, Alice y Angela, quienes se acercaban sonrientes hacia mí. A pesar de que ella eran también amigas de la Barbie descerebrada, había decidido no dejarme afectar por ello, no podía sepáralas de su amiga, ni del idiota de Emmett, su nuevo amigo

— ¡Bella! — la siempre tan efusiva Alice se lanzo sobre mi ahogándome con un fuerte abrazo. Era fuerte

— Hey — dije a modo de saludo, depositando a Alice en el piso; Sin duda tenía un complejo de mono trepador — ¿Qué cuentan de emocionante?

— Absolutamente nada — respondió Angela — ¿Tu?

— Yo… Estoy en una especie de post- trauma por acoso — bromee, observando a Sam con seriedad — Y tu, gracias por ayudarme con Mike — comente de manera sarcástica, ella solo rió siniestra

— No me culpes, cúlpate a ti, si no fuera tan divertido escuchar las excusas que tu le dices… tal vez te hubiera ayudado, Bells

— ¿Por qué me dices Bells? — le pregunte, era raro escuchar que me llamaran así, usualmente siempre era Charlie o Emmett los que me decían así de manera cariñosa, aunque ahora solo Charlie, Emmett lo tiene terminalmente prohibido… ¡Emmett, el se lo había dicho!

— ¿Acaso te molesta que te digan así? — negué, solo me parecía raro, pero bueno, debería de acostumbrarme si el torpe de mi hermano mayor ya había comenzado a regar mi sobrenombre cariñoso por todo el instituto

— En lo absoluto, solo es raro, Alice — me encogí de hombros, comenzando a dirigirme, junto a ellas, hacia el aparcamiento

.

.

— ¡Que auto! — exclamo Sam una vez que nos encontrábamos, en el aparcamiento, frente a mi _bebé_. Sonreí con orgullo, observándolo con amor, un amor que jamás sentiría por nadie más que no fuera ese increíble auto — Es hermoso

— Lo sé, y aún sí, creo que estoy enamorada

— Lo notamos en tu mirada

— ¡Me encanta! — chillo Sam aun acariciando el auto de manera delicada — Decidido. Terminare mi relación con Ken, le rogare a mis padres que me compren un auto y huiré a _Las Vegas_ para casarme con él

— Avísame, podríamos hacer una boda doble — bromee, aunque no del todo…de verdad, amaba a mi nuevo y primer auto. Ella asintió fervientemente observando eufórica cada detalle, por minúsculo que fuera, del auto

— Yo creo que tu padre estará más que dispuesto a comprarte un auto a cambio de que dejes a Ken — aseguro Alice entre risas, mientras Angla y yo nos le uníamos. Kenneth, el novio de Sam de hace tres años, mejor conocido como _Ken_, el chico era tranquilo, serio, sabia escuchar, observador…Ambos se complementaban, el era todo lo que Sam no, aun así era igual de alegre que ella

— Yo también lo creo, aun no se recupera de que se lo haya presentado

— Sama, el presentárselo no es el que accidentalmente tu padre los descubriera a punto de tener o en el labor de tener sex…

— ¡Alto allí! — chille cubriéndome los oídos — Gracias, pero aun no quiero ir a un psicólogo. Te adoro Sam, pero no permitiré que Alice me traume con detalles extraños

— Sí, bueno, descuida, aunque sería lo justo, yo la traume a Angela, Angela a ella y ella a ti…

— Chicas, ¿Como puede ser posible que siempre seamos las ultimas de todo el instituto en abandonar el aparcamiento? — ¡Era mi salvadora! le sonreí a Angela, la cual me devolvió el gesto. Extrañadas, observamos hacia nuestro alrededor… nos encontrábamos absolutamente solas, a diferencia de que ocho autos, estaban en distintos lugares del aparcamiento, pero ni rastro de sus dueños

— Cierto, quiero ir a casa

— ¿Y qué esperas? — pregunto Angela

— Debo esperar al imbécil de Emmett

— Yo debo esperar a los demás, pero al parecer se han entretenido con algo… ¿Debería ir a buscarlos? — fruncí el ceño al observar como un chico se acercaba a nosotras con una expresión de éxtasis. Al parecer lo observaba con demasiada rareza, las chicas siguiendo mi mirada lo observaron entre extrañadas y asustadas

— ¡Apresúrense! ¡Vamos! — grito, aun estando a cuatro pasos de nosotras, agitado e intentando regularizar su respiración — ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Hay una pelea! ¡Lo hará trizas! — aun mas eufórico de lo que podría estar cualquier persona normal, el chico volvió por donde había llegado corriendo hacia donde de seguro estaba la dichosa pelea

— ¿Pelea? ¿Quién sería tan torpe como para pelear en el área del instituto? — pregunto de manera retorica Sam .Cada una nos sumimos en nuestro pensamientos

_**¡Clic!**_

Un pequeño foco se encendió en mi cabeza, logrando que todas las fichas del rompecabezas encajaran. Todo concordaba perfectamente: Pelea; Torpe; Instituto; "Lo hará trizas"… ¡Emmett! ¡Mierda, Emmett estaba peleando!

— Corre — al parecer no fui la única en llegar a la misma conclusión. Antes de siquiera de decirles que corran, mis pies ya habían comenzado a emprender el camino por el cual aun se divisaba, el cuerpo del, "chico eufórico". Aumente la velocidad de mis pasos con Alice, Sam y Angela siguiéndome de cerca

* * *

**Hola hermosuras. Espero que es haya gustado el Capitulo, en cuanto al auto de Bella, me enamore de él y créanme que ustedes también lo harán, el mi perfil se encuentra un acceso directo hacia un pequeño video como promoción al auto…obsérvenlo y descubrirán porque Bella quiere casarse con ese pequeñín**

**¡Dejen Revierws!**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	8. Plan, Pelea y Admiración

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Estaba seguro de que el estúpido plan de Emmett sería un fiasco y se lo había dicho. Emmett por su parte estaba orgulloso del "Brillante plan", aunque en mi opinión ese plan tenía un único final, ¿Cuál era?, El desastre total

Me dirigía hacia mi próxima clase, Biología, una de las tantas clase que compartía con Bella Swan. Era raro, al comienzo era divertido molestarla, y ver como ella se las ingeniaba para contestarme rápidamente a tal punto de yo no poder replicarle por lo inteligente de su respuesta, pero ahora se estaba volviendo… ¿Aburrido? No lo sé, simplemente no quería pelear con ella y ya

De manera resignada me adentre al salón, casi vacío, y allí en un rincón, se encontraba ella demasiado concentrada en su cuaderno como para al menos levantar la mirada. Suspire acercándome hacia en donde, por una molesta casualidad del destino, se encontraba mi pupitre o mejor dicho, nuestro pupitre

— Hola — salude. Si quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, debía empezar por ser amable con ella — Esto…Isabella — no me hizo caso, seguía observando y dibujando en ese cuaderno ¡¿Qué demonios tenía ese cuaderno de interesante?¡ — Bella

— ¿Qué quieres, Cullen? — sonreí como un enfermo masoquista. ¿Qué poda decir? Me parecía divertido el verla enojada, casi rayaba con lo tierno

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Si, debe de pensar que soy un idiota. No le hablaba desde…desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo; Bueno, tal vez si le hablaba, solo para insultarla o molestarla pero…

— Bien

— Eso es bueno. Entonces…esto me resulta difícil, pero…quiero disculparme — me observo, otra vez, como si me tratarse de un loco diciendo que volvía del infierno y le parecía un lugar adorable — Me comportado realmente mal contigo y… ¿Qué dices si empezamos de nuevo, desde el principio? — le pregunte, notando como era de esperarse la confusión de sus facciones

Era razonable que ella desconfiara de mi, hasta yo mismo lo hacía. Es decir, ¿Por qué le pedía disculpas? No lo sabía, simplemente me había levantado y auto-propuesto pedirle una seria y real disculpa a ella. Usualmente, en otro caso, simplemente me hubiera ignorado a mí mismo y no le hubiera pedido disculpas ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello pero… en fin, lo echo eso esta y no podía hacer nada contra ello

Observe sus ojos. Muchos decían que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, y tenían razón. Con solo observar los ojos de Bella podía saber lo que pensaba, y eso era una muy buena ventaja a la hora de molestarla, pero ahora se encontraba realmente…mal. Parecía angustiada, contenta, triste, enojada, siquiera poda describir los torrentes de emociones que se dejaban ver a través de sus ojos

— Esta bien… — contesto no muy convencida, observándome con desconfianza

— Entonces… Un gusto chica nueva, soy Edward Cullen — Me encogí de hombros, tendiéndole mi mano a modo de saludo. En mi fuero interno, rogaba por que rechazara mi saludo, era raro y molesto, pero no me apetecía sentir aquella molesta y gratificante sensación que se producía solo cuando nuestros cuerpos hacían contacto, ya sea accidentales: como cuando nos sentamos juntos, o adrede: como cuando ella intenta abofetearme y yo retengo su brazo para que no lo logre…

_Idiota, ¿Cuándo ella a echo lo que tú quieres o esperas? ¡Nunca!_

Y como respaldo de ello, Bella sonrió de manera incomoda, estrechando su mano con la mía…

— Isabella Swan —en tan solo pocos segundo, y aun luego de que ella alejara rápidamente su mano de la mía, mi cuerpo podía sentir aquel pequeño cosquilleo parecido a las descargas eléctricas, solo que por el contrario de ser dolorosas, eran adictivas y reconfortantes. Fruncí el ceño ¿Ella también sentiría aquello?

— Un muy bonito nombre, aunque te diré Bella, te queda mejor — dije, logrando salir de mi aturdimiento, observe como las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban de manera tímida. Estaba evitando sonreír — Entonces… ¿Amigos, Bella Swan?

— Amigos — asintió, observándome como si se tratara un detective persiguiendo a un ladrón, intentando desnudarlo con la mirada, cavar hasta lo más profundo de su ser en busca de sus secretos…¡Mierda, me ponía nervioso! Sonreí intentando a aparentar calma, pero ella y su aterrorizante forma de mirar no me dejaban en paz

— Alumnos, hoy el profesor no dictara las clases por problemas familiares — suspire con alivio ante la noticia, esa mujer acababa de salvarme de Bella y su mirada. Sonreí aun más

— Genial, ¿No?

— Eso creo — respondió mientras recogía sus cosas, entre ellas, ese estúpido cuaderno

— Nos vemos en la salida…Amiga — la salude alejándome rápidamente de allí. Tenía entrenamiento con el equipo y si llegaba tarde el entrenador me mataría. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, indicándome que tenía un nuevo mensaje. No deba ser un genio para saber de quién era el estúpido mensaje, aun así lo leí:

…"_Eddie Idiota, la operación, "Emmett es el mejor, Bella debe perdonarlo", está a punto de comenzar ¿Estás listo?"…_

El nombre del supuesto brillante plañera un asco, así como el plan en sí. Rodé los ojos, tecleando rápidamente a respuesta:

…"_Vete a la mierda, idiota. No me llames Eddie"…_

**Emmett Pov**

Edward idiota. El estúpido creía que mi plan o mejor dicho…El mejor plan que he creado en mi vida, fracasaría. ¡Claro que no!

El a plan era perfecto y consistía con otros tres planes más de respaldo por si el primero no resultaba ser tan perfecto como creía ¿Quién se atrevía a decir que no era precavido?

La cosa era sencilla:

Secuestro a Bella

La amarro en una silla para evitar que se escape

La obligo a hablarme y hablarme y...

Nada, simplemente luego de hablarnos, tal y como dice Charlie, solucionaremos nuestras diferencias

¿No era fantástico? Y los mas irónico de todo era que yo, Emmett Swan, no estaría rompiendo ninguna clausula impuesta por Charlie y Renee. No me acercaría a más de treinta pasos de Bella

— ¿Quién soy? — sonreí al sentir como los inconfundibles brazos de Rose me rodeaban

— La mujer más hermosa del mundo

— Y hasta me reconociste — respondió entre risas. Rodé los ojos ante su falsa humildad, tomándola por la cintura, levantándola solo uno centímetros del suelo para comenzar a besarla — ¿Como fue tu día? — preguntó una vez que la deposite nuevamente en el suelo. Me encogí de hombros, la verdad que no había sido tan malo, excepto por la parte de esperarla a la salida del instituto luego de su práctica de porristas, pero….Eso no se lo diría

— Normal y aburrido — asegure entrelazando nuestras manos. Ella solo sonrió

— Para ti todo es aburrido — exclamo un Jasper divertido junto a Edward. Las primeras veces que ambos idiotas hicieron eso de aparecerse de la nada, casi me muero de un infarto, pero ahora…estaba más que acostumbrado

— Tú no te aburres por cerebrito — replique — ¿Qué le sucede a Eddie? — ladeé mi cabeza, observando a un muy silencioso Edward observando hacia el infinito ¿Acaso no podía ser mas raro?

— No soy Eddie, idiota — reclamo como cada vez que le decía de aquella manera que parecía molestarle, por el contrario a mi me divertía — Repite conmigo Edward ¿entiendes? Me llamo Edward — dijo con exagerada lentitud, como si hablara con un niño. Bufe

— Ed... — al igual que el hable con lentitud — ¡Eddie! — gruño exasperado

— Eres un caso perdido

— Oigan ¿Qué se supone que haremos hoy? — pregunto _Jazzie_

— Exactamente lo mismo que todas los días — respondió Rose — Nada

— Excepto llevar a cavo el plan — agregue, ellos solo rodaron los ojos. Fruncí el ceño, su poca confianza en mí y en mi plan era insultante — Sera perfecto, guarden y lo verán, par de desconfiados…

— _Bella Swan es la chica perfecta_ — suspire al escuchar como un par de chicos se encontraban hablando tras nosotros. Bella y sus innumerables pretendientes

— _Ya párale, Mike, no te creemos. Ella no se acostaría contigo…No creo que sea de esas chicas fáciles _— le contesto otro chico. Observe por sobre mi hombro. Se trataba de Mike Newton, un tal Eric y otros a los cuales aun no reconocía. Gruñí por lo bajo, tomando conciencia de que trataba realmente la conversación

— _Piensen lo que quieran. Solo les diré que esa chica es realmente fogosa y muy buena a la hora del sexo _

— ¡Maldito bastardo, considérate muerto! — brame, volteando rápidamente sobre mis talones. Nadie hablaba de esa manera de mi hermana menor, no sin antes terminar con unos huesos rotos, muerto o en terapia intensiva

— ¡No! ¡Emmett! — me vi retenido por Jasper y Edward, aunque este parecía debatirse a sí mismo si soltarme o no — Te pueden expulsar, estamos en el territorio del instituto

— Suéltame Jasper — logre empujarlos a ambos hacia un costado. Acercándome hacia donde Newton y sus amigos se encontraban observando la escena temerosos— ¡Tu, Newton!

— ¿Que quieres Swan? — sonreí con odio ante su intento de "Chico fuerte e intimidadle"

— Repite lo que has dicho

— ¿Qu-ie-n... y-o? — tartamudeo. No conteste, esperando su respuesta. Sabía lo que había escuchado, no tenía dudas sobre ello, pero quería saber si era lo suficientemente valiente como para repetirlo — Yo… — observo a sus amigos — Yo dije que... ella es... — unos pocos alumnos que aun quedaban en el instituto se encontraba revoloteando a nuestro alrededor — Muy buena para pasarla bien, tener sexo con ella es…

Gruñí furioso, lanzándome hacia él. Estaba muerto

**Bella Pov**

— ¡Apresúrense! ¡Vamos! — grito, aun estando a cuatro pasos de nosotras, agitado e intentando regularizar su respiración — ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Hay una pelea! ¡Lo hará trizas! — aun mas eufórico de lo que podría estar cualquier persona normal, el chico volvió por donde había llegado corriendo hacia donde de seguro estaba la dichosa pelea

— ¿Pelea? ¿Quién sería tan torpe como para pelear en el área del instituto? — pregunto de manera retorica Sam .Cada una nos sumimos en nuestro pensamientos

_**¡Clic!**_

Un pequeño foco se encendió en mi cabeza, logrando que todas las fichas del rompecabezas encajaran. Todo concordaba perfectamente: Pelea; Torpe; Instituto; "Lo hará trizas"… ¡Emmett! ¡Mierda, Emmett estaba peleando!

— Corre — al parecer no fui la única en llegar a la misma conclusión. Antes de siquiera de decirles que corran, mis pies ya habían comenzado a emprender el camino por el cual aun se divisaba el, cuerpo del, "chico eufórico". Aumente la velocidad de mis pasos con Alice, Sam y Angela siguiéndome de cerca

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunte al chico, aun corriendo a su lado. Este solo me observo de soslayo, para luego abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos

— Swan y Newton están peleando — me informo como si fuera la noticia del momento, deteniendo sus pasos frente a un grupo de alumnos haciendo porras. Me abrí paso entre la multitud. Allí, se encontraba Emmett y un tal _Mikel_, rodando por el suelo y propinándose golpes en el acto

— ¡Carajo! — Insulte a voz de grito observando el rostro lastimado de Emmett — ¡Jasper, Edward, sepárenlos ahora! — les ordene de manera innecesaria, pues ambos se encontraban en la difícil tarea de intentar separarlos, aunque Emmett de una manera u otra parecía estar pegado a _Mikel_, evitando así que lograran separarlos

_¿Dónde mierda estaban los profesores cuando se los necesitaba?_

— ¡Detente, Emmett! — gritaba una Rosalie que estaba al punto de llegar a la histeria, tratando de controlarse para no llorar. Suspire aliviada una vez que Jasper y Edward, luego de varios intentos pudieron separara mi hermano de aquel chico. Me acerque furiosa hacia en donde se encontraba Emmett

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Eres un idiota irresponsable!

— No entiendes, es...que...

— ¡Nada! ¿Por qué demonios golpeas a ese chico? — señale al pobre muchacho, al cual sus amigos lo estaban ayudando a levantarse del piso

— Se los dije, la chica Swan, me ama — escuche decir al tal _Mickey,_ quien, ahora, se encontraba de pie. Pa mi sorpresa, no tenía ningún rasguño en el rostro, a diferencia de Emmett que tenía un corte en su ceja izquierda. Tal y como pensaba, Emmett se había encargado de golpearlo solo en el cuerpo para no dejar evidencia. Sonreí, era un estúpido hermano inteligente

— ¿Disculpa? — dije incrédula. Emmett quien pareció haber revivido aquella llamarada de furia que minutos atrás lo embargaba, forcejeo entre los brazos de Edward y Jasper, intentando escaparse para lanzarse nuevamente hacia él, ahora, idiota. Voltee a ver a _Mickey_

— No te preocupes, cariño, aunque te disculparía mejor si esta noche fueras a mi casa — intente no hacer una mueca de asco ante su sonrisa lasciva. Me acerque hacia él con aires asesinos ¿Por eso lo había golpeado Emmett?

— ¿Quién demonios te crees para hablarme así?

— Por favor, como si no te hubiera gustado lo de anoche — afirmo, observando a sus amigos

— ¡Estúpido pervertido! — masculle, lanzándole un fuerte puñetazo al rostro. Grito de manera agonizante, retorciéndose del dolor. Sonreí, aun lo tenía, no había perdido mi toque — la próxima vez que digas semejante estupidez como que a mí se me pasaría la asquerosa idea de acostarme contigo, niñito, créeme que sufrirás — amenace, aunque más bien afirme, ya que, no tendría la mínima duda de tortúralo

— ¡Loca me has roto la nariz! – chillo y debo agregar que como niñita. Escuche como algunos reían — Le diré al director que te expulse — bufe ¿Me estaba amenazando?

— Díselo — le desafíe — Estoy muy segura que a todo el instituto le encantaría saber cómo Mickey Newtan fue golpeado por una chica — dije, intentando recordar su apellido y nombre — Haz lo que quieras — dicho esto voltee para ver a Emmet mirándome con orgullo y a Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Sam y Alice con asombro

— Vámonos Emmett – ordene mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo dirigía hacia donde se encontraban nuestros autos

— ¡Eso fue genial! — me encogí de hombros, mientras Sam sonreía abiertamente

— Si, genial 3 comente de manera irónica, observando enfurruñada mis nudillos, estaban algo rojos y dolían un poco — Espérame aquí — le dije a Emmet dejándolo frente a su Jeep, dirigiéndome hacia mi hermoso auto

**Edward Pov**

No podía evitar dejar de sonreír, por una extraña razón me gustaba que Bella hubiera golpeado a Newton, yo lo hubiera hecho, es mas quería hacerlo pero ya suficiente tenía Jasper con querer retener a Emmett como para sumármele yo. Aunque ya me encargaría que sufriera en as practicas

— Tu hermana es... fascinante — aseguro Jasper, rodeando con su brazo a una histérica Rosalie. Emmett asintió, observando a su novia a manera de disculpas y esta asentía

— Lo sé — aseguro un muy sonriente Emmett, dirigiendo esta vez su mira hacia en donde se encontraba Bella — ¿A que estuvo genial, la manera en la que lo golpeo?

— Absolutamente — concordaron todos. Pues a decir verdad la chica poseía un muy buen derechazo

— Y eso que no estuvieron cuando golpeo a Patrick — se largo a reír a carcajadas limpias

— ¿Que le sucedió a Patrick? — pregunto una curiosa Rosalie

— Algún día se los contare

— Edward despierta — me susurro Alice al oído. La observe confundido — Estabas medio tonto

— He, si... — le respondí sin escucharla realmente. Bella se acerco rápidamente hacia en donde se encontraba Emmett, recostado sobre el lateral de su Jeep

— No te muevas — le ordeno, acercándose a él con u n botiquín de primeros auxilios ¿De dónde lo saco? ¿Acaso llevaba esa cosa a todos lados?

— No quiero eso

— Cállate y no te muevas — lo regaño al igual que haría una madre con su hijo. Era realmente gracioso el verlos en ese roll. Rosalie se acerco a Emmett para "Consolarlo", este con una expresión completa de horror, observaba como Bella llenaba un pequeño algodón con alcohol

— ¡Me duele!

— Siquiera te he tocado, Emmett — aseguro Bella con una mueca de incredulidad mostrándole aquel pequeño trozo de algodón, el cual aun reposaba en su mano.

Luego de varios minutos de quejas y lloriqueos de parte de Emmett, mientras Bella desinfectara la lastimadura esta le ordeno a su hermano mayor que jamás la defienda ya que ella podía hacerlo por si sola y aunque trato de que su tono de voz fuera severo más bien fue un tono muy dulce y cariñoso

— ¡¿Qué les párese si vamos a mi casa?¡ — exclamo Alice

— También es mi casa — agregue con aburrimiento, al parecer a la pequeña siempre se le olvidaba el gran detalle de que era su mellizo

— Ya, lo que tú digas — gruñí, un día, de verdad la estrangularía — ¿Qué dicen? — Pregunto alegremente mientras todos aceptaban a excepción de Bella quien quería escaparse disimuladamente del lugar — Bella Swan, ni te muevas — amenazo Alice — ¿Vienes? — hizo su típica carita de cachorro a medio morir, mientras todos esperábamos expectantes la respuesta de Bella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, admitiré que, estaba más que deseoso que dijera que si — ¿Vienes?

— Yo...

_Mierda, acepta, acepta Bella_

Rogaba para mis adentros. Ella debía aceptara la invitación de Alice, ya que, después de todo ¿Quién puede resistirse a la carita?

* * *

_**Okey, espero que les guste él capitulo. Les quería agradecer a todos por sus magníficos Revierws que me animan a continuar esta historia… ahora, vamos a lo importante**_

_**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Les pareció un fiasco? ¡¿Qué?¡**_

_**Bueno déjenme sus REVIERWS en caso que quieran dejar algún comentario, alguna que otra crítica o una amenaza (por fis que no sean muchas^_^)**_

_**Besos: Bella- Ragaza**_


	9. La Carita

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

El haber curado las heridas de Emmett no solo había asido una odisea…había sido un suplicio; A pesar de ser mi hermano…el chico era un completo quejica. Bufe al observar a Emmett fingir un quejido para ganarse un beso de Rosalie

— ¡¿Qué les párese si vamos a mi casa?¡ — exclamo Alice dando diminutos saltitos en su lugar

— También es mi casa — le recordó Edward a lo que la aludida solo rodo los ojos de manera dramática

— Ya, lo que tú digas — dijo la pequeña restándole importancia al asunto. No pude evitar reír, al igual que Sam, ante la mueca de fastidio de Edward — ¿Qué dicen? — Sonreí comenzando a retroceder lentamente…Según _"Animal Planet",_ el depredador no debe notar que su presa escapa y… — Bella Swan, ni te muevas — la observe asustada… ¡Siquiera me estaba mirando! ¡Al diablo _Animal Planet_ y el depredador…esa chica era mucho más peligrosa! — ¿Vienes?

_¡Vamos Bella! Una excusa… solo eso. Tu puedes…Le ganas a Emmett… ¡Solo inventa un excusa creíble! _

— Yo… No puedo — me golpee mentalmente ¿Qué clase de excusa era esa?...

— ¿Por qué?

— Debo… — comenzó a repiquetear furiosamente sus tacones de diseñador contra el frio cemento; La observé colocar sus brazos en jarra — Alimentar al cachorro — asentí fervientemente rogando que me creyera cosa que no haría…Yo no tenía un cachorro al cual alimentar Y Alice lo sabia

— No tenemos cachorro — fulmine con la mirada a Emmett. ¡Ya lo sabía, sabía que no teníamos un maldito y hermoso cachorro!

— Comprare uno — mentí, dejando de lado la sutileza y comenzando a alejarme de ellos con grandes y torpes zancadas dije tratándome

— ¡Atrápala Emmett! — gruñí furiosa al sentirme volar. Me habían atrapado…era un asco como escapista, Emmett un zopenco como hermano y Alice una perfecta dictadora

— Emmett Swan — chille — Suéltame o sino…veras — como si le quemara me deposito rápidamente en el suelo, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de disculpas. Era una genio…una genio que se encontraba muy, muy enojada

— ¡Alice no puedes secuestrarme! — le regañe mientras ella se encogía de hombros enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas. Rodé los ojos

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿A qué idiota, en todos sus sentidos, se le ocurriría secuestrarme? — pregunte y juro que escuche un silbido de inocencia* seguido por un _"Te lo dije". _Bien, eso había sido raro

— Por favor…Bells

— Solo ir hacia mi casa y hacerle unas pequeñas modificaciones a mi auto

— Pero…es nuevo — se quejo — Además en mi casa hay un garaje, te dejare usarlo — negué el hecho de que me hubiera "amigado" con Emmett, Edward y tal vez solo un poco con Rosalie, no significaba que estaba dispuesta a encerrarme en una casa junto a esos tres

— No Alice — asegure dejando de lado la sutileza y comenzado a alejarme de ellos con grandes y torpes zancadas

— No te escaparas — escuche la voz macabra de Alice quien con una fuerza sorprendente comenzaba a llevarme arrastras en dirección contraria hacia mi auto. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía tener semejante fuerza? — Vamos

— No — me queje alargando demasiado la "o" — Mi auto. No quiero ir, Alice

— Dame las llaves de tu auto — ordeno una vez que había logrado adentrarme hacia el molesto asiento del copiloto de su _Porche Amarrillo. _Gruñí a modo de respuesta, aferrando las llaves contra mi pecho — ¿Acaso quieres que se quede en el aparcamiento del instituto?... — pregunto con falsa inocencia — Podrían dañarlo, quemarlo, rallarlo, golpearlo…

— Está bien — acepte a regañadientes, entregándole las llaves. Llorisqueé al verla desaparecer, dirigiéndose en dirección a mi auto, para luego sin perder su sonrisa victoriosa, poner en marcha su auto, comenzando a manejar a donde supongo seria su casa…

— ¿Esto no es divertido Bella?

— Te odio — murmure sin mas

— No es cierto… tú — me señalo con su dedo — Me amas

_"Genial atrapada con una duende macabra y pronto encerrada en contra de mi voluntad en la casa de mi peor ex–enemigo"_

Rodé los ojos. Estaba comportándome como una chica demasiado fatalista, incluso mis pensamientos eran fatalistas; Después de todo debía poder en práctica lo que Charlie me había enseñado "Debía verle el lado bueno a las cosas"

— Esto sí que será difícil — murmuré, ladeando mi cabeza, observando cómo Alice reía — ¿por cierto? ¿Quién traerá mi auto?

**Edward Pov**

— Yo... — sonrió con nerviosismo — No puedo — fruncí el ceño, Alice no iba a permitir que Bella se negara a acompañarla ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué? —reí divertido al observar como Alice colocaba sus pequeñas manos en su pequeña cintura dándole un toque gracioso a su pregunta aunque, al parecer, a Bella no parecía en lo absoluto gracioso. Podría incluso afirmar que se encontraba mas pálida de lo que comúnmente era

— Debo... alimentar al cachorro — bufe ante el ápice de _convicción _que quería agregarle a sus palabras. Siquiera ella se creía

— No tenemos cachorro

— Comprare uno — y sin decir más comenzó a correr, por decirse de alguna manera, hacia su auto…

— Atrápala Emmett — el grito de Alice había sido ensordecedor, sin embargo, Emmett, a pesar de que al igual que a mi le estuvieran a punto de explotar los tímpanos, le obedeció

— ¡Alice, no puedes secuestrarme!

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿A qué idiota, en todos sus sentidos, se le ocurriría secuestrarme? — reí al escucha como Emmett silbaba una torpe melodía con inocencia. Tal y como había dicho, su plan era por completo estúpido

— Te lo dije — asegure burlón, ganándome un golpe por parte de Rosalie — Eso dolió, maldición — susurre sin embargo aun seguí prestando atención a cada movimiento que realizaba Bella, era fascinante observarla, sonrojarse, reí, enojarse, ella era…— Esperare en mi _Volvo_ — anuncie, debía relajarme y dejar de pensar morbosidades

— Te acompaño — asentí, nada mejor que la compañía de Jasper para relajarse, el idiota parecía poder controlar lo sentimientos de los demás. Una vez dentro del _Volvo_, el silencio invadió. Lo observé, últimamente se comportaba aun más extraño de lo normal

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¿He?...

— Estas, muy distraído… ¿Te sude algo? — volví a preguntar — Haz peleado con María — me encogí de hombros, esa chica jamás me había en lo absoluto para Jasper…es decir, Alice estaba enamorada de él y…En fin sabía que no se podían controlar los sentimientos, pero aun así, María, no me agradaba y estaba consciente de que sonaba muy _gay_ al estilo "hermana celosa"

— No — negó — Es solo... que — exasperado, espere a que continuara pero no se veía dispuesto a hablar… ¡Diablos! Tener una conversación inconclusa es tan frustraste

— Descubriste que eres gay — bromee a lo que él solo sonrió por cortesía, sin duda estaba peor que mal — Te gusta otra — aventure dando junto en el clavo pareció dar justo en el clavo. Su mirada lo había confirmado

— Es difícil

— Nada es difícil si de verdad alguien te gusta

— Esta chica… jamás me haría caso ¿Entiendes?

— Jasper, eres uno de los chicos más codiciado del instituto ¿Acaso esta chica está loca? — Sonrió con dulzura... raro, sin duda lo era — ¿Cómo se llama? Te ayudare a conquistarla

— Me matarías — lo escuche murmurar — Edward, ella…

— Alice — dije rodando los ojos

— ¿Cómo?

— Allí viene Alice — señale a la menuda figura de Alice, la cual se acercaba rápidamente hacia nosotros. Abrí la puerta del copiloto

— ¡Edward Cullen!

— ¿Qué? — pregunte desconcertado, siquiera le daba una razón para que me gritase. Se comportaba como una demente

— Tama — me lanzo unas llaves, las cuales alcance a sostener

— ¿Que es…?

— Son las llaves del auto de Bella. Yo la secuestre, lo más justo sería que tú seas el encargado de llevar su auto hacia mi casa

— Nuestra casa

— Si, si, lo que tu digas — gruñí, me trataba como a un loco — Jazz, tú manejaras el Volvo hacia mi casa

— Eso no sucederá — rebatí, era ilógico que yo debiera abandonar a mi Volvo para manejar el auto de Bella y que Jasper manejara el mío… ¡no sería más simple que Jasper manejara el auto de Bella y ya!

— ¡No te atrevas a contradecirme, Edward!

— Hazle caso si no quieres que te asesine mientras duerme — comento Jasper con diversión, observando, al igual que yo, a Alice subirse a su auto y arrancar a toda velocidad. Suspire, bajando del volvo, antes de dirigirme hacia el auto de Bella voltee listo para amenazar a Jasper

— Te lo advierto, si le sucede algo a mi Volvo…Desaparece del estado

.

_Lindo, confortable, rápido; Bella Swan tenía un buen gusto en lo que se refiere a autos_

Sonreí ante el tonto pensamiento. Sí, me había maravillado la simpleza pero elegancia del auto. No podía negarlo, era cómodo e ideal para alguien con la personalidad de Bella. Bufe al escuchar el molesto sonido de "Psicosis" lo cual indicaba que Alice se encontraba llamándome

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Reduce la velocidad idiota!— ese hermosos comentario no podía ser de otra persona que no fuera…Bella. Me encogí de hombros, al menos podía divertirme, molestándola

— ¿Por qué? — pregunte desafiante

— Porque en el remoto caso que no me obedezcas tú _Volvo_ y tu hombría ¿Entiendes? — ¿me estaba amenazando? Quien se creía esa niñita estúpida

— Tú le haces algo a mi _Volvo_ y tu auto muere

— Reduce la velocidad, Cullen — ordeno separando de manera lenta letra por letra. Le obedecí

— Esta bien, solo me divierte molestarte — dije para luego golpearme mentalmente. Corte la llamada, no necesitaba hablar más pues ya había quedado como un idiota consagrado. El transcurso hacia la casa, fue lento…según mi punto de vista y por estrictas ordenes de Bella, me encontraba conduciendo como una tortuga a 90 km por hora. Al bajar del auto, supuse que ya todos se encontraban dentro, bueno, casi todos…

— ¿Tanto te preocupo al tal punto que has esperado por mi regreso? — pregunte burlo; La castaña sin interés alguno levanto su mirada, para luego rodar los ojos. Se encontraba sentada de forma perezosa en las escaleras del porche de la casa

— Ya quisieras — contesto con ironía

— ¿Qué haces aquí, sola?

— Evito traumare de por vida. Emmett y La rubí... Rosalie están comiéndose en el sillón —reí ante la mueca de asco que se dibujo en su rostro. Supuse que el "comerse" significaba que había encontrado a Rosalie y su hermano besándose — Alice y Jaspe están estudiando, aunque lo correcto sería decir que Jasper hace las tareas de Alice — Asentí, Jasper era una especie de tutor para Alice desde hacía ya dos semanas — Y Sam juega a la "_Wii"_* ¡Esa chica no sabe perder! — exclamo esta vez divertida

— ¿Y tú?

— Estoy tomando aire fresco. Además ni leer puedo, tu hermana lo único que lee son revistas de moda

— Se supone que a las chicas le gustan ese tipo de revista

— Es bueno saberlo — se encogió de hombros — Eso quiere decir que soy una especie de fenómeno

— Tal vez — dije sentándome a su lado — ¿Que es lo que sueles leer?

— Lectura clásica ¿Sabes lo que es? — evite gruñir, podría haberla molestado, si, pero no por ello significaba que era un ignorante

— Acompáñame — dije, tomando un de su manos, ayudándola a incorporarse, comenzándola a guiarla hacia el interior de la casa

— ¿A dónde iremos?

— Espera y lo sabrás…cuando estemos allí —intente sonar misterioso. Era divertido el ver sus diferentes tipos de reacciones. Ella sin duda jamás hacia lo que yo esperaba que hiciera y aquello…me resultaba fascinante… aunque había momentos en el que esas mismas reacciones, me sacaban de quicio

— Escucha, _señor misterio_so, no me gustan las sorpresas y mucho menos los misterios. Dime donde vamos — me extrañe al detectar miedo en su voz… ¿Creía que la mataría?

— A mi habitación. No es gran cosa — le informe cuando nos encontrábamos a unos paso de distancia de la puerta

— ¡¿QUE?¡ — Grito tan alto que hasta por un momento creí que me quede sordo — ¿Estás loco? — seguía gritando a diferencia que ahora se encontraba parada en el pasillo y no quería dar ni un paso mas

— ¿Me temes? — Pregunte entre burlo y desafiante, sin duda podría usar eso a mi favor pero... ¡Por todos los santos! Había chicas que se morían por entrar a mi habitación y ella no. Era exasperante

— ¿A ti? — Me observo con diversión, cosa que me molesto, ni que fuera un payaso para que se divierta con solo mirarme — ¡Claro que no! — Y dicho eso, prácticamente, me arrastro hacia mi habitación — ¿Y Bien? — dijo una vez dentro

— ¿Te gusta? — le pregunte en apenas un susurro al oído, señalándole el estante lleno de libros, sonriendo con conformidad al notar cómo se estremecía

— Es... lindo. ¿Quién lo diría? Tu un lector apasionado — exclamo mas para ella que para mí mientras leía cada una de las portadas de los libros

— No toda mi vida depende de molestarte — fingí indignación a sabiendas que mentía pues en las últimas semanas me he pasado la mayoría e las noches desvelándome para planear bromas que las molestasen

— Tal párese que no — contesto con sorna — ¿Y estos Cd´s? ¿Cómo los organizas?

— Según el año de que salió a la venta, grupo, estilo y mi preferencia personal ¿te gusta algo de aquí?

— Sin duda los Cd´s y los libros son muy interesantes — aseguro, simplemente, evadiendo el doble sentido de mi pregunta fácilmente; Solo por un momento comencé a pensar que no había captado el "doble sentido" de tal pregunta, tales dudas de disiparon al observar como un tenue sonrojo cubría sus mejillas

— ¿Por qué sonríes como idiota?

— Por nada, sígueme — le dije a lo que ella hizo sin rechistar

— Es hermoso

— Sé que soy hermoso, pero aun así, gracias por decirlo

— Tu no torpe — bufo con obviedad — El piano — eso definitivamente lastimado mi ego de forma considerable y ella lo sabía — ¿Tocas? — sonrío mientras entraba al estudio y sentaba en un sillón que se encontraba cerca del piano. No le respondí, simplemente me acerque hacia el piano comenzado a tocar la primera melodía: _Claro de Luna_ de _Debussi._ Por lo que había escuchado n el compacto de su auto, esa melodía parecía gustarle

— Es una de mis favoritas — dije al término de la melodía; no mentí, en realidad lo era, siempre lograba transmitirme calma. No espere a que respondiera, inmediatamente comencé a tocar la melodía que había compuesto para Esme

— Tocas hermoso — exclamo luego de que terminase de tocar, sentándose a mi lado en el taburete — ¿Quien lo creería? — En este momento no sabía si agradecerle por el "_tocas hermoso_" o ahorcarla por su otro no grato comentario — La primer melodía fue _Claro de luna_ — afirmo con una sonrisa por lo que asentí — ¿Pero la segunda?

— La compuse para Esme; Mi madre

— Es hermosa — sonrío mientras aquel adorable rubor se extendía por sus mejillas haciéndola ver tan dulce, frágil y aun más hermosa…

— Lo sé — susurre inclinándome levemente hacia ella, evitando asustarla — Aunque hay cosas más hermosas — seguí diciendo en apenas un susurro. Quería besarla

* * *

**Hola a todos queridos y bien amados lectores. Espero que les guste Este Capitulo**

_**¿La besara? ¿Qué opinan?**_

_**Bueno gracias a todos por sus hermosos Revierws que me alientan a seguir escribiendo me digan que les ha parecido el capitulo, si tienen alguna duda, amenaza o sugerencia no duden en escribirla, todas las dudas serán respondidas, bueno sin más me despido… **_

_**Besos: Bella- Ragaza**_


	10. ¿Error?

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Alice Pov**

Y allí frente a mí, en mi biblioteca, se encontraba hombre más hermoso, comprensivo e inteligente de todo el mundo…Jaspe Hale. Era el hombre perfecto, un hombre el cual tenía novia

— ¿Alice te encuentras bien? — lo observe mientras el acariciaba de manera tierna mi mejilla; Solo en ese momento note que una mueca de sufrimiento adornaba mi rostro. Sonreí sin un ápice. Era injusto, yo lo amaba e idolatraba y él…solo me veía como a su hermanita menor, acariciando mi mejilla como lo haría con Rosalie… ¡Si tan solo supiera que ese acto tan inocente de su parte me provoca aun más tristeza!

— Si, Jazz. Sigamos estudiando — aleje su mano de mi mejilla, dirigía do mi mirada hacia el aburrido libro que se encontraba frente a mi tratando de concentrarme, algo imposible. Siendo completamente sincera, no entendía ni medias y con Jasper como _profesor_ me era imposible concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera él

— Claro — aseguro mientras retomaba la lectura de la _independencia de Inglaterra_. ¡Como si me interesara! — ¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien? — pregunto preocupado mientras cerraba del todo el libro

— Si — sonreí con falsedad — ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? — Pregunte inocentemente, tratando de tomar el libro de entre sus manos, cosa que no logre dado a que Jasper lo alejo de mí — No es gracioso Jasper, dame el libro – me queje mientras él alejaba aun más el libro de mí

— ¿Acaso no lo alcanzas pequeña?

— ¡No te metas con mi altura y entrégame el maldito libro Jasper Hale! — Le ordene mientras me cruzaba de brazos, haciéndole saber que no estaba contenta, a lo que él solo rió — Ya verás — chille mientras me lanzaba sobre él para conseguir aquel aburrido libro, pero el muy tonto comenzó a correr antes que siquiera lo pudiera tocar — ¡Vuelve aquí! — le grite mientras corría tras él.  
Se había dado a la fuga

— Atrápame tortuga — exclamo un muy risueño Jasper. La verdad es que muchos creían que él era demasiado serio ¡Pues eran puras mentiras! Jasper tenía sus momentos de alegría, como estos y usualmente aparecían cuando yo no estaba de ánimos ni para ir de compras... bueno tampoco para tanto, pero se entiende el punto

_**10 minutos más tarde**_

Vagaba aburrida por los pasillos de la casa, Jasper no había dejado rastro alguno de su paradero. Bufe, si no se dejaba encontrar dentro de pocos minutos, lo mataría en canto saga de su escondite

— Jasper, pequeño — lo llame con voz dulce — ¿Dónde estás? — canturree mientras esperaba a que mi inocente presa cayera en mis redes y cuando lo hiciera... ¡PLASH! Lo atraparía

— Me fui — escuche la voz de Jasper en apenas un susurro para luego escuchar su risa y una muy hermosa debo de admitir. Fruncí el ceño, incluso se atrevía a burlarse de mi

— ¡Te vi! — Exclame emocionada observando como mi adorado amor platónico corría escaleras arriba — ¡Jasper… vuelve cobarde! — Chille antes de ir a su persecución — Te atrape — exclame victoriosa mientras entraba a la habitación en donde se había metido Jasper, para encontrarme con Bella y Edward... ¡Apunto de besarse! ¿Acaso el mundo se volvió loco o qué?

— ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?¡ — Pregunto Edward con un tono voz espeluznantemente enojado, al vernos allí de pie al igual que unas estatuas, observando atónitos aquel hecho casi imposible. Me escondí tras el cuerpo de Jasper, conocía a Edward y no era en lo absoluto agradable al enojarse, era tan bueno en planear sus venganzas, que algunas incluso lograban maravillas en tu sistema nervioso

— Nosotros... Estábamos… Jugando — la afirmación de Jasper había sonado más bien como una pregunta. Eso no nos ayudaba en lo absoluto

— Si, eso. Nos vamos — tome la mano Jasper comenzando a jalarlo fuera de allí

— Eso estuvo cerca — exclamo Jasper una vez que nos encontrábamos, seguros, fuera del alcance de Edward y su sed de sangre y venganza. Bien, tal vez exageraba… o tal vez no

— Tienes razón — acepte de buena manera, mientras tomaba mi libro de entre sus manos y golpeaba su cabeza con este — No vuelva a robarme, Hale — le amenace a lo que solo recibí una sonrisa de su parte

— Jamás, Cullen — Prometió antes de besar mi mejilla — Te quiero pequeña — observando nuestras manos, aun, entrelazadas

— Jazz ¿Podemos ir a molestar a Emmet? — le roge mientras hacia mi innegable carita, estilo Alice Cullen

— Claro, pero… — suspiro divertido — Creo que debemos mantener en secreto lo que vimos — dijo pícaramente — Si es que no quieres quedarte sin tu hermano porque estoy seguro que Emmett lo matara — admitió a lo que yo solo asentí. Debía hablar seriamente con Edward…Pero ahora, solo quería estar con Jasper…

**Edward Pov**

— Es hermosa — sonrío mientras aquel adorable rubor se extendía por sus mejillas haciéndola ver tan dulce, frágil y aun más hermosa…

— Lo sé — susurre inclinándome levemente hacia ella, evitando asustarla — Aunque hay cosas más hermosas — seguí diciendo en apenas un susurro. Quería besarla

— ¿Cómo cuales? — pregunto con inocencia, observándome tímidamente. Sonreí, depositando un casto beso sobre sus labios, observándola lo ojos, para luego besarla — Esta…es una de ellas — susurre sobre sus labios. Un pequeño y casi insonoro ruido me distrajo, observé por sobre el hombro de Bella a unos muy estáticos Jasper y Alice — ¡¿Que hacen aquí?¡

— Nosotros... Estábamos…Jugando

— Si, eso. Pero... Nos vamos — aseguro una muy nerviosa Alice comenzando a arrastrar a Jasper fuera de la habitación. La situación era vergonzosa, extraña e incómoda…sin embargo, por alguna razón quería reí

— Ohm — escuche a Bella carraspear con incomodidad un par de veces. No la culpo, ni yo mismo sabía cómo comportarme en esos momentos — Esto… — nos señalaba con su mano a ella y a mi — Fue solo un error — la observe incrédulo ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que besarnos fue un error?

— ¿Besarte conmigo fue un error? — Pregunte con ironía observándola mientras su rostro adquiría más de treinta tonalidades de rojos

— En primer lugar… _eso _— se refirió al beso — No fue un beso, fue más bien un... casi beso, y segundo, el casi beso sucedió por... bueno tu sabes, la música, el piano y todos eso

— Tienes razón — admití, luego de un largo e incomodo silencio — Fue un error, nunca te besaría si el ambiente no fuera tan...

— Raro…— completo la frase por mi — Concuerdo contigo — sonrío avergonzada — Jamás volveremos a hablar de ello — rodé los ojos murmuro ¿Tanto le afectaba el "casi beso", como le decía ella? Por que sin duda a mi ese casi inexistente beso...me había, de cierta forma extraña y retorcida, gustado

_Si de algo estaba seguro era de que Isabella Swan era la única chica en el planeta la cual yo no podría tener_

* * *

_**Hola gente hermosa. Este el nuevo capítulo, si bien es un poco corto, les pido disculpas y les ruego me comprendan…Mi inspiración se ha escapado a parrandear por el mundo y… ¡No se me ocurre casi nada! Pero descuides, estoy casi segura que para el próximo capítulo volverá. **_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza **_

**¡Dejen Reviews!**


	11. ¡Puedo explicarlo!

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Bien. Esto se estaba pasando de locos:

_**Primero**_: _El "beso" con Edward. Aunque fue un casi beso, por así decirse, ya que un casto beso no contaba ¿O sí?_

_**Segundo**_: _El intentar evitar a Edward a toda costa, lo cual no parecía funcionar_

_**Y por ultimo:**_ _Esto... Necesitaba Ayuda y mucha ¿Qué demonios me sucedía?_

_**Ese mismo día a la mañana...**_

Ya hacia una semana de lo sucedido con Edward en su casa. Por lo cual, ahora trataba de alejarme de él. En otras palabras, evitarlo hasta más no poder

— ¿Qué sucede a Edward? — escuchamos preguntar a Alice, mientras se sentaba en la mesa al igual que lo hacían Emmett y Rosalie quienes venia con ella. Entre cerré los ojos. Alice... esa maldita traidora... el habernos visto a Edward y a mí de aquella manera en su casa, le había dado una razón para fastidiarnos por separado, lanzándonos indirectas, comentarios jocosos…

— Nada... creo — agrego Angela quien se encontraba rodeada por los brazos de su novio, Ben

— Últimamente ha estado extraño — admitió Emmet, mientras observaba a Edward y a su conquista del día sentado en la mesa más alejadas de nosotros o más precisamente de mi; Si, ambos nos evitábamos de igual manera — Creo que está enamorado — su comentario solo logro que casi callera de la silla en la cual hace más de cinco minutos me encontraba balanceándome de atrás hacia delante

— ¿Tu qué crees Bella? — Pregunto Alice, con aquella mirada maligna. Pero a ese juego podían jugar dos; Inmediatamente mi mirada localizo a dos orbes azules que me observaban divertido

— No tengo idea, ¿Tu qué crees Jasper? ¿Puede uno de los chicos más deseados del instituto enamorarse de otra?

— Claro que puede...

— Al igual que tú ¿Puedes enamorarte? — ya todo el instituto se había enterado de la gran noticia: Jasper Hale y María Gutiérrez habían terminado su relación; Sin embargo nadie sabía el "Porque"; Aunque ciertamente podía imaginármelo, solo debía esperar

— Yo... Claro que puedo…

— ¿Entonces estas enamorado? — Pregunte mientras observaba significativa a Alice quien estaba... ¡Sonrojada! — Nos vemos luego — dije sin más, antes de levantarme de la mesa y dirigirme hacia mi siguiente clase... _Educación Física_

¿A qué _genio_ se le ocurrió poner esa clase luego del almuerzo?

Sin duda a uno no muy inteligente. La clase paso, realmente... rara.

Edward quien para mi sorpresa y a su vez desgracia, al igual que todo el equipo de _fútbol americano_ y las _porristas_, entre los cuales se encontraban Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie, tuvieron que entrenar en el gimnasio junto con todos los alumnos "normales". Según el director, esa brillante idea se debía a la gran brecha que se estaba formando entre los alumnos del instituto y los deportistas/populares; Quería que sociabilizáramos… ¡Ese hombre era un idiota arruina planes!

— Edward Cullen, te está mirando — había dicho Jessica Stanley, señalando disimuladamente al susodicho. Me removí incomoda, ciertamente tenía razón pero aun así no podía decírselo a la cotilla más grande de todo el instituto

— Si; Al igual que mi hermano — señale a Emmett, quien me lanzaba unos graciosos _besos voladores_. Le sonreí

— ¡Vamos, Bella! — Exclamo Jessica, sonriendo bobamente — Él no te mira de la manera en la cual tu hermano lo haría — me encogí de hombros, intentando restarle importancia a su comentario. La clase había terminado de manera lenta y tortuosa, ente miradas y miradas

.

.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en el cómodo sofá de nuestra sala, peleándonos de cierta forma con Emmett por el control remoto de la Tv. Gruñí al salir perdedora de tal pelea, resignada a tener que observar unos molesto dibujitos animados; Emmett simplemente era un niño

— Debilucha

— Zopenco — le respondí comenzando a leer un libro que había dejado olvidado hacia ya mucho tiempo

— Pequeños — escuchamos como Renee nos llamaba, sin embargo ningunos se movió de su lugar — Presten atención — la escuchamos quejarse de pie frente a nosotros. Me queje al sentir como se me era arrebatado el libro, al igual que lo hizo Emmett al ver como Renee se colocaba frente a la Tv bloqueándole la vista; Sin embargo en un desesperado intento por seguir viendo televisión estiraba su cuello. Reí comenzando a buscar diferencias entre Emmett y una tortuga

— Préstale atención — le ordene propinándole un leve puñetazo en su brazo izquierdo

— Gracias hija — si, era Renee agradeciéndole a su hija por haber golpeado a su otro hijo. Sonrío; observándonos con seriedad, dándonos a entender que no nos podríamos negar a su próxima petición y eso…casi nunca era bueno — Niños; Hoy vendrán a cenar un socio del trabajo de su padre al igual que de mi trabajo. Espero que se comporten

— Claro — respondimos ambos al unísono

— Y se vistan adecuadamente — observo a Emmett — No quiero que suceda lo mismo que en la cena con la señora _Maulé_ — apunto acusadoramente a Emmett quien solo rodó sus ojos, avergonzado

— Mamá… no sabía que esa mujer estaría en la cocina de casa

— Esa mujer jamás te volvió a ver con los mismos ojos — asegure entre risas. Al recordar la cara de pervertida que ponía cada ver que veía a Emmett y este, despavorido, se alejaba de ella. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se lo imaginaba en ropa interior o peor aun…sin nada

— Hija, no debes burlarte de tu pobre hermano, mi pequeño tuvo que soportar ser acosado, por _Carol, _durante dos años — exclamo Renee uniéndose a mis risas

— Cierto. Lo único que jamás extrañare de _Phoenix _serán las mirada de esa mujer — se estremeció ante el recuerdo — ¿Acaso todo lo graciosamente perturbador me sucede a mi?

— Si — respondimos Renee y yo sin siquiera pensarlo…

.

.

La tarde la pasamos entre bromas y rememorando viejos recuerdos… ¡Y vaya que en la mayoría de los recuerdos graciosos, se encontraba Emmett, metido en alguna circunstancia rara... MUY rara!

Me observe frente al espejo; Me encontraba normal, solo vestía unos jeans entubados, negros, una blusa de tirante azul marino y unas botas sin tacón negras. Algo cómodo pero elegante, tal y como le gustaba a mamá que nos vistiéramos

— Hermosa — reí al escuchar a Emmett susurrarme al oído, para luego sentir como me rodeaba con sus brazos — Admítelo, soy el mejor hermano del mundo

— Lo eres — asegure abotonando su camisa ya que los primeros cinco botones se encontraban sin abotonar

— Arruinas mi estilo, Bella — se quejo. Reí su estilo era prácticamente igual que el de un _Gigoló — _Esta bien — refunfuño al ver como terminaba de abrochar el último de los botones, ahora comenzando a arreglar el cuello de su camisa — Te quiero ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

— Lo se

— ¿También sabez que Rose es importante para mí? —

— También lo sé, pero si quieres que la perdone del todo dame mi tiempo, no me presiones, ambos sabemos que suelo ser muy rencorosa y orgullosa

— Pero... Creo que no puedo hacer mas — murmuró enfurruñado — Vamos antes de que mamá venga en nuestra búsqueda — rió comenzando a guiarme escaleras abajo con su mano entrelazada a la mía. Ciertamente a pesar de pelearnos, nos queríamos ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Éramos hermanos, unos que solían pelear más que la mayoría…pero hermanos al fin

— Esto será aburrido — susurre

— Exacto; nunca me intereso la abogacía, ni tampoco lo hará — acoto el

— Ni a mí el diseño de interior y exterior

— Escuchamos eso niños — exclamo la voz de Charlie, logrando sobresaltarnos. No nos habíamos percatado que nos encontrábamos lo suficientemente cerca de ellos y de... ¡Los Cullen y Los Hale!

— Bella, Emmet; Quiero presentarles a Esme, mi socia, y su esposo Carlisle Cullen con sus hijos Edward y Alice — dijo mamá con una sonrisa — Ella es Lillian Hale, también mi socia , la esposa de el socio de su padre, Derek Hale, junto a sus hijos Jasper y Rosalie — señalo a cada uno de los aludidos mientras los nombraba

— Yo también estaría asombrado pequeña — me sonrío Charlie — Jamás creí que mi socio, fuera esposo de una de las socias de tu madre

— Si, que grandioso es el destino — comente, insultando mentalmente al maldito destino y sus jugadas… ¡Mi plan de evitar a Edward Cullen, se ha ido al diablo!

— Exacto pequeña... ¿Se conocen? — Pregunto Renee, avergonzada, al ver como Emmett abrazaba cariñosamente a Rosalie. A todo esto el padre de Rosalie los observaba hirviendo de los celos queriendo asesinar a Emmett, o al menos tal vez por su cabeza estaba planeando más de una manera de asesinarlo

Luego de que el señor Hale, le pidiera unas cuantas explicaciones a Rosalie del porque se dejaba abrasar de esa "forma" por ese _mocoso, _como había optado por llamarle a Emmett, y que esta le explicara a su padre de que… Tenía novio; Bueno luego de todo el drama, al fin pudimos al menos sentarnos en la mesa y comer

— Así que… ¿Hace cuanto se conocen? — Pregunto el señor Hale con un notorio tono de recelo en su voz. Inmediatamente la mueca recelosa de su rostro se trasformo en una de dolor

— Hace un mes — murmuro un muy asustado Emmett. Demonios ¿En donde se encontraba la cámara? Este era un momento el cual valía la pena retratar o recordar por el resto de la vida

— Mmm — aunque el Derek Hale, quisiera hacerse el "padre sobreprotector y suegro malvado" se notaba a millas que se estaba divirtiendo a lo lindo molestando a Emmett y a Rosalie. Su diversión, también era la nuestra — Supongo que eres un buen muchacho — agrego comenzando a comer un poco de la deliciosa carne asada que había traído Esme Cullen

— Los muchachos de hoy — suspiro Charlie riendo junto a Carlisle. A los que nuestras madres solo rodaron los ojos y se dirigieron hacia la cocina

— No es divertido que tu pequeña tenga un novio — se quejo como un niño pequeño el señor Hale — ¿Acaso a ustedes les gustaría que la pequeña Alice y Bella tuvieran novio? — Pregunto malignamente, inmediatamente las risas de Charlie y Carlisle cesaron

— Estoy 100% seguro que mi pequeña aun no ha besado a nadie — confeso Carlisle, logrando que su hija se sonrojara inclusive peor que yo.

— ¡Papa! — Chillo Alice. Claro que no desaproveche la oportunidad de reírme también, al igual que todos

— Yo también estoy seguro de mi pequeña — añadió Charlie. Aunque si el supiera; Digo no es como si haya besado realmente a nadie, ya que si se contaba un beso en la mejilla de James en kínder y el casi beso de Edward... Bueno mis experiencias se reducían a muy pocas

— ¿Por qué no replicas, al igual que Alice? — Emmett y su maldita bocota

— Porque soy una buena niña

— ¿Quién fue? — Pregunto de pronto Charlie con mirada una asesina — Espera a que tu madre se entere — me amenazo. Dios si Renee se enteraba, estaba frita

— Claro. Como aquella vez que le dijiste qué harías dieta y todas las mañanas ibas al restaurante de _Susan_ a comer hamburguesas. Oh, no, espera eso fue hace dos días

— Tu no...

— Tengo testigos, Una muy buena fuente de información y el juez, bueno resulta que... es mi madre

— Tu ganas — levanto sus manos a señal de rendición

— Se nota que eres hija de un abogado — Rió Carlisle

.

.

— Niños donde están — llamo Esme a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper quienes estaban corriendo por la casa, jugando al Pilla, Pilla*

— Bella, hija ve a buscar a tu hermano — me ordeno/pidió Renee. Asentí si rechistar; Edward se encontraba sentado junto a mí, dado a que todos los traidores de nuestros _"amigos"_ se las ingeniaron para que esto sucediera. Aunque solo se trataba de Alice convenciendo a todos con su carita manipuladora

— Claro

— Edward, acompáñala — le pidió Esme a su hijo ¿Acaso era un maldito complot? Sin rechistar, Edward comenzó a seguirme, hacia el piso superior, en silencio

— Así que… ¿Dónde podrían estar?

— No lo sé, esta casa posee dos pisos y seis habitaciones, sin contar el patio trasero y el sótano — admití incomoda

— ¿Ese cuadro es un...? — pregunto dudoso, apenas entramos al salón de _música/arte_ de Charlie y mío

— Es un Swan — sonreí orgullosa ante mi creación. Era lindo; Había dibujado el cuadro hace dos años, captando el momento preciso en el cual Renee se encontraba dormida sobre el sofá, al igual que Charlie, aunque este se encontraba sentado en el suelo, dormido, sosteniendo la mano de mi madre. El verlos así me había parecido realmente lindo…Y los dibuje. No tenía más explicación que esa

— ¿Lo haz echo tu?

— Eso dice la firma — le señale aquella pequeña firma que se encontraba al fin de la pintura

— _B. Swan_ — murmuro — ¡Qué demonios! — exclamo, luego de que la luz del salón o más bien de toda la casa se hubo cortado

— _¡Emmet Swan; Que te he dicho con jugar con los fusiles de la casa!_ — se dejo escuchar el grito de Charlie desde el piso inferior. Reí entre dientes, solo Emmett podía hacer algo por el estilo

— Salgamos de aquí — ordene

— ¿Por qué me evitas? — Pregunto reteniéndome del brazo, evitando que me moviera de mi lugar

— ¿Yo?

— Si tu. Lo haces y muy mal

— Disculpa; yo no tengo la maldita culpa de que mis padres conociera a los tuyos — me defendí — Además ¿Qué te quejas? Tú también me evitas

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te siga e implore que me hables?

— Claro que no

— ¿Entonces?

— Edward; Ese Beso fue... Raro y tu...

— ¿Acaso el beso te confundió? ¿Te gustan mis besos? — pude vislumbrar aquella sonrisa arrogante que me regalaba, gracias a los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana del salón

— Sigue soñando

— Entonces, no creo esto te moleste — y si esperar más unió sus labio sobre los míos de manera furiosa, acorralándome entre la pared más cercana y su cuerpo, acariciando tímidamente mi mejilla izquierda. Mi cerebro estaba inventando millones de maneras de alejarlo de mí y golpearlo, pero mi cuerpo... Bueno, simplemente mientras más cerca tuviera Edward de mí, mejor para él.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta de mis actos, mis manos se encontraban en los cabellos de Edward, acercándolo hacia mí, sin dejar un mínimo de espacio entre nosotros; Su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo acceso a mi boca, cosa que se hice gustosa. Mientras me dejaba llevar por aquella sensación que sentía en esos momentos

— ¿Acaso has dicho que mis besos no te gustaban? — logro murmurar aun sobre mis labios, alejándose, intentando observarme a los ojos

— Solo cállate — le ordene mientras que en un acto demasiado atrevido viniendo de mi, atrape sus labios entre los míos y comenzó a besarlo logrando que gimiera…

— Dios — se dejo escuchar aquel pequeño gritito ahogado proveniente desde la puerta

— ¡Puedo explicarlo! — exclamamos los dos al unísono, mientras observábamos su mirada atónita y enfadada

_No; Ambos sabíamos…Que no podíamos explicarlo, pero aun así, necesitábamos ayuda_

* * *

_**Hola Hermosos. Espero que les agrade el capitulo ¿Quién cree que los haya descubierto? ¿Charlie? ¿Carlisle? ¿Emmett?...Mmm, tal vez**_

_**Les agradezco a todos por sus Revierws…**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen Revierws!**_


	12. ¿Te odio?

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Edward Pov**

En momentos como estos, odiaba con todo mí ser a Bella Swan. Solo alguien tan cabezota como ella podía ser tan evasiva y molesta. Primero comenzó con el supuesto "casi beso" como prefirió llamarlo y ahora…comenzaba a evitarme como si estuviera infectado por la gripe española o algo que se le pareciese

…"_Hola Bobo ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? ¡Ya se! Se debe a alguien y sentimientos que no quieren aceptar"…_

Rodé los ojos; Alice había comenzado a hacer una estúpida novela romántica teniéndonos a Bella y a mí como protagonistas principales. Una novela, la cual solo existía en su cabeza. Busque con la mirada a Alice, quien se encontraba observándome con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Sonreí comenzando a escribir la respuesta a su mensaje

…"_Deja de soñar, pequeña…Por cierto, tu peinado esta fuera de lugar ¿Dejas que Jasper te vea de aquella manera tan impresentable?"…_

Espere pacientemente a que recibiera el mensaje de texto, observando satisfecho como de manera desesperada comenzaba a peinar su de por sí, ya despeinado y perfecto cabello. Reí divertido al ver cómo me fulminaba con la mirada, comenzando a enviar furiosamente un mensaje de texto desde su celular. Minutos más tarde, nuevamente, mi celular vibro indicándome que tenía otro mensaje de texto

_¡Muy maduro, idiota! Solo por eso se contare a Bella que sueñas con ella y dices su nombre dormido ¿Quién ríe ahora?_

Esta vez, fue mi turno de fulminarla con la mirada; Aun a tantas mesas de distancia podía imaginarme a mi pequeña hermana murmurar por lo bajo insultos casi inentendible dirigidos hacia mi persona. Bufe, la mocosa esta amenazándome a mi… ¡A mí!

…" _¡Hazlo Alice!...De seguro a Jasper le encantara leer tu diario intimo, morboso y aburrido ¿Has pensado en escribir algo mas interesante que lo hermoso del cabello de Jasper, sus ojos, su boca y tu futuro apellido como su esposa?"…_

Sonreí, sabía que con aquel mensaje no diría nada…Además, siquiera sabía si o que decía era cierto y a diferencia de mi, ella no tenía un copia de su diario intimo. Sabía que algún día aquellas páginas fotocopiadas me servirían. Bufe, para luego apagar mi celular

— Edward, lindo ¿Qué haces? — preguntó con curiosidad Tanya, quien se encontraba sentada sobre mi regazo, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, comenzando a besarme — Deja de pelear con Alice — me dijo al observar como la aludida me observaba furiosa — Has estado muy extraño

— Si. No es nada

— Eso espero, bobo ¿Qué dices si hoy salimos a la noche?

— No puedo — admití — Esme, quiere que vayamos a cenar a la casa de una de sus socias

— Te compadezco — respondió mirándome al igual que miraría a un cachorro a medio morir... Con lastima

— Gracias — respondí sarcástico por lo cual ella rió

— De nada

— Estaba siendo sarcástico ¿Sabez?

— Si, lo sé — respondió simplemente comenzando a besarme de una manera un tanto apasionada. Le respondí el beso sin siquiera pensarlo, solo Tanya podía ayudarme a dejar de estar tan furioso por la indiferencia de Bella Swan

.

.

Me encontraba tocando el piano, intentando relajarme, era raro aquel sentimiento que me embargaba, nunca nadie me había ignorado y el hecho de que Bella lo hiciera…Me molestaba de sobremanera. Me estaba volviendo loco

—Edward, cariño, es hora de irnos —inmediatamente deje de tocar el piano y comencé a dirigirme hacia la sala principal en donde ya se encontraban todos listos para ir a la dichosa cena. Sí hay algo que odiaba de las cenas a la cual Esme y Carlisle me obligaban a asistir, era la manera en la cual estaba obligado a vestir... Como un pingüino: Trajes negros con camisa blanca y corbata negra; Por suerte para la ocasión Alice, me permitió utilizar unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca

— Estas hermoso — exclamo Alice, para luego colgarse a mi cuello, desabrochando los tres primeros botones de mi camisa. Internamente se lo agradecí – Me pregunto quién te habrá vestido — coloco una de sus dedos en su mejilla, como si estuviera pensando

— Solo yo me vestí ¿y a ti? — pregunte logrando que se sonrojara, solo un poco, había entendido lo que le quise decir. Sonreí; Eso era lo divertido de ser su hermano, lograr que alguien como Alice se sonrojara, algo raro y poco común en ella

— No hablo de eso tonto — chillo avergonzada mientras me golpeaba fuertemente. A veces creo que Alice en su anterior vida fue un boxeador profesional; Golpeaba con demasiada fuerza — Mamá regáñalo — le pidió a mis padres quienes nos observaban divertidos

— Ya, disculpa — fingí estar arrepentido, antes de ganarme un castigo por cortesía de Esme y Carlisle — Iré en mi volvo — sin siquiera esperar respuesta me dirigí hacia el Garaje, subiéndome a mi volvo. Me sobresalte al ver una menuda figura de ojos esmeraldas observándome atenta

— Hola

— ¿Cómo has hecho para entrar al Volvo? — pregunte estúpidamente

— Dah, por la puerta — rodee los ojos — Ahora, dicen mis padres que ellos te guiaran hacia la casa de la socia de Mamá

— Solo para lo sepas y asimiles, ambos, también son mis Padres — le recordé antes de comenzar a seguir el _Mercedes_ de Carlisle, ya que por lo visto tenia memoria a corto plazo, siempre hacia y decía lo mismo... MIS padres, Mi casa ¿Acaso que era yo? ¿La mascota de la familia?

— Bueno… como decía, MIS padres quieren que los sigas — hizo caso omiso a mi comentario dándole un mayor énfasis a la palabra "MIS". Bufé, sería un largo, largo camino…

— ¿Esos son los autos de los Hale? — Pregunto Alice quien prácticamente tenía pegada su nariz a la ventanilla de seguro para ver mejor a los autos

— Lo son

— ¿Cómo lo sabez? — Pregunto una vez que aparque el _Volvo _tras l auto de Carlisle

— Sencillo; Allí se encuentra Jasper, junto a Rose y sus padres —le indique mientras señalaba a los aludidos — Además, recuerda que su madre trabaja con la nuestra

— Dios, lo olvide por completo…No puedo bajar vestida así, mi maquillaje debe estar horrible al igual que mi. ¡Porque dios fue tan cruel de hacerme tan poco guapa! — reí divertido ante su reacción ganándome una mirada fulminante de su parte

— Pequeña…eres la niña más guapa que conozco — asegure tras un resoplido ¿Por qué debía tener una melliza? — El único castigo de dios fue el hacerte parecer a un _pixie_

— Gracias; ya lo sabía — sonrío dulcemente antes de bajarse del auto... y luego se quejaban que yo era bipolar — ¡Me has dicho, _pixie_! — chillo al percatarse del completo significado de mi cometario, sin embargo, ya era tarde, nos encontrábamos frente a los Hale

— Hola Edward — me saludo Jasper apenas me vio acercarme hacia él — ¿Qué cuentas?

— Nada fuera de lo normal — me encogí de hombros, mientras observaba la casa que se encontraba frente a nosotros

— Buenas noches — saludo una mujer de cabellos castaños, piel blanca y ojos celestes mientras nos indicaban que entráramos a la casa

— Derek ¿Qué haces aquí? — le llamo el hombre el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos marrones y piel bronceada

— Charlie; Acompaño a mi esposa — abraso a Lillian Hale, la madre de Rosalie y Jasper

— ¿Entonces tu esposa debe ser socia de la mía? — Rió con ganas al igual que el señor Hale

— Y tú eres mi socio. Vaya que el mundo es un pañuelo

— Bueno — murmuro divertida la señora que nos abrió la puerta — Veo que se conocen Charlie

— Oh, Claro Derek, te presento a mi esposa Renee

— Niños le presento a Charlie Swan, mi socio — dijo el Señor Hale. Esperen ¿Swan? ¿Acaso eran los padres de Bella y Emmett? Como si me hubieran escuchado Emmett y Bella se aparecieron frente a nosotros comentando algo por lo cual su padre replico rápidamente. Por su parte Emmett se mostraba asombrado, mientras que Bella, bueno pues ella parecía como si quisiera desaparecer

— Así que… ¿Hace cuanto se conocen? — Pregunto celoso Derek Hale a su vez que la madre de Rosalie le propinaba una patada. ¿Cómo lo sé? Fácil, me encontraba al lado de Derek, por lo tanto el primer intento de patada para que su esposo se callara, fallo, por lo cual la patada la recibí yo

— Así que… ¿Hace cuanto se conocen? — Pregunto el señor Hale con un notorio tono de recelo en su voz. Inmediatamente la mueca recelosa de su rostro se trasformo en una de dolor

— Hace un mes — murmuro Emmett

— Mmm —Supongo que eres un buen muchacho

— Los muchachos de hoy — suspiro Charlie Swan, riendo junto a mi padre mientras que de manera minuciosa Esme, Renee y Lillian se dirigían hacia la cocina. Cosa e mujeres supongo

— No es divertido que tu pequeña tenga un novio — se quejo el señor Hale — ¿Acaso a ustedes les gustaría que la pequeña Alice y Bella tuvieran novio? — inmediatamente las risas de Charlie y Carlisle cesaron

— Estoy 100% seguro que mi pequeña aun no ha besado a nadie — confeso Carlisle, logrando que Alice se sonrojara, reí observando a mi pequeña hermana con lastima. Muy en el fondo la compadecía, pero…mejor ella que yo — ¡Papa! — el grito de Alice no se hizo esperar, se encontraba apenada

— Yo también estoy seguro de mi pequeña — añadió Charlie. Reí internamente. Ya que Yo sí, había besado a Bella, aunque claro que no se lo confesaría a Charlie y mucho menos a Emmett

— ¿Por qué no replicas, al igual que Alice? —

— Porque soy una buena niña

— ¿Quién fue? Espera a que tu madre se entere — le amenazo. A lo que ella puso cara de horror

— Claro. Como aquella vez que le dijiste qué harías dieta y todas las mañanas ibas al restaurante de _Susan_ a comer hamburguesas. Oh, no, espera eso fue hace dos días

— Tu no...

— Tengo testigos, Una muy buena fuente de información y el juez, bueno resulta que... es mi madre — sonrío victoriosa

— Tu ganas — levanto sus manos a señal de rendición, observando orgulloso a su hija

— Se nota que eres hija de un abogado — Rió Carlisle al igual que Derek

.

.

Una vez terminada la cena, Alice junto a Rose, Jasper e incluso Emmett, se dispusieron a jugar al Pilla-Pilla. Algo demasiado infantil y como siempre deba de hacer niñero de Alice, por lo cual tanto Renee como Esme, nos ordenaron a Bella y a mí que buscáramos a los demás

— Entonces... ¿Dónde podrían estar? — Le Pregunte, tratando de romper ese incomodo silencio que nos invadía

— No lo sé, esta casa posee dos pisos y seis habitaciones, sin contar el patio trasero y el sótano

— ¿Ese cuadro es un...? — pregunte sin reconocer al pintor, apenas entramos al salón con instrumentos musicales y demás cosas... Supongo que sería el salón de recreación

— Es un Swan

— ¿Lo haz echo tu?

— Eso dice la firma — señalo aquella pequeña firma que se encontraba al fin de la pintura

— _B. Swan_ — murmure mientras lo leía nuevamente. Vaya que tenía talento, para la pintura — ¡Qué demonios! — maldije por lo bajo, luego de que un corto circuito en toda la casa nos sumiera en la oscuridad, solo iluminándonos por los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana

— _¡Emmet Swan; Que te he dicho con jugar con los fusiles de la casa!_ — se dejo escuchar el grito de Charlie desde el piso inferior

— Salgamos de aquí — ordeno, por lo que se escuchaba su voz estaba nerviosa

— ¿Por qué me evitas? — Pregunte sin poder evitarlo, sujetándola del brazo para que no se alejara más

— ¿Yo? — se hizo la desentendida ¿Acaso bromeaba o qué?

— Si tu. Lo haces y muy mal

— Disculpa; yo no tengo la maldita culpa de que mis padres conociera a los tuyos. Además ¿Qué te quejas? Tú también me evitas

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te siga e implore que me hables? — espete furioso, ahora se suponía que la culpa de todo era mía

— Claro que no

— ¿Entonces?

— Edward; Ese Beso fue... Raro y tu...

— ¿Acaso el beso te confundió? ¿Te gustan mis besos? — sonreí arrogante, acercándome a ella lo suficiente como para oír su respiración, los latido de su corazón

— Sigue soñando — rió nerviosa

— Entonces, no creo esto te moleste — la empuje hacia la pared más cercana comenzando a besarla con rudeza, sin ánimos de ser dulce ni agradable. Odiaba que ella sea la única que se resistiera a mis encantos, Odiaba que siempre tuviera una respuesta elocuente cada vez que trataba de salir victorioso en una pelea verbal contra ella, pese a que en el fondo parecía odiarla de un momento a otro, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo, me encontraba queriendo acariciar su mejilla, queriendo tratarla con cariño, no queriendo separarme de ella. Suspire rendido, mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus sonrojadas mejillas para comenzarla a besarla con delicadeza, con dulzura. Delinee su labio inferior con mi legua, pidiéndole acceso para profundizar aun más el beso, acceso el cual fue concedido

— ¿Acaso has dicho que mis besos no te gustaban? — Murmure contra sus labios, observándola, sin saber realmente que decir

— Solo cállate — me ordeno mientras con sus manos, las cuales se encontraban en mi cuello, me acercaba rápidamente hacia ella para besarme de tal manera, profundizando aun mas nuestro beso. Acaricie sus costados, acercando mi cuerpo aun más hacia el de ella; Sin poder evitarlo un gemido de satisfacción escapo de mis labios. ¡¿Acaso quería matarme?¡

Sin duda para realmente odiarla como creo que lo hago, este beso me estaba gustando demasiado... O Tal vez yo...

— Dios — se dejo escuchar aquel pequeño gritito ahogado proveniente desde la puerta. Me separe instantáneamente de ella… ¡Carajo, no podía ser!

— ¡Puedo explicarlo! — exclamamos los dos al unísono, mientras observábamos su mirada sorprendida y enfadada…No, su mirada estaba que destilaba furia

_Y yo Edward Anthony Cullen esta fregado y próximamente muerto_

* * *

**Gente hermosa. Aquí les traje este Capitulo desde el punto de vista de nuestro Amado Edward, espero que les guste… **

**Díganme… ¿Quien creen que es el que los ha agarrado con las manos en la más? +J+ **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Disfruten la vida**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**¡Dejen Revierws!**


	13. ¡Quiero Mi Venganza!

**Los personajes son de la gran S.M. Solo la historia es mía**

* * *

**ROSALIE POV**

— Emmet, no creo que sea buena idea tocar los fusiles – le susurre a mi querido novio, quien tuvo la _"brillante"_ idea de apagar las luces de la casa, para que Alice no nos encontrara

— Bebe, jamas e perdido en el pilla, pilla – me dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo – No lo haré ahora y menos frente a una mujer

— ¡Oye!. Eso es machismo – asegure – Además, las mujeres somos mucho mejores que los hombres

— ¿Cómo en que? - pregunto incrédulo. Si no lo amara tanto, le daría una buena patada en sus joyas familiares, para que aprenda a callarse

— En el baile...

—Michel Jackson, tambien lo era

—Si. Pero dudo mucho que al bailar el te seduzca – comente a sabiendas que para ganar, el jamas diría que si lo seducía

— Bueno... Eso... Allí vienen – me cubrió la boca con sus manazas, mientras sonreía aliviado, el muy idiota fue salvado por la campana o mas precisamente por una adicta a las compras... Mi mejor amiga

— Los Escuche hablar, muestren su rostro maleantes – chillaba entre risas Alice

— Dios nos descubrió – susurro horrorizado Emmet, quien acto seguido comenzo a tocar los fusiles, ocasionando un corto circuito – Corre Rose, corre – chillo mientras me empujaba lejos

— Los vi, ni se les ocurra escapar - amenazo Alice

— ¿Que? – pregunte sin entender nada

— Que corras, yo entretendré a el duende, si no gano yo, ganaras tu - ¿Acaso no era tierno? – ¡Ahora!- Grito logrando que yo me largara a correr, no sin antes decirle unas palabras no muy decentes por haberme gritado

¡Emmet Swan. Que te he dicho con jugar con los fusiles de la casa!- se dejo escuchar el grito de Charlie mi suegro, cosa que me asusto demasiado, logrando que comenzara a correr escaleras arriba

— Rosalie, te atrapare – escuche canturrear a Alice de cerca. Sin pensarlo dos veces , me adentre a la primer habitación que encontré

— Dios – lleve mi mano a mi corazón. Digo, noes para menos luego de encontrarte a nada mas y nada menos que a Edward y Bella... Besándose. ¿Acaso no se odiaban? ¡¿En que clase de mundo paranormal me encontraba?

— ¡Puedo Explicarlo! – Gritaron los dos al unísono, mientras se separaban el uno del otro como si sus cuerpos quemaran o algo por el estilo

— Tu...el...ella...Edward! – gruñí al aludido quien parecía haber visto un fantasma. Ni se imaginaba lo que le esperaba

—Esto Rosalie... es – balbuceaba una muy sonrojada Bella – Yo, puedo explicarlo

— Vete Bella... Por favor – trate de sonar dulce, aunque creo que mi voz sonó demasiado aterradora, baque ella abrió los ojos horrorizada, para luego mirar con pena a Edward

Le diré a tu madre que prefieres un velorio tranquilo – intento bromear con Edward, quien solo rió irónicamente

—Tambien dile que vengue mi muerte, cueste lo que cueste– le siguió la broma el antes de que Bella desapareciera por el humbral de la puerta

— Estas muerto Cullen – susurre, mientras me acercaba amenazadoramente a el

**EDWARD POV**

—De verdad, puedo explicarlo – asegure, luego de que Bella haya abandonado la habitación a petición de mi futuro asesino

— ¿Acaso, me dirás que no es lo que pienso? ¿O que debido a la oscuridad e visto mal?

— Si por casualidad a mi se me ocurriera decirlo ¿Me creerías?

— ¡Edward!

— Ya, lo siento Rosalie – sonreí inocentemente, ya que sabia que si Rosalie se proponía a darme una paliza, lo haria y yo no podría siquiera devolvérsela, por el simple echo de que ella era mujer

— Sientes haber besado a la hermanita de mi novio – Bufe, no es como si Bella hubiera puesto mucha resistencia, a que yo la besara

— Bueno. Como sentirlo, sentirlo, no lo siento realmente – murmure avergonzado

— Tienes suerte de que la que los descubrió fui yo y no Emmet o los padres de Bella

— Lo se – admití cabizbajo

— No entiendes que... ¿Lo sabez? ¿Quién eres? – Oh, genial, ahora se burlaba de mi. Sin duda Rosalie, es la peor Amiga/Hermana/Lo que sea

— Si lo se, Pero no me eches toda la culpa a mi

— Le echo la culpa a quien quiero – replico- Tu solo usas a Bella para jugar, tu... ¡Dios!

— ¿Que? ¿Qué paso? – pregunte preocupado ante su exagerada reacción

— Te haz enamorado de ella - ¿Cómo demonios llego a esa conclusión?

— Yo...

**BELLA POV**

Mi veda era un asco...De todas las personas que me pudieron descubrir tuvo que ser Rosalie... ¡Rosalie!

Me adentre al cuarto de baño antes de disponerme a enfrentar a Rosalie y a Edward

— ¿Qué demonios me sucedió? – le susurre a mi reflejo, antes de mojar mi rostro para haci lograr despabilarme o almenos pensar con un poco de claridad

Mis labios estaban rojos e hinchados, debido a la intensidad del beso, mi cabello despeinado, mi rostro sonrojado y mis ojos brillaban de una extraña manera... ¡¿Qué me pasaba?

A mi no podía gustarme... Edward, ; Bueno no es como si fuera feo o algo por el estilo, pero... Es mi ex archi enemigo y... Esta a punto de ser asesinado por la novia de mi hermano

¿Debería ayudarlo? ¿Debo dejar que Rosalie lo mate?. Demonios, este pueblo esta afectando hasta mi forma de pensar

Oh, genial. Soy muy joven como para ser testigo de un asesinato, además la culpa de no haber ayudado a Edward me mataría

Sin pensármelo dos veces me dirigí hacia la habitación en donde abandone a Edward junto a Rosalie

— ¿Que? ¿Qué paso? – escuche el grito de preocupación de Edward, por lo cual apure mis pasos para interrumpir o evitar un futuro asesinato

— Te has enamorado de ella – afirmo Rosalie. ¿Acaso hablaban de mi?

— Yo... – Ok, se que no debería estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, pero... Bueno, se podría decir que soy muy curiosa – Claro que no Rosalie ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de Bella? – Exclamo y por una extraña razón eso me hizo sentir...¿Mal? - ¿Acaso no la haz visto?

— Es hermosa Edward, lo sabez – Ok. Rosalie acaba de ganarse mi cariño

— ¿Hermosa?. Es completamente el tipo de chica, de la cual yo nunca me enamoraría . Es una niñita tonta que...

Enojada, humillada y con ganas de dejar sin el día del padre a Edward Cullen , deje de escuchar tras la puerta

— Hija. Pensamos que te habías perdido – rió Charlie, apenas me vio entrar a la sala en donde todos estaban sentados tomando café

— Casi lo hago papá – Sonreí

— ¿Y Edward, Cariño?– Me Pregunto Esme preocupada. Y pensar que alguien tan miserable como Edward, es hijo de dos personas tan maravillosas como lo son Esme y Carlisle

— Creo que el no tuvo la misma suerte que yo, en no perderse – escupí con odio, tan solo de recordar su estúpido rostro de niño lindo

— ¿Como?

— Nos separamos para cubrir terreno Emmet, y haci encontrarlos antes - mentí

— Bueno que esperas, para ir a buscarlo

— Nada, por que lo iras a buscar tu

— Yo o lo haré, tu eres la pequeña y yo soy tu hermano mayor, obedéceme- Replico Emmet

— Si no vas, juro que tus muñecas sufrirán

— ¡Son figuras de acción! – se defendió, mientras todos reían

— 3... 2 ... 1...

— Ya esta bien yo iré, Tambien creo que Rose esta perdida – resoplo, antes de ir en busca de su novia y del estúpido mas grande del mundo

_... Es completamente el tipo de chica, de la cual yo nunca me enamoraría..._

El recordar sus palabras ocasiono que una furia incontrolable se desatara en mi ser

Solo sabia algo... Conseguiría mi venganza

Yo misma, me encargaría de enseñarle a ese idiota que tan equivocado estaba. Lo enamoraría y luego lo ignoraría

¡Prepárate Edward Cullen, por que tu te enamoraras de mi!

* * *

**Vaya que la historia a tomado un rumbo interesante ¿No creen?**

**Bueno espero que les gusten el Capitulo... Espero sus comentarios. A los 78 RR **

**Besos:Bella-Ragaza**


	14. Besos

**_Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan_**

* * *

**Alice Pov**

— Te atrape. Humm — Canturree a modo de burla de un muy enfurruñado Emmett, luego de que Charlie lo regañara por causar un corto circuito — Soy la mejor. Lo sé, Tu lo sabez. Humm — comenzar a bailar a su alrededor, mientras él intentaba sostenerme, para que parara de bailar

— Ya párale ¿No? — Se quejo mientras cruzaba sus brazotes sobre sus pechos dándole a su imagen un toque aterrador, aunque a su vez cómico — Además, aun no has encontrado a Jasper ni a Rose — sonrío con orgullo. Bufe molesta para segundos después fulminarlo con la mirada

— Eso no se vale — me queje — Yo casi encontré a Rose, pero tu… – Lo señale acusatoriamente — La ayudaste a escapar

— Claro que sí. Jamás dejaría que mi Rosalie perdiera

— Tramposo — me queje mientras que el solo se encogía de hombros. Gruñí furiosa buscando un aliado — ¿No que eso es trampa Charlie? – Le pregunte a Charlie, no sin antes regalarle _"La carita"_. Él, al igual que todos nuestros padres, se encontraba sentado en el sofá, observándonos divertido

— Alice tiene razón hijo — me apoyo Charlie. Sonreí victoriosa; _La carita_ nunca fallaba

— Alice, no puedes hacerle la carita a medio morir para que se ponga de tu lado — Ash. ¿Por qué se quejaba tanto?. Hasta ya parecía un niñita — Carlisle. No, que no pude — Pregunto a mi padre con voz melosa, tratando de imitar… "¡Mi Carita!"

— Responde papi — mire al aludido con una clara amenaza, este solo se removió incomodo en el sofá buscando ayuda por parte de mi mamá quien solo le sonreía. Fruncí el ceño enojada — Ash. Iré a buscar a Jazz y Rose — asegure al notar que Carlisle jamás respondería

**_15 minutos más tarde..._**

Muy bien. Este juego estaba cansándome. Ya había buscado por toda la casa y ¡Nada!... Parece como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Quién diría que los gemelos Hale son tan buenos para jugar al _Pilla-Pilla_

— ¡Aja! — Chille contenta, al ver como sospechosamente se movía un arbusto — Te encontré Rosalie — asegure. Sin duda solo a Rosalie se le ocurriría esconderse en el Jardín Trasero de la casa. El cual, ya de por si parecía una jungla… una hermosa jungla — No intentes escaparte esta vez Rosalie Hale — amenace al ver como los arbustos comenzaban a moverse aun mas — Muy bien. Tú te lo has buscado — Chille antes de lanzarme sobre los arbusto, o más precisamente, sobre Rosalie

— Auch — se quejo Rosa... ¡Jasper! — Vaya que eres fuerte — aseguro sonriendo con esa sexy y hermosa sonrisa que solo el poseía

— ¿Tu? — Pregunte sorprendida, para luego percatarme de la comprometedora posición en la que Jasper y Yo nos encontrábamos — ¡¿Qué haces aquí? — Me levante del suelo a la vez que lo ayudaba a levantarse. Al haberlo derribado ambos habíamos terminado acostados en el suelo, yo por mi párteme encontraba a horcadas sobre él sosteniéndole las muñecas para evitar un futuro escape de la que había supuesto era "Rosalie"

— Solo tú sabes hacerme sentir tan querido — Se burlo de manera sarcástica por lo que me sonroje

— Yo... No quise decir eso — me defendí — Solo que pensé que eras Rosalie. Por cierto ¿Sabez donde esta? — pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema, lo que al parecer el noto ya que me observaba divertido. Le fruncí el ceño, desafiante, esperando su respuesta

— Creo que esta con Emmett — me señalo a unos muy babosos Emmett y Rosalie que se estaban besando en el piso superior — ¡Cierren la Ventana! — les grito a la parejita de enamorados, los cuales inmediatamente se separaron y le hicieron caso a la petición de Jasper — Así está mejor — sonrío aliviado — No es que no me agrade Emmett, pero Rose aun sigue siendo mi hermana

— Te entiendo — asegure y vaya que lo hacía, era horrible ver como Edward besaba a otras chicas, simplemente me causaba asco y debía admitir, un poco de celos… ¡él era Mi hermano!

— ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta que estaba aquí? — pregunto curioso. Me encogí de hombros

—El arbusto se movía

— Fue divertido — admitió luego de un incomodo silencio

— ¿Eso crees? Para mí el _Pilla-Pilla_, paso al ser el segundo juego que odio. Los estuve buscando por más de una hora... ¡Una hora!

— ¿Y cuál es el primero?

— El de esconder objetos, para que el otro los encuentre

— ¿Acaso te párese aburrido?

— No. Simplemente es difícil. ¿Alguna vez le has intentado ocultarle algo a Edward? — Pregunte con enfado — El muy bobo, párese que leyera mentes. Siempre gana

— Tienes razón. Eso a veces es muy frustraste — ¡Al fin alguien que me entiende!. Cada vez que se los digo a mis padres, ellos simplemente me sonríen y dicen: _"Alice. Hija, debes aprender a perder" — _¿Tienes frío? — asentí

— Gracias — le sonreí, luego de que él colocara su chaqueta sobre mis hombros

— De nada. Haría todo por ti pequeña — susurro

— Yo también por ti, grandote — asegure — Incluso protegerte de matones

— ¿Crees que necesito protección? — pregunto sonriente

— Te ha derribado una chica — me señale a mi misma — ¿Tu qué crees?

— No estaba listo en ese entonces — rodee los ojos. Ambos sabíamos que lo derribe justamente

— ¿Ahora estás listo?

— Si. ¿Por qué? —No le di tiempo a que dijera nada más, me lancé sobre él para derribarlo nuevamente

— Te Vencí — asegure victoriosa, mientras me ponía de pie

— Pequeña Tramposa — exclamo antes de comenzar a correrme

— ¡Aléjate Jazz! — le advertí al ver como se acercaba peligrosamente

— Oh no. Tú me has provocado

— Te vencí justamente — asegure mientras me cruzaba de brazos y levantaba mi barbilla; Imitando una pose perfecta de indignación. Grave error, Jasper aprovecho para acercarse del todo a mí, esta vez, tumbarme él al suelo mientras comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas — No... Deten-t-e... Para — decía entre incontrolables risas

— Implora mi perdón, pequeña tramposa — ordeno con la típica voz de _"villano de película"_

— ¡Jamás! — Exclame entre risas — Ya...Ya... Esta...Bien — dije como pude, ya que el muy tramposo seguía con su sección de cosquillas — Perdón Jasper

— Mmm; Sonó muy forzado — Bufe. ¿Cómo que forzado?. Era el perdón más adorable que existía en el planeta y no es que opine de esa manera porque es _mi_ perdón... A quien engaño, claro que opino de esa manera porque es _mi_ perdón — Prueba nuevamente

— Esta bien — suspire — Perdón Jazz — sonreí, para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla — ¿Y bien? ¿Sonó sincero? — pregunte con sorna — ¿Jazz? — le llame preocupada al ver que no se movía

— Si. Sonó sincero — susurro para luego acortar la poca distancia que nos separaba y besarme... Mi primer beso. Por un momento me encontré sorprendida y nerviosa, pero solo vasto el que él acariciara tiernamente mi mejilla para que comenzara a corresponder el beso...O al menos intentara hacerlo

Si esto es un sueño... ¡No quiero despertar!

**Rosalie Pov**

— Bien. Creo que escuche suficiente — dije luego de escuchar a Edward y sus razones por las cuales, según él, no estaba enamorado de Bella

— Oye Rose, no le digas nada a nadie, sobre él... bueno tu sabez... beso — Me rogó avergonzado. Sin duda algún día podría aprovecharme de este pequeño favor

— No te preocupes, no lo haré. Además, no quiero que mi _Osito_ te haga papilla

— ¿Osito? — Pregunto burlonamente conteniendo sus ganas de reír

— No abuses. Puedo cambiar de opinión

— Vaya, Rose, que lindos... ¿Zapatos? — Me halagó torpemente. Sin duda no sabía nada acerca de moda y mucho menos, como halagar a una chica

— No te andes de lambiscón. No te pega — Asegure divertida ante su actitud. A veces se comportaba como un niño

— Ok. Nada de cumplidos — Levanto sus manos en señal de rendición. Aun no puedo creer que alguna vez estuve enamorada de Edward. ¿Cómo? Fácil, cuando una niño, no se comportaba como un Play-Boy de cuarta — ¿Piensas en mi verdad?

— No Edward. No pienso en ti

— Mientes

— Claro que no

— Lo haces. Cada vez que piensas en mi frunces el ceño, como si te disgustara algo o recordaras algo que no fue de tu agrado — vaya, me olvidaba que el muy estúpido era lector de mentes

— Tienes razón...

— Siempre la suelo tener — Me interrumpió

— Pensaba que eres el chico más molesto y bobo que eh conocido jamás

— ¿Has conocido a mucha gente? — esta conversación se estaba volviendo realmente estúpida y carente de sentido. El estúpido estaba intentando distraerme. Vaya que era un estúpido inteligente... Casi lo logra

— Buen intento Edward

— Ya Rose. Solo asegúrate de no decir nada, de verdad aprecio mis piernas como para que Emmett me deje invalido — susurro aterrado o al menos eso pretendía que creyera. Ahora estaba intentando la manipulación psicológica…a aunque también tenía razón respecto a que Emmett lo mataría

— Está bien. Pero me debes una grande amigo — Asegure mientras sonreía con maldad. Sin duda Edward haría cualquier cosa para que Emmett no se enterara que beso a Bella y aquello era de gran ayuda para mis futuros planes. Claramente pude ver el terror reflejado en sus ojos y eso que ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que le vendría

— ¿Qué es lo que le debes? — Escuche la voz de mi Osito tras de mi

— Ah... Esto... Rosalie me ayudara a no reprobar Algebra — que mal mentiroso era. Cosa rara ya que sus mentiras la mayoría de las veces si eran creíbles... Lo que hace el amor ¿No?

—Y yo que creía que eras una especie de _Come libros_ o algo por el estilo — aseguro Emmet logrando que tanto Edward como yo nos largáramos a reír ganándonos una mirada molesta de mi novio — ¿De qué se ríen?

— Osito. Edward jamás ha tocado un libro en su vida. El muy idiota ni siquiera sabe lo que significa la palabra estudiar — Y era verdad, si hay algo que siempre me molesto de Edward, aparte de que se comportaba como un estúpido, era que él jamás estudiaba, pero aun así sus notas no bajaban de diez… ni siquiera en una evaluación sorpresa

— Vaya que eres raro Eddie — exclamo Emmet, mientras observaba a Edward como si fuera un bicho raro

— Gracias Emmy — contesto con sarcasmo a la vez que pronunciaba melosamente, el nuevo apodo de mi Osito

— De nada Eddie

— Emmy

— Eddie

— Emmy

— Bueno ya paren los dos, se comportan como unos niños — me queje al ver como ambos seguían molestándose con esos estúpidos apodos

— Lo siento — se disculparon cabizbajos al unisonó

— Bebe ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunte a Emmy... Digo a mi Osito

— Vaya manera de agradecerme, el haberme preocupado por ti — hizo un adorable y chistoso puchero

— ¡Que dulce! — exclamé antes de lanzarme en sus brazos para comenzar a besarlo de manera pasional

— Oigan. Aun sigo aquí — replico Edward — ¡Oh genial! Necesitare psicología por el resto de mi vida — comento con sarcasmo antes de marcharse, no sin antes dar un leve portazo. Que aguafiestas era. Claro él, podía andarse besuqueando con Bella y yo con mi Osito, No. Sin duda estaba frustrado, por no haber terminado de besarse con Bella como corresponde

— Gracias Osito. Eres mi héroe — susurre, luego de que el beso termino...

— Lo sé — contesto el muy arrogante, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de mi parte — Solo bromeaba Bebe — aseguro mientras se sobaba, en donde le golpe, creo que fui muy ruda, bueno que más da. Se lo gano por arrogante

— ¿Por qué me has venido a buscar?

— Porque soy un caballero

— No ya ¿Por qué? — Le volví a preguntar luego de pensarlo un rato. La verdad es que Emmett era bromista, dulce, gracioso, tierno. Pero ¿Caballero? No

— Eso me lastimo Rose — Exclamo melodramáticamente, mientras fingía limpiar una lagrima

— Emmett — dije a modo de advertencia

— Bella amenazo con causarle algún tipo de daño a mis muñecas... Figuras de acción — se corrigió rápidamente

— ¿Has dicho muñecas?— pregunte con burla

— Claro que no — aseguro "Ofendido". Estoy muy segura de lo que había escuchado — Yo colecciono figuras de Acción, no muñecas como les dice Bella — Oh. Ahora entendía, vaya que Bella sí que sabe como molestar a mi Osito

— ¡Vaya! — Chille emocionada — ¿De qué series o historietas coleccionas? — Le pregunte

— Los X- Man. Hulk. Spider Man... Entre otros — comento con entusiasmo

— ¿Sabez? Tú te pareces a Hulk – conteste coqueta — Eres igual de musculoso y guapo — asegure a lo que el frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le paso?

— Odio a Hulk

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque te parece guapo. Lo odio — sonreí antes de volver a besarlo besarlo

— Tu eres mucho más guapo Bebe

* * *

**_Hola a todos. Bueno aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia. (Sí; Lo sé mi segundo nombre es humildad)… Como les "decía": Espero que les guste el Capitulo. _**

**_Espero con ansias sus comentarios_**

**_Besos: Bella-Ragaza_**

**_¡No olviden dejar Reviews!_**


	15. ¿Embarazada y Cita?

**_Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan_**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Muy bien, sé que dije que planearía mi venganza para enamorar a Edward... Pero... ¿Cómo se podría comenzar a planear dicha venganza?

Mis experiencias amorosas son escasas, por no decir nulas y aquello no ayudaba en mucho a la hora de planear una pinche venganza. Ash, esto era tan frustraste, es que acaso no podía existir un libro titulado: _Instrucciones para enamorara a tu peor Ex-Enemigo_

— ¿Por qué tan pensativa hija? — Me pregunto Renee quien se encontraba haciendo el desayuno. Me encogí de hombros sin saber realmente que decir

— ¿Por qué preguntas? — Trate de salirme por la tangente a lo que mi querida y perspectiva madre me miro con esas típicas miradas de_: "Sé que ocultas algo. Ahora escúpelo"_

— No lo sé. Tal vez, por el hecho de que te encuentras muy pensativa y callada

— ¿Eso es un insulto?

— Claro que no — Rió divertida — Pero como tu madre sé qué te pasa algo — Acaso las madres tienen un tipo de sensor o algo. Eso era lo más molesto de "Ciertos" asuntos… Su extraño poder de saber que les sucede a sus hijas en los momentos menos oportunos — Además recuerda que eres como un...

— Libro abierto. Lo sé

— Exacto pequeña. ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí? — Sin duda odiaba esta parte. Renee me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que con solo hacerme sentir culpable le contaría todo. Era manipulación psicología y estaba segura…era ilegal o al menos debería serlo

— También lo sé

— Entonces...

— Ya está bien — la interrumpí antes de que siguiera con su sección de_: Hacer sentir mal a Bella _— Solo no me interrumpas — Le ordene seria. Ella solo asintió — Hay... Hay un... chico — Genial. Ahora me sentía como una estúpida

— ¡Dios! — Exclamo horrorizada sin siquiera dejarme continuar — ¡Se están cuidando! ¡Cómo has podido ser tan irresponsable Isabella! ¡Soy muy joven para ser abuela! — ¡¿Qué?¡ ¿Cómo demonios llego a la conclusión de que sería abuela?

— Mamá no...

— Dios. ¡Charlie!

— Pero...

— ¿Qué sucede? — observe con incredulidad como Renee me señalaba de manera incriminatoria frente a los confundidos ojos de Charlie

— ¡Tu hija está embarazada! — dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar a la vez que Charlie se ponía blanco como papel y eso era demasiado raro, considerando que su piel era bronceada. Negué fervientemente; Esta sin duda ganaba el _Hit_ de las situaciones más raras de mi vida

— ¿Quien fue el maldito que te hizo esto? ¡Lo mato! — y desde esa afirmación por parte de mi progenitor, las cosas comenzaron a tornearse aun más raras…

**_Diez minutos más tarde…_**

— ¡Oigan! — Les grite lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara la mayoría de los habitantes de Forks… — No estoy embarazada

— ¿A no? — Pregunto Charlie desconcertado. Rodé los ojos fijando mi vita en la blanca pared que se encontraba tras él

— ¡No!

— Pero... Al menos usas protección — ¡Me lleva la que me trajo!. Que parte de... ¡Soy Virgen! no entiende Renee

— Papá — Lloriquee para que este me ayudara, no tenía ganas de hablar con mis padres sobre sexualidad, apenas si lo hacía con Renee mucho menos lo haría con Charlie presente

— Hija. Tú siempre serás mi pequeña. Pero... — allí van los malditos _"Peros" _— Si tu... bueno, estás haciendo "eso" con alguien, debes saber que hoy día existen muchos... métodos…

— Muy bien... ¡Ya deténganse!

— Pero hija...

— ¡Soy Virgen Renee! — La interrumpí entre avergonzada y enojada, sintiendo como la sangré se acumulaba en mi rostro

— Oh

— Bueno; Encantada de responder a sus dudas — Levante mis dos dedos pulgares antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta. Siquiera un batallón de psicólogos podría hacerme olvidar este momento

— Eso fue interesante — instantáneamente voltee la cabeza hacia las escaleras, en donde se encontraba Emmett, tratando de sofocar su risa

— ¡Tu! ¡Acaso no podrías haber intervenido! — inquirí furiosa aun buscando las llaves de mi auto

— No — contesto el muy... muy... Lo odio ¿Qué clase de hermano era?

— Ash. Eres tan...

— Hija...

— ¿Que Charlie? — Pregunte molesta al ver que tanto Charlie como Renee se acercaban a mí

— Bells — esta vez hablo Renee — Entonces... ¿No estás embarazada? — Mi mandíbula se desencajo ¡Estaban todos locos!

— Adiós — Azote la puerta. Aun así pude escuchar perfectamente como Emmett comenzó a reír de manera histérica... Maldito. Ya me las pagaría él y sus muñecas de acción…

Muy bien. Admito que no fue buena idea pedirle un consejo a Renee sobre chicos. Aun así ¿Quién me culparía? Jamás me imagine que llegara a la herrada y estúpida conclusión de que yo me encontraba embarazada… ¡Solo quería un consejo!

El único en mi familia al que realmente amaba por sobre todas las cosas era mi adorado…Auto. No hablaba y ni tampoco estaba loco ¿acaso podía ser algo más perfecto?

Suspire rendida. Ahora, increíblemente, el lugar que me causaba tranquilidad era el instituto. Al menos allí no estarían mis padres pensando que estaba embarazada. Recogí mi mochila del asiento trasero para luego dirigirme hacia en donde una diminuta pixie me estaba esperando. Era increíble que pudiera saltar tan rápido en tan pocos segundos. Aquello era sorprendente dado a que la clase de educación física era un caso perdido para ella.

— ¡Hola Bella!

— Hola Al – me abrazo fuertemente — Al-ice... a-ir-e — me queje en apenas un murmullo audible. Esa chica sí que tenía fuerza — Te vez contenta

— Sí. Hoy es el día más feliz de toda mi vida

— Ya lo sé — asegure

— ¿A sí? — Pregunto una desconcertada Rosalie ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

— Si. La cara de bobos de ella — señale a Alice con la cabeza – Y Jasper, anoche, lo decía todo. Aun me sorprende que Jasper se haya tardado tanto en decirte que está enamorado de ti

— Yo le dije lo mismo a veces son tan despistados ¿No crees? — Me pregunto Rosalie. Asentí

— Si. La pequeña es un poco mas _despierta_ que Jasper. Siento decirte esto pero tu hermano es demasiado _lent_o. Llegue a pensar que tardaría siglos en declarársele

— Sin lugar a dudas, Jasper no ha salido a mí. No sé porque le avergüenza confesar sus sentimientos

— Oigan sigo aquí — se quejo la pequeña duende, mientras nos daba un zape en la cabeza tanto a Rosalie como a mí. Gruñí adolorida. También golpeaba fuerte — Y solo para que sepan mi Jazz bonito, no es _lento_, solo es un caballero...

— ¿Jazz bonito? — Pregunto Rosalie burlonamente

— ¡Oh! Que dulce — Exclame con voz melosa — Ya empezaron con los sobrenombres morbosos

— Ya cállense — nos ordeno — Además, tú no te quejes Rosalie, ¿acaso olvidas a tu "_Osito_"? — Respondió malévolamente causando que Rosalie se sonrojara y yo rompiera a reír

— ¿Osito? ¿De verdad? — Genial. Esto me servirá para molestar a Emmett el resto de su vida y además era un buen materia perfecto para la extorción — ¡Osito! Que patético sobrenombre

— No es para burlarse Bella — se quejo mientras golpeteaba el suelo con sus zapatos de tacón

— Claro que lo es Rosalie — asegure — ¿Olvidas que Emmett es mi hermano? El burlarme de él lo llevo en la sangre; Es tan natural como el respirar de cada ser…

— ¿El burlase de quien? — Y como si de un fantasma se tratase, Emmett se encontraba junto a Rosalie. Lo fulmine con la mirada, aun no me olvidaba de minutos atrás

— De ti ¿De quién más me burlaría? — El enarco una de sus cejas de manera burlona. Bufe — Reformare mi pregunta ¿De quién más me burlaría que fuera mi hermano?

— Cierto — acepto de buena manera. Eso sin duda es raro — Dime Bells, ¿cómo se encuentra mi sobrinito? — Pregunto en apenas un susurro, lo suficientemente alto como para que yo al igual que Alice y Rosalie lo escucháramos

— Lo suficientemente bien como para patear tu gordo trasero — masculle con odio — Créeme que tus muñecas, sufrirán — y sin más comencé a alejarme de él

— ¡Mi trasero no es gordo! — Lo escuche gritar

— ¡Lo que digas Osito! — Respondí de igual manera — Renee dijo que ya lavo tus pijamas de los Power Rangers... ¡Llámala! — Al decir eso, instantáneamente más de una alumno se volteo a ver a Emmett, quien se removía incomodo en su lugar. Ambos sabíamos que yo no mentía

**Emmett Pov**

Muchas veces soñé con lo perfecta que podría ser mi vida si mis padres no hubieran tomado la herrada y mala, muy mala, decisión de traer a Bella al mundo ¿Por qué? Según ellos porque el tener una hermanito o hermanita, me ayudaría a superarme a mí mismo, a ser solidario, bueno, predisponente… ¡Mentiras! La verdad comenzó a salir a la luz dos años después del nacimiento de Bella

En ese entonces ella ya había comenzado a caminar del todo bien… Y aquello le posibilitaba tomar mis juguetes, babearlos e incluso intentar morderme las piernas o los tobillos. Y allí fue cuando comencé a plantearme la idea del macabro plan de esa pequeña babosa con complejo de perro. Ella había nacido para hacerme la vida a cuadritos y mis padres…ellos habían sido uno malditos masoquistas al decidir tenerla. Es decir, ¿No sería preferible un cachorro que una bebe babosa que intentaba morderte? ¡Yo aun prefería al cachorro!

— ¡¿Qué me miran?¡ — Pregunte molesto al notar las molestas miradas de algunos estudiantes puestas sobre mi persona. Gruñí de manera amenazadora, lo cual sirvió para que todos retomaran sus labores y dejaran de observarme

Decidido. Haría desaparecer a Bella del mundo… Y me quedaría con su habitación, la cual injustamente era mucho más grande que la mía

— ¿Pijamas de Power Rangers?

— No, Alice, no tengo esos pijamas — mentí, para mi desgracia, penosamente. Era estúpido que me avergonzar admitir que un me fascinaba aquella seria, la cual…Era grandiosa

— Y yo que me quejaba que Bella era pésima mentirosa — dijo aquel pequeño y molesto duende para luego comenzaba a reír a carcajadas limpias

— _Bebe_ — Volteé a mirar a aquella hermosa chica no solo se destacaba por su belleza sino también por su lealtad, talento, inteligencia, dulzura sino que también se destacaba por simplemente existir — ¿Por qué le has preguntado a Bella sobre _"tu sobrinito"_?

— Es solo que hoy mi madre creyó que Bella estaba embarazada — limpie una de las pequeñas lagrimas que escapaban de mis ojos debido a la intensidad abrazadora de mis risas. Amaba a Renee y sus locuras

— ¿Por qué?

— La verdad es que realmente no lo sé; Solo sé que Bella se vengara de mi — me estremecí al recordar todas y cada una de las maneras en las cuales Bella había tomado muy a pecho sus venganzas hacia mi persona. Mierda, estaba muerto y lo peor… le temía a mi pequeña hermana

— No debe ser para tanto Emmett — aseguro Rose con u a pequeña sonrisa tierna adornando su rostro. Negué en un vano intento de no rememorar aquellos días en los que Bella realmente se vengaba de mi y de mis pequeñas bromillas dirigidas hacia exclusivamente a ella

— Una vez ella juro vengarse luego de que la… molestara. Esa misma noche llego corriendo a mi habitación diciendo que la casa se estaba incendiando y me obligo a evacuar el lugar de incendio; Eran las 02: 45 A.M

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

— Solo diré que suelo dormir desnudo y que no me gusto nada que los vecinos me vieran de esa manera, gritando fuera, por más de una hora. Renee y Charlie estaba en una fiesta ese día por lo cual tuve que llamarlos para que vinieran con urgencia y le obligaran a Bella abrirme la puerta — aun recuerdo ese día con horror. La miradas de los vecinos y aun más, la mirada de la esposa del señor Pitter´s al pedirle el teléfono para llamar a mis padres

Aunque…en comparación de otras bromas, aquella en especial no había sido nada y estoy seguro que aquel día tuve suerte pues conociendo a Bella… Pudo haber sido mucho peor

— Wacala. ¡Imágenes mentales! — Empezó a chillar Alice comenzando a correr junto a Jasper quien sin saber qué hacer ni decir, nos observaba extrañado desde el lado contrario del aparcamiento

— Bella, sí que puede ser...

— Si; Demasiado vengativa. Tienes suerte de que no pudo golpearte la primera vez

Dos horas más tarde Rosalie aun seguía escuchando atentamente todas y cada una de las bromas, travesuras e incluso venganzas implementadas por Bella. Claro que aquellas anécdotas logro que nos ganáramos regaños por parte de los profesores, por según ellos: "Interrumpir sus clases"

Nos dirigíamos hacia la cafetería mientras que Rosalie reía tenuemente. Era de suponerse que aquellas anécdotas le causaran gracia a las personas que en su momento no fueron el blanco de dichas bromas. Yo por desgracia jamás le vería el lado "gracioso" a aquellas venganzas, por el contrario, el recordarlas solo lograba causarme miedo y tal vez un poco de vergüenza. Au así, solo sabía una cosa, jamás querría volver a repetir dichas experiencias

Una vez dentro de la cafetería, no sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual. Continúe hablando a la espera de que alguien se apiadara y me comprara comida al ver que aquello no sucedería no tuve más opción que robarle su almuerzo a Jasper; Debía aprovechar que este estaba demasiado embobado observando comer a su ahora novia. Sonreí aun con comida en la boca y sin dejar de hablar al notar como Jasper buscaba su sándwich

— Auch — sentí un fuerte manotazo por parte de mi novia — ¿Ahora que hice? — me queje volteando a ver a Rose quien me observaba molesta

— Eso fue por robarle la comida a Jasper

— ¿Acaso quería que la comprara?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque… ¡Ugh! Solo sigue con la historia y ya — me encogí de hombros para luego continuar con el relato

**_Minutos más tarde…_**

— ¡De verdad! — Exclamo Jasper con diversión aun sin dejar de abrazar a la pequeña Alice. Asentí, era la cuarta vez que me interrumpía. Observe con fastidio como Sam; Rose; Ken e incluso Edward reían entre dientes; Todos sabíamos que Jasper lo hacía como venganza por l de su sándwich

— Si — me encogí de hombros sin dejar que la estúpida actitud de Jasper me molestara — El pobre de Patrick termino en urgencias con una nariz y una costilla rota y más de un horrible cardenal en su rostro

— Se lo merecía — se dejo escuchar una vos detrás de mí. Bella. Se sentó en una silla al igual que lo hacían Angela y Ben

— Bella; Solo te invito a salir ¿Ese era motivo para que lo golpearas?

— No solo me invito a salir Sam — sonreí al igual que Bella ante tal afirmación — El muy idiota me invito a salir y luego creyó que era necesario pegarme una palmadita en el trasero_. Vaya que lindo y redondo trasero_ — cito las palabras del chico para luego encogerse de hombros — Creo que aun están determinando si podrá o no ser padre — murmuro a lo que sin ton ni son me largue a reí con real ganas. ¡Esa era mi hermanita!

— Te enseñe bien pequeña — admití con orgullo

— Lo sé. Pero aun no me he olvidado de la venganza hacia ti — suspiro con fingida inocencia. ¡Dios! Ya incluso podía sentir por anticipado los escalofríos de terror — Pero será mañana, hoy estoy ocupada, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

— ¿Qué cosa mejor tienes que hacer? — Inquirí molesto. No es que fuera masoquista pero, no lo sé, me hacía sentir no querido el que Bella me dejara de lado, solo porque tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Ahora que realmente lo pienso… Yo Emmett Swan soy un completo y jodido masoquista

— Cosas — respondió con simpleza. Me removí incomodo ante aquella mirada que me dirigía

— ¡Tienes una cita! — chillo Alice desde su asiento mientras comenzando a aplaudir como si aquel descubrimiento le causara alegría. Jasper por su parte intentaba controlar aquella efusividad de su ahora novia

— Alice — la regaño Rose — Silencio. Bella debe decirnos con quien es su cita

— Gracias por tu ayuda Rosalie — ironizo Bells — Y no, no les diré con quien es mi cita

— ¿Nunca?

— Jamás — la observe minuciosamente para luego, de manera disimulada, sonreír victorioso. Mamá tenía razón… Bella era un libro abierto

— ¡Es él! — exclame mientras lo señalaba. Edward quien estaba comiendo su sándwich comenzó a atragantarse con el mismo

* * *

**_Hola gente linda... Espero que les guste este Capitulo al igual que a mí. Me encanta que se diviertan y desliguen solo un poquito de la realidad al leer mis locas historias _**

**_¡Dejen sus Reviews!_**

**_Besos: Bella-Ragaza_**

**_¡No olviden los Revierws! _**


	16. Historias De Terror

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Por que haz creado a hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles**

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

Me encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala principal, al igual que Emmet, ambos nos encontrábamos observando a ese muchacha, el cual pretendía salir con mi pequeña Bella

Suspire con tristeza, recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer , la primera ver que sostuve entre mis brazos a esa hermosa pequeña de ojos marrones, los cuales me miraban curiosos

—_Felicidades, ha sido una hermosa niña_ – me había dicho la enfermera mientras me entregaba a mi pequeña Bella, para que la sostuviera por primera vez entre mis brazos

Hoy Bella tiene ya 17 años, es una pequeña mujersita independiente... Mi pequeña mujersita

— ¿Haci que, adonde pretendes llevar a mi hija? - Le pregunte con voz ruda al muchacho.

— A Port Angeles Señor – Respondió rápidamente. Si no fuera por que ese muchacho, es uno de los pretendientes de mi hija, me caería de mil maravillas, pero considerando que es el muchacho el cual tiene una cita con Bella... Lo odio

— Muy bien – Lo aprobó Emmet, quien me estaba ayudando a intimidar al muchacho- Solo que no se te ocurra, ir al pequeño _Bar Second _ya que ese bar es demasiado intimo

— Emmet – carraspee, para que mi querido hijo se diera cuanta que estaba dando mas información de la necesaria - él jamas se atrevería a llevar a Bella allí ¿No es verdad?

— No. Claro que no. Jamas

— Bien. Por que soy abogado y... tengo contactos

— Papá ¿Qué clase de contactos tienes? – Bella, quien se encontraba tras de mi al igual que su madre, me miraba divertida

— Eh... La clase de contactos que tiene todo abogado – me encogí de hombros –Tu sabez, empresarios, trabajadores... Y delincuentes – susurre lo ultimo

— Esta bien Sr. Contactos – meso mi mejilla – Los veo hasta mas tarde

— Bella hija. Espera

— Si

— Toma – Le entregue el pequeño pote de Gas Pimienta – Solo por si acaso – Rodó los ojos

— Esta bien – Lo guardo en su cartera

— ¿No quieres usar una de mis chaquetas? – Le pregunte al ver que se encontraba vestida con unos desgastados Jean azules y una muy escotada blusa negra

— Papá. Ya tengo una chaqueta – Suspire derrotado

— Esta bien. Solo mantén al canse de la mano el Gas Pimienta

— Lo que digas – Beso mi mejilla antes de salir de la casa acompañada por ese mocoso

—Es difícil ¿No? – Pregunto Renee a la vez que besaba mi mejilla

— Lo es. Siento como si estuviera mudando de estado, para alejarse de mí

— Charlie querido, es solo una cita. Volverá antes de las doce

— No confío en ese chico

— Bueno, pues ahora sabez lo que sentía mi padre, cuando yo salía contigo – Rió – Recuerdo, la vez en la que casi te mata por habernos pillado besándonos en el porche de mi casa

— Solo diré, que tu padre si que corría rápido – Y vaya que lo hacia, recuerdo que me corrió con un bate de Béisbol por mas de una hora

— Lo sé. Y tambien se que odiaba cuando mi padre interfería en mis citas. Por lo tanto no quiero que te inmiscuyas en la primera cita real de Bella ¿Entendido?

— Esta bien – acepte - ¿Amor. Lo que se quema es la cena? – Pregunte a lo que ella salió corriendo hacia la cocina

— ¿Cuáles el plan? –Dijo Emmet, quien ya se encontraba a mi lado- Hay un plan ¿Cierto?

— Tu madre dijo que yo no me inmiscuya, pero jamas dijo nada de ti – ambos sonreímos con malicia

Sin duda, ese pequeño delincuente no tendría la oportunidad de siquiera besar a mi hija, al menos no esta noche

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba observando el lujoso restaurant que me rodeaba, se encontraba decorado con hermosas cortinas de seda trasparente, colores cálidos pero sostificados y obras de arte extrañas colgadas en las paredes

— ¿Sabez?. Tu padre si que sabe como asustar a las personas – Reí, ante su comentario

— Lo se. Es parte del encanto Swan. ¿Acaso lo olvidas?

— Creo que lo olvide. Aunque admito que si yo tuviera una hija, seria igual que él. Claro que omitiría la parte, en la cual me dijo que si siquiera intentaba besarte, me perseguiría por todo Forks para torturarme lenta y dolorosamente

— No le hagas caso. Charlie tiende a exagerar... Un poco

— Me di cuenta, cuando te entrego el Gas Pimienta. Solo prométeme que no lo usaras, al menos no en mi

— Lo prometo Sam – Le dije al hermoso muchacho de piel morena, ojos negros al igual que su cabello, rasgos hermosos y musculoso

— Bien. La verdad es que es horrible cuando te lo lanzan en los ojos

— ¿Cómo lo sabez?- Pregunte curiosa

— Bueno, Pues resulta que un día mi primo Seth y yo criemos que seria divertido molestar a mi prima asustándola de noche. Lo que no sabíamos es que Leah estaba algo paranoica por una cliché película de terror que había visto. El resto te lo imaginaras

— ¡Sam! – Se escucho la voz de una chica. Al levantar la mirada me encontré con una hermosa muchacha de cabello negro y al igual que sus ojos y piel bronceada

— ¿Emily? - Pregunto el extrañado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Estoy en una cita – Dijo mientras señalaba a... ¡Edward!. ¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

— Hola Bella

—Hola Edward –Lo salude con falsa cortesía - ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pues, estoyen una cita – contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

— ¿Debías venir justamente aquí?

— Que puedo decir. El mundo es pequeño ¿No crees? – Bufe. Claro que no lo creía y mucho menos luego de que le dije a Alice en donde vendría a cenar con Sam. Alice, esa pequeña traidora me las pagaría

— Entonces, ¿Quieren cenar junto a nosotros? – Pregunto Sam a o que la parejita acepto gustosa

Sin duda esta seria una noche demasiado larga: Sam, Edward, Emily y yo... Igual a desastre total, de eso estaba segura

— ¡Vamos Bella. No fue tan malo! – Exclamo divertido

— Ya cállate Edward – Le ordene, no tenia ganas de escucharlo. Primero, se infiltro en mi cita, luego se ofreció _amablemente_ a llevarme a mi casa y le pidió/ordeno a Sam que llevara a Emily a la suya

— ¿Por qué estas enojada? – Pregunto consternado

—Acaso me crees tan estúpida como para creer en las conciencias de la vida – Me cruce de brazos mientras volteaba un poco mi cuerpo para poder obserbarlo mejor

— ¿Debo reponer as esa pregunta?

— Agrádese que estas conduciendo, por que si no... ¿Por que conduces tan lento? - Pregunte extrañada, ya que si algo sabia de Edward, era que le encantaba la velocidad

— Por precaución, acaso no te enseñaron a ser responsable – fingió estar indignado. Suspire rendida a sabiendas que si comenzaba a discutir con él, no terminaría jamas

— Bella

—¿Que quieres? – Le pregunte sin siquiera mirarlo - ¿Por qué paras el auto?

—No lo pare, el auto paro solo, no se que le pasa – Exclamo con pánico

— ¡Como que no sabez que le pasa! – Lo que me faltaba, quedar barada en la mitad de la carretera

— Tal vez sea el carburador - Murmuro

—Ash. Abre el capo – Le ordene ganándome una mirada incrédula de su parte

— Ni creas que tocaras mi Volvo

— Edward ábrelo ahora

— No

— Que lo abras

— No lo haré – Ya cansada de su actitud infantil me lance contra él para apretar el pequeño botoncillo y haci abrir el maldito capo. Edward al darse cuenta de mis intenciones, comenzo a Forcejear con migo

— Edward. Compórtate como un caballero

— Lo haré, luego de que tu desistas de maltratar a mi _Volvo_ – Decía mientras intentaba alejarme de mi, ahora codiciado botoncillo abre capós

— Solo quiero reparar el auto maldita sea. No me apetece quedarme toda la noche aquí... - _Con tigo_, agregue mentalmente

— Solo es una noche Bella – Lo fulmine con la mirada – Esta bien –dijo mientras abría el Capo

— Gracias – comente sarcástica – Bien. Tienes una linterna –Un minuto mas tarde Edward me tendió una linterna

— Tal vez sea el carburador – Volvió a repetir – Oh, tal vez sea el motor. Definitivamente, no le volveré a prestar mi auto a Alice. Aunque tambien, podría ser...

—El Gasoil. Edward. Es el Gasoil – bufe enojada. Que tan idiota podría llegar a ser como para olvidarse llenar el tanque

— Eso no puede ser, si yo... Alice - Gruño

— Por favor. Dime que tienes algún bidón de Gasoil por aquí – Le rogué - ¡No puede ser! – Lloriquee ante el repentino silencio de mi acompañante - ¡Que clase de genio no tiene una repuesto de Gasoil, por si este se acaba!

— Ya tranquilízate – Susurro – Solo debemos llamar a Alice - Saco su celular de su bolsillo trasero y comenzo a marcar un numero – espera adentro, te congelaras aquí – me ordeno, lo cual obedecí sin rechistar, ya que la verdad era que estaba helando fuera

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dijo? – Pregunte impaciente

— Dijo que vendrá lo mas pronto posible

— Genial. Y que haré mientras tanto – Pregunte molesta

— Que te párese si...

— ¿Si que Edward? – Pregunte torpemente ante aquella mirada rara que me dirigía

— Si contamos unas historias de terror – trague en seco. Dios, no había persona mas miedosa que yo, y a él se le ocurre comenzar a contar historias de terror en una autopista desierta a mitad de la noche

— Cre... Cr-eo que n-o

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo Bells? – Pregunto burlón

Claro que no – Mentí

— ¡Esa es mi chica! – Exclamo antes de depositar un casto beso sobre mis labios – Bien. Comenzare yo...

¡Esta será una larga...Larga noche

* * *

**Hola gente linda. Bueno aquí les traigo este Cap. El próximo lo subiré a Los 116 RR el cual se titulara:**

**Historias de terror II**

**Prometo que será para morirse de risa.**

**Bueno gente linda, solo quería pedir ayuda aquellos que sepan como abrir una cuenta en Google y Youtobe ya que yo no he podido y estoy interesada en comenzar a hacer portadas y los Trailer de mis historias., todo aquel que sepa. Emvienme un mensaje privado Por favor**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS RR**


	17. Historias De Terror II

**_Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan_**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

— Edward. Deja de tocar el piano — Me ordeno una muy enojada Alice. Rodé los ojos sin siquiera dirigirle una simple mirada; Sabía que aquel gesto le molestaría pero aun así no le di importancia, realmente no mentía cuando le había dicho que quería estar solo por lo cual no debía molestarme

—No quiero

— Está bien. Haz lo que quieras; Pero Alice no te dirá en donde fue Bella con su cita

— ¿Por que hablas en tercera persona?

— ¡Ya déjate de hacerte el idiota! ¿Quieres o no saber donde fue Bella? — Pregunto sin un ápice de paciencia, aun así pude perfectamente distinguir aquel brillo con maldad que iluminaban sus ojos —Bien, tomare tu silencio como un no — suspiro con dramatismo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Observe con resignación su pequeña y esbelta figura

— Alice — La llame. Ella sin perder esa tan odiada sonrisa socarrona me observo minuciosamente — En el caso hipotético que quisiera saber a donde fue Bella… ¿Tu me lo dirías?

— Puede que no... Pero también, puede que sí...

— Alice — Medio gruñí, medio me queje

— Claro que te lo diría — Aseguro sonriente — Pero ¿Yo que ganaría? — Rodé los ojos, era tan típico de Alice, que ya ni me sorprendía. Me puse de pie, acercándome lentamente hacia ella, observándola con una sonrisa igual de socarrona que la de ella

— Nada. Es más, tendrías que estar muy agradecida el que no haya matado a golpes a Jasper, por haber comenzado a salir con mi pequeña hermanita — Su rostro comenzó a teñirse de un intenso color escarlata. Sonreí aun más — Todo esto, por supuesto, lo digo en el caso hipotético

— Que tonto eres — Me saco la lengua como una niña pequeña. Rodé los ojos

— Claro y tú eres muy madura ¿No?

— ¡Eres insoportable! — Se quejo — Pero igual te adoro — sonrío con picardía, sin duda estaba tramando algo y ya averiguaría el qué…Solo que no ahora — Bien. Bella y Sam fueron a un restaurante _My Little Girl _

— Bien

— Bueno ¿Saldrás esta noche? — La mire extrañado. ¿Acaso me perdí alguna parte de esta conversación?

— ¿Por qué preguntas? — fruncí el ceño confundido para segundos después reí tras captar el pequeño mensaje subliminal de su pregunta

— A veces dudo que seamos hermanos — Toco su sien como si tuviera una jaqueca terrible

— Que melodramática eres. Lástima que seas muy bajita, podrías ser actriz — Me queje despeinando su cabello para luego comenzar a correr escaleras arriba, hacia mi habitación, aun así pude escuchar perfectamente a Alice despotricando en contra de mi persona. Una vez en mi habitación, tome entre mis manos mi celular y observe con detenimiento los nombres de mis contactos (La mayoría mujeres)

Amanda... Muy superficial

Mandy... Muy rara

Stefania... Muy extrañamente enamorada de mí

Emily... ¡Perfecta!

No tarde mucho en llamar a Emily, para pedirle una cita esta misma noche, ella claro acepto gustosa. Con Emily habíamos probado salir, eso no funciono y ambos quedamos como amigos... unos muy buenos amigos que tendrían una cita de amigos. No sonaba tan raro ¿O sí?

No tarde mucho en ducharme, apenas salí del cuarto de baño encontré unas perfectas y pulcras prendas ordenadas sobre mi cama. Alice. Suspire al notar como todo complementaba a la perfección: una camisa negra, zapatillas negras y unos para nada desgastados Jeans azules. Me vestí rápidamente para luego comenzar a correr escaleras abajo

— ¿Saldrás Edward? — Escuche esa ya tan reconocible voz. Gruñí volteando lentamente mi mirada ante la dueña de dicha voz

— Si, Rosalie — Le conteste a lo que tanto ella como Alice, rieron. Me las pagarían más tarde

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunte sin poder evitarlo

— Hoy aremos una pijamada de chicas Edward

— Hmp — Respondí estúpidamente

— Hey hermano — me saludo Jasper, quien traía entre sus manos unos refrescos... ¿Qué hacia él aquí? — Ya te contaron lo de la pijamada — Sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír antes las miradas anonadas de los tres

— Si. Dijeron que sería una pijamada de chicas — Conteste entre risas — Jasper… jamás creí que jugaras para el otro equipo — Admití burlón, observando como mi mejor amigo se ponía tan blanco como un papel —Recuérdame no abrazarte tan a menudo

— ¡Edward ve a tu maldita cita ahora!

— No me culpes a mí, porque tu novio sea gay — Me defendí antes comenzar a correr hacia mi Volvo, el cual estaba estacionado frente a la casa. No tarde mucho en llegar hacia la casa de Emily y mucho menos en llegar al restaurant

— Te equivocas, Edward, él canta como un ángel — Discutía Emily. Luego de que una opinión constructiva, sobre su cantante favorito, se hubiera escapado de mi boca

— Tal vez tienes razón — acepte sin realmente sentirlo a la vez que le abría la puerta del restaurant. Puede que sea un Play-boy, pero Esme me enseño como ser un caballero

— Sam — Grito Emily al ver a mi compañero de equipo Sam Uley, el cual la observaba asombrado

— ¿Emily? — Pregunto extrañado aunque aun así contento. Sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa victoriosa se formo en mi rostro. No pude haber elegido a una mejor cita — ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto para luego fulminarme con la mirada

— Estoy en una cita — aseguro señalándome rápidamente para luego perderse en una especie de conversación con Sam. Rápidamente me acerque hacia e donde se encontraba Bella observándome con fastidio; Estaba enojada

— Hola Bella

— Hola Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Estoy en una cita — remarque lo obvio. ¿Qué se supone que haría aquí con una chica? ¿Seguirla porque estaba celoso? Pff, eso era ridículo

— Que puedo decir. El mundo es pequeño ¿No crees? — Me observo con desconfianza aun así no dijo nada

— Entonces, ¿Quieren cenar junto a nosotros? — Pregunto Sam

Que puedo decir. La noche resulto ser más divertida de lo que pensaba. En realidad, la pase muy junto a Sam, Emily y Bella. Claro que esta ultima resultaba estar a punto de asesinar a alguien y estaba 100% seguro que ese posible alguien era yo. Al término de la velada Sam ya ni se quería separar de Emily. Sin siquiera saberlo hice de celestina o mejor dicho celestino

— Sam tú llevas a Emily y yo llevare a Bella — Le dije a lo que acepto gustoso, no claro sin antes haber puesto unos _peros _

.

.

— ¡Vamos Bella, No fue tan malo! — Exclame divertido. Era divertido ver a Bella enojada sin que siquiera ella se diese cuanta sus labios formaban un tierno puche a la vez que su ceño se fruncía levemente y aquellos expresivos ojos se volvían fieros

— Ya cállate

— ¿Por qué estas enojada?

— ¿Acaso me crees tan estúpida como para creer en las coincidencias de la vida? — Se cruzo de brazos volteando su cuerpo solo un poco para así poder observarme aun mejor y regalarme aquella molesta mirada asesina

— ¿Debo responder esa pregunta? — Sabía porque estaba enojada. Debía ser estúpido sino me diera cuanta pero el verla enojada me divertía de sobremanera y por sobre todas las cosas me daba un buen tema de conversación/discusión

— Agrádese que estas conduciendo, porque sino... ¿Por qué conduces tan lento? — enarque una de mis cejas sin saber que contestarle. Siquiera había notado mi manera de conducción la cual de por si era típica y común para una anciana y no para mi, un fiel amante de la velocidad

Era raro y aquello me daba a pensar en dos opciones:

La primera: Era que, Tal vez era porque no quería que tuviéramos un accidente de tránsito y su padre me matara.

La segunda: Era que tal vez, quería pasar más tiempo posible con ella. Aunque sea unos minutos más

Para mi preferencia la primera opción era la indicada…

— Por precaución ¿acaso no te enseñaron a ser responsable? — Fingí indignación — Bella — La llame al darme cuenta que teníamos un pequeño problema técnico

— ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunto sin siquiera observarme. Evite gruñir ¡Dios! ¡Odio que haga eso! — ¿Por qué has detenido el auto?

— No lo detuve, el auto se detuvo solo, no sé qué le sucede — Admití con pánico. Si le pasaba algo a mi auto, era el fin de mi existencia. Carajo, lo quería más que a Alice y eso era demasiado... ya que adoraba a Alice

— ¡Cómo que no sabez que le pasa! — Oh genial. Ahora me gritaba

— Tal vez sea el carburador — Murmure confundido. Yo amaba a los autos pero por el contrario, entendía muy poco de ellos

— Ash. Abre el capo

— Ni creas que tocaras mi Volvo

— Edward ábrelo ahora

— No

— Que lo abras

— No lo haré — Me negaba a dejar que ella tocara a mi pequeño niño indefenso es decir a mi amado auto... Incluso sonaba como un estúpido pero aun así ella no se acercaría a mi Volvo. Observe como Bella, se lanzaba contra el botoncillo que abría el capo. Sin pensarlo dos veces la aleje de él. Lo cual dio inicio a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Claro que sin golpes ya que ella tendría ventaja, al yo no poder siquiera tocarla

— Edward. Compórtate como un caballero

— Lo haré, luego de que tú desistas de maltratar a mi _Volvo_

— Solo quiero reparar el auto maldita sea. No me apetece quedarme toda la noche aquí...

— Solo es una noche Bella — Trate de convencerla — Esta bien —masculle rendido, para luego abrir el _Capo_

— Gracias — comento sarcástica, Denia plantearme seriamente el dejarla abandonada en medio del bosque — Bien. Tienes una linterna — Fui en busca de la linterna

— Tal vez sea el carburador. Oh, tal vez sea el motor. Definitivamente, no le volveré a prestarle mi auto a Alice. Aunque también, podría ser...

— La gasolina. Edward. Es gasolina — bufo enojada.

—Es imposible, si yo... Alice — Gruñí. Demonios, esa enana volvió a robarme el Volvo, para irse de compras o tal vez me robo el combustible para ponérselo a su adorado Porche Turbo

— Por favor. Dime que tienes algún bidón de Gasolina por aquí — Observe disimuladamente los arboles que nos rodeaban, ya que dicho repuesto, no lo tenía — ¡No puede ser!

— Ya tranquilízate. Solo debemos llamar a Alice — Comencé a marcar el numero de Alice — espera adentro, te congelaras aquí – Le ordene al notar como comenzaba a temblar del frió

Primer timbrazo...Nada

Segundo timbrazo... Nada

Tercer timbrazo... ¡Alice!

— _Hola_ — Escuche la voz de mi salvadora desde el otro lado de la línea — _¡Ja! Caíste_ — Chillo antes de que yo siquiera pudiera hablar — _En este momento no estoy_. _Deja tu mensaje después del tono_ — Suspire rendido, esperando por el dichoso tono — _Edward. Si eres tú, solo quiero decirte que sé que tu y Bella están varados en la carretera y que sí, yo fui la que robo tu Combustible_. — Mi mandíbula se desencajo completamente. Esa pequeña enana del demonio, sabía que planeaba algo pero aun así, jamás imagine que fuera… ¡Esto!

— Alice. Créeme que cuando digo que esta me la pagaras, lo harás. Tu, Rosalie e incluso Jasper. Sé que ellos estaban al tanto de tu maldito plan y créeme que tu novio dejara de tener aquel rostro de niño lindo cuando yo lo encuentre. Prepárate para la venganza — Termine diciendo con voz sombría luego que ese maldito tono me indico que podía dejar mi mensaje — Venme a buscar ¡Ahora!

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dijo? — Pregunto una Bella histérica apenas entre al auto. Sin duda estaba asustada

— Dijo que vendrá lo más pronto posible — Mentí con naturalidad

— Genial. Y que haré mientras tanto — Pregunto molesta

— Que te párese si... — Comencé a acercarme a ella con la intención de besarla

— ¿Si que Edward?

— Si contamos unas historias de terror — Cambie drásticamente el rumbo de mis planes al ver como su miedo se incrementaba... ¿Me temía a mi? ¿Era miedo?

— Cre... Cr-eo que n-o

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo Bells? — Me burle

— Claro que no — Sabia que mentía, pero quería ver hasta cuanto tardaría en desmentirse así misma

— ¡Esa es mi chica! — Deposite, un casto beso sobre sus labios, para luego golpearme mentalmente por idiota — Bien. Comenzare yo... En las carreteras desiertas

— ¿Cómo en la que nos encontramos? — Me interrumpió

— Sí. Como en la que nos encontramos Bella — Rodé los ojos — ¿Puedo continuar?

— Si – Respondió en apenas un susurro

— Bien. En las carreteras desiertas...

Ya casi iba por el fin de mi relato. Observaba todas las expresiones de Bella, quien se había mantenido callada sin demostrar miedo alguno. Tal vez me equivoque al pensar que le tenía miedo a las historias de terror. Raro, jamás me equivoco

— ¡TE MATARA SI TE VE! — Dije a voz de grito, finalizando mi relato. Jamás espere que Bella comenzara a gritar e intentar salir del auto como desquiciada. Vaya tal vez si la asustan las historias de terror — Bella — Le susurre a la vez que la retenía dentro del auto. Para mi suerte Bella no tenía mucha fuerza. Porque si no, no dudo que Bella ya se encontrara corriendo hacia Canadá — Pequeña. Es solo una historia — Le asegure a la vez que la abrasaba

— No. Tú has dicho que era una leyenda urbana ¿Cómo sabez que no es verdad? — Me acuso exasperada

— Porque, lo sé — Me encogí de hombros al tiempo que la abrazaba y la acercaba hacia mí

— Claro. Y debo creer que la leyenda urbana es mentira, solo porque tú, "Lo sabez" — Entrecerró los ojos a la vez que recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho, abrazándome aun más, tanto así que me hacía daño, aunque claro que no me quejaría, ya que prefería que me matase con ese abrazo, antes que tener que ir a buscarla hacia la frontera de Canadá

— Se podría decir que sí. Debes confiar en mí — Dije mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabello

— Que idiota eres — Mascullo entre dientes a lo que yo solo sonreí — Solo, quiero decirte, que si resulto muerta y tu quedas con vida. Jamás de los jamases dejare de molestarte

— ¿Qué? — Pregunte sin entender nada

— Sí. Tú entiendes. Me encargare personalmente de no cruzar hacia el otro lado y que mi espirito te torture por el resto de tu vida — Aclaro con voz seria — Me apareceré en tus peores pesadillas y te recordare que mi muerte es tu culpa — Amenazo, yo sin embargo estaba demasiado ocupado, tratando de sofocar mis risas

— Esta bien. Prometo, no dejar que te pase nada — Asegure una vez que pude poner una expresión seria

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo pequeña. Ahora intenta dormir — Le aconseje, ya que no dudaba en que Alice se tardara bastante tiempo en venirnos a recoger

— ¿Quieres que duerma luego que me contaste esa historia de terror? – No podía observar su rostro, pero claramente podía escuchar la nota de incredulidad en su voz

— No sabía que eras tan miedosa — Me excuse ganándome un golpe en las costillas de su parte — Además, yo te cuidare del asesino que mata a chicas inocentes y come sus tripas...

— Edward. No me ayudas

— Perdón — Me disculpe de cierta manera un poco apenado — ¿Que te párese si comienzo a cantar?

— Claro

— Prepárate para escuchar la voz más sexy del mundo — Bromee, logrando que ella riera

Y así le comencé a cantar…

**_Was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins_******

(Yo era un muchacho que nadaba rápido en busca de monedas)

**All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys**

(Toda tu mirada estaba dirigida hacia mis juguetes de plástico)

**_Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair  
_**(Entonces cuando los policías cerraron la feria yo corte mi larga cabellera de niño)

**_Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere_**

_(_Me robaste un mapa viejo, arrugado y te busque por todas partes)

**_Have I found you_**

(Te encontrado)****

**_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, american mouth_****_  
_**(Ave sin vuelo, envidioso, llorón, o te he perdido hablador)

**_Big pill looming_**_  
_(Un gran problema amenaza)

— ¿Quieres que siga cantando? — Le pregunte — ¿Bella? — Tarde solo unos segundos en darme cuenta que se había dormido. Bueno al menos no estaba como psicópata observando entre los arboles a un supuesto asesino que la quería matar. Sin poder evitarlo me carcajeé

— Edward – Susurro. Por un momento pensé que se había despertado, sin embargo ella seguía durmiendo y hablando en sueños...

El cansancio no tardo en invadirme, y al igual que Bella me quede dormido, recostando mi cabeza sobre el respaldar del asiento.

Tal vez abran pasado horas u minutos, pero un ensordecedor grito me despertó... Bella gritando

— Demonios Bella. ¡Me has dejado ciego! — Chillaba... ¿Emmett? ¿Qué demonios hacia Emmett en mi sueño?

— Tu grandísimo idiota. ¿Cómo se te ocurre abrir así la puerta y asustarme cuando estoy dormida? — Le regañaba ella

— Mis ojos, mis hermosos e inocentes ojos — Había comenzado a gritar Emmet mientras corría en círculos

Muy bien. Admito que tal vez fue una muy mala idea contarle historias de terror a Bella...

* * *

**_Hola gente linda. Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo. La canción se llama_**_: **Flightless birdy la canta nuestro amado Robert Pattinson aunque la canción no es de él, solo que este hizo un versión sobre la misma canción**_

**_Solo para que sepan, lo del auto si sucedió, aunque claro que nosotros no nos encontrábamos en una carretera desierta... Solo en una calle semi-desierta y como resultado mi hermano recibió un codazo en la nariz por tratar de retenerme_**

**_Bueno volviendo al tema principal. ¿Les ha gustado? Háganmelo saber cliqueando ese sexy y llamativo botoncito azul o verde ya ni recuerdo cual es su color ._**

**_Aun sigo buscando a alguien para que me abra una cuenta en Google... ¡Ayuda!_**

**_Besos y abrazos de Edward para todas_**

**_Bella-Ragaza_**

**_¡No olviden sus Revierws!_**


	18. Extraña Situación

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Por que me torturas con hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo quiero uno! **

* * *

**ALICE POV**

— Alice. Limpia ya mismo este desastre – Me ordeno Esme, quien ahora se encontraba enojada por haber roto uno de sus jarrones favoritos... y todo por culpa del estúpido que poseo como hermano

— Sí mami. Lo siento – Dije cabizbaja, mientras levantaba los trozos de vidrios esparcidos por el piso

— Deja que yo limpiare – Me susurro Jazz, mientras comenzaba tambien a levantar los pequeños trozos de vidrios. Rosalie, por su parte, aun se encontraba acostada/sentada en el sofá, enviándose mensajes de texto con Emmet

Una vez que terminamos de limpiar todo, comenzábamos a ver la película predilecta para esa noche

"Tiene un mensaje de voz nuevo"

Decía la pequeña pantalla de mi celular. Sonreí con maldad. Sin duda la venganza era dulce

— ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Jazz, quien tenia su cabeza recostada sobre mis piernas

— Edward me ha dejado un mensaje de voz. Debe de estar enojado por que, robe el combustible del Volvo a sabiendas que, quedaría barado en la carretera junto a Bella – Conteste con aburrimiento, mientras que Rosalie rompía a reír

— ¡Que haz echo que! – Grito Jazz

— Tranquilo cariño. Me la debía, además eso es lo que gana cuando acusa a MI novio de ser Gay – Me excuse remarcando la palabra "mí", él solo sonrío para luego besarme dulcemente

— ¿Te e dicho que amo tu manera de pensar?

— Sí. Lo haz echo – Sonreí

—Bueno ya, paren sus frases tontas y déjenme escuchar el mensaje de Edward – Suplico Rosalie, mientras alejaba a Jasper lejos de mí.

— Esta bien. Tampoco era para que alejaras a Jasper de mi – Me queje como una niña pequeña antes de dar, inicio al mensaje de Edward...

_...__ "Alice. Créeme que cuando digo que esta me la pagaras lo harás. Tu, Rosalie e incluso Jasper. Sé que ellos, estaban al tanto de tu maldito plan y créeme que tu novio dejara de tener aquel rostro de niño lindo cuando yo lo encuentre. Prepárate para la venganza. Venme a buscar ¡Ahora!"..._

El pánico me inundo al escuchar eso "Emotivo" mensaje. Creo que no debí dejar grabado ese mensaje burlesco , dirigido hacia él

— ¡Jazz escóndete! – Grite – Dios, Edward me matara o peor, te matara a tí – Lo señale – Me rehuso a que mi novio muera, no después que tardo mas que una tortuga en darse cuenta que me amaba – Me cruce de brazos enojada

— ¡Oye!. Soy tímido, ten en cuenta eso Alice

— Lo sé. Pero mira lo que a logrado tu timidez. Ahora morirás y siquiera hemos ido al baile d de primavera que organizara el instituto – Sabia que Edward cumplía todas sus promesas e incluso, era mucho más vengativo que yo cuando se lo proponía...

— Alice. Edward no hará nada

— Rosalie. Recuerdas cuando rumoree que era Gay – Ella asintió – Recuerdas esa vez en la que toda la familia vio mi ropa interior de conejitos, cuando "Accidentalmente" me caí... Bien, pues eso, ¡No fue un accidente!

— Vaya... Ese día de acción de gracias fue tan cómico – Recordó mi novio, ganándose una buena colleja de mi parte

— Tienes prohibido recordar ese día Jasper Hale

— Esta bien. Lo que tu digas, amor – Aseguro, tratando de ocultar su risa al igual que Rosalie

— Sé que, ambos están recordando ese día... ¡Dejen de recordarlo! – Ok. Sé que actúo como una paranoica pero, no me agrada la idea que mi novio y mi mejor amiga recuerden el día más vergonzoso de mi vida

— Lo sentimos – Dijeron los dos al unísono – Chasque la lengua

— No importa – Me encogí de hombros – Ahora lo que importa es esconder a Jasper, para que Edward no lo lastime

— Alice...

— Dime Rose – Dije sin prestarle demasiada atencion. ¿Denali, era un lugar seguro para mi Jazz?

— No deberías empezar por ir a recoger a Edward

— Tienes razón... Tal vez mañana debería llevarle unos Muffins

— ¿Mañana?

— Ni creas que iré a buscarlo ahora. ¡Seria como, entregarse a los leones hambrientos!

— Alice. Eres simplemente sorprendente – Negó Jasper divertido

— Lo sé. Dime Jazz, ¿Qué piensas de ir de viaje a Denali?

BELLA POV

Muy bien, luego de pasar la vergüenza más grande de mi vida intentando huir, de un supuesto "Asesino serial", me encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Edward... ¡¿Cómo se supone que realice mi venganza cuando se comporta haci de tierno? . Definitivamente odiaba a Edward Cullen, lo odiaba, por el simple echo que no podía odiarlo. Lo sé, es demasiado conflictivo inclusive para mí

— Que idiota eres –Le murmure a mi acompañante luego de que dijera: "debes confiar en mí, por que sí". Bueno, esas no fueron sus palabras textuales - Solo, quiero decirte, que si resulto muerta y tu quedas con vida. Jamas de los jamases dejare de molestarte – Le amenaze

— ¿Que?

— Sí. Tu entiendes. Me encargare personalmente de no cruzar hacia el otro lado y que mi espirito te torture por el resto de tu vida –Asegure – Me apareceré en tus peores pesadillas y te recordare que mi muerte es tu culpa – Claramente, pude sentir como el pecho de Edward se sacudía debido a sus risas contenidas

— Esta bien. Prometo, no dejar que te pase nada – Aunque sonara extraño, su "promesa", logro que me calmara... Solo un poco

— ¿Lo prometes? - Pregunte dudosa

— Lo prometo pequeña. Ahora intenta dormir

— ¿Quieres que duerma luego que me contaste esa historia de terror? –Pregunte incrédula. ¿Qué clase de psicópata pediría algo haci luego, De darte el susto de tu vida?

— No sabia, que eras tan miedosa – Sin duda se estaba burlando de mí, sin pensarlo dos veces le pegue un puñetazo entre las costillas. Aunque ni se inmuto por mi golpe – Además, yo te cuidare del asesino que mata a chicas inocentes y come sus tripas...

— Edward. No me ayudas

— Perdón – Se disculpo – ¿Qué te párese si comienzo a cantar?

— Claro – Cualquier cosa para olvidarme de _"Jacki"_

El asesino serial de las carreteras de Forks— Prepárate para escuchar la voz mas sexy del mundo – Reí

A lo que el comenzo a cantar.

Sin duda, su voz era la más hermosa y "Sexy" del mundo, tal y como él lo había dicho

Morfeo, no tardo en llegar a mí

.

.

.

— _Esto es un sueño ¿Verdad? – _Le pregunte a nadie en particular, al observar la escena que tenia frente a mí

— _Solo es tu inconsciente Bella – _Me susurro una voz ya demasiado conocida... La voz de Emmet_- Es lo que tu deseas_

— _¿Y tu que haces en mi sueño? _– Pregunte a la defensiva, él solo me observo burlón

_¿Por qué me lo preguntas?. Es tu sueño, es lo que tu anhelas. Tu inconsciente lo grita y tú, solo lo ignoras, vaya que eres cabezota _– Sin duda ese no era mi Emmet, era demasiado serio como para ser el Emmet real.

— _Oye, no crees que criticas demasiado a la persona, que puede hacer que desaparezcas con tan solo un chasquido – _Y para confirmarlo chasquee mis dedos rápidamente

Nota mental: Aprender a chasquear los dedos

— _Solo observa y dime que ves – _Me ordeno, a lo que obedecí

— _Edward_ – Murmure confundida

Me encontraba junto a Edward, sentados el uno, frente al otro. Edward, acariciaba tiernamente mi rostro con una hermosa rosa, que tenia entre sus manos, mientras yo solo reía observándolo con amor, Para luego besarlo con tanta dulzura que empalagaba

— _Veo... – _El Emmet falso me observaba expectante_ – Veo una cliché escena de película romántica _- Observe con orgullo, el rostro del Emmet falso descomponerse lleno de frustración

— _¡Me rindo! – _Grito_ - ¡Eres imposible de tratar! ¡Que ciega eres. Prefiero ser la conciencia de un mapache!. ¡Seria menos cabezota que tú! ¡Renuncio! – _Mi mandíbula se desencajo

— _Tu no renunciaras... Por que estas ¡Despedido! _– Grite de igual manera, pero Emmet se había ido... Desaparecido

.

.

.

Un ruido ensordecedor, logro despertarme.

— Edward – Susurre con terror. Estaba 100% segura que ese ruido no había sido mi imaginación – Edward Cullen despierta – Le llame, aunque al parecer ni cuenta se dio ya que se, removió incomodo y murmuro un _"No molestes"_

— ¡Bella! – Escuche un grito para luego ver una silueta, justo al lado de mi ventanilla - ¡Bella! – Volvió a gritar la silueta para abrir la puerta y tomarme entre sus manos

— ¡No me mates! – Grite, mientras tomaba el gas pimienta entre mis manos y rociaba, a _"Jacky"_.

¡Sabia que la historia era real!

— Demonios Bella. ¡Me haz dejado ciego! - Comenzo a chillar el asesi... ¡Emmet!. Era Emmet. El Emmet real, no el que renuncio a ser mi conciencia ni _Jacky,_ el asesino serial... ¡Era Emmet!... ¿Qué hacia Emmet aquí?... Charlie, estoy segura que él, lo envió a espiar mi cita

— Tu grandisimo idiota. ¿Cómo se te ocurre abrir haci la puerta y asustarme cuando estoy dormida? – Le regañe, aunque el fondo me encontraba agradecida que no hubiera sido él y no él asesino serial

— Mis ojos, mis hermosos e inocentes ojos – Chillo, mientras corría en círculos, para luego comenzar a rodar por el piso

— Sin duda, tu no paras de sorprenderme – Aseguro Edward para luego romper a reír- Emmet deja de rodar por el piso – Le ordeno una vez que se encontraba fuera del auto socorriendo a mi hermano mayor

_Sin duda la situación, no puede ser mas extraña – _Pense

* * *

**Hola gente linda, aquí les traigo el capitulo nuevo**

**¿Qué les párese? ¿Les gusta?**

**Háganmelo saber a través de un revierw el pago de toda escritora... o envíenme un cheque jeje, no mentira... casi :D**

**A los 140 RR subire el proximo Cap**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Cliqueen, el sexy y atractivo botoncito verde y háganme saber su opinión**


	19. Un Buen Pacto

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Por que haz creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo quiero uno!**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Nos encontrábamos aun en la solitaria carretera, sopesando las distintas posibilidades posibles a enfrentar

— Abandónalo –Propuso Bella

— Ni hablar, jamás le haría eso – Acaso yo era el único que entendida palabra _fidelidad._

— Ash. Edward, es solo un maldito auto... ¡Un auto!

— Bella. El no es solo un maldito auto – Le explique, como a un niño pequeño – Él es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi amor platónico, mi todo... – Vaya, hasta ya sonaba como una niña

— Bien. Pues, entonces, vayamos a Las Vegas, así puedes casarte con un pedazo de metal – Se burlo, logrado lo que nunca antes, nadie había logrado... avergonzarme

— Oh. Por favor. Tú prefieres a tu auto que aun chico – Dije, a lo que, ella asintió sin dudar

— Claro. ¿Tú a quien preferirías a tu auto o a un chico?

— A mi auto – Conteste lo obvio, ya que si le llegaba a decir a un chico, seguramente me acusaría de ser Gay, cosa que no era, además, realmente prefería a mi auto

— Bien, pues entonces somos iguales – Se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa victoriosa bailando por sus labios – Yo también prefiero a mi auto –¡Dios!. Esta mujer, si que lograba sacarme de mis casillas... ¡Acaso siempre debía ganar en todo!

— Sabez...

— Ya apresúrense que me volveré viejo – Se dejo escuchar el grito de Emmet, evitando así que lograra replicarle a su Adorable (Nótese el sarcasmo) hermanita

— No dejare a mi _Volvo_, en la mitad de la carretera – Di el tema por zanjado

— Si lo harás - Aseguro

— Que no lo haré – Conteste como un niño caprichoso y enojado

— Créeme Cullen, lo terminaras haciendo. Sé lo que digo – Se apoyo contra el capo de mi _Volvo_ a la vez que me observaba con una sonrisa demasiado sexy, como para ser permitida... Diablo, pensamientos malos... ¡Debo eliminarlos!

— Swan. Puedo ser muy persuasivo y terco – Asegure – y créeme, que cuando digo, que no dejare a mi _Volvo_ solo, no lo haré

_**15 minutos mas tarde...**_

— Eres una asesina – Volvió a exclamar Emmet, como por quinta vez

Me encontraba conduciendo hacia la residencia Swan, en el Jeep de Emmet... Si, debí dejar mi Volvo, debido a que mi única esperanza, la cual era que Emmet, guardara un repuesto de combustible, fue desechada apenas le pregunte al aludido

— _¿Para que, tendría tal cosa?_ – Había preguntado él consternado. Bella que aun seguía reposada sobre mi auto, se largo a reír como loca

— _Típico de los hombres. Tan precavidos_ – Comento con sorna - _¿Entonces? ¿Conduces tú?_ – Con un gruñido, le arrebate de las manos las llaves del estúpido _Jeep_ y me subí al asiento del conductor, ya que Emmet aun seguía con sus ojos enardecidos, debido al Gas Pimienta

Haci, que aquí me encontraba conduciendo hacia la casa de Bella y Emmet, para luego conseguir combustible para mi Volvo e ir a su rescate

— Ya deja de exagerar – Le contesto Bella, quien se encontraba en el asiento copiloto, practicando... ¿Charquear los dedos? – La quemazón se te pasara... Diablos – Maldijo, al no poder conseguir charquear los dedos correctamente. Sin poder evitarlo reí – No es gracioso Cullen

— Si, lo es – Le conteste con una sonrisa soncarrona – ¿Quién no sabe chasquear los dedos? – Ella, se sonrojo furiosamente

— La gente normal como yo y no los raritos como tú – Contesto a la defensiva

— Bella. Tu no eres normal – Comente arqueando una ceja – eres, tal y como dice Emmet, una asesina – ella Bufo enojada, cruzándose de brazos como una niña pequeña

— Edward tiene razón – Me apoyo Emmet, quien estaba recostado en el asiento trasero, restregándose los ojos y quejándose de lo injusta que es la vida con sus pequeñas y hermosas joyas, mejor conocidas como sus ojos... Típico de una reina del drama – Haz dañado a mis preciosos y virginales ojos – Pude observar de soslayo, como las comisuras de los labios de Bella se elevaron, formando una perfecta sonrisa malvada

— Oh. Por favor. Entiendo lo de "hermosos"... – Hizo, unas comillas imaginaria con sus dedos ante la ultima palabra – Pero... ¿Virginales? – Comento con sorna – Si, como no y Edward es el chico mas dulce y atento que pueda existir en el mundo – Emmet, rió quedamente

— Ok. Tienes razón, no son tan virginales – Admitió a regañadientes, mientras yo aun me encontraba procesando sus palabras

— ¡Oye! - Me queje – Yo soy muy considerado con las chicas

— Admítelo que tienes menos romanticismo que un mapache – Al pronunciar la palabra _mapache_, miro con resentimiento a Emmet o al menos eso me pareció a mí. Tal vez me estoy volviendo estúpido o loco, debido a lo extraña de la noche

— ¿Alguna vez dejaras de ser tan cabezota y testaruda?. O mejor ¿Alguna vez, podré ganarte en alguna pelea? – Le pregunte ya exasperado

— Créeme amigo. Hace mas de 17 años que la conozco y todas las mañas me hago la misma pregunta

— ¡Cállate Emmet Swan!

— Cállame tú – Sin duda, su hermano al igual que yo se divertía molestándola. Ella con una sonrisa desquiciada, le mostró el pequeño y amenazador pote de Gas Pimienta

— Oigan, no quiero ser participa de ningún asesinato. Bella deja eso en su lugar – Le ordene, a lo que ella frunció el ceño, pero aun así, seguía apuntándole a su hermano, quien la miraba aterrorizado

— ¿Aun quieres que te calle Emmy? – Pregunto con voz melosa

— No. Claro que no. Me eh quedado mudo... ¡Por favor no me dejes ciego!

— Bella Swan. No bromeo, deja de molestar a Emmet – Volví a repetir. Ya sintiéndome como un padre, regañando a sus hijos

Bella me gruño antes de guardar a regañadientes el pote de Gas Pimienta en su bolso. No sin antes murmurar un _"Aguafiestas"._

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se instalo en mi rostro. Sin duda Bella era una chica salvaje como dirían algunos... Imposible de dominar...

Y eso, por alguna extraña razón... me agradaba

**BELLA POV**

— Despierta pequeña — Susurraba Charlie, mientras este comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello, como lo hacia cuando era pequeña

— No quiero – Me acurruque aun más contra mis mantas calientitas a lo que solo obtuve una estruendosa carcajada por parte de Charlie. ¡Ja!. Sin duda estaba nervioso por mi reacción de anoche y por eso trataba de remendar lo sucedido

Apenas llegue a casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, por lo tanto creí que tanto Charlie como Reneé, estaban dormidos. Cual fue mi susto cuando apenas estaba entrando a la casa, una lámpara se prendió de la nada, dejándome observar, perfectamente a Charlie, sentado en el sofá... esperándome

— _¿Qué hora crees que es señorita?_ – Pregunto enojado. Una cosa llego a la otra y yo termine diciéndole que sabia que él había mandado a Emmet a espiar mi fallido intento de cita, claro que omití lo de fallido e intento

— Hija. Llegaras tarde al instituto

— Vete

—Bella – Esta vez, su tono era amenazador. Como el que utilizaba para sus colegas o aquellas personas que él, creía peligrosas en algún sentido... en resumen, aquellos que no le agradaban

— Charlie – Le conteste, igual de amenazadora que él. Sin duda esa era la ventaja de ser la hija de Charlie, él no lograba intimidarme... Mucho, o al menos no lo hacia al grado que lo podría legar a hacer con los demás

— Levántate

— No quiero – Dije para luego sentir como Charlie intentaba arrebatarme mis mantas, cosa que no logro ya que perfectamente me enredé en ellas, evitando así cualquier intento de robo para con mis cosas. Escuche como soltaba un suspiro de frustración para luego gritar: _"¡Emmet!" _

.

.

— Vamos Bella. ¿A quien le gusta llegar tarde a clases? – Exclamo Emmet. El estúpido bruto que me levanto como una bolsa de patatas de mi cama para dejarme tirada en la bañadera repleta de agua, la cual por suerte estaba a una temperatura perfecta... ¡Solo por eso no lo había matado!

— A mi no me gusta – Asegure con fervor – Además. Por que no me haz dejado traer mi auto – Me queje

— No lo sé. Simplemente por que quiero reforzar nuestros lazos de hermana a hermano – Toco su corazón melodramáticamente, para luego con unas de sus manazas rodeaba mi hombro y con la otra manejaba, a la vez que nos mecía a ambos de una lado a otro

— Bueno ya. ¿Qué planeas? – Sin duda había gato encerrado. Que digo gato, había una manada de gatos encerrados

— Como ya he dicho...

— Sí. Sí. Si, quieres reforzar los dichosos lazos. Ahora escupe la verdad – Le ordene

— Esta bien – Hizo un tierno puchero – hoy iré a conocer a mis suegros – Confeso con una sonrisa boba

— Emmet. Tú ya los conoces – Él rodó los ojos

— Lo haré oficialmente - Explico

— ¡Pero ya te conocen como el novio oficial de Rosalie! – Exclame. Acaso era yo la única que lo recordaba

— Como te decía – ignoro olímpicamente mi comentario – Todos, Iremos a un día de campo luego del instituto

— Define la palabra Todos

— Los Cullen. Los Hale y Los Swan – Se encogió de hombros – Será algo así como... ¡un día de campo familiar!

— Ni creas que iré con ustedes

— Nuestro padres irán, por la tanto ambos me ordenaron reclutarte hasta allí... viva o muerta – Hablaba como si estribera tratando con un terrorista o prófugo de la justicia – Prefiero Viva, tu entiendes Bella – Esta vez fue mi turno de rodar los ojos. ¡El no dañaba ni a un mosca y mucho menos a mí!

— ¿Tengo alguna otra opción?

— No— esta bien – Por lo general siempre hacia una que otra rabieta, pero me encontraba cansada y aburrida como para hacerlo— Perfecto. Soy mejor, que _el agente_ _007_ y mucho mas guapo – Admitió el engreído mientras aparcaba el Jeep, fuera del instituto – 1Tiembra del miedo _James Bones_!

— Sigue soñando – Susurre mientras me alejaba de allí hacia mí primer clase

.

.

.

— Por que tan sola Asesina – Escuche su voz burlona. Nos encontrábamos, según lo planeado en el _"ansiado"_ día de capo junto a toda la familia Cullen, Hale y Swan.

Sin duda era una reunión de lo mas rara y Charlie ya había comenzado a contar historias vergonzosas sobre Emmet y sobre mi, para nuestras suerte los padres de los gemelos Hale como los de los Cullen, también lo hacia, por la tanto, estos no se podían burlar de nosotros

— Dime asesina nuevamente y te pateare Edward – Le amenace

— ¿Por qué te encuentras aquí? – Pregunto, ya que a diferencia de los demás, yo me encontraba recargada sobre un árbol con mi cuaderno de dibujo y mi lápiz

— Desde aquí tengo mejor vista - Le explique. El solo asintió comprendiendo al fin

— Se nota que dibujar es tu pasión – Aseguro – Además, queda decir que lo haces excelente – Sin poderlo evitar me sonroje - ¿Eso es un ave? – Pregunto burlón mientras señalaba a un mapache, mi ahora segundo enemigo mortal

— es un mapache, señor gracioso – Le saque la lengua

— Lo sé, solo bromeaba con tigo – Aclaro – Pero ya en verdad parece que esto del arte, te parece gustar demasiado. Me dejas ver tus obras – Lo sopese por un momento, para luego a regañadientes entregarle mi cuaderno, a casi nadie les dejaba ver mis dibujos, por alguna extraña razón no me gustaban que lo vieran

Reneé dice que es por miedo a que me critique, para luego dañarme a mí y a mis creaciones.

Yo digo que simplemente no me gusta que nadie meta sus narices en mis cosas

— ¿Qué tanto miras? – Le pregunte nerviosa, mientras observaba las caras raras que hacia

— Sin duda tu... tienes un excelente futuro como artista – Aseguro. Estudie su rostro buscando algún astibo de burla o algo parecido, pero para mi sorpresa y por primera vez desde que lo conozco, él se encontraba completamente serio. Suspire aliviada, ante su critica constructiva o lo que fuera que haya sido

— A decir verdad es una de las cosas en la que soy realmente buena, además Forks, El planeta extraterrestre que tanto odie, ahora sé ha vuelto, mi musa, e descubierto una cantidad de lugares ideales para retratar – Comenze a hablar, mientras que Edward solo me observaba y escuchaba atentamente - Pero de igual manera aun sigo buscando EL lugar – Exagere LA Palabra "el"

— ¡Vaya! – Sonrío ampliamente – Entonces, creo que yo podría ayudarte a conocer el lugar ideal – Aseguro – Sabez, conozco Forks como la palma de mi mano y por ende, conozco todo y cada uno de los lugares mas mágicos y hermosos de la zona

— Entonces tu... – Deje la frase inconclusa para que él, la terminara por mi

— Seré tu guía sexy que tratara de seducirte en todos y cada unos de los lugares que te indique – Me sonroje ante su broma... ¿Por qué era una broma verdad?

— Eso implica pasar tiempo juntos, el cual implica que pelearemos seguido. ¿estas dispuesto a pasar por todo ello?

— Seeh. Pelear con tigo me divierte

— No soy tu payaso personal – Replique a lo que el solo rió

— Esta bien. Haremos esto... Yo te mostrare todos y cada unos de los lugares que conozco de Forks, hasta que tu encuentres "EL LUGAR" – Exclamo al igual que un publicista – Y tu a cambio, me haces un favor

— ¿Qué quieres? – Entrecerré los ojos con desconfianza

— Me enseñaras a dibujar – Explico - ¿Qué dices? ¿Es un buen trato? – Extendió su mano, la cual yo apreté gustosa

— Si. Es un muy buen trato – Ambos sonreímos cómplices

Sin duda este trato, me ayudaría a encontrar "El lugar perfecto" y quien sabe, tal vez a esta vez si comenzar con la venganza

* * *

**Hola gente linda. Me encanta que les haya gustado la historia y todos los capítulos que he publicado, por suerte jamás eh recibido algún tipo de queja o critica de su parte, lo cual me alegra de sobre manera y me alienta superarme día a día como escritora, tanto en esta como en mis otras historias**

**Bueno sin mas espero que este Cap les haya gustado, como se darán cuenta lo eh echo mas largo debido a que han superado el numero de RR que eh pedido en el anterior Cap. Esta a es su recompensa jeje**

**Bueno subiré el próximo Cap a los 164 RR**


	20. ¡Quiero Un Beso!

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Por que haz creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo tambien quiero uno!... A ti tambien te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Por alguna extraña razón, esta mañana, me encontraba más feliz de lo normal... mucho mas feliz de lo normal

El sonido de unos ligeros pero rítmicos golpes en la puerta, logro sacarme de mi repentina ensoñacion

— Ya casi creí que no vendrías

— Siento la demora, es solo que el transito, estaba fatal — observe su rostro, buscando algún indicio de burla o algo parecido

— ¿Bromeas verdad?... ¿Transito? — sin poderlo evitar, me largue a reír — Edward, de todas las mentiras, que haz podido inventar, justo se tea ocurrido esa

— No entiendo, de que te ríes — pregunto molesto

— Te haz dado cuenta que nos encontramos en Forks ¿No?. Aquí no existe transito o un embotellamiento en la carretera — dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Su rostro palideció aun más

— Creo que me haz descubierto

— Woaw. Que gran novedad

— ¿Acaso nunca puedes dejar de ser sarcástica?

— No

— Pues ya me e dado cuenta hace mucho de eso

— Lo sé. Pero, de cierta manera, muy extraña, me quieres— asegure, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías y comenzaba a caminar hacia su auto, el cual estaba aparcado frente a mi casa

— Eso... es... eso... ¿a dónde nos diriges? — rodé los ojos divertida. Vaya que se notaba que hoy estaba de buen humor

— Prometiste llevarme a conocer lugares Edward

— Lo recuerdo perfectamente

— ¿Entonces?— pregunte lo que el solo, sonrío

— No iremos en auto — declaro — iremos caminando

— ¡¿Por qué no? — chille horrorizada. Si, de algo estoy 100% segura, es que, la palabra Isabella Swan y equilibrio, no entraban juntas, en una misma oración... A excepción de cuando hacia destreza

— ¿Acaso le temas a algo en especial? — enarco unas de sus perfectas cejas... ¡Estúpido!

— Por supuesto que no — mentí

— Bien. Pues entonces andando — Tiro, levemente de mi mano, la cual seguía unida a la suya, — Este lugar es perfecto, si duda, te encantara dibujarlo

— Eso espero... ¿De qué trata el paisaje?

— Sorpresa. Sorpresa

— Odio las sorpresas

— Sabia que eras rara, pero jamas pense que tanto — se rió melodiosamente, mientras me obligaba a internarme al bosque que lindaba con el patio delantero de mi casa

— Hey, que tu estés acostumbrado a que todas las chicas digan... _"oh Amor, me encantan todas y cada unas de las sorpresas que tu me das, puedes mostrarme tus adorables músculos". _— dije con voz melosa — No significa que yo lo haga

— No le permito a ninguna chica que me diga "Amor", es, un sobrenombre estúpido y sin sentido

— Bien dicho _Amor_ — susurré lo ultimo a su oído

— ¿Lo haces, a propósito cierto?— paro su caminata, abruptamente

— ¿Que?. Molestarte, con un sobrenombre que te moleste, como: _Amor_... No, mi mente jamas podría ser tan maléfica — comente inocentemente

— Esto lo pagas Swan — exclamo, para luego comenzar a llevarme corriendo por el bosque, como una bolsa de patatas sobre su hombro

— No... Bájame... Edward — murmuré con dificultad, debido a que me estaba mareando peligrosamente , sin embargo mi petición, solo logro que él, solo aumentara aun mas su velocidad. ¿Es que acaso no se cansaba?

.

.

.

— Hemos llegado — exclamo Edward, quien había dejado de correr, aun con migo a cuestas ¿te encuentras bien?

— Tu que crees —respondí con dificultad, una vez que me baje de su hombro...

— Siéntate y coloca tu cabeza entre tus piernas, de esa manera, el mareo ira desapareciendo de apoco — hice lo que me ordeno, sin rechistar — Te encuentras bien

— Me vengare por esto

— Sin duda, te encuentras de maravilla, si ya hasta me amenazas y todo

— Disculpa si no me parece divertido morir mareada

— ¡Hasta ya, haz recuperado tu característico melodramatismo! — Sin pensármelo dos veces, logre que cayera al suelo junto a mí

— Que tonto eres — sonreí ante su mueca de incredulidad

— ¿Tu, haz logrado taclearme?

— Oh, creo que soy mejor jugadora de _Fútbol Americano_ que tu ¿Qué pensaría tu equipo si se entera que un chica a logrado derribar a el Gran Edward Cullen? — comente con sorna

— Que una linda chica, ha derribado a su capitán — se acerco peligrosamente a mi — Y que su capitán, estaría mas que dispuesto a jugar con ella un partido

— Lo siento. Pero no suelo dejarme ganar — me encogí de hombros, tratando de alejarme a una distancia prudente de él, ya que, su rostro, se encontraba a menos de tres centímetros del mío, pero al parecer, él no quería alejar su rostro del mío, ya que cada movimiento que yo hacia para alejarme, él, lo hacia para acercarse aun mas

— No pido que dejes que te gane — Su nariz, rozaba delicadamente, mi mejilla izquierda. Estaba jugando sucio, pero a este juego, podían jugar dos. Además, comenzaría con mi venganza ¿No? ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—Pero lo harás Edward — susurre sobre su oído — Pedirás que te deje ganar el juego y créeme que no lo haré

— Tal vez si. Tal vez no — Acorto la poca distancia que nos separaba, para besarme, sin embargo, corrí mi rostro, logrando que el solo besara mi mejilla

— Entonces — carraspee — ¿este es el lugar? — le pregunte a un muy aturdido Edward, quien solo asintió — Bien, comenzare a dibujar entonces — dije, mientras comenzaba a sacar el cuaderno y los lápices de mi bolso

EDWARD POV

Jamás, en toda mi vida, ninguna chica a... evitado que la besara... ¡Jamás!. Siquiera en Kinder Garden

Bella, ya había terminado de dibujar el maldito paisaje, por lo cual iba caminando muy sonriente por el bosque, mientras que yo, solo iba maldiciendo por lo bajo

— Este es un día genial Edward — exclamo. Bufe

— Si genial — comente sin animo

— ¿Acaso estas triste? — preguntó, acunando mi rostro entre sus manos y obligándome a mirarla fijamente ¿Acaso esa chica quería matarme?

— No... solo, estaba pensando en que tu, debes cumplir con Tu, parte del trato

— La recuerdo. Es mas ¿Cuando quieres que te enseñe a dibujar?

— Ahora. En mi casa— ofrecí

— Bien

— Estaríamos solos, ya que no habría nadie allí ¿No te molesta verdad?

— ¿Por qué habría de serlo? — murmuro sonrojada

— Eso esta bien — sonreí. Nadie me rechaza y mucho menos, cuando realmente quiero besarla

* * *

**¿que pasara en la casa de Eddie?**

**Hola gente linda. Espero que les haya gustado el Cap a decir verdad, no me convenció mucho pero, mi coco no funciona para mas... ¡No me juzguen! Jeje**

**Bueno a los 145 subiré el próximo Cap**


	21. Sorpresas

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque haz creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo tambien quiero uno!... A ti tambien te odio Bella Swan **

* * *

**BELLA POV**

— Ahora. En mi casa— dijo rapidamente

— Bien

— Estaríamos solos, ya que no habría nadie allí ¿No te molesta verdad? — enrojeci al instante. Nosotros solo, eso era algo demaciado...complicado y arriestgado

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? — murmure, no podia dejar que él me afectara. Esta era mi venganza y debia comenzar de una manera u otra

— Eso esta bien — sónrio picaramente

Media hora más tarde ambos nos encontrabamos en su _Volvo_ llendo hacia su casa...Edward sonreia cada cinco segundos, poor alguna extraña razón sabia que él planeaba algo y no estaba segura si ese "_algo_", me involucraba a mí en sus planes

— ¿Adónde se encuentran todos? — le pregunte una vez que aparco frente a su casa. El solo bajo del auto, para segundos mas tarde encontrarse frente a la purta del copiloto y abrirla para mí. Trate de disimular mi sorpresa, sin duda el descubrir la casi inactica caballerosidad de Edward era algo sorprendente

— Lo normal. Esme y Carisle en una conferencia medica, fuera de la ciudad y Alice, se encuentra de compras con Jasper... Bueno, enrealidad creo que esta evitandome

— ¿Evitandote? — pregunte extrañada. Era raro que Alice evitara a alguien, usualmente una persona sensata querria evitar a Alice y sus, segun ella "compras Flash", las cuales duraba mas de cinco horas, si es que la persona que la acompañaba tenia suerte — ¿Por qué?

— Es una historia larga, pero podria decirte que teme por la seguridad de Jasper — comento abriendo la puerta de la casa

— Aun sigo sin estener nada —admiti ¿Temer por la seguridad de Jasper?. Ni que lo fueran a matar

— Tu conoces a Alice, es muy exagerada, aunque debo admitir que es sensata, muy sensata, solo debo esperar a que se distraiga y listo — comenzo a reír, supongo que debido al grado de confución que demostraba mi rostro. ¿Acaso me habia perdido alguna parte importante de la charla?

— Claro. Haz aclarado todas mis dudas — comente con sarcasmo, él solo nego divertido

— Tonta Bella — frunci el ceño, mas le reste importancia, pelear no se encontraba en mis planes

— Entonces ¿Dónde comenzamos?

— Vaya Bella, jamas crei que fueras de las chicas que toman la iniciativa — sonrio torcidamente, acercandoce a mi

— Comenzar a dibujar Edward... A dibujar — aclare sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, debia de estar mas roja que un tomate en esos momentos

— Ya lo sabia Bella — dijo con inocencia, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalon — ¿A qué creias que me referia?

— Apuraté y dime donde comenzamos con tus clases de dibujo — farfulle molesta, ambos sabiamos perfectamente que sus palabras tuvieron otro significado. Edward era un buen oponente y tambien tenia experiencia, cosa que a mi me faltaba, pero hombres eran hombres ¿No?. Según escuche decir, ellos solo piensan con su extremidad y no me refiero precisamente a un brazo o pierna

— Tu eliges, podria ser en mi estudio o aqui en el salón pricipal — enarco una de sus perfectas cejas expectante a mi respuesta

— En el salón principal — conteste rapidamente. Su estudio, no me traia buenos recuerdos... bueno sí, pero... ¡No me podria concentrar!

— Bien. Entonces en el estudio se ha dicho — exclamó

— No. Yo he dicho en la sala, mejor conocido como salón principal, haci que mueve tu trasero hacia alli Edward Cullen — exclame molesta

— Si captán. A su orden capitán — hizo unperfecto saludo militar, para luego ofrecerme su mano, a lo que yo me nege a ofrecerle la mia y comenze a caminar hacia la sala, seguida de cerca por Edward.

Perezosamente Edward dejo caer su cuerpo en el hermoso sillon de Esme, ya que solo una decoradora podria tener tan buen gusto — Sientate — me indico con un adéman de su mano

— ¿Que quieres comenzar a dibujar Edward?

— No lo sé. Algo fácil que no paresca que lo dibujo un niño de cinco años... olvida lo ultimo, solo algo fácil — dijo rapidamente — Aunque debo advertirte, que dibujar noes mi fuerte

— No te preocupes por ello, no creo que haya alguien peor que Emmet para aprender a dibujar — sonrei como tonta al recordar la primera vez que Emmet, me pidio quele enseñara a dibujar. Recuerdo que fue cuando yo tenia 10 años y el solo 11 años. Estuvo suplicando mas de una semana, para que le consediera una clase de dibujo, luego que papá le dijo que no le pidiera ayuda a él. Como siempre Charlie salia impune de los líos y me enviaba a Emmet

Esa vez acepte, luego que Emmet me amenazara con matar al Sr. Hunnquins, mi mascota, un gatito de Felpa...

_..." Bella. Mira que hermoso corazón"... _— habia dicho Emmet al lograr hacer su primer dibujo decente, tras tres horas de practica... ¡Y solo era un tonto y feo corazón!

— Dime que piensas — La voz de Edward, logro traerme a la realidad

— ¿Qué? — pregunté desconcerda, ya que no escuche del todo lo que me habia dicho

— ¿En qué piensas?

— Ha. Pienso en la primera vez que le enseñe a Emmet a dibujar —él asintio comprendiendo — ¿Por qué preguntas?

— No lo sé. Me pareces interesante... Eres tan inusual. ¿Bella tú...?

— Esa es una manera muy sutil de decirle rara, a otra persona — comente seria, aunque ya sabia que no lo decia de mala manera, solo queria molestarlo uno poco, ya que el ambiente que nos rodeaba era tan... raro

— No quise der eso... ¿Siempre eres así?

— ¿Así cómo? — fingi no entender — Yo soy como soy y tu eres como eres

— Estás actuando como una niña pequeña — aseguro enojado. Bueno él se habia enojado, pero almenos ese raro ambiente que nos rodeaba habia desaparecido

— Y tu actuas como un tonto. Al cual estoy obligada a enseñarle a dibujar, así que pon un poco de tu parte... ¿quieres?

— Nadie te obliga a nada — gruño amenazante, comenzando a despeinar su cabello con una de sus manos, aun siguiendo recostado sobre el sófa

— Hice una promesa Edward — dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Podia sentir su penetrante mirada traspasandome, de igual manera yo trataba de enfocar mi vista hacia mi cuadernillo o lacdecoracion de la casa... cosa que no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Pero edward, no lo sé, lograba hacerme sentir tan... nerviosa que me frustraba demaciado. Tal vez era _"mi yo interno"_ diciendome que no debia bajarla guardia frente a él, despúes de todo,él era mi ex-enemigo

— ¡Eres sorprendente!. Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema

— ¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? — pregunte un poco confundida, hace no menos de un minuto estaba mas que enfadado y ahora sonrie y todo

— Y lo vuelves a hacer — Si. Sin duda Edward tenia un trastorno de personalidad múltiple

— Dime que querias pedirme — dije sin mas

— Solo que...Tú...Bueno tú... Solo que me enseñes a dibujar — apretos sus puños levemente, se podria decir que casi impersiptible mente, pero como yo me encontraba demaciado "entretenida" paseando mi vista por cualquier lugar que no fuera sus ojos, pude notarlo perfectamente

— Bien. Comenzemos — arruge la nariz al darme cuenta que para enceñarle a dibujar, deberia estar demaciado cerca de él.

_¡Vamos Bella! ¡Hazlo por tu venganza! ¡Por tu ansiada vengaza!_

Me daba animos a mi misma y vaya que los necesitaba. Rapidamiente me coloque frente a él, quien me obserbaba atonito aun recostado sobre el sófa sin moverse

— ¿Que haces? — pregunto nervioso, al verme acercarme demaciado a su rostro. Trate de sonreir como lo haria cualquier chica que estuviera coqueteando

— Tu que crees que hago Edward — susurre a milimetros de su rostro, para luego arrebararle el gigantesco cojin, en el cual él se encontraba recostando su cabeza, la cual cayo abructamente hacia abajo al no verse apoyada en tal blanda superficie — Necesitamos que aprendas a dibujar Edward — deje de lado esa voz suave para remplazarla por una mas...rudo — Y no lo haremos acostados ¿O si? — el rostro de Edward, era digno de una fotografia, se veía tan confundido que hasta daba risa

Una sonrisa ladeada... su sonrisa, adorno de pronto su rostro. Paso de verse nervioso y asombrado a verse confiado y decidido

— ¿Por qué no se puede estudiar acostado Bella?¿Quíen lo dice? — Planeaba responderle rapidamente, pero el aire abandono mis pulmones, debido a que cierta persona, tiro de uno de mis brazos hacia delante, logrando que quedase atrapada sobre a un cosatado de su cuerpo y el sófa

— Las personas inteligentes Edward. Ellos lo dicen — asegure, treatando de levantarme de esa incomoda posición. Pero mis intentos eran inutiles dado a que Edward se enconrgaba que estos fallaran cruelmente, dejandome a mi, aun atrapada frente a frente ante el fuerte y bien fomado pecho de Edward y a espaldas del contrafurte del sófa — Einstein, era una de esas personas...una persona int...

— No creo en personas a las que no conozco — susurro, tomando mi barbilla entre sus manos, acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los míos. Con un suspiro de rendicion deje que se acercara aun mas. Para que mentir, yo tambien lo queria besar — Te voy a besar Bella — susurro

— Hazlo entonces — conteste de igual manera

— ¡Llego el alma de la fiesta señores! — se escucho un ya conocido chillido, seguido por una puerta siendo azotada con fuerza

— Emmet, deja de gritar en mi casa — empuje a Edward con con una fuerza sobrehumana, la cual no se de donde salio, logrando que el susodicho callera del sófa

— Ya Alice. No seas aguafientas — se quejaba mi hermano, con la pequña Cullen, quienes eran seguidos por Jasper y Rosalie

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — pregunto Jasper, quien fue el primero en percatarse de nuestras precencias. Para mi suerte Edward se habia recuperado rapido del golpe, por lo cual ambos como si estuvieramos sincronizados, nos dirigimos hacia el cuadernillo de dibujo. Edward tomo rapidamente un lapiz entre sus manos y comenzo a dibujar cualquier garabato, mientras que yo solo "Supervisaba" su trabajo

— Mmm... estoy enseñandole a dibujar — menti perfectamente o al menos eso creo

— ¡Genial Bells! ¿Haz comenzado a enseñar a dibujar otra vez? — pregunto Emmet — ¿No habias dejado de hacerlo?

— No Emmet. Deje de enseñarte a ti, luego de que mataras al Sr. Hunnquins — dije recentida. De verdad amaba con todo mi alma a ese gatito, por lo cual Emmet se sintio... remplazado y lo mato ¡Lo mato!

— ¿Sr. Hunnquins? — dijeron todos al unisono, inclusoive Edward quien habia desistido de garabatear...¿Un ave?

— Si. Bella aún no me perdona que haya "matado" — Emmet hizo comillas ante las ultimas palabras — a su gatito de felpa. Por dios, tenia 15 años cuando lo hice

— Cierto. tenias 15 años, ya eras lo suficientemente responsable como para darte cuenta que ese gatito era mi vida

— ¿Que le paso al gatito? — pregunto Alice

— Él "señor 15 años" se lo lanzo al perro sabueso de la señora Gutierrez

— Que cruel eres Emmet — chillo Alice quien...¿llloraba?. Vayan que era sensible

— Vamos Alice. Era solo un gatito de felpa — lo defendio Jasper ganandose miradas foribundas de parte de ambas, inclusibe de Rosalie

La discucion duro vastante. Emmet se defendia diciendo que ese gatito le estaba robando a su hermanita y solo él debia ser el encargado de exterminarlo, mientras que nosotras solo lo culpabamos de asesinato en primer grado... Los unicos que no participaban en la conversación eran Jasper y Edward. El primero casi fue amenazado por su novia si decia algo y el segundo, simplemente parecia estar enfadado, asi que se fue hacia su habitación

— Bueno Hemanita, sera hora que no vayamos — anuncio Emmet — no me extrañen mis niños — exclamo melodramaticamente lugo de besar a Rose y lanzarle besos boladores a Jasper

— Claro vamonos — le dije dirigiendome hacia la puerta

**EDWARD POV**

Estuve apunto...casi... apocos millimetros de besarla y como siempre algo debe interrumpirnos. Si no era Rosalie era Emmet... ¿¡Faltaba alguin mas acaso!. Ahora me encontraba recostado sobre mi cama escuchando de _Debussy,_ y despotricando contra la vida en sí

Sabia que Alice se habia dado cuenta, lo que causo mi repentino mal humor y por lo tanto sabia que vendria aquí a interrogarme hasta que almenos le contara algo, cosa que no iba a hacer

— Alice, desde ya te dire que no hablare contigo — asegure alescuchar como la puerta se abría y como siempre seria Alice para molestarme — Asi que vete

— No soy Alice — voltee asombrado, para encontrarme con la dueña de esa voz

— Bella ¿Qué haces aqui? — pregunte, ella solo sonrio

— He venido a despedirme, nos vamos con Emmet a casa — cometo acercandose hacia mí, para besar mi mejilla o eso supuse hasta que sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzo a besarme a lo cual yo correspondi inmediatamente

— Adiós Edward — se despidio con un casto beso en mi mejilla para luego irese corriendo por donde vino

— Nos vemos — Balbucee con una sonrisa estupida en mis labios

* * *

_**Holo gente linda espero que les guste el Cap. Gracias a todos por sus Reviews (RR). a todos lo que han esperado con ansias el Cap, disculpen la demora Word, se ha roto o algo, por lo tanto no puedo escribir los Cap. Pero ya e encontrado la menera, no se preocupen que no e dejado de Escribir o me ire jeje**_

**_Sinento los errores de ortografia, como les dije antes el programa Word no me funciona_**

_**Subire el proximo Cap a los 194 Revierws **_

_**Besoso: Bella-Ragaza**_


	22. ¿Relación?

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque haz creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Edward Pov**

La había interceptado justo antes de que ella ingresara a la cafetería, sin darle ninguna explicación, comencé a arrastrarla hacia pequeño lugar en donde nadie podría vernos

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — pregunto cruzándose de brazos, mirándome divertida. Suspire, apoyando todo mi peso sobre la pared

— Nada. Solo te invite…

— Secuestraste…Me secuestraste — Sonreí aun poco ante su corrección

— Esta bien. Te secuestré porque quería… — comencé a besarla sin terminar siquiera mi oración, enrollando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura

— Interesante respuesta Cullen — logro decir una vez que nos separamos — pero de igual manera, debemos irnos — aseguro comenzando a caminar lejos de mí

— No tan rápido señorita — tire con suavidad de su brazo, acercándola a mí y comenzándola a besar nuevamente, esta vez con tranquilidad

— Edward. Emmet puede preocuparse y venir a buscarme ¿Qué crees que pensaría si nos encontrara así? — murmuro a pocos centímetros de mis labios. La estreche aun mas entre mis brazos, cercando mi rostro para susurrarle al oído

— Mmm… Tal vez piense que su hermanita se enamoro completamente de mi — dije de manera arrogante, ganándome un gruñido de su parte

— ¿De verdad lo crees Edward? — Asentí — Vaya entonces tu eres…

— ¿Soy qué? ¡Bella! — grite al ver como se alejaba. Siempre hacia lo mismo, nunca terminaba de contestarme esa duda… ¿Isabella Swan estaba enamorada de mí? ¿O solo era un juego?

Hace más de un mes desde el beso en mi casa, a los pocos días, los besos y las caricias se hicieron más frecuentes, pero nuestra relación seguía siendo igual, nunca hablábamos de ser novios oficiales o al menos intentarlo, según Bella ese no era un tema a elección.

Cada vez que nos acercábamos o insinuaba ese tema, ella solo hacia lo de siempre… huía o solo lo ignoraba por completo comenzando a hablar de cualquier cosa. Ella era una chica evasiva

Lo nuestro era una especie de _relación_ sin compromiso y eso en otro momento me hubiera encantado…pero, este no era _ese momento_, por alguna razón me molestaba cada vez que ella abadía el tema…

— ¿En dónde te encontrabas Edward? — pregunto David, al ver cómo me acercaba a nuestra mesa

— Nada fuera de lo normal — le reste importancia al asunto. Esa era otra de las ideas de Bella, que todo siguiera tal cual como antes, lo cual significaba: Yo sentándome con mis amigos, sin acercarme demasiado a ella," ya que alguien podría sospechar" y eso sería muy peligroso", según palabras textuales de ella

— Vamos Edward. Nosotros somos tus amigos — exclamo Ken golpeándome la espalda — Aprovecha hermano, que ahora las chicas no se encuentras aquí

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues, resulta que Tanya está enojada contigo, ya que tu ni caso le haces ahora y por ende, las mayorías de las chicas no se encuentran aquí, ni siquiera la admiradoras de los demás —se encogió de hombros, demostrando su poco interés en hablar del tema

— Lo siento — me disculpe con los chicos que se encontraban sentados en la mesa

— No te preocupes, ya nos hacía falta un poco de libertad — bromeo Liam a la vez que le trataba de robar el almuerzo a Matt, quien estaba distraído observándole las piernas a una chica que le sonreía bobamente, desde el otro extremo de la cafetería

— ¡Oye idiota, aléjate de mi almuerzo!

— Matt, debes compartir amigo ¿Acaso quieres que me muera de hambre?

— Si. Ese no sería mi problema — Ken quien observaba cansado la pelea entre ellos, le entrego su bandeja a Liam, para que comenzara a comer

— El tema es Edward. Que estas últimas semanas te hemos notado extraño ¿Acaso tienes problemas con una chica?

— Ken, creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Samantha — me burle, él solo resoplo, no sin antes fulminarme con la mirada — Hasta ya te has vuelto paranoico

— Primero, el pasar tiempo con Sam, no me ha vuelto paranoico, solo me ha vuelto más… sensitivo y segundo, tu sabes que tengo razón, estas últimas semanas has estado muy raro

— ¿Raro? Soy exactamente el mismo que semanas atrás. ¿Qué es lo raro que pueden ver ahora? — pregunte con sorna

—Oh, no lo sé — Landon fingió estar pensando —Tal vez, sea el hecho que ya casi no miras a ninguna chica, ya siquiera Tanya te atrae, eso nos ha de llevar a dos opciones, la primera es tu, mejor conocido como nuestro capitán, se ha vuelto Gay, y la segunda es que… te has enamorado — pronuncio lo último, fingiendo estar horrorizado

— Landon, ¿Sabez porque me agradas?

— Porque soy el único que te soporta ebrio — rodé los ojos ante su estúpida broma

— en parte. Pero me agradas aun más cuando te encuentras callado

— Por favor ¿Qué clase de idiota creería que Edward es Gay? — Pregunto Ken — ¿No lo eres verdad Edward?

— Oh Vaya, me sorprende tu voto de confianza Ken — bufe — Los veré en el entrenamiento, tengo clase — sin esperar su respuesta, me encamine hacia mi próxima clase

— Edward, todos tenemos las mismas clases o al menos esta — aseguro Landon, quien al igual que los otros me seguían hacia la clase de Educación Física

Para mi suerte y gracias a las nuevas ideas del Director, en la clase de Educación Física, se encontraba Bella, con su uniforme para hacer ejercicios y como había deducido desde el principio, no podrían quedarle mejor…

Era divertido mirar su lado competitivo y debía admitir que no me gustaría enfrentarme a un partido de Vóleibol con ella

En un momento, en el cual la pille observándome, le guiñe un ojo, logrando que se sonrojara a más no poder

Una vez que la aburrida clase termino, todos nos dirigimos hacia los cambiadores. No tarde mucho en terminar de ducharme y cambiarme.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Edward? — me pregunto al verme fuer de las puertas de los cambiadores, yo solo tape su boca con una de mis manos, para luego comenzar a arrástrala dentro de un pequeño armario que se encontraba allí —Epres imcreiple — balbuceaba aun con mi mano cubriéndole la boca

— Lo siento

— ¿Acaso ya se te a echo costumbre, arrastrarme contra mi voluntad a cualquier lugar? — pregunto molesta

— De verdad lo siento. Pero, si cierta persona no quisiera mantener lo nuestro en secreto, yo no debería hacer esto — me defendí, ella solo se separo de mi lo poco que nos permitía el estrecho armario

— ¿Cómo…Es que sabes de la existencia de estos lugares? — termino de preguntar, aunque parecía como si se contuviera de preguntar otra cosa

— Yo…He venido aquí antes — admití, ella solo asintió a manera de comprensión, ya que no era necesario explicarle a que había venido aquí

— Bien. ¿Para qué me has arrastrado hasta aquí? — murmuro, mientras yo comenzaba a acercarla a mi cuerpo

— Quiero verte

— Lo haces Edward. Ahora mismo me estas mirando — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

— Se que te estoy mirando Bella, ni modo que estuviera hablando con un holograma — reí ante lo absurdo de la idea

— Apúrate que alguien puede venir

— Bien. Te pasare a buscar hoy a las 6:00 a tu casa, iremos a Seattle — dije rápidamente, ella parpadeo con incredulidad

— ¿Para qué quieres ir a Seattle?

— No te preocupes, no me aprovechare de ti — comente, ganándome un golpe de su parte — Auch…Solo quiero que salgamos un poco, ya me aburro de estar contigo en la mitad del bosque…se podría decir que quiero cambiar un poco de hábitos

— No puedo

— ¿Por qué?

— Charlie, René e incluso Emmet se encontraran en casa, si salgo contigo, pensaran que es muy extraño y sospecharan —la obligue a mirarme a los ojos, para mi desgracia al ser tan estrecho el armario, esa acción, me era casi imposible, así que solo me resigne a tenerla abrasada

— No te preocupes por ello. Charlie y René, nos estarán en tu casa, ambos fueron invitados a la casa de los Hale a desayunar y Emmet, él de seguro ira con tus padres

— ¿Como sabes eso?

— Solo, lo sé — dije antes de salir del armario, junto con Bella— Te veré a las 6:00

Me despedí con un beso en los labios para luego ir corriendo hacia mi próxima clase

**Bella Pov**

Bufe. Gracias al estúpido de Edward y su estúpido armario con su estúpida charla, llegue tarde a mi clase, lo cual logro que el maestro, no me permitiera entrar

En ese momento me encontraba, caminando por los pasillos prácticamente desiertos. Lo bueno de estar sola, era que me permitía pensar.

Hace más de dos semana que hacia comenzado una especie de adictiva y loca relación con Edward. Aunque yo no la podría llamar relación, ya que no éramos novios, ni nada que se pareciera. Éramos simplemente Bella y Edward

Me gustaba y mucho, eso debía admitirlo ¿Para qué ocultarlo? Edward Cullen, me gustaba

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces? — exclame al sentir como un idiota, me empujaba adrede, voltee enojada para encontrarme a nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo chico que me tenía tan estúpidamente confundida

— Parece ser que a alguien no la dejaron entrar a clases — canturreo de manera burlona. Enarque una ceja antes de contestarle

— Claro, y al parecer a ti tampoco te han dejado entrar a clases — lo señale acusatoriamente con el dedo — Tu tienes la culpa de esto

— Yo… ¿Por qué? — fingió inocencia

— ¿Por qué? Tú tiene la culpa, porque tú me arrastraste hacia ese armario y por estar en ese armario, llegue tarde a clases

— Muy bien, tal vez yo tenga la culpa, ero alégrate a mí tampoco me permitieron entrar a clases. Apenas intente entrar, el profesor me cerró la puerta en las narices — se quejaba enfurruñado — Además tu también tienes la culpa

— ¿Por qué se supone que me culpas a mi?

— te eh enviado miles de mensajes de texto y no me has respondido, por lo cual debí optar por a hacerlo a la manera antigua — sonrió abiertamente

— ¿Y esa manera es secuestrándome? — Él, se encogió de hombros para luego asentir — Eres incorregible — murmure, mientras comenzaba a rebuscar mi celular, entre mi bolso — ¿Mi celular? ¿Mi celular?... ¡Mi celular!

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Mi celular, creo que lo eh perdido

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo tenias contigo?

—Antes de entrar a Ed. Física — dije rápidamente, para comenzar a correr, arrastrando a Edward conmigo. Para mi desgracia, antes de llegar al gimnasio tropecé tres veces, en las cuales dos fui rescatada por Edward y una caí al suelo junto con Edward, lo cual sirvió en las tres veces que él se burlara de mi

Una vez que llegamos al gimnasio, me dirigí hacia los cambiadores en busca de mi celular, no es como si me importara demasiado perderlo, ya que no era un celular de último modelo ni nada por el estilo, sino que su contenido era realmente importante para mí

— No puedo creer que no se encuentre en ningún lugar —suspire. Había buscado por todos lados, el gimnasio, mi casillero, entre mis libros, le pregunte al conserje, en objetos perdidos… Pero Nada

Ahora, a pedido de Edward, nos encontrábamos en las mesas que se encontraban en el patio del instituto.

— Ya apareciera Bella. No creo que nadie quiera robar esa reliquia — lo fulmine con la mirada sin decir palabra alguna — Deja de mirarme así, me pones nervioso — se queje a lo que yo reí

— ¿Conque nervioso? — repetí divertida, riendo aun mas ante sus muecas graciosas

— Sonriendo te ves aun más hermosa — aseguro — Bella, yo quiero…hablar de…

— ¿De qué? — pregunte sin poderlo evitar, él solo tomo mis manos entre las suyas, sonriéndome nervioso

— De nos… — pero no pudo continuar debido al grito de una chica, quien corrió a abrazarlo e inmediatamente el correspondió el abrazo

— ¡Edward mi amor! ¡Te extrañe mucho!

— Irina — fue lo único que dijo él, antes de abrazarla con real cariño

— ¿Tu quien eres? — pregunto Irina, una rubia operada, mirándome despectivamente

— Isabella un gusto — trate de ser amable y tragarme las ganas de golpearlos a ambos

— ¿Qué esperas a irte? Que no ves que estoy con mi novio

— ¿Novio? — pregunte incrédula, jamás pensé que Edward tuviera una…novia y mucho menos que jamás me lo dijera

— Si. Eddie y yo, hace más de un año que somos novios — sonrió con maldad, comenzando a besarlo con pasión

Sin decir nada me largue de allí, sintiéndome como una estúpida, como una cualquiera, yo besándolo por doquier, mientras que él tenía una novia a la cual amaba y siquiera fue tan valiente de decírmelo…

Aun no sabía que me dolía mas, no haber completado mi venganza y que esta saliera completamente mal, haber besado a un chico con novia o que él me haya engañado de esa manera…

* * *

_**Hola gente linda…Bueno les quiero informar que gracias a dios, todos los santos y el chico de soporte técnico, mi compuse ha arreglado**_

_**Así que aquí les traigo el Capitulo nuevo, espero que les guste mucho…**_

_**Como siempre espero sus hermosos Reviews (RR). A los 215 reviews subiré el próximo Capitulo**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_


	23. Peleas Y Mas Peleas

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**BELLAPOV **

Sin ánimos de continuar en el instituto, me dirigí hacia mi casa, en donde se suponía que se encontraría René debido a su día libre, lástima que todo se quedo en _el suponía_, ya que no se encontraba… Típico

— No lo puedo creer, es un idiota, mentiroso, estúpido, poco hombre y… y… arrogante, mala persona, estúpido y… — baje de mi auto despotricando cualquier clase de insulto que se me ocurriera para Cullen, para mi desgracia no eran muchos

— ¿Bastardo?

— Si. Bastardo — estuve de acuerdo con _la voz_ — Ash. Debo aprender más insultos — me queje, abriendo la puerta de casa y adentrándome dentro de la misma

Sin duda bastardo era la palabra exacta par definir en estos momentos a Edward Cullen… La voz tenía razón él era un bas… ¿Voz? ¿Desde cuándo escucho voces?

Retrocedí tres pasos, abriendo nuevamente la puerta principal, para encontrarme con dos chicos morenos y atléticos que me miraban divertidos desde mi cobertizo

— ¿Quiénes, se supone que son ustedes? — pregunte de mala manera

— Hola. Mi nombre es Embrie y yo soy el chico que te aconsejo el insulto — dijo tratando de sofocar su risa

— Oh vaya me alegra… Adiós — cerré la puerta en sus narices. Si, sé que me estoy comportando de mala manera, pero ¿Quien me culparía? Nadie y el que lo haga, se puede ir por donde vino — ¡¿Qué! — prácticamente grite abriendo la puerta, al escuchar como tocaban insistentemente, el timbre

— Disculpa niña malcriada… Soy Jacob Black y estoy aquí porque tu padre me lo ha pedido, él…

— Escucha chico esteroides — contraataque — Me importa poco, a que has venido, Charlie se encuentra en su trabajo, búscalo allí y deja de molestar — trate de cerrar nuevamente la puerta, pero una gran mano me lo impidió, era la mano de ese tal Jacob

— ¿Acaso eres así de malhumorada siempre?— pregunto divertido

— No te importa. Ahora aléjate de mi puerta

— Lo haría. Pero tu padre me envió y como veraz me ha pagado, ya que de otra manera no soportaría a una niña como tú — gruñí, lo que me faltaba, tener que soportar a este chico y a su amigo quien miraba la escena como si fuera su telenovela favorita

— Dime lo que quieres y que sea breve — ordene a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros, para luego sonreír con cierto _aire_ de victoria

— Mmm, creo que no… no te diré nada — rostro debe de haber mostrado un completo nivel de incredulidad ¿Acaso bromeaba?

— Como quieras — hice amago de cerrar la puerta

— ¡Solo bromeaba! — grito

— Pues ya no lo hagas y dime qué quieres

— Bien. Charlie ah dicho que tú y tu hermano deben ir de forma obligatoria a cenar esta noche a _La Push_. Él se encuentra allí, pero de igual manera pasara a recogerlos…

— Ni de broma, dile que iremos solos

— Se perderán

— ¿Acaso eres policía?

— Sabes qué. Haz lo que quieras — bramo para luego irse despotricando en mi contra. El otro chico, el cual creo que me había dicho que se llamaba Embrie, solo se quedo allí mirándome y sonriendo como un idiota

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— Eres mi nueva ídolo —exclamo fingiendo estar llorando, no pude evitar carcajearme — Sigue así chica — comenzó a correr tras su amigo, quien se había subido a su auto tocando el claxon con insistencia

Me quede unos momentos pensando en lo sucedido, primero el "horrible suceso" con Cullen y por último la pelea con el chico Black. Este era un día de locos

— ¡¿Acaso algo mas podría pasarme hoy? — Exclame, para segundos más tarde comenzar a escuchar ruidos en el piso superior — Debí quedarme callada —llorisquee, tomando entre mis manos, el bate de Béisbol del armario de limpieza (obra de René, tal vez para evitar que Emmet destruya la casa intentado jugar dentro de la misma)

Lentamente camine hacia en donde provenían los ruidos… La habitación de Emmet. Solo había dos posibilidades

La primera: Tosas las porquerías que Emmet ha comido en su habitación, se volvieron radioactivas y fusionadas crearon un monstro y la Segunda: Había un ladrón en la casa

A decir verdad la primera opción tenía más lógica, pero mi cabeza estaba abierta a nuevas ideas, así que solo quedaba averiguar cuál de las opciones era la correcta

— ¡Te atrape…! — grite, luego de una patada haber abierto la puerta, y comenzar a zarandear el Bate por doquier, rogando tener suerte y atinarle a la cosa que se encontrara en la habitación de Emmet, ya sea un ladrón o chatarra radioactiva

— ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Ya deja quieto, ese _Bate_!

— ¿Qué haces en mi casa? — pregunte furiosa al verlo, en un rincón de la habitación de Emmet, sosteniendo sus manos a manera de rendición

— Quiero hablar contigo — sonrió nerviosamente — Puedes… Por favor…Bajar, el _Bate_

— Claro — sonreí con falsa cortesía — Lo hare… ¡Cuando tú te vayas de aquí!

— Bella, se que estas enojada…

— No. No estoy enojada. Estoy furiosa, colérica, te quiero matar ¡Eres un mentiroso!

— No lo soy… — decía manteniendo sus manos aun en señal de rendición, sin romper contacto visual conmigo

— ¿No? Pues no lo parece. Hasta donde sabia, tú no tenías novia. Eres un idiota… No. En realidad yo soy la idiota, por confiar en ti… ¡Bese a un chico con novia! — chille lanzándole el balón de soccer de Emmet, el cual golpeo a Edward Cullen en el estomago.

Contenta con ese hecho comencé a lanzarle lo primero que tenía cerca, acertándole a todas y cada unos de mis lanzamientos

— ¡Ya detente! — Exclamo — ¡Tú y tú condenada buena puntería! — se quejo avanzando unos pasos hacia mí, evadiendo fácilmente los elementos que le lanzaba

—Si fuera tan buena, te hubiera golpeado en la cabeza y desmayado como quiero, Patán— Edward quien ya se encontraba frente a mí, intento quitarme, el _Bate_ de las manos, cosa que yo trataba de evitar

— Ya detente. Te comportas como una niña —exclamo una vez que pudo quitarme MI _Bate_. Enojada como me encontraba y sin ningún objeto contundente cerca, solo pude atinar a cruzarme de brazos

— Vete de mi casa Cullen

— No lo hare hasta que me escuches

— ¿Para qué? ¿Me mentiras otra vez?

— Yo no te mentí…

— No — negué con sorna — Solo ocultaste parte de la verdad ¿No es cierto?

— Eso, no es cierto Bella… Yo… Irina solo es…

— ¿Otra de tus novias a distancia? Sabez que Edward me importa poco tus explicaciones, tu y yo no somos nada… Solo fue un juego, lo que realmente me molesta es… que… te bese y tú… tienes una novia…eso va en contra de mis principios

— ¿Estás segura? — asentí fervientemente, él solo me observo furioso, para comenzar a acercarse lentamente hacia mí. En esos momentos me sentía como una pequeña oveja, siendo acorralada por un gran y hermoso león

— Aléjate — le ordene, aunque sonó más bien como una súplica, por lo que él "señor ego estúpido", sonrió de manera arrogante

— ¿Eso quieres? No lo parece Bella — dijo al ver como asentía lentamente, anonadada por su dulce halito — Creo que quieres besarme, al igual que yo a ti — su rostro de por sí ya cerca del mío, acorto aun mas su distancia. Prácticamente podía sentir rosar sus labios sobre los míos

Sin previo aviso golpe sus partes más sensibles con mi rodilla, logrando que al instante Edward se retorciera del dolor

— Es… Dios… — balbuceaba sosteniéndose, con una de sus manos apoyada en el suelo

— Si tanta ganas tienes de besar a alguien, pues ve a buscar a tu novia Irina — comente colocándome de cuclillas, para quedar frente a su rostro — Tienes 15 minutos para recuperarte e irte por donde entraste, Si cuando regreso hacia aquí, tu aun te encuentras… — deje mi frase inconclusa como una clara amenaza.

A decir verdad no haría nada, ya que no podía matarlo, al menos no sin una cuartada, un lugar para esconder el cuerpo… ¡¿Acaso estoy pensando en matarlo? ¡Dios! ¿Me estoy volviendo una psicópata o qué?

Salí rápidamente de la habitación, necesitaba pensar con claridad y con él cerca, no lo lograría… Lo odiaba, jamás nadie me había humillado de esa manera, en cierta parte me dolía que mientras me besaba a mí, una chica la cual supongo que le ama, estaba suspirando por él…

Eso me convertiría a mí, en la otra… La segunda

Pero lo que más me molestaba, era eso, que me molestaba, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto? Edward y yo no éramos nada, si admito que me gusta, como también me gusta uno que otro modelo de Calvin Klein… Uff, ser adolescente apesta

Luego de un buen rato, volví hacia la habitación de Emmet y como me lo imaginaba, Edward no se encontraba. En su lugar, solo se hallaba una nota que decía: _"Sabes que debemos hablar y lo haremos…cuando te encuentres más calmada"_

— ¿Por qué esa cara? — Pregunto Emmet, apenas cruzo la puerta principal, para encontrarse conmigo recostada sobre la alfombra, aburrida — Has salido antes del instituto —aseguro no pregunto

— Si. No me sentía del todo bien

— Se te nota, hasta pareces muerta, me recuerdas a mamá en las mañanas— bromeo, no pude evitar reírme

— ¿Tan mal me veo? — él se encogió de hombros, colocó un Cd en el equipo de música, para luego recostarse a mi lado en la mullida alfombra

— ¿Madonna? — lo observe divertida, él solo rodo los ojos

— No tiene nada de malo que escuche sus canciones — se defendió, para luego quedarnos ambos en sumidos en un cómodo silencio…

Lo bueno de estar de esa manera con Emmet, era que el casi nunca preguntaba nada. Él, a pesar de todos sus defectos, era _él hermano perfecto…_ a su manera.

Era sumamente sobreprotector, divertido, confiable, entrometido hasta decir "¡Basta!", pero siempre sabia, cuando necesitaba mi tiempo y me entiende más que nadie en este planeta, incluso me atrevería a decir que me entiende más que mis padres… ¿Mis padres?... ¡Charlie!

— ¡Diablos me olvide! — chille levantándome rápidamente del suelo

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — negué con la cabeza, él solo me miraba preocupado

— Me maree — comente con voz quejumbrosa, ocasionando que se riera hasta más no poder — Ya para con tus risotadas Emmet Swan. Debemos irnos, Charlie y René, nos esperan

— ¿Qué?... ¿Adónde? — limpia sus lagrimas debido a la risa

— A La Push — dije de mala gana, lo que menos me apetecía en estos momentos era encontrarme con ese chico Black y su amigo

* * *

_**Hola gente linda. Espero que les haya gustado el Cap., ¿Qué opinan? Ya ha aparecido Jacob Black**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado a todos. Como siempre espero sus hermosos Reviewr a los 230 reviewr (RR) Subiré el próximo Cap. Les aseguro que se divertirán **_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_


	24. Fiesta En La Playa

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Nos encontrábamos mi auto, junto a Emmet de camino a _La Push_, la cual para mi sorpresa resultaba no ser el nombre de una calle o al menos eso indicaba el mapa que compramos en la estación de servicio

— Aquí dice que debes girar a la izquierda, en la próxima calle — aseguro Emmet, quien era el encargado de leer el mapa

— Si hacemos eso, volveremos por donde vinimos

— Eso dice el mapa

—Déjame mirarlo — pedí aparcando el coche unos instantes para observar el mapa — Lo tienes al revés torpe

— ¿Disculpa? Yo no fui el genio — comento con sorna — Que dijo que podríamos ir solos hacia esa dichosa Push

— No puedes culparme, creí que era una calle, es imposible no encontrar una calle en Forks — bufe. Perderse en Forks era como perderse en… El guardarropa de Alice. Ok, mala comparación, el guardarropa de Alice era mucho más grande que mi habitación

— Déjame conducir y tú lee el mapa — ofreció aunque pareció más bien una orden

—Ni lo sueñes, mi bebe, solo es conducido por mi — acaricie el volante con una sonrisa orgullosa

— Sí, sí, ya déjate de tus arrumacos con el carro, Mujer y comienza a manejar — lo fulmine con la mirada — ¿Quieres por favor?

— Mucho mejor… entonces ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

— Déjame a mí. Mi sentido de la orientación es igual de perfecto que un oso a la hora de cazar

¿Un oso a la hora de cazar? ¡Ja! Ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos y nosotros aun seguíamos perdidos, pues al parecer el "oso con sentido de la orientación" era ciego

— ¿Eso es un ciervo? — pregunto Emmet, prácticamente pegado al parabrisas para observar la carretera con demasiado interés

— ¿Estás seguro que no padeces de ceguera nocturna?

— Nha, solo es tu mal humor el que evita que las vibras de orientación lleguen a mi — aseguro, sentándose como indio y comenzando a hacer un símbolo de amor y paz con sus dedos. Bufe, ¿Acaso todos los hombres eran idiotas?

— Escucha intento de Hippie. Tú NO tienes sentido de orientación y jamás lo tendrás

— Eso fue cruel, chica bipolar

— ¿Yo? ¿Bipolar? Tu eres un tonto al igual que todos y cada unos de los hombre. Todos son iguales, todos mienten. Me aseguraste que tenias sentido de orientación ¿y qué sucedió? ¡Mentiste! — grite, Emmet solo me observaba atónito, parpadeando rápidamente a la vez que trataba de alejarse de mí, todo lo que el auto le permitía

— Cre-eo que deb-er-riamos — trago en seco — Llama-r a Char-Charlie — asentí con una sonrisa

—Sí. Debes hacerlo…Te quiero Emmet — aparque el auto a un costado de la carretera, permitiéndole a Emmet bajar para hacer su llamada

_**CHARLIE POV**_

—Nos conocimos en tercero de preparatoria. Primero comencé sacándole el dinero para su almuerzo — decía Billy, dedicándome una sonrisa apenada

— Lo recuerdo. Hasta que te di esa paliza y me suspendieron por una semana. Mi madre se volvió loca cuando se entero y por esa razón no me dejo seguir practicando boxeo

— Woaw. Que historia más extraña —comento Jacob el hijo menor de Billy — Pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que Billy, me deje ir a la fiesta de la playa? ¿Me dejaras ir Billy? — René quien se encontraba a mi lado, trataba de sofocar inútilmente sus carcajadas

— No

— ¡Te lo dije Quil, me debes 10 dólares! — exclamo el amigo del Jacob, que a mi parecer podía ser clasificado como un criminal debido a su musculatura y de la forma en la que podría llegar a intimidarte con solo mirarlo, claro que debería agregar que las apuestas son ilegales

— Espera a que reciba mi sueldo Embrie — gruño el otro chico. Si duda Bill al igual que los padres de los muchachos le daban algo especial para comer… Eran enormes

— Amor… creo que los niños ya han tardado mucho…

— Es Emmet — bese su frente, para luego contestar el teléfono — Ho…

— _¡Ayuda!_ — grito la inconfundible voz de Emmet desde el otro lado de la línea sin dejarme continuar hablando

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Están bien? ¿Algo le sucedió a tu hermana? —René quien escuchaba atenta la conversación, me arrebato el celular y comenzó a hablar

— Emmet, Bebe ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Lastimado? ¡Habla o te castigare! — rodé los ojos, sacándole el celular a René y poniéndolo en altavoz

— _Pero… Mamá_ — se escucho el quejido de Emmet por toda la habitación _— Tu eres la que no me deja hablar _— el rostro de mi querida esposa, comenzó a tornarse rojo de la vergüenza

— Hijo, dinos que fue lo que sucedió ¿Por qué necesitas ayuda?

— _¿Qué?... A sí, ya recuerdo… ¡Ayuda! Papá, Bella está logrando asustarme_

— Dime algo nuevo Emmet. Tu hermana, siempre quiere asustarte

— Si, pero esta vez es distinto

— Bebe, cuéntame todo desde el principio

— _Bien Mamá. Primero tú te enamoraste de Charlie. Si, sé que es improbable pero, bueno que mas da lo hiciste, luego ambos hicieron cosas sucias antes del casamiento y…_ — tanto yo como René, nos quedamos estáticos en nuestro lugar sin poder emitir sonido alguno, claramente pude escuchar risas detrás de mi

— ¡Emmet Swan! — exclame furioso, este muchacho me iba a escuchar, no solo eso, se iba a ganar un castigo por dos meses — Responde a la pregunta de tu madre ¡Ahora!

— _Bien. Nos perdimos y Bella se enojo por que mi…_

— ¿En donde se encuentran? — pregunto Billy en voz de grito, por lo que Emmet lo pudo escuchar perfectamente

— Nos encontramos en…entre la carretera 108 y la 106

— Espera allí que iré a buscarlos

— ¡Planeas dejarme solo con ella!

— Es tu hermana Emmet. Cuídala y compórtate — corte la llamada, para luego mirar a la mujer de mis sueños, quien sonreía — Ambos se comportan de una manera irresponsable y rebelde…

— Claro. ¿De dónde lo heredaron? — me observo inquisitiva mente

— De ti por supuesto — le sonreí, ella frunció su ceño en desacuerdo con mi respuesta

— Charlie amigo, deja que mi muchacho vaya en busca de tus hijos

— No quiero ser molestia Billy

— Cierto, ya conocí a su hija papá y créeme no… — Jacob quien estaba hablando rápidamente se cayó ante la mirada de su padre

— ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta? — pregunto a lo que su hijo asintió — Bien. Entonces haz lo que digo y ve a buscarlos

— Esta bien —acepto a regañadientes, antes de irse junto a sus amigos, no sin antes decir una que otra inocente maldición

— Siento, lo que dijo este muchacho hace poco, tu sabes son solo niños

— Descuida, conozco a mi hija y sé que tiene un carácter muy fuerte — un carácter y personalidad fuerte, igual a la de su madre, por esa razón la amaba a ambas

**BELLA POV**

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

¡Por qué no puedo olvidar ese maldito nombre! SU nombre se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, como si ya tuviera poco como para recordar cómo me besaba y como beso a esa tipeja…La cual era su novia

— Vaya. Se nota que podrías llegar sola a la Push — voltee hacia el muchacho Black, con una sonrisa. El muy…muy de Charlie, prefirió que un adolescente hormonal y tonto, nos recogiera en vez de venir a buscarnos él

— Agrádese que estoy conduciendo Black

— Huy que miedo — se burlo — Debes seguir a la camioneta. Por cierto ¿Emmet es tu hermano? — pegunto, observando a la camioneta que se encontraba frente a nosotros, en la cual se hallaba Emmet, quien apenas diviso a Jacob Black, casi se pone hasta abrazarlo de la felicidad

El muy traidor prefirió irse con los amigos de Black, que quedarse conmigo en el auto, por lo cual en estos momentos yo me encontraba con la molesta compañía del _chico esteroides_

— Si ¿Acaso quieres una cita con él?

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! — Rió irónicamente — La comedia no es lo tuyo y solo para tu información, te pregunte si Emmet no era tu hermano, debido a que el si es gracioso, y tu no lo eres… ¿No puedes manejar más rápido? — lo fulmine con la mirada. Para luego comenzar a acelerar notablemente

— ¿Así está bien? — pregunte con inocencia, él solo bufo

— ¿A eso le llamas velocidad? — mi mandíbula se desencajo, prácticamente iba a mas de 180 Km/hs y al chico le parecía que manejaba "lento". Vaya que lo subestime...

— Bien. Prepárate — sin decir más comencé a acelerar aun más, estoy segura que Charlie moriría de un ataque al corazón si en estos momentos me observara

No hace falta decir que llegamos en tiempo record a la dichosa Push, la cual por lo que me dijo Jacob (el ahora amable y divertido chico), era una reserva, para ser más precisos, era la reserva de su tribu …Una vez que lo conocías hasta podía llegar a agradarte

— ¿Payasos? — pregunto entre risas, yo asentí sintiendo como mi rostro ardía

— Si, lo peor fue que sostenían una pancarta con un mensaje de disculpas y mi rostro en el —Nos encontrábamos esperando a que Emmet y los amigos de Jacob, nos alcanzaran con la camioneta, dado a que si nosotros llegábamos junto a Charlie antes que Emmet, sospecharía de nuestra, "sensata" velocidad para manejar, y eso significaría…Adiós licencia de conducir de Bell y Jacob — ¡¿Qué? Ya deja de mirarme así, asustas — asegure al notar sobre mí su mirada de psicópata

— Oye. Solo estaba pensando — se defendió — ¿Quieres saber que pensaba?

— Si digo que no, igual me lo dirás ¿Cierto?

— Por supuesto que lo hare

— Esta bien. Dime qué piensas — pedí con aburrimiento

— Que no eres la niña caprichosa que pensaba que eras

— ¿Pensabas que era una niña caprichosa?

— Si. También que eras una loca, tonta, vanidosa y egoísta — sonrió apenado

— ¡Auch! Eso dolió — Exclame, tocando mi corazón — ¿No crees que juzgas muy rápido a las personas?

— Lo siento, pero tu manera de actuar hoy, me hizo pensar que, eras así

— Oye. Estaba enojada y ahora que lo recuerdo sigo estándolo. Ni crees que te contare porque estaba enojada — asegure al ver su mirada de _"¡Debes contarme todo!"_, acompañada por esa carita de cachorro abandonado... Sin duda se llevaría muy bien con Alice

— ¿¡Por qué! Yo te conté mi vida

— Si, por que tú quisiste, no porque te pregunte — le recordé

— Bien…Haremos una apuesta. Ambos iremos a la fiesta de la playa…

— Vaya apuesta — exclame con sorna, Jacob solo me miro mal por haberlo interrumpido

— Como decía. Debes ir a la fiesta y de allí…Ambos… — sonrió como maldad — nos lanzaremos por un acantilado…

— ¡Acaso estás loco! ¡No estoy tan deprimida como para suicidarme!

— ¿Suicidarte? — Pregunto para luego comenzar a reír como loco — No nos suicidaremos Bella. Aquí tirarse del acantilado es más bien un deporte extremo, más que un acto suicida

— Si, pues Charlie me mataría si se entera

— No lo hará

— Claro, que lo hará… él es como una sombra, esta en todos lados —Jacob, bufo de manera divertida

— Esta bien niña cobarde — le saque la lengua — No, nos lanzaremos por el acantilado, solo iremos a la fiesta ¿Aceptas?

— Mmm…Claro, será divertido… Y yo que creía que eras un imbécil — me carcajee ante la imagen que se producía frente a nosotros, Emmet, Quil y Embrie (por lo que Jacob dijo, eran sus amigos), venían empujando la camioneta o más bien peleándose para obligar al otro a empujarla — Oh Emmet es una mala influencia o los tres son unos idiotas — le dije a Jacob quien asintió

— No… estoy seguro que los tres son unos idiotas, es casi un hecho

Tardamos menos de media hora en ir junto a Charlie, René y Billy (un amigo de Charlie), el cual debo admitir… ¡Es un amor! Hasta ayudo para convencer a Charlie que me dejara ir a la fiesta junto a Jacob, sus amigos… y el metiche de Emmet

Observaba atónita la fiesta, era una locura, hasta parecía que me encontrara en una película de _"Noche de locura en Miami". _Okey, se que el titulo es malo, pero la fiesta es más que alucinante

— ¡Hey Bella! — escuche que me llamaban para luego sentir como me abrazaban y elevaban por los aires

— Jacob… Me mareas — dije con voz quejumbrosa

— Que niñita eres — rodo los ojos antes de bajarme, para luego recibir un buen zape de mi parte — Una niñita con fuerza —susurro sobándose en donde le había golpeado. Quil, Embrie, Emmet y Paul (su cuñado), comenzaron a reír

—Ya deja de quejarte torpe

— Enana — contraataco con mirada orgullosa

— _Chico esteroides_ — mi sonrisa se borro al observar como avanzaba hacia mí, con intenciones no muy buenas

— Wow. Pagaras por eso enana — susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara, antes de comenzar a despeinarme el cabello, mientras yo luchaba por qué me dejase a mí y a mi cabello en paz

— Vaya, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí — escuche que decía una hermosa y aterciopelada voz, para luego encontrarme con unos, hipnotizantes ojos esmeraldas que observándome con furia…

— Hola, mucho gusto soy Irina, la novia de Edward — chillo la rubia teñida, que se encontraba tomada de la mano de Edward

— Vaya hermano. No sabía que ya te habían echado la soga al cuello — se burlo Jacob, palmeando el hombro de Edward

— ¿Se conocen? — pregunte sin podre evitarlo

— Si. Somos amigos — contesto Jacob — Mejores amigos, desde El Kínder Garden

_¡¿Oh genial, acaso las fuerzas divinas me odian?_

* * *

_**Hola gente linda. Espero que les haya gustado el Cap., ¿Qué opinan? ¿Mejores amigos, eh? ¿Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban? **_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado a todos. Como siempre espero sus hermosos Reviewr. A los 250 reviewr (RR) Subiré el próximo Cap. Les aseguro que se divertirán **_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_


	25. Fiesta En La Playa II

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

— ¿Se conocen? — pregunte sin podre evitarlo

— Si. Somos amigos — contesto Jacob — Mejores amigos, desde El Kínder Garden

_¡¿Oh genial, acaso las fuerzas divinas me odian?_

— Eso es genial — dije, maldiciendo internamente al cruel y odioso destino

— Cierto. Mira tu rostro, vaya que te has sorprendido — rió con ganas Jacob — También soy su mecánico

— ¿Sabes de autos Jacob? — di por terminado el tema y que mejor para hacerlo que hablando de autos con un hombre

— ¿Saber? ¡Yo amo e idolatro los autos!

— Por eso no tienes novia —acoto Quil, rodeando mis hombros con unos de sus brazos

— ¿Y tu si Ateara? — contesto de manera retadora Jacob. Quil quien aun no había perdido la sonrisa de su rostro asintió, para luego besar mi mejilla, cosa que logro sonrojarme

— Claro. Bella es mi novia

— ¿Qué? ¡En tus sueños! Bells, es mi novia — aseguro Jacob, apartándome de Quil — ¿No es así preciosas?

— Por supuesto que no — replique fingiendo estar ofendida — Solo soy novia de alguien y ese es… Mi preciado auto — observé con diversión las expresiones de cada uno de los presentes

Emmet, me observaba aliviado, mientras mascullaba un _"Gracias Dios"_ por lo bajo, mientras que Paul se reía de él

Jacob y Quil, mantenían sus mandíbulas desencajadas, observándome con división y La parejita de enamorados, parecían estar muy entretenidos diciéndose algo al oído… Ugh, los odio

— ¿Nos cambias por un auto? Eres la única chica que me ha roto el corazón en menos de cinco minutos

— Ya lo superaras Jake — me encogí de hombros — Por cierto ¿En donde se encuentran las bebidas?

— Que cruel y despiadada eres — dijo Quil, de manara melodramática tocando su corazón

— Vamos, te acompañare refrescarte — me tendió su mano, la cual tome gustosa. Me estaba muriendo de sed

— Gracias Jake

— No se pierdan por allí picarones… Auch ¡Quien te crees pedazo de… Rose! — se quejo Emmet, para comenzar a insultar al tipo que lo golpeo, el cual era nada más y nada menos que su novia

— ¿Pedazo de qué?

— Pedazo de… ¿Lindura?— Emmet, se removió incomodo ante la pregunta de su novia. Me carcajee, mientras guiaba a Jacob hacia la multitud de adolescentes (En su mayoría borrachos) bailando, al compás de la música a todo volumen

— Jacob, debo hablar contigo — escuche que le decía Edward a mi acompañante, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Jake

— Claro…

— No puede — chille por encima de la música, comenzando a arrastrar a Jacob, quien miraba entre divertido y apenado a Edward

Una vez que llegamos hacia la gran hielera, en donde se encontraban los refrigerios, mi acompañante me tendió una pequeña lata de _Coca-Cola_

— ¿Qué fue lo de hace un rato? — inquirió, enarcando una de sus cejas

— Tenia sed — me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto — Y…Quería ir hacia la fogata

Agregue, al notar que no me creía. Sin dejarlo decir nada, comencé a arrasarlo hacia la enorme fogata, rodeada por un grupo de adolescentes, tocando la guitarra ¡Era genial!

Apenas nos acercamos, solo basto con una mirada de una chica, para hacernos un pequeño lugar alrededor de la fogata

— ¿Te gusta? — pregunto sobre mi oído Jacob, aunque sus palabras sonaban con un doble significado demasiado obvio

— ¿La Fogata? ¡Por supuesto! — chille nerviosa

— No… Edward — fingí no escucharlo, mientras tomaba la bebida que me había entregado la chica que se encontraba a mi lado, para luego sentir un horrible ardor en mi garganta — ¡¿Qué es esto?

— Vodka casero. Lo hizo el padre de Kimberley — me contesto risueña la chica —¿A que esta delicioso?

— Mmm… Si, esta pasable — coincidí, volviendo a tomar otro trago

— ¿Responderás?

Negué con un dedo, señalando la botella, la cual bebía con demasiada ímpetu. A decir verdad luego del tercer trago ni sentía el ardor en la garganta y ademas me ayudaba como excusa para no contestarle a jacob

— ¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemelo!

— Demasiada bebida para ti señorita — sonrió, oliendo el contenido de la oscura botella de vidrio — ¿Esto es alcohol? ¡Bella!

— ¿Qué? Ya soy adulta…tengo diecisiete años… ¡Entiendes! — chille riendo, pues en estos momentos no había cosa más graciosa que los pequeños colores que desprendían de la fogata

— Primero… Aun no eres mayor de edad para beber y segundo ¿De que te ríes tanto?

— Shhh — cubrí sus labios, con uno de mis dedos — Si hablas el color desaparecerá

— ¿Estás borracha? — Frunció su ceño, sosteniendo mi rostro entre mis manos — Mírame

— No quiero ¡tú no eres mi jefe!

— Bella… —dijo de manera pausada y amenazante. Lentamente comencé a levantar mi rostro para observarlo. Al parecer, no le gusto nada lo que vio en mi rostro, ya que frunció el ceño aun más — ¡Te encuentras borracha!

— Mentira. Solo estoy feliz ¿no puedo estarlo? — me defendí ante tal acusación. Aunque ahora que prestaba más atención ¿Desde cuándo veía doble? No. De seguro era un mellizo perdido de Jake

— No puedo creerlo ¡Que irresponsable eres! ¡¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡¿Cinco?

— Ya te he dicho... que tengo... diecisiete años — Le recordé

— ¿Qué le diré a tu hermano? — me ayudo a levantarme del suelo, guiándome hacia donde supongo que se encontraba Emmet. Bufe ¡Yo no estoy borracha! ¿era tan difícil entenderlo?

— Nada. Me encuentro de maravilla

— Isabella Swan, siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie — grito. Enojada, me deshice de su agarra separándome solo unos centímetros de él — ¿Qué haces?

— Te probare que no estoy Borracha — chille, comenzando a caminar en línea recta

— Te caerás — aseguro y como si fuera adivino, a los pocos minutos me tropecé, no se con que… Nha, ahora los idiotas creerán que estoy borracha

— ¡Bella! ¡¿Te encuentras bien? ¡¿Por qué lloras? ¡¿Te has lastimado? ¡Tengo que llamar a algún médico!

— ¡No me lastime! — Masculle entre lágrimas — Solo lloro de rabia

— ¿De rabia?

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Acaso nunca has visto llorar de rabia a nadie! — chille a la que el muy idiota trataba de sofocar su risotada desesperadamente

— ¿Por qué lloras?

— Porque tú y tú molesto mellizo, creen que estoy borracha

— ¿Mellizo? — repitió comenzando a reír a carcajadas limpias, sin vergüenza alguna

— De que se ríen, estúpidos… Jacob Black cállate —Le ordene — Y tú, también mellizo de Jacob — señale a la réplica exacta Jake, la cual se encontraba, a su lado riendo de igual manera que su hermano… Esto era un poco macabro a decir verdad, hasta parecían una sola persona

— Ambos… Mi mellizo y yo… Lo sentimos — comento el moreno entre risas, despeinando mi cabello ¿Acaso su hermano hacia lo mismo que Jacob?

— Ayúdame a levantarme

— Bien

Riendo por lo bajo, me ayudo a levantarme cuidadosamente, comenzando a caminar junto a mi

— Ya no puedo más. Sigue sin mi — rogué por lo bajo, luego de unos minutos. Toda la playa estaba comenzando a dar vueltas y eso me causaba muchas nauseas — ¡Ni creas que lo permitiré! — advertí, al ver sus intenciones de cargarme ¡Tenia dignidad!

— ¿Por qué? No hay otra manera Bella, ni modo a que te arrastrara por el suelo

— Pensaran que estoy borracha — me queje, dándole una pequeña patada a la arena del suelo

— Te encuentras borracha — afirmo

— ¡Te salvas de que te golpee, solo por que se que tu mellizo te defenderá y eso sería injusto! —lo fulmine con la mirada a ambos.

— Está bien. Quédate aquí, no te muevas que yo iré en busca de Emmet — ordeno de manera seria, con un suspiro de rendición, mientras se alejaba

— ¡Bien! ¡Trae esa rica bebida de la fogata! — grite con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, solo para escuchar su no muy educada respuesta: _¡"Olvida esa maldita bebida"!_

Ese chico no sabía lo que era ser amable. Al menos espero que su hermano si lo sea

— Mellizo de Jake — llame al susodicho, volteando a ver en donde se encontraba. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que… ¡Me encontraba sola! — ¡Ambos son igual de maleducados! ¡Quiero mi bebida, la ire a buscar y ustedes par de tontos, no lo evitaran!

Con pasos torpes y decididos, me dirigí hacia en donde se encontraba la bebida de la fogata… Al menos hubiera sido educado que Jacob, hubiera ido a buscar a Emmet y su hermano mellizo se hubiera quedado haciéndome compañía

Bufe. Los mellizos Black, no eran nada considerados con una chica

— Genial — comente con sarcasmo — ¿Dónde estoy? — observe a mi alrededor, para solo encontrarme con el mar y las olas chocar el una con las otras y la luz de la luna iluminándome…

Si, Si,Todo muy lindo el paisaje… ¿Y la fogata? ¿La fiesta? ¡¿Emmet?

— ¿Bella? ¡Bella!

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También te perdiste?

— ¿Qué? No, todos están buscándote

— Pero… No es justo, yo los estoy buscando a ellos… ¡hacen trampa! — me queje. El hermoso dios griego que tenia frente a mí, solo sonreía ladinamente… Que hermosa sonrisa... ¿Lo conozco? ¡Si, lo conozco! ¡Era edward!

— Jacob tenía razón. Te encuentras borracha — le escuche decir

— No es cierto. Jacob y su mellizo, mienten.

— ¿Mellizo? Él no… Oh, ya entiendo… ¿Quieres que te ayude? — pregunto de manera amable, extendiéndome su mano

— No… Aun te sigo odiando. Porque eres un mentiroso, engañador y…perfecto, estúpido, ególatra…

— ¡Ya entiendo! —Contesto de manera tajante — Eso no quita el hecho de que tú, niñita tonta, te hallas emborrachado y escapado

— Cállate mentiroso manipulador e infiel

— Niña, caprichosa, tonta y… ebria — abrí mis ojos como platos. Él se atrevió a decirme "tonta", "Caprichosa" y lo peor de todo ¡"Ebria"!

— ¡Te odio! — lo empuje, dado a que con cada palabra que iba diciendo, se acerco un poco más a mí, de tal manera que en esos momento se encontraba a unos centímetros de distancia

— Yo te odio mas — aseguro dándome un pequeño empujón, sin borrar esa pequeña sonrisa divertida de su rostro

— No me puedes odiarme más, porque yo te odio aun mas — exclame lanzándole mi zapato, el cual el muy idiota esquivo a la perfección… Ugh, que fastidio ¿por qué debía ser tan perfecto?

— Pagaras eso — aseguro con una sonrisa malvada, observándome de manera severa

Mi instinto de supervivencia gritaba que corriera ¿Y quién era yo, para no hacerle caso?

Rápidamente (para ser yo) comencé a correr, logrando hacer tres maravillosos pasos, para luego caer al suelo

Observe con terror, como el suelo se alejaba de mí…

— ¡Bájame! ¡Cullen Bájame! — chille golpeando su espalda con mis puños. El muy imbécil me lleva como si fuera una fea y descuida bolsa de batatas

— No

— ¡Que me bajes te he dicho!

— ¿Estás segura que eso quieres Bella?

— Claro que quiero eso… —observe hacia abajo, para encontrarme con agua, mucha, mucha agua, la cual, le llegaba hasta por debajo de las caderas a Edward, quien evitaba que me mojara

— Bien. Tú eres la jefa

Comenzó a hacerme descender lentamente, mientras yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de sujetarme a él… ¡No me quería mojar!

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Súbeme, súbeme! ¡Cullen Súbeme!

— ¿Qué? — pregunto con su maldito tono inocente ¿En donde se encuentran, Jacob y su mellizo cuando se lo necesitan? — Solo estoy haciendo lo que me has pedido

— ¡Ahora te he pedido que me subas!

— Mmm…

— ¡¿Qué tanto tienes que pensar? ¡Solo hazlo y ya!

— No — escuche como decía, para luego yo impactar con una superficie helada… ¡Me dejo caer al agua!

De manera desesperada, quite mis cabellos mojados de mi rostro, para así poder observar mejor a ese idiota quien me observaba con una sonrisa socarrona

— ¡MUERE! — grite a todo pulmón, lanzándome sobre él y derribándolo, ocasionando que ambos cayéramos al agua. Al menos esta vez, lo arrastraría conmigo

— Pequeña tramposa — exclamo, una vez que se libró de mi agarre — Vuelve aquí — mis oportunidades para escapar fueron nulas, ni bien intente hacerlo, él ya me tenia nuevamente capturada

— ¿Qué-e ha-ces? — pregunte con nerviosismo al sentir como una de sus manos rodeaba mi cintura acercándome a él, mientras que con la otra acariciaba lentamente mi mejilla. Su mirada lograba ponerme nerviosa y eso no me agradaba en lo absoluto

— ¡Jacob, su mellizo y Emmet se preocuparan! — chille al ver como su rostro se acercaba al mío

— Tienes razón — murmuró — Vamos — tomo mi mano, llevándome hacia la orilla de la playa, dado a que nos encontrábamos en un lugar del agua, algo hondo

Hace más de diez minutos nos encontrabamos caminando y aun no llegábamos hacia la maldita fiesta. Por suerte el agua helada del mar, había logrado despejarme y quitar las ganas de vomitar, pero ahora estaba que me dormía parada

— ¿Cuánto falta? — pregunte a modo de quejido. Edward, quien sostenía mi mano, entre las suyas guiándome, rió quedamente

— Hace menos de… — verifico en su reloj ¡Diablos aun funcionaba! ¡Demonios, debía de ser resistente al agua! — Tres minutos que hemos comenzado a caminar

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Tres minutos? — resople cansada

— Sube — ordeno Edward, frenando nuestros pasos, mientras se acuclillaba indicándome que subiera a su espalda

— No. No permití que Jacob, me llevara como una bebita, no permitiré que tu, me lleves como una niña de cinco años

— Hazlo — negué rotundamente — Bella. Por favor, se que te encuentras cansada y no quieres "perder tu orgulo" — dijo con sorna — Pero a tu ritmo, llegaremos pasado mañana — muy bien. Su comentario fue un poco ofensivo. Prácticamente me estaba diciendo que caminaba cual tortuga

— Solo lo hago por el bien de ambos — me justifique, subiéndome a su espalda

— Con eso basta — apoye mi mentón es su hombro, lo cual me permitía observar a la perfección, la pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba por las comisuras de sus labios

— Tengo sueño — murmure apenas inaudiblemente — No eres tan tonto como pensé

— ¿Gracias? — Sonreí, cerrando mis ojos lentamente —Tú sigues siendo, igual de hermosa,testaruda y devertida que pensé que eras

— Mmm — fue mi "fantástica" respuesta, pues me encontraba en un estado de Conciencia/Inconsciencia

— _Bella. Irina no es mi novia..._ — escuche que me decían a lo lejos, para luego escuchar una pequeña risita — _Te has dormido. Siempre tan importuna eres... Te quiero_

Mmm… ese parecía ser un lindo sueño, qué más quisiera yo que Edward me dijera eso… Por la venganza claro

Por desgracia solo era eso... Un sueño

* * *

_**Hola gente linda. Espero que les haya gustado el Cap., ¿Qué opinan? ¿Fue un sueño? ¿Edward realmente se lo dijo? ¿Qué hará Bella al despertar?¿Intentara averiguarlo?**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado a todos. Como siempre espero sus hermosos Reviewr. A los 280 reviewr (RR) Subiré el próximo Cap. Les aseguro que se divertirán **_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_


	26. ¿Qué sucedio anoche?

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba acostada en mi cama, pensando en lo que sucedió ayer, o al menos intentando recordar lo que sucedió ayer ¿Cómo demonios llegue a mi cama?

No creo que los ovnis me hayan traído ¿O sí?, además la cabeza estaba matándome, el dolor era insoportable y mas que molesto

— ¡Buen día dormilona! — exclamo Emmet con voz cantarina, adentrándose a mi habitación con una charola, con dios sabe qué cosa habría en ella

— Dime que tiene de bueno — conteste cubriéndome el rostro con mi almohada… ¡Dios, mi cabeza! — ¡Moriré!

— Eres débil hermanita — lo escuche burlarse, para luego sentir como la parte izquierda de mi cama, se hundía — Lo que tienes, se llama resaca

Lo observe como si estuviera loco ¿Resaca? Para tener resaca debes tomar, y estoy 100% segura que no ingerí ninguna bebida alcohólica…

— No proyectes tu persona en mi — replique a lo que él solo bufo, entregándome una pastilla, la cual reconocí como aspirinas y un vaso de agua

— Proyectar mis calcetines. Bella, ayer Edward tuvo que cargarte de lo borracha que te encontrabas

— ¡No bebí! — chille, para segundos después arrepentirme… — Auch, mi cabeza — llorisquee

— Bebe lo que te he dado, te hará bien — sin rechistar tome las pastillas, rezando a todos los santos, que estas hicieran efecto y terminaran con ese maldito y tortuoso dolor de cabeza — Es normal que tengas resaca

— Emmet, estoy segura que no…

— ¿Reconoces la palabra Vodka?

— Por supuesto — rodé los ojos ¿Quién no conoce esa bebida?

—Eso fue con lo que te emborrachaste en la fogata

… "_Vodka casero. Lo hizo el padre de Kimberley ¿A que esta delicioso?__"…_

Woaw, jamás en mi vida había sido víctima de un pequeño Flash Back, solo podía decir una cosa, era… un asco, en si era algo interesante, pero no cuando te hacen recordar tus errores y por ende, te demuestran que tú no tienes razón… Eran un asco

— Si — susurré quedamente, apoyando mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, mientras él me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos — ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¡¿Por qué no tengo puesta mi ropa? — pregunte con terror, al darme cuenta de esa diminuto gran detalle, por lo que Emmet rió

— Como te dije, Edward te encontró en la playa y por una razón, que no se cual, ambos estaban empapados —rió aun mas como si estuviera recordando la escena — Alice, vino conmigo, por lo cual ella te desvistió

— Oh — esa fue mi gran respuesta

— Jacob… ¿Es un buen chico? — pregunto Emmet, luego de unos pocos minutos de silencio

— Si. Es un buen chico ¿Acaso te gusta? —Bromee — sabez, el dijo lo mismo de ti, tendré que considerar seriamente en conseguirles una cita

— ¡¿Qué?

— No grites

— ¿Acaso estás loca? Solo pregunto por qué lo mirabas de una manera rara — fruncí el ceño confundida. Que yo recuerde, había observado a Jacob como observó a todos — Sumándole el hecho de las babosadas que le dijiste…

— ¿Qué-e… de que ha-Blas? — pregunte nerviosa, lo único que faltaba que me hubiera puesto a decir estupideces al primero que se me cruzara

— Averígualo tu hermanita

— Emmet… ¡Vuelve aquí! — el muy idiota me dejo sola en mi habitación y con la duda carcomiéndome. Me recosté en mi cama, sin duda debía hacerle una visita a Jacob… Cuando el dolor de cabeza desapareciera

… " _¿Por qué lloras?"…_

…"_Porque tú y tú molesto mellizo, creen que estoy borracha"…_

_._

_._

…"_Niña, caprichosa, tonta y… ebria"…_

…" _¡Te odio!"…_

…"_Yo te odio mas"…_

…"_No me puedes odiarme más, porque yo te odio aun mas"…_

.

.

…"_Bella. Irina no es mi novia…__Te has dormido. Siempre tan importuna eres... Te quiero"…_

— ¿Qué fue eso? — murmuré confundida, pocos segundo después de despertarme ¿Acaso se trataba de una broma de mi inconsciente? ¿Otro pequeño Flash Back?

…"_Bella. Irina no es mi novia…_ _Te has dormido. Siempre tan importuna eres... Te quiero"…_

Debía admitir que fuera lo que fuera, esas palabras me gustaban de sobremanera… Debía averiguar, si esas palabras realmente habían salido de la boca de Edward Cullen…

_**30 minutos más tarde **_

— Bella ¿Cómo te encuentras pequeña? —le sonreí a Billy, quien se encontraba en el pórtico de la pequeña casa

—Muy bien Billy… ¿Jacob se encuentra? — Ok. Muchos se deben de preguntar, él porque me encontraba en donde Jake y no en lo de Edward, exigiéndole que me dijera que si me dijo o no me dijo lo que recordé-soñé-lo que sea, la respuesta era fácil… Era una cobarde

— Claro, se encuentra en su taller — sonrió, señalando aquel improvisado y humilde taller

— ¡Gracias Billy! — Chille, comenzando a correr hacia el taller en busca de Jacob — ¡Jacob! ¡Jake! ¡Jakie! ¡Jacobino! ¡Jacobo! ¡JACOB! — grite lo último, para encontrarme con la cómica escena, de Jacob sobándose molestó su cabeza

— ¿Te sigue un psicópata pervertido? —Pregunto, a lo que negué fervientemente — ¡¿Entonces por qué rayos gritas?

— Primero: ¿Por qué demonios, tocas tu cabeza? Segundo: Hola ¿Te encuentras bien? Si yo también — dije de manera alegre a lo que él solo bufo. Sip, se encontraba molesto — Tercero: Contéstame nuevamente así, y te quedas sin hijos

— Woaw. Alto allí pequeña — levanto sus manos en señal de rendición — ¿y yo que creía que Chucky era terrorífico?

— Ja, Ja, Ja — reí con completa ironía — No le encuentro el chiste — asegure seria

— Sin duda eres la reencarnación de Chucky

— Ya cállate bobo — le peque un manotazo en la nuca — dime… ¿Qué hice ayer?

— Creí que tardarías horas en preguntarlo — dijo sonriendo de manera malvada, acomodando sus herramientas — Lindo día ¿No crees?

— ¿Me lo dirás?

— No

— Black, dime las estupideces que te dije en este instante... ¡Ahora! — grite enojada ¿Acaso era tan grave? ¿Por qué no me lom queria decir?

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? — pregunto al ver como cerraba la pequeña puerta del taller

— Esto funciona así Jacob Black. Tu y yo hablaremos y si no me dices lo que quiero saber, veras…

— ¿"Veras"?

— Si. Veras… — dije de manera amenazante, no era como si le fuera a hacer algo, pero él no lo sabía…

— _Jacob_ — Se escucho que a lo lejos llamaban al grandulón, el cual apenas escucho su nombre intento escapar, cosa que no permití, interponiéndome en su camino

— Bella, somos adultos, deja de jugar — decía retrocediendo un paso, para alejarse, mientras yo avanzaba otro para acercarme — Oye, esto ya no es gracioso...

— No pretendo que lo sea — sonreí, al verlo arrinconado en una esquina de su taller

— Oye Jake, nos encontramos con… ¿Interrumpimos algo? — pregunto de manera picara Quil, quien era seguido por Embrie y una hermosa chica de piel morena, ojos negros y cabellos de igual color, sus rasgos eran definidos y femeninos…

— No —por el rabillo del ojos, pude divisar como Jacob, murmuraba un "Ayúdame", aunque al parecer Quil, lo interpreto de otra manera ya que movió sus cejas sugestivamente… Idiota

— Si. Interrumpes — asegure alejándome de Jacob y acercándome a Quil— Dennos unos… Diez minutos, tenemos un asunto pendiente — termine de decir para cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Me importaba nada lo que piensen ¡Quiero saber lo que dije! ¡Y nadie me detendrá!

— ¡Ya! ¡Me rindo! ¿Qué quieres saber? — acepto a regañadientes, luego de una intensa lucha de miradas. Esto era igual de fácil que quitarle un dulce a un niño

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dije cuando estaba ebria?

— En realidad se lo dijiste a mi mellizo — me observó de manera burlona

— Tú no tienes un mellizo — dije lo obvio

— Pues, eso no era lo que tú decías — señalo con su mano el pequeño banquillo que se encontraba frente a él, indicándome que me sentara, lo cual no hice

— No entiendo

— Ayer creías que tenía un mellizo, incluso te enojaste con ambos

— Vaya que estaba ebria — exclame asombrada. Ya era de locos creer que Jacob, tenía un mellizo, demasiado castigo tenia, el planeta con uno — ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dije?

— Creo que fue algo así como: _"Eres una persona hermosa" "Eres tan musculoso" "Quisiera besarte"_

— ¡Que! — Exclame — Estaba ebria, no drogada ¿Cierto?

— Claro Bells, solo tomaste un poco de Vodka casero

— Entonces, ¿cómo es que pude haber dicho, tantas estupideces en un solo día? — si no fuera por la desesperación que sentía en estos momentos, estaría riendo a carcajadas limpias, por la expresión en el rostro de mi moreno amigo. Era digna para una fotografía

— Oh, gracias por la parte que me toca — exclamo de manera sarcástica

— No te quejes — me cruce de brazos enojada. Genial, esas palabras serian un contante martirio de parte de Emmet, quien jamás me dejaría olvidaras — ¿Tu amigo…dijo algo? — pregunté, tratando de sonar casual

— ¿Qué? ¿A quién te refieres? — sin duda Jacob, se hacia el inocente y el que hubiera comenzado a "silbar de Manera inocente", lo confirmaba. Gruñí

— Me refiero a Cullen

— Oh, te refieres a Edward — comento de manera sorprendida, despeinando mi cabello. Sip, no cabía duda alguna, Jacob Black, acaba de entrar en mi lista negra—No, creo que no dijo nada ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Porque creo que recordé algo que me dijo, cuando estaba ebria…Aunque tal vez era un sueño — murmure de manera ida

— ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

— Ni creas que te lo diré…

— ¿Acaso fue un sueño erótico? ¿Soñabas que lo besabas? ¿El te besaba a ti? ¿Se te declaraba? — me interrumpió con ojitos brillantes, al igual que un niño en la mañana de navidad

— Eres un idiota — chille, fingiendo estar indignada

— ¿Entonces acerté en unas de mis suposiciones?

— No — negué frenéticamente, aunque mi maldito e importuno sonrojo me delato

— Te has sonrojado ¡Cuéntame cual fue tu sueño! ¡No puedo creerlo Swan, has tenido un sueño…! — sin ganas de escuchar alguna de sus otras estupideces, con pasos rápidos me dirigí hacia la salida del talle y de allí hacia mi auto, encontrándome en el camino a Quil, Embrie y _la chica sin nombre_

.

.

.

Lunes, hora de volver al instituto, el mejor día de mi vida… Si, tal vez sea una exageración, lo sé, pero si te la pasas todo el fin de semana recibiendo llamadas de Jacob, quien solo decía: _… " ¿Lo contaras?"… …" ¿Qué has soñado?"... …"Espera, ¿Era un sueño o un recuerdo?"…_

Si. El primer lugar para la persona más insoportable del mundo es para… *Tambores*, es para… ¡Jacob Black!. Sin duda ese chico sí que sabía ser insistente, por lo cual ganaría que un día de estos una persona, más precisamente yo, lo matara

— Hola Bella — saludo Angela, apenas me baje de mi auto

— Hola Ang ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra Edward? — Si. Sorprendente, había decidido afrontar a Edward. No debia ser tan dificil ¿Verdad?

— El idiota de mi hermano, se encuentra allí — bramo Alice, saliendo de no sé donde, para señalar a un muy cómodo Edward, besándose con una chica, la cual resultaba no ser su novia — ¡Se están comiendo!

— ¿Para qué lo necesitabas Bells? — pregunto Ang, quien observava de mal manera a Alice, deseguro por gritar como loca en el aparcamiento, acaparando así las miradas de todos los alumnos

—Emm… Solo quería molestarlo…Pero al parecer sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre

* * *

**Hola a todos queridos y bien amados lectores. Espero que les guste Este Cap.**

**Como se, darán cuenta este capítulo, es un poco más largo que los demás en compensación por sus RR y el tiempo que los eh tenido en lista de espera**

**Con respecto a eso, lo siento, no tengo excusa, es solo que el instituto y sus exigencias, me tienen a la raya y la verdad es que no deseo llevarme una materia o más, a Diciembre ya que si no tendría tiempo de escribir a mas de bien en vacaciones por estar estudiando**

**Subire a los 3****20 revierwws**

**Nos leemos en el próximo Cap. ¨o¨**

* * *

_**Adelanto del próximo Capítulo**_

— _Entonces ¿Dirán la gran noticia? — pregunto Emmet, quien le prestaba mas atención al malvavisco que asaba Jasper para arrebatárselo al menor descuidó que a cualquier otra cosa _

— _Por supuesto — dije, saltando hacia la espalda de Jacob, quien me sostuvo inmediatamente — La noticia es que Jacob y yo somos novios — dicho esto bese la mejilla del susodicho, quien le sonreía de manera nerviosa a Emmet_

— _¡Felicidades! — Quil fue el primero en lanzarse a abrazarnos así el resto de los chicos_

— _¿Y tu Edward? ¿No nos felicitaras? — inquirió Jacob, fingiendo estar ofendido_

— _Felicidades…Amigo — mascullo entre dientes a maneras de respuesta, para segundo después comenzar a besar a su nueva conquista… Tanya_


	27. La Noticia

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Bufe, al ver la patética imagen de Emmet, hecho una gran bola en el sofá; Llorisqueando por lo injusta que era la vida…Si el supiera ¿Por qué no fui hija única?

De manera lenta y para nada disimulada, me dirigí hacia la puerta principal… Mi escapatoria. Un carraspeo, logro que detuviera mi trayectoria hacia la libertad, y volteara para encontrarme con nada más y nada menos que mis adorados padres ¡Maldición!

— ¿A dónde te diriges, señorita? — preguntó Charlie, tratando se suprimir aquella sonrisa reprimida que amenazaba por salir, lo cual sucedería, sino fuera porque Renee, se encontraba observándome enojada

— Al…Instituto — mentí, observando con nerviosismo a aquellas personas que se encargaron de darme la vida. Y dios sabe que no quiero siquiera pensar en "Como"

— ¿Un día Sábado? — gemí, refunfuñando por lo bajo. Era injusto que la peor parte me tocara siempre a mí. También era una adolescente y tenía problemas ¡¿Qué case de padres eran?

— Mamá — me queje, alargando demasiado las últimas dos silabas de la palabra

— Bella, es tu hermano y como hermano…

— Lo sé, tengo que apoyarlo en las buenas y las malas, lo hago, pero… ¿por qué debo ser yo la que lo deba soportar ahora? — la mirada que me dedico, me hizo saber y entender que mis replicas le valían un comino. Bufe, comenzando a arrastrar los pies hacia donde se encontraba Emmet

— Pequeña — dijo apenas, verme, desenredándose entre aquella calurosa manta y obligándome a acurrucarme a su lado, para luego cubrirnos a ambos. Suspire con aburrimiento

— Emmet...Me asfixias — me queje, al sentir como el aire abandonaba abruptamente mis pulmones ante su abrazo. Perfectamente pude escuchar unas risitas provenientes de la cocina.

— Rosalie, decía lo mismo cuando la abrazaba con fuerza — llorisqueo, usando la capucha de mi Chaqueta como pañuelo. Rodé los ojos, y allí empezábamos de nuevo

— ¿Emm, quieres ir por pizzas?

— La pizza, es la comida favorita de Rosalie — y nuevamente aquellas risitas provenientes de la cocina. Apreté mis puños, el que Rosalie se haya peleado con Emmet, por que una estúpida chica se le lanzo a los brazos, no era nada bueno para mí…Nada

—Bien. No será pizza ¿Qué opinas de una película de acción? — inquirí a sabiendas que era imposible que le gustaran a Rosalie. Sonreí al ver como asentía con una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios, pronunciando aun más, sus hoyuelos — Es genial, sabía que era imposible que esas películas le gustaran a Rosalie

— ¡Rosalie! —se lamento nuevamente. Me golpe mentalmente, gruñendo nuevamente por lo bajo, yo y mi gran bocota ¿No podía callarme?

— ¡Me canse! — Grite enojada, desasiéndome de su abrazo y de aquellas maldita calurosa manta — ¡Eres…insoportable!

— ¿Tu también...me dejas? — pregunto en un lastimero llorisqueo. Negué, quitándome mi chaqueta, la cual fue usada como pañuelo, por él

_Nota mental: Quemar la chaqueta y ducharme con desinfectante…Solo por si las dudas _

— Quédate aquí, procura no quitarte la vida y evita la música romántica y melancólica ¿Entendido? — ordene con rudeza, a lo que el asintió, comenzando a comer un poco de chocolate, de la pequeña guarnición que ocultaba de mi…

— Rosalie… — cubrí su boca con mis manos

— Si. Si, ella era mandona. Ya lo sé. Ahora cállate

—No ala era enojota —mascullo, con mi mano aun sobre su boca, evitando que pudiera hablar bien. Traducción:_ No, ella era enojona_. Rodé los ojos, quitando mis manos de su boca

— Mejor cállate — masculle enojada. No tarde mucho en legar a la casa de los Hale. Esa chica me escucharía. Golpee un par de veces la puerta, la cual fue abierta por Jasper, quien me observaba confundido, enfundado en unas chistosas pantuflas con forma de garra de oso… ¡Eran igual que las de Emmet!

— ¿Bella?

— No. El coco— respondí con sorna — Por cierto, lindas pantuflas, muy…tú

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pegunto avergonzado, con sus ojos entrecerrados. Me encogí de hombros, apoyándome en el marco de su puerta

— ¿Tu qué crees? Estoy aquí para declararte mi amor — bromee, pero al parecer a él no le pareció para nada una broma, dado a que se puso mas pálido de lo normal, comenzando a observar hacia todos lados como si temiera que alguien nos estuviera escuchando

— Yo...Es un…a-alago…pero...

— Ya relájate Jazz — comente burlona — descuida no eres mi tipo — asegure con una sonrisa. ¡Por supuesto que no era mi tipo!

— ¡Auch! — exclamo con real dolor, como si realmente lo hubiera golpeado. Lo observé extrañada — Mi ego, has lastimado mi ego —explico

— Okey — conteste no muy segura

— Dime… ¿Quién es tu tipo, Bella?

— No… lo sé — me encogí de hombros, restándolo importancia al asunto, aunque era obvio que si sabia quien era mi tipo, o al menos tenía una vaga idea al respecto

— ¿Jacob?

— Necesito hablar con tu hermana — dije de pronto, recordando a que había venido hacia su casa

— Ella, no se encuentra

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Por qué no lo has dicho antes! — pregunte furiosa. Él solo sonrió, con tranquilidad. Ugh

— Tú no lo habías preguntado — respondió como si nada

— ¡Lo sé! — chille, dirigiéndome hacia mi auto y poniéndolo en marcha. Me encontraba a una cuadra de la casa de los Hale, para ese entonces, cuando recordé que Jasper no me había dicho, en donde se encontraba su hermana — Maldición — brame, comenzando a conducir nuevamente hacia allí. No me esforcé siquiera en salir, pus Jasper me esperaba fuera con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

— ¡Esta en la casa de Alice! — No tarde en llegar mucho allí, y tarde mucho menos en que Alice me abriera la puerta

— ¡Sabia que vendrías!

— ¿Dónde está? — pregunte en apenas un susurro amenazador. La pequeña vidente, me señalo la cocina de donde se escuchaban las voces provenientes de Esme y Rosalie — ¡Tú! — señale a la hermosa muchacha de cabellos dorados, quien solo me observaba sorprendida, mientras que Esme, solo sonreía

— ¿Yo?

— Ve ahora mismo con el idiota que tengo como hermano — ordene — Ambos me tienen harta, él no hace más que decir, lo maravillosa que eres ¿Sabes acaso lo que sufro? ¡Parece una niña enamorada! ¡No deja de llorar y…Estoy a punto de cometer asesinato, así que…! ¿Dónde se fue? — pregunte, confundida, al tomar en cuenta que solo Alice y Esme se encontraban allí, en la cocina junto a mi

— Con Emmet, Bella — respondió Esme, entregándome una taza de Té — Salió corriendo, apenas escuchó no más que la mitad de lo que decías

.

.

— Jacob. Mi amor. Lindura. Cosita bonita — gruñí entre dientes, al moreno muchacho que reía del otro lado de la línea — ¡Deja de molestar!

— _Bonita. Hija de Chucky. Pequeña morsa…_

— ¡Oye! — Exclame ofendida, al escuchar aquellos patéticos sobrenombres — Si quieres mantener tu descendencia, retráctate

— _Mmm…No_

—Jacob-Idiota-Black. Considérate muerto — sonreí, al encontrarme frente al el estúpido que poseo como amigo, quien solo sonreía, sentado en la sala de su casa junto a Quil, Paul, Embrie, Leah, Emily y Sam La pregunta era ¿Cómo le hacían para entrar todos en un sala tan pequeña? — Jacob

— Hola, Morsa

— Estúpido

— Idiota

— Morsa —chille enojada

— ¡Deja de decirme morsa, mal intento de un prototipo de hombre!

— ¡Vaya! Eres una morsa y con mal humor — lo fulmine con la mirada, dándole a entender que no estaba de humor — Esta bien. Lo siento, hermosa — susurro acercándose a mi — Ven. Quiero hablar contigo

— ¿Para qué?

— A solas. Como veras, aquí no tenemos privacidad — dijo observando detrás nuestro, en donde todos escuchaban nuestra conversación, como si se tratara de la novela de la tarde. Los cuales al escuchar el comentario de Jacob, comenzaron a abuchearlo

— Bien. Vamos — jale de su mano, guiándolo hacia fuera — Habla — le ordene, una vez lo suficiente lejos de aquella pequeña casita roja

.

.

Nos Encontrábamos, todos, en la playa alrededor de una gran fogata. Mis nervios no soportaban demasiado. Esto era algo…nuevo, para mí.

— Entonces ¿Dirán la gran noticia? — pregunto Emmet, quien le prestaba más atención, al malvavisco que asaba Jasper para arrebatárselo al menor descuido, que a cualquier otra cosa

— Por supuesto — dije, saltando hacia la espalda de Jacob, quien me sostuvo inmediatamente — La noticia es que Jacob y yo somos novios — dicho esto bese la mejilla del susodicho, quien le sonreía de manera nerviosa a Emmet

— ¡Felicidades! — Quil, fue el primero en lanzarse a abrazarnos así el resto de los chicos

— ¿Y tú Edward? ¿No nos felicitaras? — inquirió Jacob, fingiendo estar ofendido

— Felicidades…Amigo — mascullo entre dientes a maneras de respuesta, para segundo después comenzar a besar a su nueva conquista… Tanya

Edward, sonrió levantándose del suelo y llevándose consigo a Tanya, quien no hacía otra cosa que obsérvanos a Jacob, Edward y a mí, para luego comenzar nuevamente. Me encogí de hombros, tomando e, rostro de Jacob entre mis manos y besándolo… Toma esto Edward Cullen

— ¡Isabella! — escuche el grito furioso de Emmet, rodé los ojos separándome de Jacob, para observar a mi hermano con cara de pocos amigos— Soy tu hermano

.

.

— Idiota

— Cállate estúpida

— ¿Estúpida, yo? Tú eres…Un mentiroso — chille ofendida. Como la tonta que fui, había decidido alejarme de la pequeña fogata y bajar hasta la playa, en donde nada más y nada menos se encontraba Edward, quien no espero ni dos segundos en atacarme

— ¿YO? ¡Tú eres la novia de mi mejor amigo!

— ¿Y a ti qué? — pregunte a voz de grito. Tanya nos observaba a ambos desde un rincón, debatiéndose entre interrumpir o seguirnos observando

— A mi…Yo… ¡Eres una…! ¡Una cualquiera!

— ¡Edward! — Chillo Tanya, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, cubriendo su boca

— ¡Cállate! — le gritamos tanto Edward como yo, al unisonó

— Tienes razón — acepte con una sonrisa maldadosa — Soy una cualquiera, y ten por seguro que me encantara acostarme todos los malditos días con Jacob. Tú sabes, sexo rudo ¿No? — en estos momentos, agradecí internamente que solo los rayos de la luna, nos cubriera, ya que si hubiera sido de otra manera, Edward notaria como mi sonrojo adquiría ya más de mil tonalidades de Rojo y Purpura

— ¡Vámonos! — le grito a Tanya, tomándola del brazo y yéndose junto a ella. Suspire, lo que debía portar por ser la novia de Jacob y aun mas cuando, nuestro noviazgo, siquiera existía

* * *

**Hola a todos queridos y bien amados lectores. Espero que les guste Este Cap.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Subiré a los 354 Revierws**

**Nos leemos en el próximo Cap. ¨o¨**

_**Adelanto del próximo Capítulo**_

* * *

_Si. Mi suerte iba de mal en peor… ¡Alguien ayúdeme! Esto era imposible, es decir, acaso todo el mundo, se complotaba en mi contra… ¡Incluso Esme y Carlisle!_

— _Ya entra — exclamo de manera impaciente Edward, empujándome dentro de su habitación. Lo observe molesta. Maldito idiota sin modales — No te morderé_

—_Mejor cállate, luces más guapo sin hablar que haciendolo — replique, ganándome una sonrisa socarrona de su parte — ¡No era un halago!_

— _A mi me pareció uno — se encogió de hombros, quitándose su playera — Da igual. Esto es así, te quedaras a dormir aquí…En mi habitación. Apresúrate y descámbiate, tengo sueño y tú no interrumpirás mis horas de sueño —Gruñí, lanzándole mi zapato, el cual atajo entre sus manos, sin siquiera esforzarse — Buen intento_

— _Cierra el pico, Cullen_


	28. Noche De Tormenta

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

— Muy bien. Una vez más — solté un sonido lastimero ¿Una vez más? Ya hace media hora que nos encontrábamos en la casa de Jacob, haciendo _eso_

— Estoy cansada Jacob — admití. El solo bufo ¿Por qué bufaba? Se estaba ganando una muy buena paliza de mi parte

— Vamos Bella, lo haces perfecto…

— ¿Entonces?

— Solo falta práctica — aseguro poniéndose de pie, lo observe confundida ¿Cuánto tiempo más debíamos practicar? — Por favor

— Esta bien — acepte de mala gana — Jakie-Jay, eres el novio más hermoso que he tenido, no podría vivir sin ti…

— Debes decirlo con más emoción

— No soy tan estúpida, es obvio que si podría vivir sin ti, si llegara a sucederte algo — me defendí, incorporándome del sofá y desperezándome. Ya hace más de una hora que estaba practicando nuestras "Frases acarameladas", pues según Jacob, le daría un toque más _real_ a nuestro falso noviazgo

— Auch, eso dolió — se quejo de manera dramática, fingiendo limpiar " lagrimas", de su rostro— Ahora, debes practicas mas tu acento, cuando digas, "hermoso" — Rodé los ojos, ahora entendía porque ese chico no tenia novia. Era demasiado perfeccionista

— Nos vemos mañana — salude, colocándome mi abrigo

— ¿Qué? ¿Adónde vas?

— A la casa de Alice. Quiere contarme su cita con Jasper — ¿Genial, no? Salgo de un infierno, para meterme a otro. No era como si me agradara estar dos horas practicando "mis acento" a la hora de decir una burrada melosa, pero tampoco me agradaba estar otras dos horas escuchando de Alice, cuan brilloso tenía el cabello Jasper esa noche…Si, las dos horas solo hablaba de eso

— No se oye muy divertido

— Esto tampoco lo es, a decir verdad, eres un idiota — asegure, despeinando su cabello — Eres guapo, pero aun así le temes a confesarte a la chica que realmente te gusta

— Mentira

— Claro — respondí con sorna — Por eso, has creado un plan para ponerla celosa

— Tal vez fue para conquistarte — sonreí, sin duda todos los hombres eran unos idiotas retrasados ¿Por qué simplemente no se confesaban y ya? No, ellos debían armar un plan y complicarlo todo

— Realmente, me has confirmado que eres un idiota. Adiós— no le di tiempo a replicar, puesto a que Salí corriendo hacia mi auto. El camino seria lento…muy lento. Al menos merecía unos minutos de descanso ¡No me juzguen!

.

.

— Y sonrió. Pero no cualquier sonrisa… ¡Fue hermosa! — termino de decir Alice con una gran, gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

— Ha — conteste, observando de solsayo a Rosalie, quien parecía estar durmiéndose; No la culpaba, entendía perfectamente su posición, dado a que a mí me sucedía cuando ella hablaba de lo "Hermoso, sensible y único" que era Emmet ¡Ja!

Es decir, era un completo martirio escuchar a tu mejor amiga hablar sobre cuán perfecto podría llegar a ser tu hermano

— ¡¿Me están escuchando? — chillo asustándonos tanto a Rosalie como a mí. Ambas asentimos — Perfecto — sonrió, abrazándonos. ¡Oh dios!, me sentía al igual que en una película de terror

— Debería irme — susurre, observando los relámpagos desde la ventana de la habitación de Alice — Pronto lloverá, y al parecer será una muy fea tormenta

— Nha. Son solo unos bobos relámpagos — negó la pequeña — Quédense…Ambas — ordeno lo último, al ver a Rosalie, en su tercer fallido intento de escapar

— ¿Tú crees?

— Claro. Muchos dicen que sería perfecta como, pronosticadora del clima

_**Una hora más tarde…**_

— ¿Con que "perfecta pronosticadora del clima"? — gruño Rosalie, observando al igual que yo, la lluvia torrencial que se producía fuera

— Bueno… —Alice sonrió con nerviosismo, peinando su cabello con sus manos — respecto a lo que dije…En realidad, solo yo creo que sería perfecta para pronosticar el clima

— ¡Alice! — Me queje — ¿Cómo llegare a casa? Lo caminos están inundados, y al parecer es imposible observar la carretera con tanta lluvia cayendo

— Lo siento — mascullo, haciendo un tierno puchero. Cerré los ojos, negando con la cabeza. ¡No! ¡Esta vez no caería en la misma trampa! — Pero… ¡Pueden quedarse a dormir!

— ¿Qué? Si, suena interesante — entre cerré los ojos, observando de manera cautelosa a Rosalie. Traidora

— No. Quiero irme a casa

— Pero…

— No Alice. Iré a casa, aunque sea lo último que haga…

.

.

"_aunque sea lo último que haga"_— pensé con sorna, observando a una muy sonriente Alice, abrazando a Esme, luego de que esta haya llamado a mis padre informándoles que me quedaría a dormir aquí, junto con Rosalie

Bufe. No entendía porque un estúpido diluvio, no me permitía ir a mi adorado hogar. El grito de Edward se dejo escuchar desde la entrada, para luego observarse su figura, totalmente empapada, no pude evitar reír ante aquella imagen, ganándome un gruñido de su parte

— Estaré en mi habitación — mascullo enojado

— Cambia ese humor, pequeña —dijo Esme, con una dulce y maternal sonrisa en su rostro, al ver de seguro mi mirada furibunda hacia Alice — Se divertirán, además, no podría permitir que se vayan con lo peligroso que puede resultar la carretera, con este tipo de clima

— Mmm — sonreí entre dientes, aunque estoy segura que se pareció más a una mueca de tristeza que a otra cosa, y el abrazo de Esme, me lo había confirmado

— Bueno, bueno… ¡Ya basta de abrazos! — Chillo Rose, alejándome de Esme — Es hora de decidir, en donde dormiremos…

.

.

Si. Mi suerte iba de mal en peor… ¡Alguien ayúdeme! Esto era imposible, es decir, acaso todo el mundo, se complotaba en mi contra… ¡Incluso Esme y Carlisle!

— Ya entra — exclamo de manera impaciente Edward, empujándome dentro de su habitación. Lo observe molesta. Maldito idiota sin modales — No te morderé

—Mejor cállate, luces más guapo sin hablar que haciéndolo — replique, ganándome una sonrisa socarrona de su parte — ¡No era un halago!

— A mi me pareció uno — se encogió de hombros, quitándose su playera — Da igual. Esto es así, te quedaras a dormir aquí…En mi habitación. Apresúrate y descámbiate, tengo sueño y tú no interrumpirás mis horas de sueño —Gruñí, lanzándole mi zapato, el cual atajo entre sus manos, sin siquiera esforzarse — Buen intento

— Cierra el pico, Cullen

— Oblígame, Swan — sonrió divertido, dejándome ver su maldito bien formado pecho ¿Por qué debía ser tan estúpidamente perfecto? — ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Swan? — preguntó de manera burlona, fruncí mi ceño. Idiota pervertido (bueno, ni tanto, puesto a que si lo observaba), una sonrisa malvada se formo en mi rostro

— Para nada, Jacob luce mejor sin camisa — comente de manera "inocente". Él solo me observo de una manera realmente rara. El pánico se apodero de mi ¿No se atrevería a matarme, verdad? ¡Oh, mierda, estoy frita!

— Como digas — mascullo, negando con su cabeza — Aquí tienes, una manta — señalo la manta en su mano lanzándomela hacia mis brazos — Una almohada y ´por ultimo...Un hermoso osito, para que puedas conciliar el sueño — a la vez que nombraba cada objeto, me lo lanzaba, justo entre mis brazos

— Idiota, no duermo con ositos — replique ofendida ¿Acaso creía que tenía cinco años?

— Si tú dices — se encogió de hombros, acostándose en su cama. A pasos lentos me dirigí hacia el sofá, primero inspeccionando que no estuviera infectado con algún tipo de germen. Suspire, al parecer, estaba _Limpio _— ¿Qué se supone que haces? Pareces una loca, desquiciada — pregunto, apagando la luz. Rodé los ojos, acostándome en – para mi sorpresa – el mullido y cómodo sofá

— ¡Oye! Verificaba. Quien sabe que cosas hayas hecho en este sofá

— Oh… ¿te refieres a cuando tuve sexo en él? — chille, rodando por el sofá hasta caer al suelo. Solté un quejido lastimero…Mi espalda — ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¡Cállate! — gruñí, al escuchar sus incontenibles risotadas. Muy bien, el sofá quedaba descartado. Ni muera me acostaría allí

Con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, busque a tientas mi manta, mi almohada y… mi peluche, acostándome en el suelo en mi improvisada cama, abrazando al peluche hasta más no poder

.

.

No podía dormir ¿Por qué? Porque la maldita habitación de Edward (vista desde el piso), era aterradora, la lluvia se veía caer torrencialmente por los grandes ventanales de Edward. Mi espalda dolía y mi trasero también ¿Por qué el maldito suelo, era tan incomodo?

— ¿No que no dormías con peluches? — escuche la aterciopelada voz de Edward, provenir de a oscuridad. No respondí, no dejaría que se burle de mí, ni de mi Sr. Peluche o como quiera que se llame — Se que no estás dormida

— Claro que lo estoy — replique, para luego golpearme mentalmente.

_Idiota ¿Cómo se supone que hables dormida? — _me replico la molesta voz de mi inconsciente. Una voz inteligente, por cierto

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — suspire, ya ni que se creyera que estuviera dormida, tendría que contestarle

— Quitando el hecho que mi espalda esta matándome y mi trasero me duele…estoy bien — conteste, ganándome una risita sofocada de su parte. Gruñí, yo no le veía lo gracioso

— Acuéstate aquí — le escuche decir. Observe hacia donde supuse que se encontraba la cama de él, puesto a que la maldita habitación estaba demasiado escura

— No estoy para bromas — masculle evitando avergonzarme

— No es una broma ¿O acaso tienes miedo?

— No

— Ya pequeña gallina, prometo no matarte, mientras duermes — rodé los ojos, arrastrándome hacia su cama

— ¡Auch! — me queje al chocas con algo. ¡Diablos; Mi pie!

— Tonta — oí susurrar a Edward, quien había prendido una pequeña lámpara, reposada en el burro. Estúpido idiota ¿Por qué no había encendido la maldita lámpara, antes?

— Escuche eso — siseé entre dientes, recostándome en el gran lugar que él había dejado en su cama

— Lo sé — lo observe de manera furibunda, clocando al pequeño osito como una especie de muralla china entre los dos — ¿Acaso crees que hare algo? ¡No soy tan mal amigo, como para hacerle eso a la novia de Jake! — me encogí de hombros, sacándole la lengua de manera infantil

— Lo sé — susurre, cerré mis ojos, intentando dejarme llevar por el sueño

.

.

¡Maldito Morfeo! ¡No podía dormir! Hace ya más de unas horas que esperaba ser recibida en los brazos de Morfeo y…nada, implemente no podía dormir. Me tense al sentir los brazos de Edward rodeado mi cintura, pero aun así mantuve mis ojos cerrados

— Al parecer, después de todo, si soy un mal amigo— lo escuche susurrar. Fruncí el ceño ¿De qué demonios, hablaba? — Buenas noches, Bells — dijo apoyando su barbilla en el hueco de entre mis hombro y cuello

* * *

**Hola a todos queridos y bien amados lectores. Espero que les guste Este Cap.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Subiré a los 390 Revierws**

**Nos leemos en el próximo Cap. ¨o¨**

* * *

_**Adelanto del próximo Capítulo…**_

— ¡Maldito idiota! — grite furioso, lanzándole un golpe en medio del rostro

— ¡¿Estás loco? — Pregunte en medio de un quejido — ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?

— ¿A mí? ¡¿Qué te sucede a ti, imbécil? — Me acerque hacia él, sosteniéndolo de su playera — ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Yo, me siento culpable por sentir algo por Bella y tú te besas con otra! — masculle furioso, empujándolo de tal manera, que callera al suelo

— Te equivocas — dijo en apenas un susurro

— No me vengas con la maldita frase de: _"No es lo que parece"_ ¡claro que es lo que parece! ¡Debería matarte, por engañarla!

— ¡Te equivocas Edward!

— cierra el pico Jacob, si no quieres que realmente me descontrol…

— ¡Bella, no es mi novia…Mentimos…Ambos, ella me ayudo a mentir!


	29. El Mensaje

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Basura…Así era como me sentía, como una completa basura. Jacob era mi amigo del alma, mi compañero de juegos e incluso mi hermano, y yo deseando a nadie más y nadie menos que su novia ¡Su maldita novia!

Suspire, aun con los ojos cerrados, aumentando aun más mi agarre alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Bella.

Yo Edward Cullen, estaba loco por Bella, patético, lo sé. Jamás lo planee, es decir, al principio, ella solo lograba sacarme de mis casillas. Quería matarla, revivirla, para luego volverla a matar, y ahora…muriéndome de celos, cuando se encontraba con Jacob o incluso hablaba de él

¡Esto era un asco! Me sentía como la mierda, por hacerle esto a mi amigo…Debía decirle lo que me pasaba, al menos debía saber el porqué de mi actitud hacia Bella; Era lo justo

De manera rápida y cuidadosa, me levante de la cama, tratando de no despertar a Bella, aunque a decir verdad, dormía como un tronco. Reí quedamente al observar como abrazaba al pequeño Osito, que Alice me había regalado para navidad.

No tarde mucho en cambiarme con unos viejos y desgastados Jeans, una playera negra y unas Converse viejas; Sin duda Alice no estaría muy feliz cuando me viera vestido así, o como ella diría, como un vagabundo. Me encogí de hombros, la ropa era cómoda y como un bonus extra, Alice se enfadaría

— Buen día, hijo — saludo Carlisle, al encontrármelo bajando las escaleras, con una sonrisa llena de picardía. Rodé los ojos

— Buen día, Carlisle — respondí, apurando mi paso, hacia la puerta principal — Los veo luego, llegare al rato… Tal vez no llegue

— ¡Edward! ¡Vuelve aquí! — Cerré la puerta principal, con resignación, volteando sobre mis talones, al escuchar el grito de Esme

— Buen día, mamá — salude con mi mejor rostro de niño bueno, y como era de esperarse ella sonrió, acercándose a mi hasta besar mi mejilla

— ¿Mamá? Yo solo recibí un "Carlisle", a duras penas — se quejo, Carlisle, observándome divertido. Si está bien... ¡Le temía a esa mujer! Pero a mi defensa, ella era incluso peor que un asesino serial, cuando se enojaba y además sabía mucho de manipulación, psicológica

— Eso es porque mi hijo me ama — replico Esme, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la abrace por detrás, observando con arrogancia a mi padre

— Cierto — concorde, apoyando mi mentón sobre su coronilla, ganándome un gruñido de su pate; e podría decir que Esme, era demasiado sensible con respecto a su altura…Promedio, bueno, al menos ya sabemos de dónde salió Alice, aunque Esme era mucho, mucho más alta que la pequeña y minúscula Alice — Lo siento, debo irme

— ¿Vestido así? — Y hablando del demonio. La pequeña duende se encontraba, aun con su pijama y su cabello desordenado, parada en la puerta de la cocina

— No molestes — replique, ganándome una mirada severa de parte de mis padres. Sonreí — Dulce y pequeña, pequeña hermana —agregué con falsa melosidad — ¡¿Qué? — Exclame ante las expresiones nada contentas de Carlisle Esme y Alice — Bien. Adiós

No espere respuesta, para salir de la casa en manos de un segundo. Me subí al Volvo y maneje aun más rápido hacia La Push ¡Maldición! ¡Era un maldito idiota…Todo es culpa de Bella!

…"_Es fácil, solo entro, lo digo y listo. Pan comido"… —_ trataba de convencerme a mí mismo, de una manera completamente torpe. Camine hasta el Porche de la pequeña cabaña roja, abriendo la puerta sin antes haber llamado ¿Para qué? Ya prácticamente era como mi casa

— ¿Jacob? ¡Black! — brame, al tomar conciencia de la maldita situación que ocurría en estos momentos: Jacob, besando apasionadamente a una chica que no era Bella… ¡Era Leah!

— E-d…Amigo — mascullo con nerviosismo, alejando delicadamente a Leah de su lado; Ella solo se encontraba sonrojada, algo realmente gracioso, ya que ella nunca se sonrojaba, tal vez realmente le gustaba Jacob y... ¡Qué mierda, estoy pensando!

— ¡Afuera!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Lo que escuchaste sal, afuera! — mantuve la puerta abierta, indicándole con un movimiento de mi cabeza que saliera. Se levando confundido del sofá pero aun así me obedeció

— ¡Edward! ¡Espera, tu no le harás nada ¿Verdad? — observe a Leah por unos segundo, sin contestarle realmente. Ella capto la indirecta — ¡No lo permitiré!

— Quédate aquí. Leah — masculle molesto, cerrando la puerta tras de mí; Pero aun así, ella no me obedeció

—Le-Lee Quédate a dentro ¿Si? Quiero hablar con Edward — me aleje lo suficiente de donde se encontraran, como para no escuchar su charla — Edward…

— Estas en problemas ¿Lo sabes? — le interrumpí, acercándome a él. Me sorprendí al no encontrarme con Leah, por allí, intentando que no le rompiera el rostro a Jacob; Tal vez le había obedecido, algo raro de ella, pero… — Y yo sintiéndome culpable, eres un desgraciado

— No lo planee, hermano ¿Entiendes? — Respondí tranquilamente, gruñí— ¡Esto no le afectara a Bella!

— ¡Maldito idiota! — grite furioso, lanzándole un golpe en medio del rostro

— ¡¿Estás loco? — Pregunte en medio de un quejido — ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?

— ¿A mí? ¡¿Qué te sucede a ti, imbécil? — Me acerque hacia él, sosteniéndolo de su playera — ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Yo, me siento culpable por sentir algo por Bella y tú te besas con otra! — masculle furioso, empujándolo de tal manera, que callera al suelo

— Te equivocas — dijo en apenas un susurro

— No me vengas con la maldita frase de: _"No es lo que parece",_ ¡claro que es lo que parece! ¡Debería matarte, por engañarla!

— ¡Te equivocas Edward!

— Cierra el pico Jacob, si no quieres que realmente me descontrol…

— ¡Bella, no es mi novia…Mentimos…Ambos, ella me ayudo a mentir! — Shock, no sabía que contestar, solo lo observe, sin saber realmente que decir, lo único que se me venía en mente era reír, y eso fue lo que hice, comenzar a reír como un demente — Hey, Edward ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Esto es lo último, que podías llegas a hacer — masculle divertido, negando repetidamente

— ¡Es verdad! — Replico, al darse cuenta que no le creía ni medias — Idiota... retardado ¿Acaso crees que….te mentiría? ¡Lo que te dije es verdad, créeme maldición!

—Cuéntamelo todo, desde el principió — susurre, ahora nervioso. Conocía a Jacob desde kínder Garden, y su rostro en estos momentos, no demostraba ningún indicio de broma, chiste o estar mintiendo

Media hora más tarde y Jacob se encontraba sentado junto a mí, contándome todo desde el principio. Yo por mi parte solo asentía o contestaba con simples monosílabos, de vez en cuando

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Leah? — pregunté con interés, observando alrededor en busca de alguna cámara escondida ¿Por qué era broma verdad? — Es decir, hermano, sebes que te apoyo y todo, pero… ¿Leah?

— Si, que tiene de malo

— Bueno…Tú y ella se odian. No puedes vivir un momento de tu vida sin hacerla rabiar. Y siendo sincero, no entiendo cómo es que durante tanto tiempo tu y ella han sido amigos

— Ella, me gusta desde hace dos años — bufe sorprendido. Woaw, en estos momentos me sentía como en una película de terror. Esto era raro, muy raro — Creo que, la molestaba para atraer su atención. Si, y además ¿No crees que el estar enfadada la hace ver aun más hermosa?

— Si, tú lo dices. Aunque, Siempre está enfadada, es muy raro, verla sonriendo, yo creo que… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué fue eso? — dije sobándome el brazo, en donde me había golpeado. El maldito, golpeaba bien

— Ten cuidado con lo que dices de ella, idiota — me advirtió, aun manteniendo su puño cerrados; Levante las manos en señal de rendición, no sin cierta burla

— Entendido… Solo tengo una duda

— ¿Cuál?

— ¡Dos años! ¿Acaso eres un niño? — Me burle, comenzando a reír, ante su expresión — ¡Vamos, Jacob! Creí que al estar conmigo, habías aprendido, al menos a filetear con chicas

— Tú, cierra el pico — sentencio — eres el menos indicado para hablar. Mírate ahora, enamorado de Bella, la chica la cual no puedes pasar un segundo sin estar molestando

— Eso es mentira

— Estas haciendo lo mismo que yo con, Leah — esta vez, fue él, el que se burlo. Golpee su hombro, con mi mano — Bella te gusta, admítelo. Estas como un estúpido por ella

— No

— Claro que si ¿Qué fueron esos celos? "¡Yo, me siento culpable por sentir algo por Bella y tú te besas con otra!" — repitió, mi frase en un intento patético de imitar mi voz — Estas…

— ¡Esta bien! — exclame, ya desesperado por que se callara. Suspire, el muy idiota me conocía demasiado bien. Bueno, por algo lo consideraba como a un hermano — Bella, me gusta

— ¡Vaya, sorpresa! — Comentó con sarcasmo — Bueno ya, me pondré serio — aseguro, al ver mi expresión, en estos momentos, asesina — Ten cuidado con Bella, es una chica sexy, divertida y… ¡Es ella, tú la conoces!

— ¿Cuál es el punto?

— Te la quitaran. ¿Tú crees que durara mucho sin novio? — pregunto, levantándose del suelo, al igual que yo. No conteste — Hermano, solo te diere una cosa; i no quisiera tanto a Leah, Bella ya sería mi novia….Bueno, de verdad, no de mentira, ya que ella era mi novia, pero lo era de mentira y Leah, bueno ella…

— Te entiendo, Jacob

— Bueno y… ¿Qué esperas?

— ¿Para qué?

— ¡Ve a buscarla, idiota! — exclamo, enojado. Fruncí el ceño

— Sabes, esa conversación, fuera de contexto, suena muy…Gay — admití, sonriendo — ¡¿Por qué mierda fue ese golpe, pendejo?

— Escúchame estúpido, eres mi amigo, pero… ¡Me siento, igual de regañón que Alice! — asentí, tenía razón, ya hasta parecía una chica. Suspiro con desesperación — Edward. Debes decirle a Bella, que te gusta

— ¿Estás loco? — Inquirí — Ella me odia y no tengo planeado pasar el ridículo, la olvidare — asegure ganándome una mirada de "Eres un maldito, imbécil"

—Y vaya que, lo has logrado — dijo con sarcasmo — Idiota, ella no te odia ¡Gusta de ti, estúpido! ¿Acaso no lo notas? Ambos parecen unos ñoños, cuando se miran con interés y desvían su mirada, cuando el otro lo observa

— Eso…

— Es cierto — me interrumpí, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Gruñí; Estos eran los momentos en lo que me hacían pensar seriamente, en cambiar, de mejor amigo

— ¿Y tú como…?

— ¿Lo sé?

— Deja de hacer eso — masculle, molesto porque completara innecesariamente mis oraciones. Sonrió, intentando despeinarme como lo haría con un niño — Tócame nuevamente el cabello y te castro — gruñí, al observar como fingía temblar

— Ya déjate de tus complejos de niña, con tu cabello y ve con Bella o sigue como ahora, lloriqueando al pensar que ella era mi novia

— Pero no lo es

— No ciertamente, pero… ¡Solo vete, idiota! —masculle un insulto casi intangible hacia él, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia mi Volvo

— Esperara — dije, acercándome nuevamente a él, y lanzándole mi último puñetazo

— ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso? — pregunto, ahora en el piso, cubriendo su nariz; Me encogí de hombros, colocando mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi pantalón

— Eso, es por haberla besado — sonreí, alejándome nuevamente, para continuar con mi trayecto hacia mi Volvo

— ¡Idiota! — alcance a escuchar cómo me decía. Le hice una seña con el dedo, por lo que él, solo me observo aun mas furioso, mientras que Leah, se acercaba preocupada hacia en donde se encontraba.

Tome el celular de Jacob entre mis manos, tal vez, mas tarde debería pedirle perdona, por habérselo robado, antes del último golpe…Si, tal vez. Teclee rápidamente un mensaje de texto, para luego enviarlo.

**BELLA POV**

— No me pondré, eso — señale con miedo, aquellos pedazos de telas, que pretendían ser ropa "decente"

— Si lo harás — aseguro Alice, sin perder aquella pequeña y escalofriante sonrisa de su rostro — Bella, un cambio de imagen, no te haría mal. Es decir, te vez muy… Woaw — suspire. Eso debía ser considerado como un insulto o un alago. Daba igual, ni loca me pondría una pequeña falda, en Forks... ¡En Forks!

— Está lloviznando, tendré frio, me enfermare y no, Alice, no me pondré la falda — masculle. Ella solo me observó con un pequeño puchero, dejando escapar un sonido lastimero. Evite mirarla, conocía eso, conocía es mirada. Era "la carita"

Casi chillo de alegría, al escuchar mi móvil sonar; Era una escusa perfecta para no observarla y tal vez para escapar del suplicio de la hora de: _"Barbie Bella"_

_De: Jake _

"_Bella. Necesito verte, es muy importante, apúrate ¿Puedes? Da igual; Te espero dentro de media hora frente a tu casa._

Rodé los ojos, era tan estúpidamente él. Observe de soslayó a Alice, intentando espiar el mensaje, carraspee divertida, por lo que ella sonrío nerviosa. Negué comenzando a escribir

**EDWARD POV**

_De: Bella- Bu_

"_Claro, todo sea mejor que jugar a "Barbie Bella". Te veo al rato" _

Sonreí tras leer el mensaje; Esto no podía salir mal, simplemente era perfecto

* * *

**Hola a todos queridos y bien amados lectores. Espero que les guste Este Cap.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Subiré a los 420 Revierws**

**Nos leemos en el próximo Cap. ¨o¨**


	30. ¿Un Mal Día?

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

Observe con incredulidad a Edward, quien se encontraba de pie en el porche de mi casa. Fruncí el seño, esto no presagiaba nada bueno. Lo cierto era que el haber "dormido" en la misma cama que él, me había afectado, si, pero lo que más me había afectado, era el haber despertado sola

— Estúpida — me auto-insulte, era malo, muy malo que él tuviera ese poder sobre mí, no podía tenerlo, no debía tenerlo; A mí no me podía gustar Edward Cullen. Suspire acercándome a pasos lentos, hacia en donde se encontraba

— ¡Hey! — exclamó a manera de saludo, lo observe con desconfianza

— ¿Qué planeas?

— ¿Yo?...Nada — aseguro, con un perfecto tono inocente, lo cual logro incrementar mis sospechas de que tramaba algo. Rodo los ojos, acercándose aun más hacia mi — Bien. Me has descubierto

— ¿Si?

— Si — sonrió, divertido

— ¿En que precisamente, te he descubierto? — pregunte dudosa, a decir verdad, ya no sabía ni de que hablábamos; Su actitud amistosa, me resultaba muy rara

— Bien. Esto es así; Jacob, el idiota que tengo como amigo, me ha obligado, por decirse así, a llevarte a un lugar secreto, ya que te espera allí

— Mmm…No — asegure, avanzando unos cortos pasos hasta la puerta de mi casa, pero como era de esperarse, él me bloqueo el paso — Muévete Edward, no estoy de humor

— Dime algo que ya sea novedad — exclamó con sorna, cruzándose de brazos, al igual que yo. ¡El muy estúpido se estaba burlando de mí! — Da igual, prometí levarte con tu novio

— Pues me importa poco tu promesa, yo no quiero ir. Jacob lo entenderá y si no lo hace…Me vale poco — gruñí, rodeando su cuerpo y dirigiéndome hacia la vendita puerta de mi hogar, dulce y tranquilo hogar

— Ambos son raros — le escuche decir — Hasta ni parecen novios — voltee sobre mis talones, observándolo como sonreía, con una de sus cejas enarcadas. Sonreí con falsa cortesía

— Eso se llama tener una "Relación", Edward. Tal vez, cuando decidas madurar, dejar de besar a cuanta…chica se cruce por tu camino, comprenderás el significado de la palabra, novios — elegí cuidadosamente las palabras, pues no quería sonar como una, enamorada celosa

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! — Rió de manera irónica — Deja de comportarte como una niña, y acompáñame — mascullo, comenzando a arrastrarme hacia su _Volvo_

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Edward, suéltame! — me queje, intentando zafarme de su agarre, sin embargo y debido a la maldita diferencia de "la ley de la naturaleza", el por ser hombre, era mas fuerte

— Lo siento. Estas obligada a acompañarme — se encogió de hombros, manteniendo abierta la puerta del copiloto, aun sin perder esa maldita sonrisa socarrona. De manera disimulada, calcule la distancia desde el Volvo hacia la puerta de la casa, tal vez si corría lo suficientemente rápido, podría… — Sabes que te traería nuevamente a rastras, siquiera pienses en escapar

— No lo hacía — mentí, subiendo de una estúpida vez, al tonto Volvo — No entiendo porque Jacob, te envió

— Soy su mejor amigo ¿Recuerdas?

— Si, pero… Agh, ese…Ya verá cuando lo encuentre — masculle. Sin lugar a dudas, Jacob Black, era el rey de los idiotas, él sabía que…Bueno, él creí saber que Edward me gustaba, aunque claro que nunca negué ni confirme nada, pero… ¡Lo matare!

— ¿Qué es lo que gruñes?

— No te importa

— Claro que si

— No — negué, colocándome de lado, para poder observar mejor su perfil — ¿A dónde me llevas? — pregunte con curiosidad, observando el paisaje por la ventanilla.

— Llegamos — respondió, aparcando el auto aun lado de la carretera. Fruncí el ceño ¿Llegar? ¿A dónde? El lugar prácticamente estaba deshabitado

— Claro… ¿Y Jacob?

— ¿Quien? — respondió, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y reposándose en el asiento

_1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15…16… _— comencé a contar mentalmente, no podía matarlo, y aun menos cuando no sabía en donde me encontraba, ni como regresar a casa

— Jacob Black, mi novio, tu amigo, el chico guapo de buen porte — masculle entre diente, fingiendo una distorsionada sonrisa, que hasta imitaría perfectamente la de un desquiciado mental

— ¿Te refieres a Jacob?

— Exacto — asentí, mordiendo mi labio inferior con nerviosismo, esto no me resultaba para nada divertido

— No sé de quién me hablas — negó, con convicción, tratando de ocultar su maldita sonrisa burlona.

— Eres un idiota —Gruñí, comenzando a marcar el número de Jacob, ese estúpido me debía muchas explicaciones

Primer timbrazo…Nada

Segundo timbrazo…Nada

Tercer timbrazo…Aquella estúpida contestadora de voz

— ¿Y? ¿Contesta? — inquirió con unas de sus perfectas cejas enarcadas; Entrecerré los ojos, sacándome la lengua como una niña pequeña

— Lo hará — asegure, esta vez marcando el numero de la casa de Jacob, mas le valía contestar o sino…Sabría el significado de la palabras, dolor

Primer timbrado…Nada

Segundo timbrado… ¡Jacob!

Casi chillo de alegría al escuchar su voz, por el otro lado de la línea. Sonreí, sacándole nuevamente la lengua a Edward, quien solo rodo los ojos, haciendo una seña con su mano, indicándome que estaría fuera, para luego salir del auto, supongo que para darme "privacidad", cosa estúpida ya que al estar lloviznando se mojaría, pero…Es su vida, ni al cabo que me importa

— _¡Quien habla! ¡Emmet, si eres tú, nuevamente molestándome, ten por seguro que te matare, esto no es gracioso!_

— ¿Emm…Jacob? — pregunte, dudosa

— _¡Bella!_

— ¿Por que me amenazas?

— _Lo siento. Pensé que eras Emmet, al parecer, esta lo suficientemente ocupado haciendo bromas telefónicas_ — rodé los ojos, típico de Emmet

— Suena muy Emmet — acepte en apenas un susurro — Por cierto ¿En dónde te encuentras grandísimo idiota? ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para jugar? ¡Pues no y tu estúpido amigo, no hace otra cosa que molestar! — asegure, fulminando desde la ventanilla, nuevamente con la mirada a Edward

— _¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿"Estúpido Amigo"? Juro que no hice nada _

— No estoy para bromas, Black

— _¿Bella, Has tomado algo... últimamente?_

— ¡Jacob! — Exclame, ya sin paciencia — ¿En dónde te encuentras?

— _En mi casa, ¿En donde más me encontraría?_

— Bueno, no lo sé… ¡Tal vez conmigo! — Termine gritando — No sé porque me envías un mensaje de texto pidiéndome encontrarnos, si luego te olvidas

— _Yo no envié ningún mensaje. Mi celular, esta… ¡¿Dónde demonios esta mi celular? _

— Jake…

— _¡Ese imbécil sí que es inteligente!_ — Logro decir luego de intensos minutos de silencio — _¿Estas con Edward, verdad?_

— Supongo que deberías saberlo, dado a que _**tu**_, le has dicho que me recoja, para verte a _**ti**_ — remarque una que otra palabra — ¡Deja de reír Black!

— _Lo siento…pero…Es…Te tendió una trampa_ — termino de decir entre risas. Bufé ¿Acaso creía que entendía algo de lo que quería decir? — _Bella, Edward sabe que no eres mi novia, me vio besándome con Leah y bueno yo…_

— ¡Eres un idiota! — Chille — Yo…Tu…Ugh — comencé a balbucear incoherencias — Jacob, debes ayudarme a salir de esta

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— No lo sé. Estoy en un lugar… Creo que me trajo a aquí para matarme — melodramaticé demasiado, pero bueno, ¿Para qué otra cosa me traería aquí?

— _No_

— ¿Disculpa? Creo que no oí bien, me pareció escuchar un "No"

— _Y así fue, no te ayudare en esta, ambos deben hablar, lo necesitan_ — y sin decir más corto la llamada. Bufé, lo que me faltaba, justo en este día, Jacob decidió madurar; Idiota. Observe desde la ventanilla, de manera furiosa a Edward, quien solo jugaba con el celular de Jacob, entre sus manos… ¡El celular de Jacob! ¡Ese idiota!

— ¡Tu! — chille una vez fuera de la protección del auto, a la horrible llovizna de Forks. Maldito clima — ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre…secuestrarme?

— Te equivocas, no te secuestre, tú te subiste a mi auto, por ti misma…

— Engañada — le interrumpí — Creí que me llevarías con Jacob

— ¿Jacob? Claro, creíste que te llevaría hacia él, para fingir que eran novios ¿Verdad? —abrí varias veces mi boca sin lograr formular palabra alguna. Me había descubierto — ¿Responderas?

— Yo… Esto…tu… No es de tu incumbencia — respondí de manera nervioso, observando cómo se acerca hacia mí; En un estúpido y errado intento de escapar de la cercanía de su cuerpo, comencé a caminar en reversa — ¿Qué haces?

— Nada, solo que me parce un poco hipócrita de tu parte, enojarte conmigo por mentir — reí de manera sarcástica

— ¿Disculpa? ¡Tú eres el idiota mentiroso de la historia, no yo! — casi grite

— ¡Y tú la chica terca que no escucha razones! — respondió, de igual manera que yo. Gruñí, empujándolo hacia atrás

— ¡Eres un idiota, siquiera sabes lo que siento! ¡Me utilizaste!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú eres la única que solo me juzgas, sin saber todos los hechos! ¿Dime? ¿Realmente crees que soy un estúpido Playboy? Te creía más inteligente, Isabella

— ¿Hechos? Vi lo suficiente, como para saber, que no te preocupan los sentimientos de los demás. Eres un estúpido, que solo se preocupa por cuál será su próxima conquista y… — instantáneamente, me vi acallada por unos suaves y furiosos labios. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, comenzando a intentarme alejarme de él, aunque su agarre alrededor de mi cintura, no me lo permitía en lo absoluto

Una vez que logre alejarme de él, me encargue de propinarle una fuerte bofetada, el muy idiota se encontraba demasiado cerca como para que le hubiera podido pegar un puñetazo. Estúpido suertudo

— Llévame a mi casa — le ordene sin siquiera mirarlo

— No — apreté los puños, ahora realmente furiosa. Comencé a sentir unas inmensas ganas de llorar, de rabia. Estúpida, soy una estúpida — Escucha, realmente me canse de jugar contigo

— Me alegra saberlo — comente con sorna, abriendo la puerta del Volvo e intentando subirme al auto, sin embargo una estúpida y nívea mano me lo impidió, cerrando de manera rápida la puerta, casi en mis narices, dejándome atrapada entre su cuerpo y la puerta del _Volvo_ — ¿Qué ha…?

— Me gustas, Bella — susurro, luego de cubrir mi boca con su mano. Fruncí el seño, confundida ¿Acaso había escuchado…? — Y se que yo también te gusto — intente negar, pero con solo ver su mirada, desistí —Escucha, quiero que nos dejemos de comportar como dos niños y hablemos, sin pelearnos, insultarnos y sobre todo, sin mentir ¿Quieres? — asentí a regañadientes, ganándome una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida de su parte, para luego dejar de cubrir mi boca

— Esto e…

— Respóndeme — me interrumpió, lo mire ceñuda, ¿Acaso se le había vuelto un habito interrumpirme? — ¿Bella Swan, hay una posibilidad de que, tu sientas algo hacia mí? — comencé a sentir mi rostro ardía, lo observe con nerviosismo, su forma de mirarme me hacía sentir… Rara

— Tú… Define, "sentimiento" — comente ladeando mi cabeza, para evitar observarlo a los ojos. Escuche como soltaba una carcajada

— Eso es suficiente para mí — susurro en mi oído, sorprendiéndome al depositar un casto beso en mi cuello, voltee asombrada, para encontrádmelo, sonriendo, antes de comenzar a besarme nuevamente, beso el cual esta vez sí correspondí…

**.**

**.** _(Planeaba dejarles el Capítulo aquí, pero para que vean lo buena que soy, continuare el Capítulo)_

**.**

Ambos nos encontrábamos empapados, dentro del Volvo. Aquel que dijera que besarse bajo la lluvia era romántico, mentía. Terminas empanándote hasta las amígdalas y eso no era nada "Romántico"

— Entonces… ¿Es verdad? — pregunte observándolo con sus ojos cerrados, recostado en el asiento

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto, abriendo solo uno de sus ojos

— La parte del, "Me gustas" — repetí imitando su mismo tono de voz o al menos intentarlo imitarlo

— Eres una pésima imitadora — iba a replicar tal comentario, pero sin embargo, solté un grito ahogado, al sentir como prácticamente me levantaba en vilo, obligando a sentarme a ahorcadas sobre él. Me sonroje rápidamente — ¿Crees que te mentiría?

— Bueno…Si

— Tu confianza en mí, es realmente conmovedora — se quejo de manera sarcástica, me encogí de hombros

— ¿Disculpa? Tú fuiste el que creaste esta desconfianza hacia tu persona y además, no puedes culpar…

— Si, Es verdad. Me gustas y mucho, se mi novia

— ¡Deja de interrumpirme! — Me queje sin realmente escuchar lo que dijo — Es injusto que no pueda terminar mis frases ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es? No, porque tú… ¿Qué has dicho?

— Que me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia ¿Aceptaras? — pregunto observándome con cierto brillo de diversión

— ¿Novia? — repetí a modo de pregunta — No lo sé, es decir, no cumples mis expectativas

— ¿Expectativas?

— Si. A decir verdad, eres guapo, por no decir el más deseado del instituto y la mayoría de la población femenina de Forks; Eres el capitán del equipo de Futbol Americano; Inteligente ; Caballeroso; Sabes tocar el piano, pero…

— ¿"Pero"? — repitió, entre nervioso y divertido

— Te falta algo — arrugue mi nariz, ladeando un poco mi cabeza, para luego soltar un suspiro apenado

— ¿Algo como qué?

— Un bigote — confesé conteniendo mis ganas de reír, ante su expresión

— ¿Un bigote? — Asentí fervientemente — Bien, puedo solucionarlo ¿Aceptas bigotes falsos? — solté una sonora carcajada, ante su broma; Hasta que ya había pillado el chiste. El solo sonrió, fingiendo seriedad — ¿Eso es un sí?

— En realidad, no sería lo mismo, así que no, no quiero ser tu novia, no sin bigote de por medio — fingí estar escandalizada. Edward solo me tomo con delicadeza por la nuca, obligándome a acercarme a pocos milímetros de su rostro

— ¿Serás mi novia, verdad? — susurro

— En teoría, si — sonreí imitando su acción, para rápidamente, sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos. Sin duda este día, no resulto de ser del todo malo

* * *

**Hola a todos queridos y bien amados lectores. Espero que les guste Este Capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Cumplió con sus expectativas?**

**En el próximo Capitulo, les aseguro que nuestro Eddie, deberá darnos unas cuantas respuestas sobre las muchachitas con las que se anduvo besando frente a Bella**

**No para darle una explicación a Bella. No señor ¡Nos la debe a nosotras! **

**Subiré a los 460 Revierws**

**Nos leemos en el próximo Cap. ¨o¨**


	31. Novios

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Era interesante…interesantemente aburrido, como había dicho antes, el besarse bajo la lluvia podía ser romántico para algunos pero para mí era un asco ¿el por qué? Fácil, gracias a ello me encontraba enferma. Tal vez para muchos solo sería un simple resfrió, pero para una persona como yo que nunca se enfermaba y cuando finalmente lo hacía parecía como si fuera la muerte, era una tortura

Gruñí sin nada interesante que hacer. Emmett se encontraba en el instituto, Renee y Charlie trabajando. Siquiera podía enviarle mensajes a Emmett en clases, para que algún maestro lo regañara por tener su celular encendido y castigara. No, pues mi celular carecía de saldo como para enviar un simple mensaje diciendo: ¡_Ja, Ja!_

— Esto es horrible — murmuré comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina, al menos podía matar el aburrimiento con comida ¿No? Ojee con ojos critico la comida chatarra que se encontraba en a alacena, en el escondite "secreto" de Emmett, todo la comida chatarra de Emmett podría sin duda alimentar a un pueblo pequeño. Con mis manos repletas de golosinas emprendí nuevamente el camino hacia mi habitación, una de las cosas que odiaba de estar sola era sin duda el silencio, ya que extrañamente, me hacia extrañar los berrinches y bromas de Emmett — ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

— Tu cabello parece un almiar. Me gusta — me sonroje, depositando todas las bolsas de frituras a un lado de la cama, dirigiéndome hacia la mecedora de la esquina de mi habitación en donde Edward Cullen, ex enemigo, ex amigo y ahora novio, se encontraba sentado tranquilamente — ¿Sabes? Espera un abrazo y tal vez un beso, no esa expresión... ¿Te encentras bien?

— ¿Por dónde has entrado? — replique aun confundida

— Pues; A decir verdad eh descubierto mis nuevas aptitudes como araña. Genial, ¿No crees?

— ¡Pudiste haberte matado! — chille histéricamente, observando como señalaba con aburrimiento la ventana. El se encogió de hombros como si se tratara de algo que no le importaba en absoluto. Gruñí a sabiendas que no me haría caso así mismo estuviera dos horas regañándolo — ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?

— Lo normal, hacer novillos en el instituto, trepar un maldito y resbaloso árbol, entrar a hurtadillas a tu casa, visitar a mi novia enferma…

— Muy bien, chico sarcástico, ya entendí— masculle entre dientes, acercándome hacia él, lo suficientemente lejos como para no enfermarlo — Pudiste haber tocado la puerta y evitar una muerte casi segura

— Cierra la boca — contesto avergonzado, toando de mi mano a la volada, acercándome hacia él de forma precisa — Aun espero un beso

— Estoy enferma

— ¿Y?

— Podría enfermarte

— Lo sé

— Debes estar bien para guiar la equipo a la final, tu sabes… ¡Animo preparatoria de Forks! — vocifere sin emoción lo cual fue, por no decir humillante, patético. Edward no encontró mejor cosa que hacer que reírse con ganas frente a mi — ¡Deja de reír! — replique mordazmente

—Serias una pésima porrista… Ven aquí — tiro de mi, hasta sentarme sobre sus piernas, para luego besarme con ímpetu, logrando que mi mundo dieras vueltas — Hola — mascullo luego de separarnos, rodé los ojos respondiendo a su saludo con otro beso

— Gracias

— ¿Por besarte?

— No… Espera. ¿Por qué te agradecería por besarme? Es tonto y…no besas tan bien — mentí puesto a que… ¡Dios! Ese chico era un besuqueador innato. Su sonrisa divertida demostró que él sabía que le estaba mintiendo

— Muchas chicas agradecerían que la besara — respondió, ignorando adrede mi último comentario

— Eres insufrible — bufe, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que el idiota tenía razón

— Aun así tengo razón — suspiro, apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza a la vez que yo me recostaba cómodamente en su bien formado pecho — En fin ¿Por qué me agradecías?

— Por estar aquí. Estaba aburriéndome, y el ojear el diario intimo de Emmett ya no es ni la milésima de divertido de lo que era cuando tenía quince años — asegure, sintiendo como el pecho de Edward comenzaba a sacudirse rápidamente. Se estaba riendo

— Bromeas. Diario íntimo ¿acaso es una niña?

— Es Emmett… Si le dices a alguien sobre su diario intimo, te hará sufrir, créeme

— Y lo dices por experiencia propia — aseguro, no pregunto, asentí débilmente debatiéndome entre contestar para que se riera de mi o no contestar. Resople al escuchar el tamborileo de sus pies repiquetear contra el suelo, quería un respuesta y no dejaría de hacer ese molesto sonido hasta que se la diera, de eso estaba segura

— Decapito una muñeca…mía

— ¿Lloraste? — preguntó sin un ápice de broma en su voz. Negué

— Para nada, no suelo llorar de tristeza, siempre que lo hago es de rabia, además me vengue — recordé orgullosa. Mi venganza tardo un año en ser realizada, pero aun así lo fue, mi pobre hermano ya se había olvidado de mi promesa de una cruel y dolorosa venganza dirigida por mí hacia él, por supuesto que jamás se imagino que unos pocos videos vergonzosos como el de él bailando entretenidamente la canción _Umbrella_ de _Rihanna_ con la abuela Marie, se diera a conocer en _YouTobe_

— No se podría esperar menos de ti — por el contrario de ser un comentario despectivo, fue uno lleno de orgullo; Sonreí, entonces tal vez Edward debería hablar con Charlie quien al enterarse de mi venganza no hizo otra cosa que no dirigirme la palabra por dos emanas ¡A mí! ¡A su única primogénita!

— Gracias. — Sonreí, depositando un beso en su barbilla — Esto es raro

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que es nuevo el que tu y yo estemos encerrados sin querernos matarnos — explique como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo; A decir verdad, aun siquiera tomaba conciencia de todo lo sucedido. Era raro el que Edward y yo seamos novios, y aun más raro que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, exceptuando al torpe metiche de Jacob, hace más de una semana que habíamos comenzado a salir oficialmente como novios

— Puede que sí, pero hay distintas cosas que puedo hacer para matarte, — susurro con picardía, reí quedamente observándolo a los ojos — Una de ellas es matarte… A besos

— Suena interesante

— Y lo es, créenme — acomodo como pudo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, tomando con su otra mano mi barbilla, acercando sus labio a milímetros de los míos —Esos son _M&M_— alejo su rostro del mío, observando el montículo de bolsas plásticas sobre mi cama, más específicamente las _M&M_. Bufe indignada, levantándome de su regazo, acercándome a mi cama y tomando las _M&M_ — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te enojas?

— No estoy enojada, solo me siento mucho menos importante que unos pequeños chocolates — explique con tranquilidad sentándome en mi cama y comenzando a comer una _M&M _— Además… Estoy enferma por tu culpa

— Espera… ¿Qué? El que tú te enfermaras no es mi culpa. Yo no decido cuando llueve o quien se enferma

— No, pero tú fuiste el que me secuestro…

— Tú accediste a subir al auto…

—Porque me mentiste…

— No es mentira, solo omisión de algunos hechos… — me interrumpió al igual que yo lo había hecho con él, a decir verdad ninguno de los dos permitía que el otro terminara de quejarse por completo. Ambos éramos unos niños, tontos y tercos niños, pero jamás lo admitiríamos

— ¡Sigue siendo una mentira! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

— No es cierto

— Si lo es

— ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como una niña?

— ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un estúpido?

— ¡Eres insoportable! — maldijo por lo bajo, aun permaneciendo sentado en la mecedora. Gruñí por lo bajo, era un…un…un estúpido ¿Por qué no aceptaba que él no tenía razón y yo sí? —Eres sin duda la niña más tonta que conozco…

— ¡¿A quién le dices tonta cabeza de chorlito?

— ¡A ti, y yo soy un idiota por estar aquí!

— Entonces vete y ya. Terminamos — ambos sorprendidos por mis palabras nos quedamos estáticos en nuestro lugar, observándonos de manera fulminante intentando, patéticamente de, intimidar al otro. Fruncí el ceño observando cómo, las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban casi imperceptiblemente para que luego, Edward comenzara a reír como si no hubiera un mañana para hacerlo

— Sin duda aun no podemos estar en una habitación sin querer matarnos — murmuro entre risas, sentándose a mi lado. Lo observe extrañada, sin duda estaba loco — Debemos trabajar en eso. Pero no aceptare que termines conmigo

— Disculpa, pero créeme que cuando te digo que no serás tu el que termine conmigo, es así, no permitiré que nadie me deje, y…

— Ya cállate — sin previo aviso y de manera rápida, coloco una de sus manos detrás de mi nuca acercándome hacia él, besándome con suavidad, ternura, como todos nuestros besos. Mis labios se amoldaron perfectamente juntos con los suyos, tomando la iniciativa del beso, su lengua delineo mi labio interior pidiendo acceso, convirtiendo aquel beso en una lucha por el poder, una la cual ninguno de los dos ganaría

— Tal vez… — murmuré alejándome de él, nuestros besos siempre se tornaban de esa manera, peligrosamente apasionados, y ambos lo sabíamos cuando nuestras manos ya no conseguían estar quietas en un solo lugar, lo cual sucedía en ese momento

— Lo siento, pero si fueras menos cabezota…y sexy, no sucedería esto

— ¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa? — bufe indignada. El negó depositando un rápido beso sobre mis labios, aunque más bien creo que el fin de ese beso fue callarme, lo cual logro perfectamente — Sabes que no puedes acallarme con… — sin dejarme terminar de hablar me beso otra vez

— Claro que puedo — aseguro palmeando la cama, indicándome que me recostara. Lo observe con desconfianza, la cual prácticamente estaba tatuada en mi rostro, él solo enarco ambas cejas con incredulidad para luego observarme falsamente indignado — Yo me preocuparía por mi pureza antes que por la tuya. Quién sabe, tal vez tú seas la que intente aprovecharse de mi joven, sexy y puritano cuerpo

— Eres un tonto, pero tal vez tengas razón — bromee recostándome a un lado de la cama, mientras él se recostaba al otro lado, rodeándome con uno de sus brazos — Edward

— ¿Qué? — mascullo con sus ojos cerrados

— ¿Por qué comenzamos a pelear?

— Por M&M, y tu sintiéndote inferior a ellas

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — repliqué golpeando su costado, ganándome un quejido de dolor de su parte

— Me retracto…Comenzamos a pelear por que soy un idiota y tu…

— Si, por que eres un idiota — le interrumpí a sabiendas que diría algo mas, lo cual me molestaría y comenzaríamos a pelear… otra vez — Edward — volví a murmurar luego de un momentos de silencio, escuchando como Edward soltaba un sonoro y largo suspiro lleno de cansancio — Explícame algo… ¿recuerdas la fiesta en la playa?

— Si

— Entonces recordaras a Tanya, Irina y otro sin fin de chicas con la cual te besabas luego de la fiesta de la playa. Aunque yo prefiero recordad a Irina, tu novia — admití con calma, lo cual a mi parecer, sonaba amenazador, ese era el mismo tono que utilizaba para amenazar a Emmett

— Woaw… ¿Nunca lo dejaras pasar, no?

— No

— Bien — mascullo entre dientes, abriendo por primera vez sus ojos, observándome de manera adormilada — Irina nunca fue mi novia ¿Entiendes? Esa tarde, ella creyó que tú eras una de esas chicas que me persigue. Irina es prima…

— ¿Tu prima? Eso es incesto

— No es mi prima, Bella. Déjame terminar de hablar — se quejo — Ella es la prima de Tanya

— ¡¿Saliste con ambas? ¡Eso es horrible…! —me calle al observar su mirada fulminante, sin duda no le hacía en absoluta gracia que lo interrumpiera, ¿Pero que esperaba? ¡Estaba saliendo con ambas, y eran primas!

— Nunca salí ni con Irina, ni con Tanya… Bien, tal vez si con Tanya, pero nunca fue nada serio — añadió lo último ante mi mirada de: _"Claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra"_ — Se podría decir que Irina, ella está un poco obsesionada con el hecho que sea su novio, aunque créeme que para mí solo es como una…hermana menor

— La cual besaste — añadí con suficiencia

— Ese no es el punto

— Lo es dado a que te beso frente a mí

— Bella, lo que quiero decir es que ni Irina, ni Tanya ni ninguna otra chica de Forks me interesa

— ¿Qué hay de las chicas del estado? ¿Alrededores? ¿Bosques?... ¡¿Qué? Solo quiero estar segura — me justifique, cubriéndome con la fina manta que reposaba a los pies de la cama

— No hay nadie, Bella. Solo tú — me abraso por sobre mi cintura, acercándome a él, ocultando su rostro entre mi cuello — Ahora, encárgate de recuperarte, así puedo presentarte oficialmente como mi novia

— Sucederá en un par de semanas. Conozco a mi organismo — murmuré comenzando a sentir mis ojos pesados

— Entonces, creo que deberé hacer novillo durante un par de semanas más ¿No crees?

— Mmm — me limite a contestar a manera de afirmación, comenzando a ser invadida por la oscuridad, cansancio, Edward, sus brazos, y el mundo de los sueños

.

.

— ¡Isabella Swan! — aun entre sueños, podía reconocer perfectamente aquel grito. Como si mi cuerpo se tratara de un resorte, me senté rápidamente en la cama, mareada por el brusco movimiento, aun mareada y un poco Grogui, pude observar perfectamente la imponente figura de Charlie frente a mí… con Edward a mi lado, observándolo, al igual que yo, con temor. Estaba muerta, bien muerta

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa/o. Espero que les haya gustado este Capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Cumplió con sus expectativas? Siento la demora, he tenido unas ciertas y ya acostumbradas cuestiones familiares que me han, por decirlo de cierta forma, frustrado a la hora de escribir y hacer gastarme casi todos mis ahorros en té de tila **

**En fin. ¡No olviden dejar sus Reviews!**

**Besos y saludos: Bella-Ragaza**


	32. Sentimientos

Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan

* * *

**Bella Pov**

La escena tal vez podría resultarme graciosa, si la implicada no fuera yo y Edward siendo interrogados por Charlie. Nos encontramos sentados en el amplio sofá del salón principal, mientras que mi padre, de pie frente a nosotros, nos interrogaba como si de asesinos seriales nos tratáramos. Charlie podría ser comprensivo, y un a padre excelente, pero aun así había encontraba a su hija dormida junto a su novio del cual no sabía la existencia

— ¡No pudo creerlo, Renee has algo con tu hija! — rodé los ojos, cansada, tampoco era como si no fuera de defender por sus comentarios. Edward quien estaba a mi lado, me observo divertido, frunciendo su ceño, fingiendo seriedad. Renee nos observo, para luego observar, como Charlie parecía querer arrancarse uno por uno de los cabellos de su cabeza

— ¿Ahora resulta que es mi hija? — Replico indignada — Te recuerdo que tu también ayudaste en su creación y…

— Hey…Hey...Demasiada información para mí — me queje, lo último que quería era quedar traumada de por vida, ya suficiente tenia con tener que soportar haber visto a Emmett bailar danza clásica…Algo para nada lindo. Mallas ajustadas, Pasos afeminados, Emmett sonriendo a la gente… ¡Dios, recuerdos, no!

— Usted se calla señorita, su padre tiene razón, como puedes dejar que un chico entre a tu habitación… ¡El hijo de mi socia, y siquiera me lo has contado! — Sonrió — Bienvenido a la familia, querido, tu madre se alegrara que seremos...

— ¡Renee! — el grito de Charlie no la dejo continuar. Suspire, recostando mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, de verdad tenia sueño — Isabella, eres mi hija, esto es realmente una decepción, no solo por el hecho de que te encontré con un…chico en tu cama, sino porque tampoco sabíamos que tenias…novio

— Señor Swan, siento que se haya enterado de nuestro noviazgo así, pero, yo quiero a Bella y cuando usted nos encontró juntos fue porque había venido hacia aquí a hacerle compañía. Créame cuando le digo que no tenía intención alguna de ofenderlo ni a ella ni a su familia. No creo que un castigo sea algo bueno para Bella, ni creo que se lo merezca por un malentendido — abrí los ojos de par en par ¡Le había dado una idea, idiota!

— No se diga más. Estarás castigada, no saldrás a ninguna lado, iras al instituto de allí volverás a casa — observe, al igual que Charlie, de manera fulminante a Edward ¿No podía haberse quedado callado? — ¿entendido?

— Si — conteste con un tono de voz completamente cariñoso y dulce, levantándome del sofá — Te quiero — sonreí con inocencia, acercándome a abrazarlo, sin embargo, él se alejo como si el abrazarme fuera aun pero que una pese

— No, no, no. No caeré en eso, señorita — aseguro orgulloso de sí mismo — No lograras convencerme con una sonrisita, no esta vez — una exclamación de sorpresa se dejo escuchar en el salón, Emmett había llegado junto a Rosalie, y había escuchado lo que Charlie me decía. Rió entre diete acercándose hacia mi

**Emmett Pov**

¡Sí! ¡Grandioso! Para aquellos que creían que los milagro no existían, esta era una excelente prueba de que si. Charlie jamás se enojaba con Bella, ella siempre conseguía librarse de los problemas con solo una sonrisita y pestañeos de ojos, y el velo allí regañándola… ¡Era la cosa más genial que podría suceder en mi vida! .Con una perfecta expresión burlona, e acerque hacia ella quien ya había comenzado a fulminarme con la mirada. ¡Ja! Este era, sin lugar a dudad, unos de los mejores días de toda mi vida

— Vaya, pero si le ha dicho que no a:_ su pequeña, la niña de sus ojos, la consentida, la mimada, la… — _un temible gruñido de parte de Bella se dejo escuchar. Tome a Rosalie de la mano, sentándola junto a Edward y a mí, justo en el medio, el mejor lugar para ver el espectáculo

— ¿De verdad crees eso papá? ¿Me crees capaz de algo así? —asentí, respondiendo a su pregunta. Bella podía ser una muy buenas actriz… Demonios, incluso me había metido en más problemas de los que yo a ella, ¿y todo a qué? A sus malditos dotes como actriz — Solo quería abrazarte… — murmuro cabizbaja.

Negué divertido. ¿De verdad, solo tenía eso? .Está bien que Charlie nunca la regañara, pero… no podía engañarlo con solo esas tontas palabras. ¡Siquiera un niño podría creerse semejante mentira! .Si, Charlie no caería en esa treta y Bella estaría castigada, por primera vez en toda su vida. Y decían que los sueños imposibles no podían cumplirse.

— Por supuesto que si pequeña, es solo que debo castigarte — la consoló rodeándola entre sus brazos… ¡Pero qué demonios, no "_debía_", **tenía** que castigarla! — Se que eres responsable e independiente, y que jamás harías algo fuera de lo indebido…

— ¿Entonces porque me castigas, papá?

— Porque…Porque yo…. El chico Cullen es tu novio

— ¿Y? Emmett tiene a Rosalie, y tú no lo castigas por ello — oh genial, ya me integraba en sus problemas… ¿Había dicho, "tienes novio"? ¡Pero si Jacob y ella habían terminado! — Oh… — exclamo Bella como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento — Ya entiendo, como él es tu primogénito y lo quieres mas…

— Sabes que eso no es cierto

— Por supuesto que si ¿A quién llevas de casa? A Emmett. ¿A quién castigas por tener novio? A mí — me señalo a mí, para luego señalarse a sí misma, incluso parecía que quisiera llorar. Observe a Charlie, su rostro preocupado, arrepentido… ¡Le quietaría el castigo! ¡No podía permitirlo!

— Tu eres una niña — dije — Yo soy hombre y soy mayor. Además, Jacob no es el chico ideal para ti, mereces a alguien mejor

— Lo sé, por eso mi novio es Edward, Emmett — Edward ese maldito hijo de...Gruñí, observándolo con odio ¿El era el novio de Bells? — Además, no cambies de tema… ¡Vuelve aquí Charlie Swan, no huyas!

Deje de prestarle atención a la discusión que papá y Bella mantenían, sentándome nuevamente en el sofá, junto a Rosalie, le sisee a Edward intentando llamar su atención. Este solo me observo extrañado, encogiéndose de hombros volviendo a observar como Bella intentaba, y sestaba a punto de lograr, manipular a papá. Enojado, por detrás del cuerpo de Rosalie, golpe su costado, ganándome unas mirada aterradora de parte del idiota…que salía con mi hermanita

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Desde cuándo sales con Bella, idiota?

— No te importa

—Es mi hermana

— Es mi novia, y Rosalie también es como una hermana para mí

— Cullen — le advertí ganándome una sonrisa burlona de su parte. ¡Era igualito a Bella! — escúchame idiota, es mi hermana y si no quieres terminar en el hospital…

— Una semana ¿Contento?... Ahora cierra el pico y déjame escuchar — dio por terminada nuestra pequeña conversación, observando fascinado Bella

— Que ñoño — reí entre dientes — Mira coa la observa, Rose — mi hermoso Ángel solo soltó un sonoro suspiro

— Es tan tierno…y romántico — la observe extrañado, el que Edward observará así a Bella debería ser gracioso, no "tierno y romántico" — Lo es, osito, admítelo

— Es g… — mi mandíbula se desencajo al percatarme que mientras yo peleaba con Edward y hablaba con Rosalie, Bella se las había ingeniado para manipular a papá

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! — y he allí los grititos de victoria de Bella, el muy…ingenuo de Charlie la había perdonado, librándose de su castigo y prometiéndole más tiempo padre e hija. Maldita mocosa inteligente — ¿No es genial, te quiero papi? — lo abrazo, soltándolo rápidamente y alejando a Edward de allí, acompañándolo a la salida

— ¿Lo hizo otra vez, verdad? — Renee y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo

— Y en tiempo record — aseguro mamá — Unos diez minutos, exactos

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un padre débil — se justifico, abrazando a mamá y depositando un beso sobre sus labios. Le tape los ojos a Rosalie, era demasiado…raro, verlos besándose

**Bella Pov **

_¡Gane! ¡Soy la mejor, lo sé, lo sé!_

Sonreí abiertamente, era increíble lo fácil que resultaba lograra que Charlie me quitara los castigos, aunque no tan fácil iba a serme librarme de ese día Padre e hija, ¡Dios! Quería llevarme al bosque a cazar, algo para nada lindo, considerando el hecho de que si iba, luego considerara seriamente ser vegetariana

— ¿Te divertiste? — pregunte con sorna, no se me habían pasado desadvertidas las sonrisitas y miradas divertidas que me dirigía. El asintió, tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Nos encontrábamos en el porche de la casa, debía despedirlo antes de que Charlie decidiera "tomar aire"

— Si, ahora sé que no soy al único que puedes engañar

— Nee… Considerarte un hombre con suerte

— Ya lo hago — sonrió besándome rápidamente, robándome un beso, sonreí como respuesta — Entonces… ¿Nos vemos mañana?

— No iré al instituto, estoy enferma

— Lo sé, no planeaba que fueras al instituto, yo vendré aquí, mantén la ventana abierta

— ¿Bromeas verdad? — conteste en apenas un susurró, consternada — Mi padre quería matarte, y créeme lo hubiera echo si Renee ni yo hubiéramos sido unas posibles testigos oculares, no dudes en que no habrá un próxima vez, si la hay, él no dudara en matarte

— Como digas — susurro, esta vez, besándome lentamente, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos — entonces… nos veremos mañana, recuerda, mantén la ventana abierta

— ¿Qué? Pero… ¡Edward! ¡Edward! — no me hizo caso, solo se alejo de allí sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con la típica expresión de _"Te he ganado ¿Qué harás?"_. Ugh, idiota, me las pagaría…mañana. Sonreí el solo imaginármelo nuevamente a mi lado, esta vez me encargaría de que Charlie no nos descubriera…

.

.

La semana de reposo y recuperación había pasado extremadamente rápido, y aun mas con los cuidados de Edward un todos los día hacia ovillos del instituto, enraba a escondidas por mi ventana y…Bueno, otras cosas. Aun así no quería enfrentarme al instituto y mucho menos después de que Alice, Emmett y Sam se habían encargado de regar por todo el pueblo e que Edward y yo éramos novios ¿Qué significaba eso? Que tenia a la mitad, por no decir toda, la población femenina de Forks creando un grupo de odio a Isabella Swan, amo a Edward Cullen… No era broma, la cosa era real y el nombre del feo club nada original

— De verdad, no estoy paranoica, Edward — intentaba convencer a Edward, quien al ver mi renuencia al ir al instituto, había decidido llevarme en su Volvo, pues según él, en mi auto podía escaparme hasta la frontera más cercana.

— Bella, no existe dichoso club

— ¡Claro que si, incluso puedes inscribirte por internet!

— Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — pregunto aparcando el auto aun lado de la carretera, algo raro, siquiera hablamos llegado al instituto y nos faltaba unos cuantos tramos para hacer ¿Acaso quería caminar?

— Si

— ¿Entonces porque parece que buscas excusas para no serlo? — incapaz de formular respuesta alguna, abría y cerraba mi mandíbula sin decidirme que decirle. Sabía que no tenía razón ¿o sí? — Tu silencio lo dice todo — bufo, tal vez al igual que yo, sintiéndose un estúpido. Antes de que volviera a colocar el auto en archa, me coloque a horcadas sobre él, buscando sus labios, uniéndolos con los míos. Minutos…Horas… ¿Quién sabe cuánto estuvimos besándonos? Termine el beso a regañadientes, escondiendo mi rostro en el cello de Edward. No quería terminar — ¿Este beso es…?

— Para que te calle — complete su frase inconclusa — No quiero terminar contigo ¿Entiendes?

— Entonces porque…

— Cállate — le ordene, depositando un beso en su cuello, escuche perfectamente como susurraba comenzando a acariciar mi cabello — Escucha, yo…no soy como Alice que le demuestra su amor a Jasper a través de cartas y poemas o esas cosas cursis — lo escuche reír, pero aun así continúe con mi discurso — Ni como Rosalie que parece querer comerse a Emmett, demostrándole su amor a través de pasión desenfrenada y…traumática para que el que este observando

— Entiendo…

— No, no entiendes, Edward. Eres mi primer novio y… es raro, además tú eras un playboy empedernido, arrogante, mi ex-enemigo, y tengo miedo

— Nunca fui un playboy — deje de esconder mi rostro en su cuello, para observarlo con sorna — Bueno…al menos no lo fui al 100%. Eres la chica más tonta que conozco…

— ¡No me difjl thontda! — rodé los ojos, me había cubierto la boca con unas de sus manos impidiéndome hablar. Fruncí el ceño, cruzando mis brazos, en señal de enojo

— Pero aun así eres la niña tonta que me trae loco, no jugaría contigo jamás, además se que golpeas fuerte. Tú también eres mi primera novia, y también es raro para mí

— No es necesario que mientas, sé que no soy tu primer novia, Edward — logre decir una vez que su mano abandono mi boca, para comenzar a acariciar mi cabello. Rodo los ojos, bufando molesto

— No miento. Bien, tuve chicas, pero jamás novias ¿Crees que quería una lunática como novia?

— ¿No?

— No, solo quería una gruña que supiera dibujar a la perfección, y adivina que ¡La encontré! — Bromeo

— No es gracioso — golpeé su hombro uniéndome a sus risas — Hay de ti si lo de gruñona iba enserio — le amenace entre risas

— Sabes que no — deposito un beso en mi nariz. Sonrió al observar algo que se encontraba a mis espaldeas, intente observar, pero al ser tan estrecho el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, yo aun sentadas a horcadas sobre él, no podía voltear — Se nos paso nuestra primer hora de clases, ¿Estás contenta? Por tu culpa un alumno tan dedicado como yo no ha ido a sus clase por una semana

— Espera yo…

— Solo bromeo, Bells. Debemos esperar al cambio de hora no ser que… ¿Qué dices si continuamos nuestras clases de dibujos en donde la habíamos dejado?

— ¡Por supuesto, será fantástico, podrás dibujar un….conejo o un fénix!

— En realidad, preferiría continuar aquella parte de tu y yo a punto de besarnos en el sofá de mi casa ¿Aceptas? — me sonroje al percatarme de lo tonta que debí haber, sonado. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo no pude entenderlo? Tonta, tonta, tonta… — Bells, amor ¿Aceptas?

— No iremos a clases

— No nos extrañara, siquiera notaran que no estamos

— ¿Seguro?

— Tan seguro como que Emmett ama observar a escondidas aquellos novelas dramáticas llena de romance, para luego decir que jamás en su vida observo una

— ¡Vaya que estas bien seguro! — exclame sorprendida — Bien, acepto entonces — susurre sobre sus labios, aun sin tocarlos, para luego separarme rápidamente de él y colocarme en el asiento del copiloto — ¿Qué esperas? ¿Acaso no quieres continuar con la clase de dibujo?

— ¡Que día! — exclamo, acelerando el auto a toda velocidad. Reí, después de todo el ser su novia resultaba no ser tan aterrador, por el contrario

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa/o. Espero que les haya gustado este Capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Cumplió con sus expectativas?**

**Siento si le falta imaginación, la verdad es que la mía se fue a volar… ¡Vuelve maldita desgraciada! *J***

**Bueno… ¡Dejen sus Revierws!**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	33. ¿Nada Cambia?

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Me encogí de hombros. Aun no lograba entender esa creciente frustración de Edward. En realidad a mi parecer era algo estúpido dado a que no era necesario que el supiera todos y cada uno de mis secretos, sin embargo mi novio no creía lo mismo

— Me siento como un idiota — se quejo por millonésima vez tras haberle confesado mis ansias de tener una mascota. Según mi punto de vista era una sueño que jamás se podría cumplir dado a que Renee era alérgica a los perros, gatos o cualquier especie de animal

— Eres un idiota — sonreí al sentir como sus labios de manera torpe besaban mi mejilla. Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados bajo un gran y frondoso árbol del verde bosque del Forks, cerca del claro que hacía poco Edward había bautizado como nuestro. Mi espalda se encontraba reposada en el fuerte y marcado pecho de Edward mientras que ambos nos dejábamos acariciar por el calor de aquel extraño día soleado — Edward. Es tonto que quieras saber absolutamente todo de mí

— No lo es si tomas en cuanta que pensaba en regalarte una mascota — replico. Volteé solo un poco mi cuerpo para poder observarlo mejor a él y a aquella pequeña sonrisa traviesa que irremediablemente adornaba su rostro. Fruncí el ceño — Suerte que no lo hice ¿Te imaginas lo que me haría tu padre?

— Te quiere

— A dos condados de distancia — termino de decir primero. No respondí pues una parte muy sabia que Edward, en ese aspecto, tenía razón — Aun así solo pudo decir que ese hombre sabe infundir el terror. Su última amenaza logro que permaneciera con la luz encendida toda la noche

— Supongo que exagero al hecho de encontrar a su única hija besándose con su novio en el sofá de su casa — comente de manera irónica. Aun podía recordar a expresión asesina de Charlie al vernos a Edward ya mí en plena sesión de besos, con nuestras prendas desarregladas. Sí, todo un espectáculo para sus ojos

— ¿Has notado que siempre terminas que cambien de tema de conversación?

— ¿Has notado como cambias de tema cuando estas nervioso u incomodo?

— Touché — susurro divertido depositando un beso entre mis cabellos — Que molesta eres — mascullo ganándose un leve codazo de mi parte. Habíamos transcurrido dos meses desde el comienzo de nuestro noviazgo y sin duda era un hecho no solo sorprendente sino también maravilloso el que aun después de todas nuestras tres peleas consecutivas por día siguiéramos de novios o aun mejor sin haber matado al otro

En estos dos meses había tenido el tiempo suficiente para superar, solo un poco, el hecho de ser una de las personas más odiadas de Forks por salir con el deseado Edward Cullen; Aun así no podía dejar de sentirme incomoda antelas miradas asesinas de ciertas admiradoras de Edward

— ¿Emmett un sigue enfadado contigo?

— Si. Él y Jasper aun no se perdonan así mismos el haber perdido la apuesta — reí al recordar las estúpidas apuestas entre Emmett y Jasper. Ambos habían apostado nada más ni nada menos la fecha límite de la cual según ellos creían duraría mi noviazgo con Edward. Mi querido novio no había tenido una mejor y estúpida idea que sumarse a aquella apuesta contra aquellos dos…Por supuesto que tanto Jaspe como Emmett perdieron dicha apuesta y una buena suma de dinero por lo cual no tuvieron mejor idea que culparse el uno al otro por aquella, según ellos, humillante derrota

— No debiste haber hecho esa estúpida apuesta

— ¡Hey! Gane mucho dinero ¿Eso cuenta?

— No

— Humille a Emmett. Eso debe de contar ¿Verdad?

— Solo un poco — susurre volteándome del todo hasta quedar a horacadas sobre él quien sonrió con picardía, enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas — ¿Te he besado en los últimos treinta minutos? —Pregunte con cara de Póker — Supongo que la respuesta es sí por lo que no podría volver a besarte dado que…

— Ya cállate — exclamo terminando de unir nuestros labios, los cuales se amoldaron de manera perfecta, sin pensarlo demasiado le correspondí el beso que poco a poco comenzó a profundizarse cada vez mas — Debemos irnos — le escuche susurrar aun sin despegar sus labios de los míos. Asentí, rodando de una manera comúnmente torpe para tratarse de mí, colocándome a su lado

— Claro

— Pues andando — exclamo con una sonrisa levantándose rápidamente apara inmediatamente ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Sonreí solo un poco… Y pensar que temía el hecho de ser novia de Edward

.

.

Lluvia. Fruncí levemente el ceño al divisar desde el cristal de la ventana de mi habitación como una esbelta figura corría frente a la casa en un vano intento de escapar de su persecutor. Reí al ver como aquel persecutor tropezaba con algo, cayendo de buces al suelo lodoso

— Y luego dicen que yo soy la torpe de la familia — masculle divertida al lograr escuchar la gran palabrota que escapo de los labios de mi hermano mayor. Tras soltar un suspiro decidí bajar al salón principal en donde sabia se encontraba Alice junto con Renee planeando una gran "Sorpresa" la cual consistía en la llegada de mi abuela Marie quien regresaba de su viaje por Europa

Una vez dentro de la cocina carraspee para llamar la atención de Renee y Alice quien parecían encontrarse en una especie de desacuerdo y la de Charlie quien observaba aburrido uno de los rincones de la casa

— ¡Hola Bella!

— Hey — salude a la pequeña duende quien al instante de saludarme continúo hablando con Renee quien de un momento a otro poso su profunda en mirada en mí. ¡Dios! Esa mujer si sabía como intimidar a las personas. ¿Por qué no decirlo? Su mirada también podía llegar a ser aterradora — Mamá — masculle quedamente ganándome una sonrisa cálida de su parte

— Bells ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Charlie reincorporándose de un salto de la silla, hasta encontrarse a mi lado. Fruncí el ceño sin saber que responderle. Se suponía que me encontraba en la cocina ¿Qué creía que hacia? ¿Intentar dominar el mundo? — Ven conmigo. Tu viejo padre quiere pasar un momento con su niñita — sin esperar respuesta de mi parte comenzó a arrástrame hacia los sofás del salón principal

— Querías escapar de mamá ¿Verdad?

— Si — admitió avergonzado

— Aun no puedo creer que le tengas miedo — me burle sentándome unto a él en el sofá. Me observo con seriedad pero aun así sus ojos delataban cierto brillo divertido

— Hija… tu madre y yo llevamos años de estar casados y he aprendido que jamás debes contradecir sus palabras. No me avergüenza decir que le temo mucho más a tu madre que a un asesino serial

— Lo sé. Es mi madre y causa el mismo efecto sobre mi — acepte a regañadientes — Papá ¿La abuela Marie vendrá?

— Ya lo sabias

— Mamá nunca fue buena disimulando las cosas y… puede que también haya leído accidentalmente la carta que la abuela envió

— ¿Accidentalmente?

— Bien. Fue completamente adrede pero no pueden culparme ¿Qué clase de personas dejan un sobre llamativo a la vista?

— Unos que confían en sus hijos — solté una carcajada seca, observándolo con sorna — O tal vez un padre que se olvido de esconder dicha carta — admitió en apenas un murmullo. Reí. Mi personalidad era casi del todo parecida a la de Charlie solo que según mucho yo solía ser mas…Yo

Un fuerte portazo seguido de una exclamación de inconformidad se dejo escuchar. Bufe al observar el rostro enlodado de Emmett y la perfecta y pulcra figura de Rosalie quien se encontraba sonriendo victoriosa

— Linda mascara. Luces más guapo ahora que tu novia te gano en las luchas — me mofe. Emmett solo se limito a observarme molesto a la vez que sin siquiera dejármelo prever coloco un de sus manos en mi cabello. Chille al sentir aquella mezcla liquida-viscosa escurrirse por mi cabello — ¡Idiota! ¡Te matare!

— ¡Isabella! — se dejo escuchar el regaño de Renee. Gruñí, yendo a la persecución de aquel ropero con patas que al imaginarse lo que le esperaba comenzó a correr escaleras arriba — ¡Niños no quiero peleas! — emaciado tarde, para ese entonces, ya había logrado taclear a Emmett…

**Rosalie Pov**

Observe a mi suegro con preocupación, este sin embargo había comenzado a leer un extenso libro que se encontraba frente a él. Aun desde donde me encontraba podía escuchar aquellos ruidos procedentes des de arriba de los cuales la mayoría eran exclamaciones por parte de Emmett…No lo sabía con exactitud si aquellas exclamaciones eran de dolor, queja o tortura, solo sabía que Bella estaba haciendo sufrir a mi Osito

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! — escuche el grito insistente de Emmett. Observe desesperada a Charlie quien solo mantenía su vista fijada en el libro. Me dirigí hacia la cocina en donde sabia se encontraban Renee y Alice hablando de algo, al encontrarme allí, espere alguna mueca de preocupación por parte de Renee, sin embargo esta mantenía una amena conversación con Alice, ignorando los gritos de Emmett — ¡Mamá!

— Estos niños — refunfuño Renee por lo bajo comenzando a dirigirse escaleras arriba conmigo y Alice siguiéndola de cerca — Aun no entiendo como son tan maduros para algunas cosas y no ara otras… — su queja quedo suspendida en la nada al encontrarse con aquella escena por el completo graciosa — Isabella Marie Swan ¿Qué le has hecho a tu hermano?

**Edward Pov**

Comencé a hacer _zapping_ en la televisión, la cual sorprendentemente parecía tener más de cien canales para nada… ¡No había nada! .Bostece aburrido al observar al verde _conde pátula _corriendo por los pasillos de su castillo en busca de su fiel mayordomo _Igor_. Rodé los ojos cambiando rápidamente de canal

— ¡Deja eso!

— ¿Acaso tienes seis años?

— Solo deja el maldito programa — mascullo aquel rubio idiota que hasta el momento estaba saliendo con m pequeña hermana menor. En parte no me podía quejar dado a que yo salía con la hermana menor que Emmett… No me podía quejar, lo sabía, pero aquello no significaba que no pudiera ser celoso en lo que respecta a **Mi** hermana menor, siendo besuqueada por mi mejor amigo

— Madura Jasper, no veo ese programa desde que tenía siete años, no comenzare a verlo ahora

— Alice me dejaría ver el programa

— Querido amigo puede que sea su mellizo pero no soy Alice — señale con obviedad haciendo un simple gesto con la mano para que me observara — Además Jasper… No eres mi tipo — reí al observar su expresión

— Idiota — aseguro lanzándome un cojín el cual esquive con facilidad — ¿Cuándo volverá Alice?

— No lo sé, espero que pronto, estoy harto de escucharte llorisquear — asegure tras un largo suspiro. El que Alice se encontrar en la casa de Bella era un suplicio para mí ¿Por qué? Aquella pequeña garrapata de no más de un metro y medio de altura me había amenazado para que no me acercara, solo por dos horas, a la casa de Bella y aquello significaba que no podía ver a mi novia

La extrañaba, si, extrañaba a aquella castaña que desde un comienzo me había vuelto loco…En todos y cada uno de los sentidos

Se me hacia una tortura el tener que estar observando las manecillas del reloj moverse de manera irrealmente lenta; no solo debía cargar con mi mal humor de verme imposibilitado de estar junto a Bella, no señor, también debía soportar a Jasper llorisquear por mi hermana

En momentos como estos me pregunto: ¿En donde quedaron los viejos Edward y Jasper? ¿Dónde quedo el Edward Play-Boy?

Debía de preguntárselo a Bella

* * *

_**¡Hola gente hermosa! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo…. Tarde un poco/demasiado en subirlo; Lo siento la verdad es solo que tras el comienzo de las clases, mi cumpleaños y la falta de iniciativa, inspiración e imaginación…**_

_**Les agradezco a todos por sus hermosos Reviews los cuales sabe que me alientan y ayudan a la hora de escribir y esforzarme en cada una de las historias. Como siempre espero ansiosa en leer todos sus comentarios…**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza **_

_**¡No olviden sus reviews!**_


	34. Amor

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov **

El cielo de Forks, se encontraba totalmente encapotado por las grisáceas y espesas nubes, que bloquean la visión de lo que suponía seria el crepúsculo, dándole paso al anochecer. Odiaba cuando anochecía; En Phoenix al menos el anochecer te permitía ver en el claro cielo, las estrellas brillando con esplendor, sin embargo, aquí en Forks, solo se podía observar las sosas nubes cubrir por completo la luna

Observe el blanco cielorraso en busca de algún tipo de distracción. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, lo cual era un pequeño gran estimulante para que mi imaginación comenzara a vagar en busca de aquellas palabras opuestas a la inteligencia o a la razón.

Refunfuñe por lo bajo, al ser cegada por la luz de la habitación siendo encendida. Entrecerré los ojos para intentar vislumbrar, a la espera que mi visión se amoldara nuevamente a la intensidad de la luz artificial, la figura que se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Edward

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó divertido acostándose a mi lado, en su cama. Sonreí con inocencia pues el hecho de que me encontrara en su casa debía de sorprenderle demasiado

— Escapando — murmuré por lo bajo, depositando un leve beso en su labio inferior — Y también esperándote ¿Qué creías?

— No lo sé. Cuando estoy contigo jamás puedo estar seguro de lo que ocurrirá — aseguró, abrazándose a mi cintura, acercándome a él — ¿Has esperado mucho?

—Bastante. Iba a esperarte fuera, hace como unos veinte minutos, me encontraba en mi auto, esperándote, pero he oído un ruido y he creído que podía ser un puma

— ¿En dónde habías aparcado?

— Justo aquí fuera — masculle entre dientes a sabiendas que se burlaría de mí. Enarco, incrédulo, una de sus cejas para luego comenzar a reír abiertamente. Le golpe el hombro con demasiada fuerza a la espera que entendiera el mensaje y dejara de reír. Cerro los ojos intentando serenarse, cosa que hizo, pero aun así podía notar las ganas que tenía por reírse nuevamente — Alice me dio las llaves de tu casa

— Note eso. Es decir, no dudo de tus habilidades como ladrona pero…

— Ella te llamo ¿Verdad?

— A decir verdad, me amenazo, pero si, se podría decir que también me aviso de tu pequeña estadía aquí — fruncí la boca formando una perfecta mueca molesta. Él lo sabía — ¿Rotulador indeleble, he? — asentí apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho en busca de comodidad

— Sí. Tenía poco tiempo, y además, las bandas de cera depilatoria se encontraban demasiado lejos de mi alcance — explique con naturalidad. Estaba castigada, sí, pero aun así había valido la pena el escribir: ‹‹_Idiota_›› en la perfecta, blanca y gran frente de Emmett — ¿Sabes lo difícil que es taclear a Emmett?

— Me lo imagino — levante la mirada al escuchar su voz adormilada. Sus ojos se encontraban por los completos cerrados y sus fracciones relajadas — ¿Entonces estas castigada?

— Sí. Pero he logrado escapar antes de que Charlie y Renee dictaminen la sentencia, por lo cual creo que eso me hace impune del castigo… hasta que llegue a casa

— Puedes quedarte aquí. No pondré ninguna objeción ¿Qué dices?

— Seria lindo. ¿En dónde estabas?

— Debía llevar a su casa al idiota de Jasper; Su auto se averió y Rosalie fue la que lo trajo, pero como siempre se olvidó que debía venir a recogerlo — explico sin más, por lo que su voz ahora solo podía oírse en un casi inaudible murmullo. Estaba durmiéndose — Quédate — pidió al igual que un niño pequeño al sentir como me alejaba de él. Reí quedamente mientras su agarre se afianzaba aún más a mi cintura, impidiendo que volviera a alejarme

— Edward. Necesito aire — me queje removiéndome ente sus brazos en busca de mi ansiada libertad. Él gruño por lo bajo, escondiendo su rostro en la hendidura de mi cuello, mientras su respiración se volvía mas acompasada. ¡El torpe se estaba durmiendo! — Edward Cullen; Te comportas como idiota

—Sí. Soy un idiota; Pero soy el idiota que te ama— se calló abruptamente al caer en cuentas de sus palabras. Era una declaración. Su primera declaración hacia mí. Si bien hacía dos meses que éramos novios, jamás solíamos decirnos otra cosa que: ‹‹Me gustas››

Ambos habíamos discutido la importancia que tenía la palabra: _Te amo_. Habíamos acordado a que jamás la diríamos hasta no sentirnos del todo, preparados. ¿Por qué? Fácil; Por el simple hecho de que nos parecía, a ambos, un acto de cinismo el decirle a alguien que lo amas, si realmente solo sientes cariño por esa persona

— ¿Qué has dicho?— lo observe a los ojos para encontrarme con sus fracciones tensas y sus ojos evitando por completo mi mirada. Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué le pasaba? Deposite un rápido beso en su barbilla a la espera que se dignara a observarme

— ¿De qué? — lo fulmine con la mirada. El hacerse el desentendido no le ayudaría en nada. Sabía lo que había escuchado, pero solo quería saber si él estaba por el completo seguro de lo que había hecho — Bien. Dije que… soy un idiota

— No me refiero a eso; ¿Qué has dicho luego? — sonrió con nerviosismo, revolviéndose el cabello. Sin duda ya no tenía sueño. La habitación se tornó silenciosa, demasiado silenciosa, mientras Edward sin saber que decir abría y cerraba su boca consecutivamente, tal vez en busca de las palabras que quería decir

Todo dependería de él. Estaba preparada. Sí; Sabía que era pronto, pero tal y como dije en un comienzo, el amar a alguien es un sentimientos que sobrepasa la inteligencia y la razón del ser humano

— Yo… Solo… — me sentí ligeramente tentada a golpearlo para que comenzara a hablar. Me estaba volviendo un manojo de nervios debido a su titubeo no ayudaba demasiado. Solté un solitario suspiro que ponía en evidencia mi nerviosismo e impaciencia — No he dicho nada — sonreí débilmente. Maldito idiota cobarde ¿No había dicho nada? ¡Ugh! Bien. Yo no sería la primera en decirle _Te amo_. Jamás. Antes muerta y enterrada. Tenía orgullo y este me decía que me callara; Se supone que los chicos era lo que se declaraban primero

— Claro. Eso supuse — mentí, sentándome, apoyando mí peso con mis brazos, sin dejar de observarlo a los ojos — Debo irme. Supongo que si tardo más de la cuenta, Renee se volverá aún más loca. Esa mujer es una dictadora

— Es temprano — instantáneamente, mi mirada se dirigió hacia los grandes ventanales que suplantaban un de las paredes de su habitación. Ya había anochecido del todo — Solo quédate un poco más — pidió con una expresión por el completo manipuladora. Sí. Yo era una persona muy influenciable y Edward se aprovechaba de ello

—No es justo. Tramposo — me queje con un poco de humor, haciendo un mohín, rogando internamente porque el mal rato de ese _‹‹No he dicho nada››,_ desapareciera y fuera sustituido por otra cosa distinta a ese sentimiento de amargura que albergaba — Hermano de Alice debías ser— comente con fingida molestia, haciéndolo reír. Tiro de mí, logrando recostarme nuevamente a su lado, abrazándome con fuerza

— Me gustas

— Tú también me gustas — respondí ante ese instantáneo comentario. Curvó sus labios en una perfecta sonrisa enigmática. Entrecerré los ojos con diversión, mordiéndole suavemente su barbilla de manera juguetona. Enmarco mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a observarlo fijamente. Balbuce incoherentemente una pregunta. Él sonrió

— Te amo

— ¿Qué? — pregunte sin poder ocultar la nota de incredulidad de mi voz

— Que te amo, aunque seas torpe, malhumorada y…

— ¿A quién le dices torpe y malhumorada? ¡Tú, estúpido arrogante! — mascullé indignada. Si suponía que, para Edward, esa confesión era romántica o se asemejaba a serlo, debía aprender demasiado sobre romanticismo. Me aleje de su toque, levantándome de la cama de un salto, observándolo con furia — Eres…Eres un… ¡Ugh! Eres el ser más…

— ¡Eres increíble! — Comentó con una mezcla de enojo, incredulidad y diversión, levantándose de la cama para quedar frente a mí — ¡Te digo que te amo y tú solo escuchas: Torpe y malhumorada!

— Disculpa por no apreciar tu peculiar…confesión o lo que sea que hayas intentado decir

— ¿Intentar? ¡Te dije que te amo y tú solo te enojas! — Mascullo ente dientes, conteniendo su furia, en un intento por no gritarme — Eres increíblemente molesta. Aun no entiendo porque eres tan fastidiosa — Me cruce de brazos comenzando a observar todo rojo. Lo mataría

— Eres un patán. Se supone que debías decirme te amo, y yo te respondería: Yo también te amo, Edward; Pero no. ¡Debías ser tan idiota como siempre!

— Idiot…. ¿Entonces me amas? — se interrumpió abruptamente para preguntar lo obvio, con la socarronería y arrogancia tan características de él. Fruncí el ceño, negándome a responderle — Eso es un si — afirmo con una estúpida sonrisa adornando su perfecto, y ahora estúpido, rostro. En menos de lo que duraba un parpadeo ya se encontraba frente a mí, aun sin borrar esa molesta sonrisa de su rostro — Lo intentare nuevamente. Isabella Swan, te amo por ser tan perfectamente imperfecta. No me preguntes porque te amo, por que ciertamente hay veces en las que te quiero ahorcar, como ahora, pero solo sé que te amo ¿Y? ¿Fue lo suficiente romántico?

— Considerando tu característica imperfección, no me quejo. Tienes una "C" como nota final — evite reírme ante su mirada incrédula. Se encontraba por el completo anonadado por mis palabras — Pero no te preocupes, puedes mejorar si le agregas a tu actitud un poco más de…

— ¡Cállate! — ordeno divertido, acortando la distancia que nos separaba para unir nuestros labios que se amoldaron a la perfección los unos a los otros. Rodee con mis manos su cuello, colocándome de puntillas de pie para evitarle tener que inclinarse del todo, jugando y acariciando su cabello con ternura. Ávido por profundizar el beso, su lengua comenzó a acariciar mi labio inferior, abriéndose paso casi al instante, comenzando una sensual lucha de poder

— Te amo — susurre entre besos. Me estremecí de satisfacción al sentir como sus manos, que se encontraban hasta el momento, en mi cintura, descendían lentamente hacia mis caderas hasta llegar a mi trasero, masajeándolo con suavidad. Ladee mi cabeza permitiéndole a Edward un mejor acceso a mi cuello, mientras este lo besada y recorría en su totalidad

Ambos sin ser consciente de más nada que no fuéramos nosotros, comenzamos a retroceder hasta llegar al punto en que las piernas de Edward, chocaran con unos de los laterales de su cama, ocasionando que en consecuencia, ambos cayéramos sobre la mullida superficie, quedando yo a horcajadas de él. Solté un quejido ante la brusquedad de la caída. Edward rió sin consideración alguna. Enojada, mordí su labio inferior, no lo suficiente para lastimarlo, pero si lo suficiente para que le doliera. Sonreí satisfecha al escuchar su quejido

— Ya veraz, niña molesta — susurro, invirtiendo nuestras posiciones, quedando esta vez mi cuerpo debajo del suyo. Lo observe desafiante a lo que él sonrió, malicioso. Por un instante me arrepentí de haberle mordido el labio

—Recuerda que me amas — comente a través de una inexplícita petición de clemencia. Rodo los ojos. Aquellos orbes verdes aun no dejaran de brillar de manera maliciosos

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? — murmuró a pocos centímetros de mi cuello. Cerré los ojos, al sentir como su halito acariciaba mi piel, extasiada por como sus labios creaban un húmedo camino de besos, acariciando, besando, chupando e incluso mordisqueando toda la extensión de mi cuello. Jadee sorprendida al sentir una de sus frías manos colarse por debajo de mi blusa hasta detenerse sobre mis senos, acariciándolos con delicadeza

Imite su acto, deslizando mis manos por debajo de su playera, recorriendo su firme y bien formado torso. Reí quedamente al sentir como Edward mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja. La sensación de estar así con él, era maravillosa

Sin siquiera ser consciente del trascurso natural del tiempo, y en busca de más cercanía, la playera de Edward, al igual que mi blusa y mi sostén, había desaparecido gradualmente, mientras que el placer, la vergüenza y la satisfacción de poder sentir su piel en contacto con la mía, se encontraba nublando todos y cada uno de mis sentidos. Gimotee, agradeciéndole mentalmente a Edward por la atención que le estaba otorgando con dulzura y delicadeza a mis senos. Dios. Era placentero hasta decir ¡Basta!

Me retorcí de placer, mientras que mis labios se unían nuevamente con los de él. Entreabrí los ojos para encontrarme con la expresión satisfecha y tortuosa que tenía Edward en esos instantes. Volví a cerrar los ojos, suspirando sobre sus labios

— Edward — murmuré en apenas un susurro — Edward — le volví a llamar alejando sus manos de la cremallera de mi Jean. Me observo curioso sin lograr entender del todo el porqué de mis acciones — Es muy pronto — asegure sonrojándome, siendo nuevamente consciente de estar semidesnuda ante sus ojos. Me mordí el labio al observarlo, recostarse a mi costado para cerrar los ojos e inspirar un gran bocanada de aire y expirar la misma abruptamente, una y otra vez

— Tienes razón— hablo luego de varios minutos de silencio en los cuales, nerviosa, me volví a colocar la blusa apresuradamente — Lo siento. Creo que me deje llevar… demasiado

— ¿Estas bien? ¿No estás enojado, verdad?

— ¿Enojado? — repitió divertido, buscando su playera. Asentí, mientras él se colocaba nuevamente la playera y volvía a sentarse en la cama junto a mí — No estoy enojado, solo debo aprender a controlarme, cosa que será difícil ya que, tu siquiera notas cuando revolucionas mis hormonas ¿Eres consciente de lo que me haces?

— Creo que… ¿Lo siento?

— Por supuesto que deberías, sentirlo, niña malcriada

— No fastidies, troglodita — me defendí, siguiéndole el juego — ¿Acaso quieres pelear?

— Mejor no. Creo que he tenido suficiente frustración por hoy — mascullo en apenas un susurro. Reí quedamente al lograr escucharlo cosa que logro que me fulminara con la mirada. Gatee hacía en donde se encontraba, abrazándolo fuertemente

— No dije que nunca, solo que es muy pronto, siquiera me había puesto a pensar en llegar a _eso_, contigo — le susurre al oído

— Lo haces otra vez — se quejó, alejándome solo un poco de su cuerpo — ¿Y que se supone que significa _eso_?

— Pues…eso — me encogí de hombros sintiendo mi rostro arder. ¡Quería avergonzarme adrede!

— No entiendo

— Tu sabes de que hablo — le acuse — Me refiero al… a llegar a _tercera base_ o cómo quieres decirle. No me provoques, Cullen

— Bien. Bien. Lo siento enojona — comento burlón, despeinándome el cabello al igual que lo haría con un niñita. Gruñí

— Te odio, Cullen — mentí — Tienes suerte de que ya te haya dejado llegar a segunda base — comente en apenas un inaudible susurro. El decirlo o hablar de ello, incluso para mí misma, era aún más vergonzoso para mí, que frustrante para Edward. Él ya tenía experiencia en estas cosas, yo sin embargo, era una completa novata; Aunque tal vez… eso cambiaria muy pronto

— Lastima, porque yo te amo, Swan — respondió rápidamente depositando un beso en el tope de mi cabeza. Sonreí de manera casi imperceptible. No me cansaría jamás de escuchar esas palabras abandonar sus labios

* * *

_**Hola gente bella. Nuevo capítulo — ¿Lo han disfrutado? ¿Qué opinan? — Bueno espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas o al menos la mayoría. Digas que sí**_ **O.O**

_**¿Qué creen? ¡He terminado mis exámenes trimestrales! Eso quiere decir que tendré mucho más tiempos para enfocarme en ustedes**_. _**Ya dicho esto, me despido gente hermosa, esperando con ansias sus bien apreciados reviews **_

_**Si tienen consejos, criticas o alguna duda, solo escríbanla y me encargare de responderles o utilizar sus consejos **_

_**Me despido linduras**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Revierws!**_


	35. Sorpresas De La Vida

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Entrecerré los ojos a la vez que recostaba mi cabeza en una de mis manos. Sonreí tenuemente, fingiendo escuchar en relato que Alice nos contaba a Rosalie y a mí, aunque estaba segura de que ambas ya se habían percatado de que yo, y toda mi atención, se encontraban en algún lugar demasiado lejano y perfecto como para querer regresar, y así era.

Sabía que me debería de ver como una estúpida en esos momentos, pero sin embargo, no podía evitar todas y cada una de las emociones que albergaba en aquellos momentos, y hace dos días. Sonreí aun mas, mientras me observaba en el espejo que se encontraba detrás del menudo cuerpo de Alice. Mordí mi labio inferior, rememorando sucesos, olores, imágenes. Todo era perfecto, y aun seguía manteniéndose así

Por unos instantes, mi mirada se cruzo con la de Rosalie. Estaba casi segura de que ella sabía lo que me sucedía, y aunque sabía que intentaba disimularlo, Rose, estaba más que curiosa por confirmar si sus conclusiones eran verdaderas. Asentí ante la pregunta silenciosa que hizo: ˂˂ ¿_Nos contaras? ˃˃_

Solo basto que la rubia le sonriera a Alice de manera un tanto extraña, pero no por ello menos despampanante, para que la pequeña terminara de gesticular con sus manos cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca. Puse mis ojos en blanco. Era sabido que ambas estaban en _esto_; y lo sabían, solo esperaban mi confirmación, pero aun así, una duda asaltaba constantemente mi mente…

— ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta? — pregunte, acusadora. Alice se encogió de hombros, por lo que supuse que ella seria la que intercedería a favor de ambas para salvar su pellejo, o utilizar sus manipulaciones emocionales

— Nada se nos puede ocultar — comento con obviedad. Me sonroje, ¿Nada se les podía ocultar, o escucharon alguna de mis conversaciones privadas? A mi parecer, la segunda opción tenía más posibilidades de ser la correcta — Ahora desembucha Swan — reí de manera nerviosa. Esto era más difícil y vergonzoso de lo que esperaba. Tras un suave asentimiento, les hice saber que hablaría con toda sinceridad

— Y- Y-o… — trague saliva. Mi voz se encontraba demasiado temblorosa, por lo que necesitaba calmarme — Edward y yo… hicimos el amor por primera vez, o al menos mi primera vez, sí, creo que sería más mi primera vez que la de él ya que era un promiscuo y posiblemente lo siga siendo, pero… — realmente no sabía si lograban entenderme, ni tampoco planeaba decir aquella confesión a una velocidad normal, por el contrario, me encontraba hablando con demasiada rapidez y no cambiaria aquello

— ¡Lo sabia! — exclamo Alice, mientras que Rosalie me sonreía de manera tierna. Las observe extrañada — No solo eres tu Bella, Edward también parece y se comporta como un idiota — iba a replicar ante su insulto mal dirigido hacia Edward y hacia mi persona, sin embargo, los fuertes brazos de Rosalie me envolvieron de manera cálida y confortante

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Es raro. Me siento rara, diferente — admití, sonriente — Les sonara tonto, pero…siento que todos lo que hice a lo largo de mi vida fue para llegar aquí, a Edward, y no me arrepiento en absoluto, por el contrario. Es algo indescriptible, como si todo a mi alrededor hubiese cambiado, pero sin embargo la verdad es que yo fui la única que cambio y eso es…**.**Quiero sonreír a cada instante, y estar junto a Edward — mordí mi labio inferior. Sabía que mis palabras no tenían sentido. Para mí no tenían el sentido necesario, pero aun así mantenía la esperanza que al menos me entendieran un poco, y por la mirada de ambas, pude sentir que lo hicieron — ¡Alice! — me queje al escuchar el quejumbroso sonido lleno de ternura que soltaba

— Es que es tan tierno — se justifico mientras Rosalie asentía. Me sonroje aun más — Es increíble que tu y Edward hayan… ah… — chasque sus dientes de una manera casi cómica, al parecer se encontraba pensando la palabra adecuada para seguir hablando —, Madurado para que esa extraña relación de _**amor**_ & _odio _continuara por el camino correcto. Tú eres la razón por la que Edward se volviera diferente, en el buen sentido, claro. Ya no se comporta como un idiota, al menos no todo el día, y ni tampoco anda de Casanova por todo Forks

— Gracias — masculle aun sin saber que decir. Sonreí sin importarme que el ardor en mi rostro incrementara notablemente. Estaba casi segura de que debería de parecer un tomate, un feo y rojo tomate. Rosalie rió, de manera maliciosa, mientras algo en mi interior gritaba que corriera de allí. ¡Oh, diablos!

— ¿Y cómo fue? — nuevamente fue Alice que realizaba las preguntas incomodas. Debía de preguntarles como hacían para elegir quien hablaría, era un proceso raro… y silencioso, así como también efectivo

Solté un quejido lleno de disconformidad. Ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada como para cumplir con la cuota de todo un año ¿De verdad debíamos adentrarnos a las preguntas íntimas e incomodas?

— Alice, no…

— Por favor — y allí estaba esa condenada expresión de cachorro a medio morir. Solté un suspiro, tomándome mi tiempo, y aprovechando para refunfuñar una y otra vez antes de hablar

— Fue único. Teníamos planeado una excursión, Edward había prometido llevarme a un _Claro_…

— ¿A un _Claro_? ¿De verdad? — asentí ante la pregunta de Rosalie. Era de esperarse que dudaran de la lógica del asunto, pues ellas no sabían el trato que habíamos hecho con Edward poco antes de ponernos de novios, trato que aun seguíamos manteniendo. Él debía mostrarme un _paisaje perfecto_, y yo, yo debía de dibujarlo y enseñarle a dibujar a él. Me encogí de hombros, tal vez algún otro día les contaría el inicio de aquel trato, hoy, sin embargo, era una historia demasiado larga que no planeaba tener en aquellos momentos

— Nos quedaríamos toda la tarde allí, yo podría dibujar e incluso podríamos estar besándonos sin las constantes miradas fulminantes de Charlie y Emmett para con Edward — reí al recordar su comentario con respecto a ello —, Así que Edward no solo fue el responsable de planear la excursión hacia ese _Claro_ tan… hermoso, sino que también planeo un picnic, y bueno… allí sucedió todo

— ¿En un _Claro_? ¿De verdad? — esta vez fue la voz incrédula de Alice la que realizo la pregunta. Cerré los ojos tras asentir — ¡Hicieron el amor a la intemperie, en pleno bosque de Forks! — chillo, por lo que la mande a callar con un rápido siseo

— Si

— Pero…pero si mis cálculos son los correctos, y claro que los son; Ese día, en el que Edward, estaba preparando la mochila de acampar, había llovido de tal manera que… ¡Oh! — me sonroje ante su expresión llena de picardía. Ella y Rosalie, volvieron a compartir esa molesta mirada cómplice — ¡Woaw! Jamás hice el amor bajo la lluvia — masculló. Volví a sonrojarme, esta vez, cubriéndome el rostro para evitar verlas. Esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Repose mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Lo había extrañado demasiado, y tal por como él, comenzó a acariciar la piel de mi cadera, por debajo de mi blusa, podía asegurar lo mismo.

— Te amo — murmuré por lo bajo, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, deposite un suave beso en su cuello, para luego observarlo a los ojos, al igual que él hacia conmigo. ¡Dios! Realmente sentía que lo amaba de tal manera que daría todo por él

Unas risillas cómplices lograron volverme a traer a la realidad. Rodé los ojos al divisar a Emmett fulminando con la mirada a Edward. Debía de tener una seria y urgente plática con él y con Charlie

— Aun estoy aquí ¿saben? — bramo Emmett mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Rosalie, y esta sin prestarle demasiada atención a la réplica de su novio, observaba a Alice. De verdad, estaba empezando a odiar aquellas miradas y risillas cómplices, tanto o más como odiaba la sobreprotección de Charlie y Emmett. Y por un instante, pensé en la reacción que tendrían ambos si supieran que ya no era virgen…. Suerte que Renee jamás diría nada, por lo que estaba segura que ellos jamás lo sabrían del todo hasta que tuviera hijos, como más o menos unos… veinte años más adelante — Así que, Edward, te ruego que debes de meterle mano a mi hermana por debajo de la blusa

— ¡Emmett! — gruñí a lo que Edward se alejaba de mi como si mi tacto quemara de alguna u otra forma. Si, él había aprendido a respetar a Emmett cuando usaba ese tonito molestamente diplomático, pues todos sabíamos la consecuencia que traía consigo el uso de aquel falso tono — Eres un idiota

— ¿Yo? ¡Él fue el que te metía mano y tú…!

— Mamá no está aquí — le recordé, logrando que su expresión cambiara drásticamente. Paso de ser una de completa furia a una de verdadero pánico. Emmett era un buen hermano, claro que lo era, pero su constante sobreprotección y el castigo de dos meses que Renee puso por culpa de él, habían logrado que mi sed de venganza despertara, y se lo había dicho, aunque claro, el se escondía (como siempre), detrás de Renee, pero ella, ahora, no se encontraba… — Y las cintas depilatorias no están lejos

— No te atreverías

— Pruébame

**Alice Pov **

Le sonreí a Edward. En ese momento nos encontrábamos en la casa de los Swan, en mitad de una interesante y entretenida pelea que Bella mantenía con Emmett. Pelea que por cierto, era demasiado divertida

El furioso grito de Bella, se dejo de escuchar. Lo último que logre ver, desde mi posición en el sofá, fue a Emmett y Bella corriendo escaleras arriba. Era más que obvio que Emmett tendría que llevar nuevamente su frente escrita con tinta indeleble, o aun peor… sus piernas serian depiladas con cera. ¡Eww! El solo imaginarse a Emmett depilándose era asqueroso, y espeluznante. Asco

— Le dije que no los interrumpiera — comento Rosalie, ya acostumbrada a las constantes peleas que mantenían Emmett y Bella. Y no hace falta decir quién era el que ganaba en dichas peleas, ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Bella era una chica con demasiada fuerza, y grandes conocimientos en el ámbito de torturar a su hermano — Pero jamás escucha. ¡Hazlo sufrir, Bella! — termino de decir, solo para que Jasper, Edward y todos los demás rompiéramos a reír mientras los gritos de Emmett y Bella, y el timbre de la entrada se escuchaban a todo su esplendor

— No voy — chille

— Ni lo sueñen — Rosalie fue la segunda en hablar

— Pierdes Jasper — aseguro Edward con demasiada rapidez, sonriéndole a Jazz de forma burlona. Le saque la lengua. Era increíble que fuera tan inmaduro. Rodé los ojos mientras, tras soltar un gruñido, Jasper se dirigiera hacia a abrir la puerta principal. Los gritos de aquellos dos aun resonaban por la casa

— Oigan, chicos, ¿A quién no saben quien está aquí?

— No soy adivina Jasper — replico Rosalie, sentándose junto a Edward solo para observarlo fijamente. Últimamente, ambas, habíamos notado que Edward se ponía nervioso cuando lo observábamos con aquella mirada que decía: _**"Lo sabemos todo",**_ y era realmente divertido verlo así, tan vulnerable…

— La abuela Marie

— ¿Quién? — pregunto Eddie, fulminando con la mirada a Rosalie, por fastidiarlo, y a mí por reírme de él. ¡Diablos, era grandioso! Ahora entendía a Bella y su obsesión por fastidiar a Emmett. El molestar a un hermano era grandioso

— Así que tú eres el que tuvo sexo con mi nieta, ¿verdad? — voltee inmediatamente al escuchar aquella voz amenazante, hipnotizadora, pero amenazante — un gusto, jovencito, soy Marie Elizabeth Swan, la abuela de Bella y Emmett — abrí los ojos de par en par al igual que todos los demás. ¡Esa abuela sí que tenia estilo! Con su blanco cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y las puntas negras del mismo, y su atuendo conservador pero _chic_, parecía una de esas dulces y alocadas abuelitas que posaban para las revistas…

Y Edward, él se encontraba mas pálido de lo normal, pero fuera de eso… ¡Debía de saber en dónde, la abuela Marie, había comprado aquel grandioso bolso!

— Mucho gusto señora, soy Edward Cullen — mi hermano se presento cuando se hubo recuperado del todo de su anterior shock. Reí entre dientes al diferenciar la mierda de la abuela Swan

— No pregunte tu nombre, muchacho. Te he preguntado, si tú eres el que tuvo sexo con mí hermosa nieta, Isabella — aseguro con rapidez. Por un momento me pareció oír a Edward soltar todo el aire almacenado que tenía en sus pulmones. ¡Woaw! Esto sí que sería interesante. Edward vs La abuela Marie. ¡Primer Round!

* * *

_**Hola mis hermosuras. Nuevo capítulo — ¿Les gusta? —Eso lo espero, aunque no sé, la verdad es que la inspiración me abandono y no tengo idea de cómo ha quedado el capitulo, pero igual debía actualizar dado a que se los prometi a varias de mis lectoras que me enviaron un mensaje privado. Saben que espero que me digan sus opiniones O.o**_

_**Como deben de saberlo, siento la demora. Sé que muchos de ustedes deben de estar más que indignados por mi extensa desaparición, y sería un poco estúpido de mi parte intentar justificarme, por lo que solo diré que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí, para acomodar mis ideas, para intentar reacomodar mi vida u adaptarlas a las nuevas situaciones que se me han impuesto a lo largo de los meses, fuera de eso, no creo que pueda "decirles" más de lo que les he "dicho".**_

_**Igualmente quiero agradecerles a todos mis lectores que de una manera u otra me han apoyado en todo u amenazado bajo muerte si es que no publicaba rápidamente. En cuanto a los Reviews, siento no poderles responderlos uno por unos, pronto lo hare, aun así, les agradezco a TODOS por sus Reviews.**_

_**Si más que decir: ¡Me despido gente hermosa! Esperare con ansias sus comentarios. Si tienen consejos, criticas o alguna duda, solo escríbanla y me encargare de responderles o utilizar sus consejos**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Reviews!**_


	36. Cambios Del Hoy

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov **

Trate de ignorar los comentarios, pero aun así sentía como mis mejillas se encendían adoptando un molesto color carmesí. Aun no entendía como luego de tanto tiempo de conocer a la abuela seguía contándole mis secretos, secretos que pretendía ella mantuviera ocultos durante lo que dure su vida.

Mordí el sándwich de pollo que ella había hecho un poco antes de volver a interrogar a Edward con preguntas vergonzosas. Trate de forzarme a tragar, observando cómo los penetrantes ojos verdes me observaban en busca de ayuda.

Me encogí de hombros.

No me consideraba un apersona cobarde, bueno, al menos no lo hacía en cuanto no se tratara de enfrentarme a la madre Charlie. Y es que nadie podría culparme, esa mujer era el mismísimo demonio en cuanto se lo proponía. Marie Elizabeth Swan, era si lugar a dudas, la némesis de la típica imagen de abuelita tierna y comprensiva, por el contrario, los años de vejez solo le había servido para perfeccionar sus tácticas de manipulación emocional, extender su vocabulario de palabrotas y ser aun mas autosuficiente y tozuda que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido a lo lardo de mi vida.

Maldije una y otra vez en mi fuero interno. Estaba casi segura que aquellas preguntas de parte de_ nona_, solo era una manera de vengarse por los daños emocionales que había sufrido su nieto en mis manos; Y es que hasta yo sé que me había pasado al cortarle el cabello a Emmett, pero en mi defensa, debía agregar que en un principio, el corte irregular le quedaba horrible, pero en cuanto tome la cortadora de cabellos de Charlie, para intentar arreglar aquella abominación de corte, el magnífico corte rapado le había quedado a la perfección.

Seh. Me veía un futuro como peluquera…

— Entonces, deben de saber que el condón es esencial para…

Volví a dejar de escuchar la clases de educación sexual dadas por aquella mujer de melena blanca. Me tome unos míseros minutos en observar las reacciones de todos. Emmett, pese a encontrarse compungido por su nuevo (Y _magnifico_) corte de cabello, observaba alternativamente a Rose y a la abuela con socarronería. Evite rodar los ojos. Solo para la abuela Marie era desconocido que su _dulce_ _principito_ había sido _**desflorado **_desde el inicio de su adolescencia.

Gire mi rostro hacia en donde se encontraban unos abrumados Jasper y Alice. Al parecer a ambos les parecía demasiados vergonzoso el escuchar semejantes consejos. Edward y yo, por el contrario, nos encontrábamos tranquilos hasta que…

— Por ello es eficaz. ¿Por qué tú, y mi hermosa nieta utilizan condones, verdad? ¿No quieres dejarla embarazada, no es así? — exacto. A ambos no nos importaba que mi abuela hablara de sexo, hasta que intentaba saber detalles sobre mi recién iniciada vida sexual junto a Edward. Al parecer, no quería que quedara embarazada, o aun peor, me contagiara de una enfermedad sexual por parte de Edward y su antigua inclinación a la continua promiscuidad. Me sonroje. Tal vez no deba de haberle dicho a la abuela Marie que Edward era un Casanova sin remedio.

Escuche como Edward tragaba saliva ruidosamente, intentando contestar aquella pregunta sin que ella pudiera utilizar su respuesta en su contra. Se removió incomodo, rodeando mis hombros con uno de sus brazos a la vez que una risilla ronca y nerviosa escapaba de sus labios. La abuela Marie lo observaba sin siquiera pestañar

— Yo… no… es…— suspiro — Nosotros… Jamás la dejaría embarazada. Nos protegemos

— Oh — una mueca de completa inocencia adornaba el rostro de la abuela Marie. Yo por mi parte, sentía mi rostro prenderse fuego. Genial. Ahora no solo mis amigas y mi madre sabían que no era virgen, sino que también lo sabía Jasper y Emmett, por lo que pronto Charlie lo sabría. Debía asegurarme de hacer que Emmett no viera otro amanecer — Acaso, ¿Quieres decir que no deseas tener nada serio con mi nieta? — Increpo con voz suave. — ¿Es que no has imaginado tener un futuro con ella?

— ¡Sí! ¡No! — exclamo Edward, volviendo a pasar la manos por su cabellos. Lo escuche suspirar con pesar. Esta plática no nos estaba beneficiando en absoluto — Lo que quiero decir es que Bella y yo, nosotros, no queremos dejar de protegernos para inducir un embarazo adolescente. Claro que he pensado en una vida junto a ella, con hijos, y una casa, pero no planeamos tener hijos hasta que sea el momento indicado — término de decir haciéndome sentir orgullosa de él y sus palabras.

— Bien. Bien. Eso está bien — aseguro ella sin más, haciendo un ademan de su mano en un intento de quitarle importancia a la respuesta ingeniosa de Edward

— Se vengara de esto — le susurre en el oído, dedicándole una sonrisa avergonzada. Él asintió, observándome, devolviendome el gesto sin más. Ambos nos encontrábamos incómodos en aquel lugar, y no solo se debía a que nuestra vida sexual y amorosa estaba siendo cruelmente juzgada, sino que también… Bueno, tal vez solo se debía a eso

— Lo sé. — susurro de regreso, besando rápidamente mi mejilla. Sonreí por ello — No le gusta perder, aunque ya debería de estar acostumbrado a ello. — entrecerré los ojos mientras fingía una momentánea demencia. Al parecer a Edward le parecía divertido compararme con mi abuela, pues según él, nos asemejábamos en distintos aspectos lo suficiente como para parece mellizas perdidas, excepto que una de nosotras tenía cuarenta años más que la otra

— Tonto — masculle por lo bajo, ganándome un pichado en las costillas de su parte. Reí, arrepintiéndome casi al instante. Éramos nuevamente el centro de atención de la sala, o más específicamente, de la abuela Swan.

Carraspeé nerviosa al ver como todos se encontraban en silencio solo observándonos. Diablos

**Edward Pov **

Gruñí.

Esto era inentendible e incluso podría considerarse inaceptable. No era normal que yo, Edward Anthony Cullen le callera mal a las ancianas. Era ilógico, un insulto para mí y todo lo que se consideraría medianamente normal. ¿No se suponía que las abuelitas me adoraban e incluso querían presentarme a sus nietas? Bueno, pues al parecer la abuela Swan parecía odiarme, y quería que su nieta se encontrara a más de dos condados de distancia.

Aun no entendía la forma de pensar de las mujeres Swan...

— Puta madre — exclame enojado, recordando el maldito toque de queda que Charlie le impuso a Bella al saberla ya iniciada en cuanto a vida sexual se refiere.

Puto Emmett.

El muy jodido disfrutaba verme implorándole por qué no me delatara ante Charlie. Tres días a tras él me había descubierto, junto con Rosalie, escabulléndome dentro de la habitación de Bella por el árbol que se encontraba fuera de la ventana de la habitación de su hermana

Era difícil.

Jodidamente difícil.

Aun recuerdo como en el comienzo de mi relación junto a Bella creí que todo seria más fácil, y así lo fue… hasta que la abuela Marie con ayuda de Charlie y Emmett se había complotado para fastidiarme la vida. Bien. Tampoco es como si fueran los malvados villanos de las novelas románticas, solo eran un poco… Molestos y sobreprotectores

Volví a acomodar la mochila sobre mi hombro. Lo que menos necesitaba era que en cuanto comenzara a escalar el maldito árbol, se me callera y dificultara mi infiltración dentro de la casa Swan.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Increíble. Sonaba igual que un inepto que jugaba a ser agente secreto. Volví a concentrarme en escalar el árbol, pisando en los lugares exactos, saltando cuidadosamente en algunas ocasiones, y abriendo la ventana de Bella para adentrarme a su habitación. Una vez dentro me deje llenar por el aroma natural que poseía aquella excéntrica habitación. Olía a ella

Sonreí satisfecho. Bella con sus travesuras había descubierto su _"__**buena mano para la peluquería**__"_ tal y como aseguraba ella, yo sin embargo, le había agarrado cierto gusto al alpinismo, aunque estaba seguro que semejante gusto se iría en cuanto algún día una de las tantas ramas del ramas árbol se rompiera, y yo callera de él, al igual que un pequeña hoja; Solo que en mi caso me rompería más de un hueso

Espié a mí alrededor.

Nadie se encontraba en la habitación. Un poco molesto porque Bells no se encontrara allí, me recosté sobre su cama, suspirando cansado. El idiota que me había dicho que los noviazgos con amor eran sencillos, debía de morir en ese instante. Oh, si, por supuesto, el idiota que me lo dijo había sido mi padre, aunque claro, el no tuvo que reencarnar el papel del maldito Romeo, escalando hacia la ventana de su amada, arriesgándose a quebrarse un hueso. No. Por supuesto que no, el abuelo lo había dejado entrar por la puerta principal. Maldito suertudo

Escuche la puerta abrirse con rapidez y torpeza, por lo que no me moleste en mirar quien era, pues sabía que se trataba de Bella. Solo ella podía ser torpe hasta para abrir una puerta

— Te tardaste — me queje, palmeando uno de mis lados, invitándola a recostarse junto a mí. Sonreí al escucharla bufar enojada, sin embargo, solo pasaron pocos minutos para tenerla recostaba junto a mí, abrazándome. Bueno, después de todo, el fingir ser un mono, trepando aquel odioso árbol, valía del todo la pena

— Claro que me tarde. Emmett no dejaba de hacer bromas e insinuaciones mientras subía las escaleras. Debí amenazarlo para que se callara — refunfuño tal cual niña pequeña. Reí por lo bajo, colocándome de costado, para observarla con más comodidad

— Uh. Mi novia es ruda — me burle, depositando un beso en el tierno puchero que adornaba su rostro. Como respuesta me gane un fuerte golpe en el estomago que me dejo sin aire por breves momentos. Mi queja se vio interrumpida por unos labios que se posaban ansiosos sobre los míos. Sonreí internamente, haciendo la fuerza necesaria para colocar su cuerpo sobre el mío, rodeándole con mis brazos, comenzado a guiar un beso más pasional — Te extrañe, amor — susurre la pequeña separación que nos habíamos concedido para poder respirar. Ella me observo sonriente

— Sabia que me amabas — aseguro socarronamente. Rodé los ojos. Hacía dos días que no la veía debido al jodido feriado seguido de un fin de semana, y lo único que conseguía de su parte era una respuesta socarrona. Bufe a lo que ella rió — Yo también te extrañe. Me haces falta

— ¿En algún sentido en especial? — inquirí moviendo mis cejas de manera sugestiva. Ella volvió a golpearme entre un gruñido de enojo. Reí, apretando aun mas mi abrazo, pegándola más a mí, y aprovechando para depositar un beso en su barbilla. Entrecerré los ojos, aun pudiendo divisar el oculto chupetón en su blanco cuello. Acerque mis labios allí, decidido a volver a hacerle otro chupetón. Un golpe me detuvo en seco. Me queje teatralmente — Auch. Solo preguntaba

— Pues entonces deja de preguntar

— Dictadora — susurré por debajo esperando sabiendo que no me ollería. Un mirada envenenada y flameante de su parte, me hizo saber cuan equivocado estaba. Mierda

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Yo…

— Repítelo, idiota — y allí, fue cuando la común y cliché frase **˂˂ S**alvado por la campana resonó en mi mente , aunque claro, en mi caso solo se trataba de una puerta, o más específicamente, unos golpes sobre la misma. Ambos nos quedamos congelados al ver como la persona que segundos antes había golpeado la puerta, ahora intentaba abrirla. Bendita sea Bella por haberle echado cerrojo

— Bella, hija, ábreme la puerta. Soy la abuela — gemí por lo bajo. Mi martirio personificado. Bells me observo, y, reaccionando aun más rápido que yo, se deshizo de mi agarre, poniéndose de pie a una velocidad casi imposible para ser ella. Me hizo seña con las manos para que imitara su acción; yo sin embargo fingí bostezar, comenzando a estirar cada uno de mis músculos aun sin levantarme. Otro golpe en mi estomago me hizo dejar de bromear. Gemí por lo bajo. Ese había sido más fuerte que el anterior — ¿Bella, estas bien?

— Eh… Si. Solo estoy cambiándome — rodé los ojos por lo obvia de su mentira. Inevitablemente ella apestaba para mentir. Me levante de la cama, comenzando a ser arrastrado por Bella hacia su armario — Ya término

— Oh, vamos, mi niña. — para ese entonces, yo ya me encontraba en el armario con la puerta cerrada en mis narices, aun con la imagen mental de mi novia quistándose la blusa, y estaba seguro que haría lo mismo con el jean. Volví a abrir las puertas del armario, confirmando mis sospechas. Solo se encontraba en ropa interior — No creo que vea nada que ya no he visto antes

— ¡Edward! — bramo ella de manera amenazadora, en apenas un murmullo. Le sonreí con inocencia — Métete dentro — ordeno, mientras un hermoso color rubí se apoderaba de sus mejillas a la vez que intentaba cubrir su sexy lencería negra.

— Oh, vamos — me queje — Estoy seguro que no veré nada de que no haya visto antes — asegure, repitiendo las palabras de Marie. Ella me fulmino con la mirada, lazándome la blusa que se había quitado, para luego ignorarme mientras que se colocaba un aun más sexy camisón que le quedaba demasiado corto. La observe embobado, ¿Por qué no usaba esos camisones cuando yo venía? Esa sería una buena recompensa por escalar aquel jodido árbol

— Te descubrirá — llorisqueo. Baje los hombros, rendido. Ella tenía razón. Rápido, y evitando que pudiera golpearme de nuevo, la tome por el camisón, obligándola a acercarse solo para robarle un beso. Me aleje de ella, cerrando la puerta de **mi** escondite, para así evitar que me golpee, o aun peor, seguir posponiendo el beso, lo cual solo lograría que Marie nos descubriera — _¿Qué sucede?_ — escuche que decía

— _Pero niña, ¿Qué hacías?_

— _Nada. Me cambiaba para dormir_

— _Tan temprano_ — inquirió Marie, casi con incredulidad. Mordí mis mejillas, evitando con todas mis fuerzas reír. Aquellas excusas eran patéticas, además, ya podía imaginarme el rostro de Bella al decirlas. Decía de parecer un tomate — _¿Acaso tienes fiebre? Estas muy agitada_

Oh**.** Jodida**.** mierda. Esto era muy divertido

— _¡No!_ — Chillo Bella — _Estoy bien, abuela, solo cansada. Hace poco acabo de romper varios dibujos, estaban horribles, y tu sabes cómo me pongo cuando las cosas no me salen bien_ — asentí de acuerdo con sus palabras. Ya había sido testigo de Bella y sus momentos de artista-loca susceptible a todo. Un sonido de entendimiento se dejo escuchar por parte de la abuela Swan. Bien. Al menos ahora tenía conciencia de que yo no había sido la única víctima de aquellos arrebatos de locura —_ Abuela, no es por ser grosera pero, ¿Por qué estás haciendo aquí?_

— _Es una pregunta sencilla a decir verdad. Se que estas enojada porque tu padre y yo te protegemos que aquel mocoso guapo…_

— _Se llama Edward, y es mi novio_ — volví a asentir. Si. Exacto. Su novio, no un mocoso guapo, aunque bueno, eso quiere decir que la abuela Swan también me consideraba guapo, como las demás mujeres mayores; Entonces, aun no entendía porque no me quería junto a su nieta. Carajo — _Por lo que agradecería si dejaran de fastidiarnos, porque lo único que están logrando es cansarme_

— _Lo sé cariño, lo escuche cuando se lo gritabas a tu padre y tu hermano_ — fruncí el ceño. Ella nunca me había dicho nada de una discusión, ¿Pero, porque? — _Pero aun así, solo quiero que sepas que tu padre te protege de esa forma porque quiere lo mejor para ti, solo eso_

— _Edward es lo mejor para mi_

— _Solo hablas como una adolescente enamorada, cariño_

—_ ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué se supone que actúan como unos lunáticos? ¡Solo tengo un novio al que amo, tuve sexo con él, y ya! ¿Acaso no todas las personas pasan por ese ciclo de la vida?_ — contuve la respiración con la patética idea de que la simple acción que significaba respirar me haría dejar de escuchar aquella conversación. Por un momento me sentí un asco al estar no solo escuchando a escondidas, sino también esperando a que continuaran hablando, sin embargo, solo debía recordar que no tenia de otra, porque, ¡Hey! No podía atravesar las paredes y salir de allí. Estaba atrapado en un maldito armario

— _Tu padre quiere lo mejor para ti, eres su niñita. Le cuesta saberte una mujer_

— _¿Y que se supone que según él es lo mejor para mí? Y solo pregunto por qué, tu sabes, tal vez prefiera que me tatué, consuma drogas, o que incluso tenga actos suicidas, pero por supuesto sin tener sexo con Edward, ¡Seria un sacrilegio el tener sexo con alguien a quien amas y es tu novio!_ — escuche bufar a Bella, mientras una silla parecía ser arrastrada por el piso. Supongo que se había sentado

— _Es este momento, lo mejor para ti, es aceptar tu beca de arte en el instituto de Italia_

* * *

_**Hola gente hermosa. Lo sé, algunas se preguntaras, ¿Qué demonios haces luego de tanto tiempo? Y pues bien, solo les puedo decir que he regresado, por lo que de antemano le pido disculpa por mi tardanza, pero como todas saben fuera de Fanfiction hay una vida, y dentro de dicha vida cada tanto hay problemas… **_

_**Para los que a través de algún Reviews o mensaje privado, me preguntaron si dejaría esta historia, quiero decirles que: No, no lo hare. Pese a que hace poco tuve un pequeño problemilla con una persona que hackeo mi cuenta y borro varias de mis historias, cosa que me hizo dudar de mi estadía en Fanfiction, he decidido continuar con todas mis historias, ya que no podía hacerle eso a las personas que si leen las historias, y no se dedican a joderle la vida a los demás. Bueno, ya esta, fuera de eso, espero haber respondido Alguna de sus dudas**_

_**Bueno, como ya han de saber, espero con ansias sus Reviews que son mi pago de cada día. Si tiene alguna recomendación, critica, amenaza o algo, solo escríbanla y yo me encargare de responderlas, o de implementar alguna de sus ideas dentro de la historias**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_


	37. Todo sobre ruedas

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

Cerré la puerta con llave.

Solo había bastado una mirada fulminante de mi parte para que la abuela Marie entendiera que aquel tema no era uno del que quisiera hablar por varias razones, entre ellas, porque mi novio se encontraba encerrado en mi armario escuchando la conversación, aunque claro, eso ella no lo sabía.

_Italia…_

No. Siquiera quería pensarlo, al menos no en aquellas condiciones. Italia no estaba en mis planes, no por ahora, no en esos momentos, no mientras todo lo que quería se encontraba aquí en Forks. Pero sin embargo aquello era algo que ni Charlie ni mi abuela lograban entender, porque esto no solo se trataba de un simple enamoramiento juvenil, ni ninguna rebeldía…

— Pensé que moriría allí dentro — decir que me asuste sería poco para describir el miedo que sentí al ver a Edward detrás de mí. Sonreí con nerviosismo, por un momento casi había olvidado que él se encontraba allí. Su cabello completamente despeinado, se pegaba a su frente, por lo que casi con ternura, libere aquella zona de su piel de su sudada melena cobriza — Si, bueno, tu armario es pequeño y caluroso. No sirve para una noche de sexo clandestino. No lo recomiendo

— Uh, tu siempre tan romántico y considerado — murmuré casi con diversión, no pudiendo evitar sentir mis mejillas arder. De verdad, a veces me preguntaba si ese aquello alguna vez dejaría de ocurrir. Edward entrecerró los ojos, dejándose arrastrar por mí hacia mi cama, en donde él se sentó plácidamente, observándome con interés

Mordí mi labio inferior. No podía seguir fingiendo que nada ocurría allí. Lo sabía, él había escuchado completamente todo, por lo que de nada me servía intentar negarlo o incluso eludir el tema. Edward no lo permitiría, pero aun así estaba segura tampoco me obligaría a hablar de ello, solo… esperaría. Conociéndolo, quería que me sintiera preparada…

— Así soy yo — puse los ojos en blanco. Lo vi sonreír en el momento que el peso de mi cuerpo descanso sobre sus piernas, inmediatamente, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi espalda. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, aspirando el dulce aroma de su colonia. — Por cierto, estoy volviéndome loco, o escuche decir a tu abuela que era guapo — inquirió con incredulidad.

Reí secamente, asintiendo sin más, agradeciendo en silencio el que él intentara relajar el ambiente…

— Unos cuarenta años menos, y ella habría ido a por ti — esta vez fue mi turno de escucharlo reír. Levante mi mirada, observando sus ojos brillar con una chispa de diversión. Y, tal y como siempre sucedía, volví a sonreír. Me era inevitable, no podía dejar de sonreír cada que lo veía, Edward era la única persona que podía lograr que sonriera aun cuando quería llorar o incluso golpearlo.

— No desearía ver eso. Ella me da miedo. — confesó con una perfecta sonrisa que dejaba ver sus resplandecientes dientes blancos. Levante mi cabeza de su hombro, observándolo directamente a los ojos, entre tanto una de mis manos acariciaba su mejilla. Su rostro se acercó al mío como si de magnetismo se tratara, uniendo nuestros labios en un suave y acompasado beso.

Empuje su cuerpo sobre el colchón, aprovechando el momento para ponerme a horcajadas sobre él. Incapaz de seguir adelante, allí, sabiendo que solo me encontraba en ropa interior, y que mis padres se encontraban en el piso de abajo, intente alejarme de su cuerpo. Edward entendió aquello, por lo que no opuso demasiada resistencia al soltar mi cintura para permitirme alejarme lo suficiente de él.

— Edward

— Mmm… — mantenía sus ojos cerrados, intentando controlar su respiración, supuse que lo mejor sería alejar mi cuerpo del suyo, por lo que rápidamente procedí a sentarme a su lado, apoyándome sobre mis codos, para poder observarlo de costado mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. —Deberíamos dejar de hacer eso, porque verdaderamente estoy seguro que un día de estos me volveré azul, ¿No crees?

— No iré a Italia.

— Bells…

— Sé que escuchaste todo, y creo saber qué es lo que piensas, pero de verdad, solo quiero decirte que no iré porque no…— suspiré, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas — Aquí tengo todo lo que quiero, no necesito una beca, ni ir a Italia, ni nada más.

— Nunca dije que lo necesitaras. Sé que eres talentosa, así como también sé que ese talento necesita ser explotado, e Italia parece ser el lugar ideal para hacerlo. ¡Es Italia, Bells, grandes artistas han dejado sus huellas allí!

— No necesito a grandes artistas para ser buena en _esto_ — aseguré, señalando los dibujos que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor — No necesito a Italia para capacitarme, obtener mi título, renombre o incluso abrir mi propia galería.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no lo necesitas?

— Porque mucho antes de que tuvieras noción de esta beca para ir a Italia tú dabas fe de ello, y no solo tú Edward, muchas otras personas más, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora no lo hacen? — gruñí por lo bajo, recostando mi cuerpo en el colchón, pudiendo sentir mis ojos humedecerse. Respire profundo. No lloraría. Nunca lo hacía, no de tristeza, entonces, ésta no sería la excepción. Volví a suspirar con profundidad, volteando mi vista hacia el cielorraso de mi habitación.

Me deje distraer por los finos trazos de mis dibujos, pegados allí arriba. Hacía más de dos semanas que los había pegado en el techo, pero aun así, y cada vez que los miraba, no podía evitar sentirme orgullosa de cada uno de ellos, en especial de aquel retrato que hice de Edward, y aquel otro de sus ojos verdes, vivaces, con una chispa de picardía que te instaban a querer saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

Deje de observar los dibujos, sintiendo como la fría mano de Edward buscaba la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Los escuche quejarse, a la vez que el peso de la cama cambiaba. De soslayo, pude notar cómo se había apoyado en su costado izquierdo, para voltearse a observar mi perfil.

Lo ignore.

No quería hablar con él, mucho menos ahora que…

— Tienes razón — fruncí el ceño, volteando mi cabeza hacia él. Dude por un momento de aquella afirmación. Él realmente lo había dicho, o solo se trataba de mi inconsciente en respuesta a mis anhelos más profundos por escucharlo decir algo semejante. — Eres talentosa y… no necesitas de Italia porque sé que lograras todas esas metas de la que me has hablado, así como también sé, y espero, estar a tu lado para apreciarlas, ¿Qué dices?

Mordí mi labio inferior, intentando evitar sonreír con real alegría. La ceja enarcada de Edward era un claro indicio de que él aún espera mi respuesta. Asentí incapaz de decir alguna oración sin comenzar a reír como psicópata.

Volví a lanzarme sobre él, esta vez no para besarlo, sino más bien para intentar abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, aunque la palabra "_estrujarlo_" sería del todo acertada.

Un suave quejido escapo de sus labios, mientras sus manos intentaban aflojar mi agarre. Esta vez reí sin más, concediéndole un poco de espacio para besar rápidamente sus labios.

— Sabia que lo entenderías — asegure, observándolo a los ojos. Él sonrió, asintiendo, mientras colocaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja — Seguiremos con nuestro plan, ¿Verdad? Tú aplicaras en Yale, mientras yo lo aplicare en la universidad de bellas artes de New Haven.

— Ese es el plan — asintió, rodando sobre su cuerpo para colocarse sobre mí. Entrecerré los ojos, besando su mejilla para luego pasar a su frente, su nariz… — Torpe — susurró, tomando mi barbilla entre una de sus manos, sosteniendo mis rostro en un lugar específico, para poder besarme sin necesidad de buscar demasiado mis labios. Sonreí en el beso, correspondiéndole casi de manera automática — Sabia que no podías resistirte a mí — mi estado de shock ante sus palabras era incalculable, pues están rápido como había mencionado aquella estupidez, que para mi desgracia era cierta, el peso de su cuerpo había desaparecido del todo.

Edward había logrado levantarse con rápido movimiento, observándome ahora de manera burlona.

Bufé.

— Por supuesto que no.

— Mientes.

— No lo hago.

— Claro que sí. — apreté mis dientes, controlándome para no decirles unas cuantas palabras malsonantes que nos harían pelear.

— Edward… — gruñí por lo bajo — Mejor vete, se te hace tarde para ir a entrenar.

— No — negó con inocencia — Hoy no tengo entrenamiento, así que puedo quedarme mucho más tiempo — me cruce de brazos, evitando sentiré molesta por la innecesaria acentuación de cada una de las letras de las palabras que decía. De verdad no era necesario, solo molesto.

— A veces creo que te odio

— ¿Lo siento?

.

.

— Eso debería de ser ilegal — murmuré sintiendo mi rostro arder al igual que mis ojos. Si, era extraño pero sentía mis ojos arder, y tal vez debido al cansancio de no haber dormido la anterior noche por culpa de mi novio y nuestras llamadas a altas horas de la noche, o puede que fuera el hecho de que me encontrara corriendo alrededor de la pista de futbol americano.

Mis músculos dolían. ¡Diablos que lo hacían!

— Dos vueltas más — fulmine con la mirada al entrenador. Al parecer el hombre quería sacar una estrella de futbol de aquel grupo, no lo sé, no lo entendía, lo único que sabía era que mientras yo y mis compañeros estábamos corriendo, él se encontraba sentado en la primera grada, observándonos. ¡Al diablo! Es que caso era una regla no escrita el que los profesores de educación física jamás hicieran nada, porque si era así…

— ¡Bien hecho Swan! — detuve el rumbo de mis pensamientos, observando, casi por inercia, al lugar de donde habían provenido aquel grito. El campo principal.

Rodé los ojos, al divisar la burlona sonrisa de Emmett; al parecer se encontraba muy pegado de sí mismo por haber atrapado el balón. Idiota con coordinación.

Acelere mis pasos, rogando porque aquel martirio terminara, y así fue, luego de una vergonzosa casi caída y un par de trotes más, me encontraba descansando rezagada en el suelo de la pista de atletismo, al igual que todo el grupo. La clase había terminado.

Sonreí al escuchar los suspiros soñadores de un par de chicas que miraban como Emmett corría hacia el lado norte del campo. Aquello sin dudas estaba poniendo furiosa a Rose. Ella por su parte se encontraba entrenando una nueva rutina. Se veía maravillosa, debía admitir.

— Un poco de sol no estaría mal, ¿he? — murmuró Alice, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Asentí, intentando no hablar, ni moverme, o incluso respirar, porque hacer cualquiera de esas acciones solo me traía dolor — Edward me pregunto qué podría regalarte para tu cumpleaños — está bien, debía admitirlo, el hecho de que me doliera cada musculo de mi cuerpo no impidió que mi cabeza volteara rápidamente hacia ella, en cuanto menciono el nombre del pelicobrizo

— ¿Le dijiste de mi cumpleaños?

— Emmett — añadió rápidamente, saludando al grandulón que nos observaba sonrientes. Fruncí el ceño, a los que la sonrisa de Emmett desapareció mientras que la de Jasper, que se encontraba a su lado, se ensancho aún más. Volteé los ojos, al parecer el rubio había encontrado un punto de diversión las peleas que manteníamos con Emmett. Eran "entretenidas", había dicho.

— Uh — me queje, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. Regalos. Siquiera quería imaginar qué tipo de regalo ostentoso me querría dar Edward, porque, después de todo, él era impredecible, y aquello ciertamente me asustaba, ¿A esto se debía su repentina fascinación por las avionetas? ¿No tenía planeado subirme a una de esas cosas, verdad? — Le hablarás dicho que no debía regalarme **nada** — inquirí con mis ojos entrecerrados, esperando que dejara de observar a su novio correr — Alice

— Podría decirse que… si, le dije algo así. No tan directamente pero…

—No. Solo me dio a entender que morirías por la colección completa de _Rachel Storey_, aquella diseñadora de ropa que…

— ¡Edward! — chilló, Alice, siendo levantada del suelo en vilo por su hermano. Negué divertida, observando como ella lo golpeaba, cuando esté, sudado, intentaba abrazarla. Observándolos, no pude evitar comparar su relación con la mía y la de Emmett. Podíamos molestarnos, podía raparlo e incluso traumarnos con bromas pesadas, pero fuera de ello… Ambos éramos los hermanos perfectos.

— ¿Con que compras, he?

— Él miente, además, cómo confiar en alguien que debería estar entrenando con su equipo — replico la pequeña duendecillo, indignada y asqueada. Edward se encogió de hombros, toando con una de sus manos el tope de la cabeza de Alice y obligándola a voltearse hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Solo Jasper, Alex y Emmett se encontraban allí, los demás chicos del equipo ya se dirigían hacia el edifico en donde se encontraban los vestidores.

— El entrenamiento termino hace más de diez minutos, solo que algunos queríamos terminar de repasar jugadas. Emmett y Jasper por lo menos están incluidos en ese "algunos"

— ¿Y tú no, _gran líder_?

— Si, pero mientras corría, divise una hermosa castaña que me enamoro… — sonreí ante la respuesta que le dio a la pequeña Alice. Ella, furibunda, no tardo en lanzarle un grito a Jasper para que se acercara o, como había dicho ella "moviera su perfecto trasero hacia allí".

Tras soltar un fuerte bufido, acompañado con un chillido de indignación, Alice, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su novio, ignorándola, ensimismado en el pequeño juego que mantenía con Emmett y Alex. No me sorprendió ver cómo tras pasos rápidos, ella iba en busca del blanco y jodido trasero de Jasper. El pequeño duendecillo lo mataría o tal vez incluso lo torturaría, probablemente.

— No envidio su vida. — murmuró Edward, sonriendo de lado. Despeine mi cabello, sintiéndome nerviosa al estar nuevamente a su lado. Los entrenamientos para el partido final, y los cursos adicionales que yo está tomando para poder aplicar en la misma universidad que él, nos mantenían separado por mucho tiempo, por lo que cada instante que nos volvíamos a ver era… un nuevo comienzo, supongo. Era raro, debía admitirlo, pues, bueno, nos encontrábamos en una situación rara, pero no por ello menos mágica. Mmm… No lo sé, simplemente era una situación difícil de explicar.

Mis ojos viajaron hacia su rostro, repentinamente reparando en la mancha de tierra que tenía en su mejilla. Al parecer los entrenamientos se estaban volviendo más duros para todos, y mucho más para él, el capitán. Por lo que sabía, la final estaba cerca, y aquello significaba que muchos de los del equipo estaban ansiosos porque algún cazatalentos los fichara, mientras que otros solo querían ganar un último partido para su instituto.

— Así que… ¿Una hermosa castaña, he? — enarque una de mis cejas, cruzándome de brazos. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron como cada vez que una travesura cruza por su mente. Le sonreí, lanzándome a sus brazos que me recibieron con un fuerte abrazo.

Nuevamente, un par de suspiros se volvieron a escuchar a mi espalada. Me sonroje, notando por primera vez la presencia de tres chicas que habían optado por quedarse a descansar en las gradas y no volver a los cambiadores para poder irse luego a sus casas.

Edward rió estruendosamente, un peculiar hábito que había copiado de Emmett, rosando suavemente sus labios contra los míos para luego terminar de unirlos en un beso abrazador. Suspire entre besos, recibiendo su cálida lengua entre mi boca, acariciando la suya con la mía. Estuvimos así de aquella manera hasta escuchar el molesto grito de Emmett. Ambos no tardamos en fulminarlo con la mirada, no queriendo recordarle que él junto con Rose eran por demás decir peores que nosotros en cuanto a demostraciones de afecto publicas.

— ¡Consíganse un hotel! — bramó mi hermano, volviendo a lograr que me sonrojara. Edward, entre risas, volvió a lanzarle el balón que Emmett había intentado asestarle. Edward, aun con mejor puntería que Emmett, logro pegarle justo en uno de sus muslos, ganándose insultos a diestra y siniestra por parte de mi _idiota_ hermano.

Me limite a terminar aquella pequeña pelea de niños que se había armado entre ambos con una amenaza, comenzando luego a dejarme ser arrastrada por Edward hacia las gradas más altas. Subí con un poco de recelo, algunas estaban húmedas y aquello indicaba que había cierto margen de posibilidad de que yo pudiera caer de las gradas, y eso…

— Prometo que no te sucederá nada, Bells — aseguró Edward, afianzando su agarre en mi mano para poder volver a arrasarme gradas arriba. — ¿Lo ves? Ni un brazo roto.

— No es gracioso, Edward — me queje, dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro. El rió sin más, rodeando mis hombros con uno de sus brazos para poder acercar mi cuerpo al suyo — No todos tenemos una coordinación perfecta

— El oído interno — murmuró por lo bajo, sabiendo que lo escucharía. Fruncí el ceño, volviendo a darle un zape en el brazo, esta vez con más fuerza y menos precisión, debido a su agarre.

— Idiota

— Mi chica torpe — volvía bufar ante aquel terrible y ofensivo apodo. No me gustaba, y él lo sabía, pero aun así continuaba diciéndomelo de manera obstinada. Suspire. Debía de dejarlo pasar, de nada me volver a pelear entre sus bromas y mis sonrojos por aquel torpe apodo. — ¿Cómo están las cosas con tu abuela?

— Bien. Aún sigue enojada porque rape a Emmett, pero lo superara. El otro día la vi admirando mi obra maestra — bromeé, recordando como la abuela Marie acariciaba, cada que podía el casi existente cabello de Emmett, lamentándose por aquellos rizos perdidos por aquel corte aberrante. Sí. Era una situación muy cómica.

Mordí mi labio inferior intentado no reír ante aquella imagen mental. Con dificultad, lo logre. Sonreí, cerrando los ojos al sentir la suave caricia de Edward sobre mi cabello. No tarde demasiado en recostar mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

— Apestas — asegure, frunciendo la nariz. El verlo sudar era algo caliente, pero el oler su sudor no era para nada sexy. La melodiosa risa de Edward volvió a escucharse.

— Tu tampoco estas mejor — no dije nada. Sabía que él tenía razón, y no era para menos, diez vueltas al campo de fútbol americano no se corrían todos los días, bueno, yo no lo hacía. Me encogí de hombros, aun así el apestaba mucho más que yo. — ¿Y Charlie?

— Irá a cazar — aseguré sin más — Entonces… ¿Cuáles son tus expectativa para el juego de pasado mañana, capitán? — intente eludir aquella respuesta, de verdad lo intente, pero la inquisidora mirada de Edward no hacía más que hacerme notar que no lo había logrado, para nada.

Seguramente, Edward estaba al tanto del creciente enojo de Charlie debido a mi elección, de cómo me había aplicado la _ley del hielo_ por, según él, _estar lanzando mi futuro al tacho de basura_, o incluso tal vez también sabía de qué manera me afectaba no hablar con mi padre y casi no encontrar temas de conversación con mi abuela que no nos llevaran a un lugar: Italia.

Cerré los ojos.

Todo estaba muy complicado últimamente, incluso para nosotros y nuestra relación, pero era sabido que no existía la felicidad sin un poco de sufrimiento así como jamás se produciría un arcoíris sin un poco de lluvia. Y si estar con Edward era la recompensa, valía la pena.

— Vendrás al partido, ¿Verdad?

— Claro, soy tu fan número uno, Edward, nunca me lo perdería — un largo, triste y melancólico suspiro escapo de sus labios, logrando que me preocupara. Él se encogió de hombros, dirigiendo su vista al frente, a un punto muerto.

— _Docedías días_

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Pues que tienes suerte de salir con uno de los chicos más deseados del instituto, así que… no lo sé, creo que eso de ser mi fan número uno… — siseó para luego suspirar de manera lastimera — Creo que no es del todo verdad, ya he escuchado a muchas decirse mi fan número uno, aunque no las culpo, soy alguien a quien merecen admirar…

Me mofé de su falta de humildad, intentando no reír por los continuos y rápidos pestañeos, al igual que un niña enamorada, que hacia cada que hablaba de sí mismo.

— Mmm… Tienes razón — un sonido de molestia escapo de mi boca. Lo observe sería, intentando seguirle el juego sin reír ante su repentina morisqueta pensativa — No hay nada que pueda hacer

— Bueno… Siempre puedes ser mi porrista

— ¿Tu porrista? ¿No hablaras de lanzarme a la cancha, vestida de porrista, para el juego?

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió con inocencia — Rose te lo propuso, no yo. Además, no es una mala idea. — dijo lentamente, casi con cautela, observándome de soslayo aun sin dejar mirar hacia la nada.

Gruñí. Maldita Rose y malditas sus ideas, de verdad, jamás ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello me pondría aquellas minúsculas faldas y esos desabrigados tops para hacer complicadas acrobacias en el aire. Para ello debías tener talento y pasión, y bien, siendo sincera conmigo misma sabía que tenía el talento, pero la pasión… no. Animar no era lo mío

— Olvídalo, Cullen

— ¿Qué cosa? No recuerdo haber dicho nada — seguro siguiendo a la perfección mi ruda orden de "_olvídalo_". Sonreí, levantándome con cautela de la grada, para poder sentarme en sus piernas. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, acercando su rostro al mío, observándolo a los ojos. Sus orbes esmeraldas me observaban con curiosidad, brillando al igual que siempre — Tienes tierra en tu mejilla — señalo con un piquete de su dedo mi mejilla derecha. Sonreí, asistiendo mientras copiaba su acción.

— Al igual que tú.

— Te amo — enarque una de mis cejas, sonriendo con alegría para estrecharlo entre mis brazos. Mi boca que descansaba entre su cuello, comenzó a dejar húmedos y perdidos besos en toda su piel. Una risa ronca escapo de sus labios. — Sabes, podríamos escaparnos… — cualquier cosa que haya querido decir, se le olvido al verme a los ojos. Le sonreí con dulzura, acariciando su mejilla para terminar de limpiarla.

— ¿Qué?

— Debería llevarte a tu casa

— Oh… tal vez, podríamos escaparnos para… tú sabes… yo…poder _aplicar_ para ser tu porrista personal. — mordí mis labios, enarcando ambas cejas e intentando no mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Porrista personal? — preguntó casi sin aire. Sí. Mentiría si digiera que aquella propuesta nos resultara común a amos, por el contrario, yo como reciente iniciante en el sexo siempre dejaba que Edward fuera el que tomara la iniciativa o… incluso las insinuaciones.

— Sí, será una prueba un tanto difícil… tú sabes que las porristas deben ser flexibles para todo, pero… sé que lo lograre, ¿Qué dices?

* * *

_**¡Hola linduras!**_

_**Bien, he desaparecido de FanFiction, lo sé y me disculpo. Los problemas familiares, como todos saben, en parte, es por lo que ya no tienen noticias de mi por aquí, más, sin embargo, a finalización del año escolar, la aplicación para la universidad y otras cosillas más también son otras de las causas.**_

_**¡Pero ya basta de mí! Solo dejaba esta nota por dos razones, la primera mis disculpas por haber dejado abandonada tano tiempo esta historia, y las segunda por… como todos sabrán ya se estrenó la segunda parte de Amanecer, y por lo tal la última película del final de la saga, díganme ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Porque a mí me encanto! , y cabe decir que hubo partes en las que… bueno... Quede en shock, pero aquellas que la hayan ido a ver, me entenderán…**_

_**Bueno. No los distraigo más, díganme ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas y… ¡Ya se viene el final, y tal vez acompañado con algo de drama! ¡Muajaja!**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen sus reviews! **_


End file.
